Laisse parler ton coeur et tu seras dans la vérité
by kayla1213
Summary: **Erlu**Lucy vient d'emménager dans la ville de Tokyo avec sa mère et va devoir intégrer une école réservée uniquement pour les filles. Déjà en retard à son premier jour d'école, elle fait la rencontre d'une personne qui fera de son esprit un cauchemar. Cette personne... Erza Scarlet.
1. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous! Voici une deuxième fiction à propos de mon couple favori de Fairy Tail, Erza x Lucy. Cette fiction est différente de la première, premièrement, parce qu'elle se passe dans le monde d'aujourd'hui donc sans magie et deuxièmement, parce que les personnes ont une toute nouvelle vie.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

« Une nouvelle vie va commencer pour moi. Lorsque ma mère m'a dit qu'on déménageait car elle avait reçu un nouveau poste à l'hôpital de Tokyo, j'étais excitée. Mais Osaka et mes amis vont me manquer. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas plus jeune, je me demande simplement si je vais être capable de m'intégrer rapidement. Mais le pire dans tout cela est que je vais désormais fréquenter une école réservée uniquement pour les filles… Quelle poisse. »

\- Lucy, nous sommes arrivées.

La susnommée regarda à travers la fenêtre de la voiture et vit une bâtisse imposante constituée de plusieurs étages.

« Au moins elle ne semble pas si vieille que ça… Je n'aurais pas supporté de passer de notre maison moderne à une vieille bâtisse délabrée. »

\- Alors tu restes plantée là à regarder ou tu viens m'aider pour les bagages..?

\- Oh… Oui! J'arrive.

La jolie blonde aux yeux noisette alla rejoindre sa mère et l'aida à prendre quelques sacs avant de la suivre vers son nouveau chez-soi. Le corridor d'entré était vaste et spacieux. Assez large pour que quatre personnes puissent passer à la fois. En avançant à quelques mètres, il y avait deux ascenseurs à la droite tandis que le mur de gauche avait une porte qui menait aux escaliers. Évidemment, elles prirent l'ascenseur qui monta jusqu'au huitième étage qui était également le dernier. Elles passèrent devant la porte un puis deux, trois et finalement, la porte numéro quatre était droit devant elles. Layla, la mère de Lucy, l'a déverrouilla puis laissa entrer sa fille en premier. L'endroit était plutôt sympa. Le corridor d'entré allait en ligne droit jusqu'au bout de l'appartement. La première porte à droite menait jusqu'au salon qui était relié à la cuisine. Une salle de bain était également accessible depuis la cuisinette. Ensuite, la première porte à gauche du couloir d'entré menait à la chambre de sa mère qui avait une salle de bain intégré et finalement, la dernière porte à gauche qui était au bout complètement, était sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, il n'y avait rien du tout. Une fenêtre était située sur son mur gauche et du côté droit de sa chambre, il y avait une autre porte qui menait à sa propre salle de bain.

« C'est pas si mal. Ma chambre à Osaka était plus petite que ça et en plus j'ai ma propre salle de bain. C'est vide pour l'instant mais une fois mes meubles installés, ce sera parfait! »

Comme elle l'avait dit, une fois ses meubles placés, sa chambre était magnifique. Il commençait à se faire tard et Lucy était enfin à sa dernière boîte. Elle y sortit quelques photos et parmi celles-ci, il y en avait une d'elle avec un homme. Elle la regarda pendant un moment puis la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Yosh! Ce n'est pas le temps de penser au passé! Maman et moi recommençons à zéro.

Elle serra son poing et hocha la tête de manière à se convaincre que tout ce changement allait être pour le mieux.

\- Lucy! Le souper est prêt!

La blonde empila sa dernière boîte sur les autres, alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine et s'installa à la table. Layla lui déposa son assiette puis la rejoins en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Merci pour ce repas!

\- Ça me fait plaisir chéri. Répondit sa mère en lui souriant.

Le début de se souper se passa dans le silence complet. Il faut dire que le déménagement les avait affamées.

\- Alors Lucy, demain est ta première journée d'école. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop stressée?

\- Non, je trouve ça plutôt exaltant. Je vais rencontrer du nouveau monde et je suis sûre que tout va bien aller.

\- Tu es plutôt positive, c'est très bien. Plus de personne devrait avoir cette attitude.

\- Et toi maman, ton premier jour à l'hôpital est demain aussi.

\- Oui.

\- As-tu hâte?

\- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je travaille dans un nouvel endroit. Mais je dois dire que travailler à Tokyo est bien plus excitant que les autres hôpitaux.

Lucy lui sourit, heureuse de voir sa mère aussi joyeuse. Avant qu'elles déménagent, sa mère semblait triste et blessée. Il faut dire qu'avec le départ de son père, leur joie d'autrefois avait disparu. Mais maintenant, tout ça était derrière elles et elles pouvaient commencer à vivre à nouveau.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lucy aida sa mère à débarrasser puis alla se préparer à dormir. Demain était une journée importante. Elle devait faire bonne impression et surtout arriver à l'heure. Une fois étendue dans son lit, elle prit son cellulaire puis activa son alarme avant de s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un moment et commençait petit à petit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux yeux de Lucy. Embêtée par ces rayons lumineux, elle ouvrit ses yeux et se retourna sur le côté de manière à être de dos au soleil. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais soudainement, se souvint de quelque chose d'important.

\- L'école!

Aussi vite qu'un éclair, elle attrapa son cellulaire et regarda l'heure.

\- Huit heures! Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillé! Les cours commencent dans trente minutes!

Lucy se leva puis enfila son uniforme à une vitesse folle. Son uniforme était composé d'une chemise blanche accompagné d'une cravate rouge. Elle portait également une jupe à carreau rouge tandis que les rayures étaient noires. Elle enfila par la suite ses longs bas blancs et finalement mit ses petits souliers noirs à talon. Avec l'heure qu'il était, elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner mais emporta le bento que sa mère lui avait préparé la veille.

Il était huit heures quinze et le train était déjà passé et ne repassait que dans une demi-heure.

« Mince! Je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je cours. Pourquoi tout ça arrive à mon premier jour! »

L'heure avançait petit à petit, rendant Lucy encore plus sur les nerfs qu'elle ne l'était. Elle arriva aux grilles de l'école à huit heures vingt-cinq. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit sa course. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Cette école était gigantesque et elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre au contraire il ne lui restait que quelques minutes.

\- Hey, toi!

Entendant cette voix derrière elle, Lucy s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à cette inconnue. Lucy écarquilla ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une fille aussi belle. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle, avait une silhouette parfaite, des yeux mauves et de magnifiques cheveux écarlates qui tombaient jusque dans son bas de dos.

\- Moi..? Demanda Lucy.

\- Oui! Courir dans les corridors est interdit. De plus, ta jupe est trop courte et ta chemise trop déboutonnée. Enfreindre les règles amène à des sanctions.

\- Mais… Je suis nouvelle et je ne connais même pas les règlements!

\- Ça ne change rien. Les règles sont les règles.

\- Je ne faisais que chercher ma classe pour ne pas être en retard!

\- Tu n'as qu'à partir plus tôt. Il n'y a aucune bonne excuse.

\- Mais..!

La rousse soupira puis ferma ses yeux.

\- Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, les cours vont commencer d'ici deux minutes.

Elle s'avança vers Lucy, la contourna puis s'en alla sans même la regarder.

« Mais c'est qui elle… Pour qui elle se prend de me dire quoi faire! »

Heureusement pour Lucy, le professeur était en retard donc elle avait eu le temps d'entrer sans se faire coincer. Une fois dans la classe, tous les regards se convergèrent vers elle excepté un. Celui de la fameuse fille aux cheveux écarlates. Elle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Entendant des pas venir dans sa direction, Lucy se dépêcha de prendre place à côté d'une fille à la chevelure bleue mer.

« Ahhhh… Juste à temps. J'espère que notre professeur sera un homme..! »

Le souhait de Lucy ne se fit pas entendre, car c'est une femme qui franchit la porte. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux de couleur violet.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous recevons une nouvelle élève dans notre classe. Mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia.

La professeure fit signe à Lucy de se lever, malgré que celle-ci n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de parler d'elle à tout le monde, elle s'exécuta.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfilia. Je viens tout juste d'emménager. Enchantée de vous connaître.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous. Pour ma part, je me nomme Cana Alberona. Mais tu peux simplement m'appeler Cana. Je n'aime pas trop les formalités.

Cana lui sourit puis débuta le cours comme à son habitude. Même si c'était son premier jour, Lucy reprit ses vieilles habitudes qui consistaient à être dans sa bulle au lieu de suivre le cours. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, son cours était terminé et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus déposa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Eum… Lucy… Le cours est terminé.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle se leva d'un bond tout en criant qu'elle était présente. Inutile de dire que celles qui étaient toujours dans la classe se mirent à rire, sa camarade de classe également.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

\- Oh! Non, c'est à moi de s'excuser. Je… J'étais ailleurs.

\- Oui je vois ça. Je m'appelle Levy! Heureuse de te rencontrer.

\- Et moi Lu… En fait je crois que tu le connais déjà…

Levy se mit à rire tandis que Lucy devint rouge au niveau de ses pommettes.

\- Tu ne tardes pas à te faire connaître, Lucy. Lança une voix qui venait de derrière.

Lucy se retourna et vit une jeune femme à la chevelure argenté qui descendait jusque dans son creux de dos. Son toupet était attaché en l'air à l'aide d'un élastique et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel.

\- Lucy, voici Mirajane Strauss. Débuta Levy.

\- Ravis de te connaître Mirajane-san!

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre un suffixe pour mon nom. Appel moi simplement Mira.

\- D'accord, ce sera la même chose pour moi. Lucy tout simplement!

Elles allèrent toutes les trois chercher leur bento puis se dirigea vers la cours principal de l'école pour aller manger. Elles s'étaient installées près d'un arbre pour profiter de l'ombre qu'il leur procurait.

\- Lucy, est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué comment l'école fonctionnait..? Demanda Levy tout en prenant un bout de son onigiri.

\- Et bien… Un peu en quelque sorte mais pas complètement.

\- Un peu..? Questionna Mira.

\- Oui… C'était une fille de notre classe. Celle aux cheveux écarlates. Elle est arrivée comme ça et a commencé à me dire une liste de règle que j'ai enfreinte…

\- Tu parles d'Erza Scarlet? Lança Levy.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom…

\- Et bien la seule qui a les cheveux de cette couleur c'est bien Erza et c'est également une des seules à dicter les règles dans cette école. Ajouta Levy.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est la présidente des élèves de l'école. Répondit Mira.

\- Les filles sont soient effrayées ou bien elles l'a veulent comme petite-amie… Soupira Levy.

\- Et bien moi je trouve que…

\- Lucy Heartfilia!

Sans même regarder derrière elle, Lucy savait clairement qui était là. Elle se leva puis se retourna. Effectivement, elle savait qui allait être cette personne.

\- Erza-san…

\- Tu as entendu..? Elle l'a appelé par son prénom! Murmura quelques filles qui observaient la scène.

\- Je vois que tu t'es fait quelques amies. Lança Erza.

\- Oui…

\- J'espère qu'elles t'ont expliqué les règlements de sorte que je n'aille plus besoin de venir te réprimander.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue consiste à une règle enfreinte. Nous sommes que des filles!

\- Les règles sont les règles.

\- Je n'ai lu aucun article indiquant la longueur que doit avoir ma jupe et le nombre de bouton que je dois boutonner sur ma chemise.

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être vérifier le code d'éthique qui est situé dans chaque classe. Mais cela doit être impossible pour toi, car la classe est plutôt un lieu de repos à ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je n'ai pas peur de…

En un instant, Erza était à quelques centimètres de Lucy. Elle rapprocha lentement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de son oreille puis lui murmura une simple phrase. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se retira en lui souriant puis partie plus loin. Lucy était, qu'en ta elle, toujours debout et immobile. Elle avait le visage rouge en entier et semblait perturbée.

Durant les dernières minutes de leur diner, Levy et Mira avaient essayé de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ainsi de ce qu'Erza lui avait dit mais Lucy resta muette sur le sujet. Cette scène allait rester dans la mémoire de toutes. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait s'opposer à Erza en publique. Le reste de la journée se passa comme une éternité selon Lucy. Elle ne faisait que penser à Erza et à ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il fut le temps de quitter l'école, Lucy rencontra Mira sur son chemin et appris qu'elle vivait seulement qu'à quelques minutes l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient désormais dans le train lorsque Mira tenta une seconde fois de comprendre ce qui s'était passé à la pause du diner.

\- Dit Lucy… Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'Erza s'est approchée de toi ce matin?

\- Rien… Elle ma seulement demander d'arrêter.

\- Tu sais Lucy, Erza est…

\- Ne parlons plus d'elle tu veux bien?

\- Oui…

Le reste de leur trajet, elles discutèrent entre elle pour mieux apprendre à se connaître et bien sûr, le nom d'Erza ne figurait pas à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Lucy était enfin arrivée chez elle et avait hâte de raconter sa journée à sa mère mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir.

' _Lucy, je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Ne m'attends pas pour souper. J'espère que tu as passé une belle journée._

 _Je t'aime, Maman xx'_

« Il faut croire que je vais finir ma journée seule… »

Elle se prépara à souper puis prit la peine de faire une assiette à sa mère qu'elle emballa et déposa sur la table à manger. Une fois son repas terminé, elle rangea le tout et s'en alla directement à la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre un bon bain tout en se reposant. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, elle se remit à penser à ce qui s'était passé entre Erza et elle.

 _En un instant, Erza était à quelques centimètres de Lucy. Elle rapprocha lentement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de son oreille puis lui murmura_

 _Ne m'oblige pas à t'embrasser, Lucy…_

« Non mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire! On ne dit pas ce genre de chose à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas et encore moins à une fille! Mais c'est quoi son problème! À cause d'elle je n'ai fait que penser à ça toute la journée. Elle me rend folle et ce n'est que la première journée! Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai figé!? J'aurais dû lui répondre. Elle ne m'aurait jamais embrassé devant tout ce monde. C'est moi la plus stupide des deux… Elle a du bien rire de moi… Arggghhhh! Je ne dois plus y penser… Je ne dois plus penser à Erza… »

C'est en essayant de penser à autre chose que Lucy s'endormit.

* * *

\- Lucy… Lucy. Réveille-toi.

La nommée se réveilla en sursaut pour une seconde fois en deux jours.

\- Quoi! Je suis encore en retard!

Layla se mit à rire ce qui ne rendit pas le sourire à sa fille.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tenais à te réveiller plus tôt. Lorsque j'ai lu ton message avec le souper que tu m'as fait, je me suis dit que j'allais faire en sorte que tu n'arrives pas en retard cette fois.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de sa mère la fit sourire à son tour au bonheur de celle-ci. En ce matin de mai, Lucy eu le temps de déjeuner, de prendre une douche, de se peigner et finalement de s'habiller sans se presser. Elle enfila sa jupe de la même manière que la veille ainsi que sa chemise.

« Elle ne va pas gagner comme ça. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe! »

\- Bye maman. Bonne journée! S'écria Lucy tout en quittant l'appartement.

Elle était à la gare depuis quelques minutes et Mira n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle regarda son cellulaire et constata qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Elle ne sera pas là avant un moment… Je ne suis pas pour rester ici infiniment. Je vais l'attendre à l'école. »

Lucy prit le train qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard puis pris place sur un des sièges libres. À cette heure, le train était plutôt vide. Elle observa les environ, ne vit que quelques hommes d'affaires puis un peu plus long, elle aperçue une personne qui ne la réjouissait pas tant que ça.

« Erza..!? Mais que fait-elle dans ce train. Je dois me tourner et comme ça elle ne me verra pas! Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais l'affronter mais je ne suis pas prête maintenant. Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir à ma tactique! »

Une chance que le trajet ne durait que cinq minutes. Lucy observa la porte de sortie attentivement de sorte à sortir le plus vite possible et éviter tout contact avec Erza.

« Maintenant! »

Elle se leva de son siège et sortie à pleine vitesse. Elle marchait rapidement avec la tête basse.

« Je dois l'avoir semée… »

Au même moment, elle releva sa tête et rentra de plein fouet dans une personne. Le choc avait tellement été brutal qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber au sol mais une main l'attrapa tout en la tirant contre elle. Lucy releva sa tête et remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras d'Erza. Prise de panique, elle repoussa la rousse tout en ayant le visage aussi rouge que la veille. Les deux se regardaient mais aucune d'elles ne parlaient.

« Allez Lucy… Tu dois la remercier… Tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas mais elle ta empêcher de tomber… »

\- M-Merci de m'avoir attrapé… Bégaya-t-elle détournant ses yeux de son visage.

Aucune réponse ne vint d'Erza. Elle se contenta simplement de continuer son chemin tout en ignorant Lucy.

\- Hey! Tu pourrais au moins répondre! S'écria la blonde.

Mais aucun son de la bouche d'Erza ne sortit. Elle ne se retourna même pas. Elle continua son chemin tout simplement malgré les reproches que Lucy lui adressaient.

« Elle le fait exprès c'est sûr! Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas la laisser gagner! »

Lucy se mit à marcher vers l'école décidée à affronter Erza même si celle-ci ne le voulait pas. Une fois arrivée, elle demanda à un groupe de fille où se trouvait le bureau de la présidente. Elles lui indiquèrent le chemin puis Lucy les remercia. Elle marchait depuis un bon moment et pouvait apercevoir enfin la porte du conseil des élèves. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire mais une fille aux longs cheveux violets foncés vêtu du ruban blanc qui avait comme forme des oreilles de lapin s'interposa devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser te promener vêtu de la sorte. Ta jupe est beaucoup trop courte. Je dirais de plus de dix centimètres et que dire de ta chemise qui nous laisse presque voir ton soutient gorge. Celles qui ne respectent pas les règles sont consignées!

Lucy soupira. Entendre ce petit discours devenait de plus en plus lassant.

\- Je me moque de ces règlements! Je suis ici uniquement pour parler à Erza.

\- Tu oses l'appeler par son prénom!? Une personne de ton genre n'est pas autorisée à voir Erza-sempai!

\- Et toi? Tu as le droit de l'appeler par son prénom et à ce que je vois, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

\- Être toi, je partirais d'ici tout de suite! S'écria la fille commençant à se mettre en colère.

Une main se déposa sur l'épaule de celle-ci qui la fit sursauter.

\- Erza-sempai! Je ne vous avait pas vu. Cette personne refuse de quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Sa tenue est contre les règles et…

\- Kagura.

\- Oui?

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux retourner à l'accueil.

\- Mais…

Erza lança un regard à Kagura qui hocha de la tête. Avant de partir, elle jeta un regard à Lucy qui le lui renvoya également. Par la suite, Erza fit signe à Lucy de la suivre et l'amena jusque dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Lucy prit soin de refermer la porte et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Erza était déjà installée dans une chaise en train de la regarder.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Je suis ici pour parler de ce qui s'est passé hier et ce matin.

\- Ah bon…

\- Je ne suis pas une marionnette! On ne me manipule pas comme on veut. Peut-être que j'ai figé hier matin mais maintenant, tes menaces ne marcheront plus. Je ne me laisserai pas faire et je ne veux rien avoir avec toi. Et finalement, lorsque quelqu'un te dit merci, habituellement on lui dit il n'y a pas de quoi ou on lui adresse simplement un sourire!

\- Tu as terminé..?

« Non mais elle écoute quand je parle! »

\- Je..!

Le sourire qu'Erza lui adressa l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui souriait lorsqu'elle venait de lui dire tous ces mots. Soudainement, elle se leva et s'approcha de Lucy qui recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le mur. Erza déposa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse bouger puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es venue uniquement pour me dire tout ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je crois plutôt que tu es ici pour me voir.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec toi.

Encore une fois, Erza lui sourit puis approcha son visage encore plus près du sien. Lucy avait le visage bouillant et de couleur rouge.

« Elle ne va pas vraiment… »

C'est alors qu'Erza mordilla le lobe d'oreille de la blonde qui ferma ses yeux aussitôt essayant de garder son calme. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et le fait qu'Erza soit aussi près était pire. Au bout de quelques secondes qui paraissaient comme des heures pour Lucy, Erza se recula légèrement et regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de Lucy.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu encore ici?

La blonde ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre. Elle avait raison. Elle était toujours avec elle. Pourquoi elle n'était pas partie. Pourquoi avait-elle resté-là? Elle aurait pu la repousser mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- C'est ce que je pensais… Murmura Erza voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait de Lucy.

Erza se rapprocha à nouveau mais cette fois, elle s'enlignait vers les lèvres de la blonde. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lucy ferma ses yeux, attendant le baiser de la rousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… »

* * *

 **J'ai besoin de vos avis! Honnêtement, en écrivant cette fiction j'avais quelques craintes donc si vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, peut-être que mon petit coeur ira mieux!**

 **Merci de me lire et à la prochaine.**


	2. Être différente Est-ce une raison?

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle fanfiction. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, il est quelques jours en avance. Donc à partir de maintenant, chaque prochain chapitre sortira le samedi.**

 **Finalement, pour répondre au commentaire de snowkiss38. Il est vrai que ce début de fiction ressemble un peu au manga Citrus. Ce n'était pas voulu. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai fait en sorte que cella se ressemble. Pour ce qui est de L'OAV 2 de Fairy Tail, je dois dire que non. Enfin si on prend l'aspect qu'ils ont à l'école peut-être mais sinon pas du tout. Voilà :)**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Erza se rapprocha à nouveau mais cette fois, elle s'enlignait vers les lèvres de la blonde. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lucy ferma ses yeux, attendant le baiser de la rousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… »

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de se toucher lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit soudainement. Erza arrêta son action, tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit tandis que Lucy ouvrit lentement ses yeux et finalement vit Kagura.

\- Ka-Kagura! Cria Lucy tout en repoussant Erza.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses t'approcher ainsi d'Erza sempai!

\- Je… Je..!

On pouvait apercevoir de la vapeur qui émergeait du visage de la blonde. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette accusation et n'avait aucune envie de rester près d'Erza. Une seule idée lui vint en tête, s'enfuir. Elle courait sans même se soucier d'où elle allait, ne se souciant pas des règlements. Elle monta les étages un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le toit de la bâtisse. Elle s'arrêta pour profiter du courant d'air qui lui rafraichissait l'esprit puis alla s'asseoir contre la grille qui entourait l'endroit. Se sentant enfin seule et confortable, elle recroquevilla ses jambe puis enfouit sa tête sous ses bras, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

« Mais c'était quoi ça! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'approche aussi près de moi chaque fois que je la vois… Je n'ai même pas été capable de bouger… Je me suis encore laisser faire. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de la repousser… Pourquoi je fige lorsqu'elle est devant moi? Pourquoi moi! Ce n'est que mon deuxième jour et je commence à devenir folle. Cette école m'épuise… Erza m'épuise… Ahhhh… C'est quoi cette école! »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lucy décida de manquer son cours du matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle avait besoin de temps. De temps pour réfléchir, se calmer et surtout, du temps pour oublier Erza.

Au bout de quelques heures, Lucy entendit le son de la cloche qui annonça la pause du diner. Toujours assise sur le toit de l'école, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Son bento était dans son casier et en descendant le chercher, elle allait forcément rencontrer Erza ou bien Kagura et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle allait simplement attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour s'assurer de ne rencontrer personne. Malgré que Levy et Mirajane étaient ses amies, elle n'avait pas envie de les croiser. Cela pouvait paraitre cruel de sa part mais elle ne ferait qu'être muette.

« Je me demande si elles me cherchent… Je ne leur ai pas donné mon numéro encore, alors je ne crois pas qu'elles réussissent à me trouver. Elles vont seulement croire que je suis malade… Si c'est le cas, je fais en sorte qu'elles s'inquiètent… Finalement, je devrais peut-être les rejoindre et leur dire que tout va bien. Parce que… Tout va bien non..? Je ne peux pas rester cachée ici toute ma vie. C'est décidé, je vais aller les voir! »

Lucy se leva décidée à rejoindre Levy et Mira. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers mais tomba à la place sur Kagura.

\- Kagura… Désolée mais je dois rejoindre…

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir à nouveau! J'ai à te parler.

Lucy soupira puis sans avoir le choix, elle suivit Kagura qui s'avança près de la grille.

« Je sais que tu es nerveuse mais il faut que je me montre forte! »

\- Alors, pourquoi veux-tu me parler et pourquoi sur le toit de l'école? Je fais simplement te rappeler que le toit est entouré de grille alors si tu avais pour but de me jeter en bas, c'est raté… Commença Lucy.

\- Tu es une idiote ou quoi! Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça! Je veux te parler à propos d'Erza sempai.

\- Que veux-tu? Demanda Lucy.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

\- Ce qui se passe entre Erza et moi ne te concerne en rien.

\- Alors il se passe quelque chose..!

\- Je… Non! Ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis ici! Comment peux-tu penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre Erza et moi!

\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Je… J'ai dit ça pour que tu comprennes que je ne te dois rien! Répondit Lucy.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de l'approcher. Erza sempai n'est pas une personne de ton genre. Je n'accepterai pas que tu joues avec elle!

\- Une personne de mon genre..? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu es le genre de fille qui croit que tout est permis et qu'elle peut avoir ce qu'elle veut en claquant des doigts. Qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser sans se soucier des conséquences. Tu es tout le contraire d'Erza sempai.

Lucy serra ses poings, retenant toute la colère qu'elle avait. Comment pouvait-elle dire tout ça. Ce n'est pas elle qui faisait les premiers pas! Ce n'est pas elle qu'elle devait dire tout ça mais bien à Erza.

\- Dans ce cas, si nous sommes tant différentes, pourquoi as-tu aussi peur que je m'approche d'elle?

\- Parce que…

\- Tu aurais dû parler à Erza avant de venir me voir. Parce que tu ne sais rien du tout! S'écria Lucy.

Rempli de colère, Lucy se dirigea vers la porte de sortit, tout en essayant de garder son calme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la poignée, elle remarqua que celle-ci tournait. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se colle contre le mur à la droite de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en même temps, cachant la blonde derrière elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me cache? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est! J'ai vraiment l'air idiote… »

Lucy s'apprêta à sortir de derrière la porte pour ensuite descendre mais elle aperçue Erza qui se dirigeait vers Kagura. Paniquée, elle se cacha à nouveau derrière la porte puis se mit en position pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Kagura sait-elle que je suis toujours là… C'est sûr que oui, sinon j'aurais croisé Erza. J'espère qu'elle ne l'avertira pas de ma présence… »

\- Erza sempai! Je croyais que vous aviez une réunion avec le directeur.

\- Oui, mais elle a terminé plus tôt que prévu.

Les deux regardaient le paysage à travers les grilles. S'était le moment parfait pour Lucy de partir mais la question de Kagura la fit figer.

\- Sempai… Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéresser à cette nouvelle…

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie Kagura?

\- N-Non! C'est juste que vous agissez différemment avec elle. Habituellement vous êtes plutôt du genre à rester seule. Vous refusez toute demande qu'on vous fait. Alors je me demandais simplement pourquoi tout ça est différent avec elle…

\- Parce qu'elle est différente… Je la trouve de plus en plus intéressante.

« Intéressante..! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là? Et différente? Comme si elle me connaissait vraiment. Elle ne fait que jouer avec moi depuis hier et elle ose dire ça! »

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

« Oui! Bonne question Kagura! »

\- Je crois que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. La curiosité n'est pas toujours bonne Kagura.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête puis continua de regarder le paysage qui s'offrait devant elle. Toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses.

« Enfin! Je dois m'en aller maintenant! La cloche va bientôt sonner… »

Doucement, elle sortit de sa cachette tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire pour arriver aux escaliers lorsque la cloche sonna. Ayant peur de se faire prendre, elle descendit les marches en un temps record puis se dirigea à sa classe. Elle était la première arrivée. Levy et Mira n'étaient toujours pas là.

« J'espère seulement qu'elles ne me poseront pas trop de question… »

Heureusement pour Lucy, aucune des deux ne vinrent la questionner sur son absence de ce matin. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elles étaient arrivées quelques secondes avant que Cana sensei n'arrive. Cependant, durant tout le cours, elle put sentir le regard de Levy peser sur elle. Pour l'une des rares fois, elle écouta le cours en entier et prit même des notes. C'était la seule façon pour elle de penser à autre chose que la présidente ainsi que de Kagura qui avait, assurément, une dent contre elle.

La journée venait tout juste de se terminer ce qui annonçait le début du week-end mais Lucy n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentré chez elle. Mais évidemment, il n'en était pas question parce que Levy et Mira l'avait convoqué dans un restaurant situé près de l'école pour discuter de son absence de ce matin. C'est alors que toutes les trois se rendirent à ce fameux restaurant qui avait comme nom _Médusa_.

\- Médusa..? Pourquoi ce nom? Questionna la blonde.

\- Parce qu'ils ont rien trouvé de mieux. Répondit Levy.

\- Vraiment..?

\- Lu-chan, crois-tu vraiment que je connaisse la raison…

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle peut paraitre intelligente mais en fait il n'y a pas grand-chose là-dedans! Ajouta Mira en souriant.

Lucy se mit à rire tandis que Levy fit sa mine boudeuse.

\- Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, vous n'avez qu'à le demander au propriétaire. Lança Levy, continuant de marcher sans les regarder.

« Elle est peut-être petite mais elle ne manque pas de caractère… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment prénommé Médusa. Un charmant jeune homme les accueillit tout en les menant à leur table situé à côté de la fenêtre. Il était grand, avait les cheveux roses peigné en bataille ainsi que de grands yeux onyx. Il portait un habit noir accompagné de chaussure propre de la même couleur.

\- Alors mesdames, puis-je vous servir un breuvage. Propose le serveur avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Natsu… Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de nous vouvoyez… Ajouta Mira

« Natsu..? »

\- Très bien. Alors que puis-je vous servir?

Mira et Levy commandèrent puis Natsu regarda vers Lucy attendant sa réponse.

\- De l'eau s'il vous plait.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyez non plus. Ajouta Natsu en lui souriant.

Lucy se mit à rougir légèrement au niveau de ses pommettes puis Levy sembla soudainement reprendre vie.

\- Ah! Natsu! Désolée, on a oublié de te présenter…

Levy se tourna vers Lucy puis continua.

\- Lucy voici Natsu. Natsu voici Lucy.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Lucy.

\- Moi de même. Ajouta la blonde timidement.

Natsu lui sourit puis partit préparer les verres. S'assurant qu'il soit assez loin d'elles, Mira regarda Lucy un air joyeux au visage.

\- Alors!

\- Alors…

\- Ne fait pas l'ignorante! Comment le trouves-tu?

\- Natsu..?

\- Oui! Répondit Mira toute enjouée.

\- Eum… Gentil…

\- Juste ça..?

\- Oui…

\- À mon avis Lu-chan n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amant dans sa vie. Ajouta Levy en souriant.

Cette déclaration fit rougir à nouveau la blonde. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation auparavant mais cela se voyait tant que ça?

\- Je… Je…

\- C'est vrai Lucy!? Demanda Mira intéressée par la tournure des évènements.

\- Et bien… Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami… Alors oui.

\- Je ne comprends pas! Tu es si belle Lucy! Dans ce cas, je suis là pour t'aider. S'écria Mirajane.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide… Je suis capable de m'organiser ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu vois Mira, on n'a pas tous besoin d'aide en amour… Ajouta Levy.

\- Et vous les filles? Avez-vous déjà eu quelqu'un? Demanda Lucy intriguée.

\- Pour ma part non. Malgré les centaines tentatives de la part de Mira.

\- Tant qu'à moi, je garde mon cœur pour quelqu'un de spécial! Ajouta Mira.

\- Une personne dont elle ne pourra jamais être avec… Soupira Levy.

\- On ne doit pas perdre espoir en amour! Lança Mira tentant de convaincre son amie bleutée.

\- Comment ça, tu ne pourras jamais être avec..? Questionna Lucy.

\- Parce que cette personne est Cana sensei… Ajouta Levy.

\- Sérieusement!?

\- Oui! Un jour, je vais gagner son cœur! Répondit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance. Ajouta la blonde tout en lui souriant.

Celle-ci lui répondit en lui affichant un sourire également. Levy déposa sa main sur le bras de Lucy, s'apprêta à lui adresser la parole lorsque Natsu arriva avec trois verres sur son plateau. Il les déposa tour à tour jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Lucy.

\- Et voilà. Finit-il en déposant son verre d'eau.

Avant de partir, il déposa une serviette de table à côté du verre de la blonde puis lui adressa un sourire. Lorsqu'elle prit son verre, Lucy remarqua qu'il y avait un message transcrit sur sa serviette. Étant un peu trop loin pour lire, elle prit la serviette dans ses mains puis la lit à voix basse.

' _514-254-6011 Natsu xx'_

Aussitôt lu, elle la plia puis la rangea dans son sac, essayant de cacher sa gêne à ses deux amies.

\- Lucy? Ça va? Tu es rouge… Demanda Levy.

\- Oui… C'est juste que j'aie chaud mais boire de l'eau me fera du bien. Ne t'en fait pas!

\- Mais Lucy, il y a l'air climatisé ici… Ajouta Mira ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait avoir chaud.

\- Euh… C'est que… Levy! Que voulais-tu me dire déjà?

\- Ce n'est pas juste moi… En fait Mira et moi voulions savoir pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce matin. Ne me dis pas que tu étais malade car une des filles de notre classe nous a dit qu'elle t'avait vu en compagnie de Kagura plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais… Je n'ai aucune excuse et je ne peux pas inventer n'importe quoi comme ça! Et il est impensable que je leur dise ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

\- C'est vrai, j'ai vu Kagura ce matin et puis ensuite Erza mais j'ai dû quitter parce que je ne me sentais pas bien… Dès que je me suis sentie mieux, je suis revenue.

« J'espère qu'elles vont me croire… Je suis tellement mauvaise pour mentir. »

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire. Nous t'aurions laissé te reposer au lieu de t'amener ici! Répondit Levy.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant! Je suis contente de passer du temps avec vous!

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que la vice-présidente et la présidente ont demandé à te voir..? Continua Levy.

\- À propos de ma tenue…

\- Simplement pour ça? Demanda Mira.

\- En fait Kagura a commencer et puis ensuite Erza est arrivée et…

\- Et..? Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

« Et… Quoi..? Moi-même je ne comprends rien alors comment pourrais-je leur expliquer… Et soudainement lorsque je venais de lui dire ma façon de penser, elle s'est ruée sur moi… Non, je ne peux pas dire ça comme ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr si je n'ai pas imaginé tout ça. Je suis différente… Intéressante… N'importe quoi! »

\- Lucy..? Questionna Mira

\- Et elle m'a demandé de faire un effort…

\- Vraiment? Elle ne t'a pas réprimandé? C'est un miracle… Ajouta Levy surprise.

\- Oui… Murmura Mira.

\- Alors… Qu'allez-vous faire de cette fin de semaine? Lança Lucy essayant de commencer une nouvelle discussion.

\- Ah oui! Nous voulions justement te demander. Commença Levy.

\- Me demander quoi..?

\- Demain nous allons au karaoké et ensuite nous allons finir la soirée chez Mira. Ça te dirait de venir?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

Le temps passait petit à petit mais elles ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre lentement mais surement, laissant apparaitre quelques étoiles. Il était temps de rentrer. Lucy donna son numéro à Mira puis à Levy pour ensuite prendre la route en direction de sa demeure. Elle marchait seule depuis un moment déjà se demandant pourquoi Mira l'avait abandonné pour aller passer la nuit chez Levy. Avoir su, elle serait partie un peu plus tôt… Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur du noir, non. Chez elle, elle adorait dormir dans le noir mais c'était autre chose lorsqu'elle marchait dehors. Elle s'était toujours senti insécure dans ces moments-là. Essayant de se concentrer à marcher sans penser à de mauvaise chose, elle oublia de regarder droit devant et pour une deuxième fois dans la journée, elle entra dans le dos d'une personne.

\- Dé-Désolée, je ne regardais pas et…Erza!

La jolie rousse qui était désormais en face d'elle lui sourit puis se pencha pour ramasser le sac que Lucy avait laissé tomber au sol.

\- Tien.

\- Merci…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Aussitôt dit, elle reprit sa route laissant Lucy seule derrière.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… Un sourire… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a tout à coup. Ce matin elle ne m'écoutait pas, se fichant de tout ce que je disais et maintenant, j'ai droit à ça… Je ne l'a comprends pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. Présentement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de marcher seule. Il fait noir et j'ai l'impression d'être observée… »

\- Attends! Cria la blonde tout en courant pour rejoindre celle qui marchait devant elle.

« Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui est la plus bizarre des deux… »

L'interpellée se retourna, regardant la blonde arriver vers elle au pas de course.

\- Oui..?

\- Je… Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je marche à tes côtés… Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu voulais m'éviter… Il faut croire que j'ai mal compris.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ce matin mais je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Quand elle est devant moi j'ai l'impression de devoir être près d'elle. C'est vraiment stupide… »

\- Je… Commença Lucy.

Erza recommença à marcher puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers Lucy qui restait immobile.

\- Alors, tu viens..?

\- Oui..!

La blonde rattrapa celle qui l'avait appelé puis elles commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

« D'une certaine manière je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure… C'est sûr que j'aurais aimé mieux être avec Mira mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

\- Deux fois en une journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Lucy.

\- Si je calcule bien, ce matin tu m'as heurté et une autre fois ce soir. Je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas le hasard.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai volontairement foncé sur toi aujourd'hui..?

\- Qui sait…

\- Si c'était le cas, ce matin je ne me serai pas…

\- Enfuie? Pourtant juste avant, tu semblais prête.

\- Je serais partie même si Kagura ne serait pas entrée! J'attendais simplement le bon moment, c'est tout.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre…

Elles marchaient depuis un bon moment mais il restait encore un bon moment avant d'arriver chez elle. Le train était fermé et il faisait noir donc elles marchaient plus lentement qu'à l'habitude. Sans s'y entendre, Lucy sentie une goutte d'eau tombée sur son bras, suivit d'une autre sur sa joue puis un torrent de pluie s'en suivit. Ayant de rapides réflexes, Erza attrapa le bras de Lucy et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin sous un aqueduc. Chacune d'elle avait la tête ainsi que le corps tout mouillés. Remarquant cela, Lucy tenta de camoufler son soutien-gorge qui se laissait voir grâce à sa chemise blanche trempée.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que la pluie s'y mette aussi! On voit carrément à travers de ma chemise, je suis prise sous cet aqueduc avec Erza et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps… Ça ne pourrait pas être plus pire… »

Voyons la gêne de Lucy, Erza retira son veston rouge puis le tendis vers elle.

\- Tien, avec ça tu seras mieux. Il est peut-être mouillé mais je crois que c'est mieux que rien.

\- M-Merci Erza…

Sans attendre, Lucy l'enfila, sentant la chaleur ainsi que le parfum d'Erza.

« Fraise… »

Lucy regarda par la suite la rousse qui observait le ciel surement pour savoir quand cette pluie allait cesser.

\- Qui a-t-il? Demanda Erza à la surprise de Lucy.

\- Rien! Pourquoi demandes-tu cela?

\- Parce que tu me regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Les joues de la bonde tournèrent au rouge puis elle tenta de trouver une manière de se sortir de là.

\- Je ne te regardais pas… Je ne faisais qu'observer le ciel.

\- Pourquoi essais-tu toujours de cacher ce que tu penses vraiment?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ah non..? Alors je vais te montrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par montrer..? »

Erza s'approcha de Lucy puis se dirigea derrière elle. Elle mit son index sur son bas de dos puis doucement le remonta jusqu'à son cou. L'effet fut automatique, Lucy courba son dos puis frissonna.

\- Alors tu vois..?

\- Voir quoi? Demanda Lucy.

\- Avec ta réaction, tu ne peux pas nier que le fait que j'aie passé mon doigt sur ton dos t'a donné des frissons.

\- Et alors..?

Lucy regardait Erza qui tranquillement fit le tour de celle-ci pour se mettre en face d'elle.

\- Alors..? Regarde bien la suite.

Erza rapprocha Lucy tout en la tenant par ses hanches. Elle retira sa main droite puis la déposa sur la joue de la blonde. Automatiquement, des rougeurs apparurent et son niveau de chaleur augmenta. Voyant sa réaction, la rousse se mit à lui sourire puis continua son explication.

\- En ce moment, tu ne peux pas nier que le fait que je sois proche te donne des chaleurs ou bien des rougeurs car je le vois…

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu racontes Er-za…

Toujours une main sur la hanche de la blonde et l'autre sur sa joue, Erza s'approcha au niveau de son oreille gauche.

\- Mais c'est ici que tout se corse… C'est à ce moment précis que tu nies tous sentiments que tu as… Que tu rejettes ce que tu veux vraiment… Dès que je me rapproche de plus en plus près, tu tentes de tout cacher… Tu tentes de te convaincre que je ne te fais aucun effet mais chaque fois que je te touche, je vois exactement ce que tu ressens… Plus rien ne sert de cacher ce que tu penses vraiment. Parce que, présentement, je sais exactement à quoi tu penses, Lucy… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Et à quoi je pense…

\- À moi et ce, depuis ton arriver ici, n'est-ce pas..?

\- Arrête de te faire des idées… Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux rien avoir avec toi.

À sa surprise, Lucy put apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Erza. Elle dégagea sa tête du cou de la blonde puis le plaça à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Alors voyons voir comment tu vas réagir, Lucy…

« Mon corps… Ne réagit plus. Je… Je… »

La présidente s'approcha de plus en plus, fixant les lèvres de la blonde qui semblaient si douces. Lucy, quant à elle, ferma ses yeux puis avança son visage tentant de rejoindre celui d'Erza. Finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent donnant naissance à leur premier baiser. Erza attrapa à nouveau le visage de la blonde entre ses mains tandis que celle-ci se laissa prendre dans la danse. Leurs souffles se perdirent petit à petit pour ensuite donner fin à ce moment intime entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, le visage de Lucy montrait de l'incompréhension tandis que celui de la rousse un regard satisfait.

\- Comprends-tu maintenant ce que je disais? Malgré que tu me dises autre chose, ton corps me dit le contraire…

« Elle vient tout juste de… Et moi je lui ai retourné..! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il était censé se passer. Et maintenant, comment est-ce que je dois réagir? La pluie n'a même pas cessé complètement. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir encore une fois… »

\- Pourquoi..! Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela..?

\- Parce que tu es différente des autres.

\- C'est la seule raison de ce baiser?

\- Devrais-je en avoir une autre?

\- On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça juste parce qu'on le trouve différent!

\- Dans ce cas, qu'elle était ta raison, Lucy?

\- Je..! Aucune qui soit importante! Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire! J'espère que tu as été satisfaite car c'était le dernier que tu allais recevoir de ma part! Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une autre personne qui sera à son tour différente!

Lucy retira le veston rouge, le plaqua contre Erza puis partie sans se soucier de la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème! Elle ne se soucie pas des sentiments des autres..? Lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un, il y a une raison à cela! Pourquoi est-ce que sa réponse me fait autant mal… Je ne la connais pas et je la déteste alors pourquoi ce baiser… M'a-t-il autant affecté… »

* * *

 **Alors..? N'ayez pas peur de me donner votre avis, je ne mords pas... Enfin presque!**

 **Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Sentiments contradictoires

**Voici comme prévu, le chapitre 3**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lucy était étendue de son long sur la table à manger accompagnée par Levy et Mira. Leur journée de fille venait à peine de commencer mais pour la blonde, cette journée était pénible. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, trop occupée à penser à son baiser avec Erza. Trop occupée à retenir ses larmes… Pourquoi est-ce que ce baisé l'avait autant affecté et pourquoi est-ce que la réponse d'Erza l'avait mise en colère? C'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elles se connaissaient que depuis deux jours… Alors pourquoi..? Pourquoi cette peine? Pourquoi est-ce que la présidente de l'école l'avait choisi… Simplement parce qu'elle était différente. Elle croyait la détester, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne savait plus reconnaître ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Voyant leur amie étendue de la sorte sur la table du restaurant, Levy et Mira décidèrent de lui remonter le moral malgré qu'elles ignoraient ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Hey Lucy! Goutte un peu à mon smoothie! C'est une nouvelle recette qui vient tout juste de sortir. Ça a le gout de fraise avec un soupçon de kiwi. Lança Levy.

« Fraise… Comme l'odeur d'Erza. »

Celle-ci se releva puis comme demandé, prit une gorgée du fameux smoothie.

\- Alors?

\- Il est plutôt bon…

\- Je le savais! Ajouta Levy, heureuse d'avoir fait parler Lucy.

\- Je suis désolée les filles… Commença Lucy.

\- Pourquoi ça? Questionna Mira.

\- Hier soir, après qu'on s'est quittée, il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a bouleversée en quelque sorte. Et présentement, je vous fais subir ma mauvaise humeur lorsque nous sommes sensées nous amuser…

\- Ne t'en fait pas! Ça arrive à tout le monde. Si jamais tu veux nous en parler, nous sommes là! Pas vrai Levy?

\- Oui!

\- Merci, Merci d'être là pour moi…

En les remerciant, Lucy eu droit à un sourire venant de leur part. Exactement ce qu'elle avait de besoin.

\- Dit Lucy, on pourrait aller chez moi maintenant si tu veux. On pourrait écouter des films ou autres chose. Pour ce qui est du karaoké on peut y retourner une autre fois. Lança Mira.

\- Vous êtes sûres..?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Le karaoké peut attendre! Nous allons te remonter le moral! Ajouta Levy tout en se levant ainsi que Lucy.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Levy l'attrapa par le bras puis engendra le pas suivit de Mira.

« Je suis chanceuse de les avoir rencontrés… Peut-être qu'en arrivant chez Mira, je devrais leur en parler. Elles pourraient m'aider probablement… »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles étaient enfin arrivées. La maison de Mira était splendide. Elle arborait plusieurs fenêtres laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour. Elle était constituée de deux étages et avait été entièrement rénovée. Et que dire de l'aménagement paysagé qui était situé près de l'entrée. Il y avait des roses rouges ainsi que des lilas. Lucy essayait tant bien que de mal de contrôler son étonnement mais cela était plus dur que prévu.

\- Mira… Ta maison est magnifique! Finit-elle par dire.

\- Merci! Mes parents aiment bien que tout soit à la mode et voilà ce que ça donne.

\- Et bien ils sont doués!

Lucy regarda vers Mira puis put apercevoir un sourire lui étant adressé. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mira les amena jusque dans sa chambre situé à l'étage du haut.

« Grande..! Elle fait trois fois ma chambre! J'adore qu'elle est optée pour le blanc, cela la représente bien… Mais je peux dire une chose qui me console! Elle n'a pas de salle de bain et moi ci! Parlant de toilette, il faudrait que j'y aille… »

\- Eum Mira…

\- Oui..?

\- J'aurais besoin d'aller à la toilette…

\- Oui pas de problème, en sortant, va à gauche. C'est la deuxième porte à partir d'ici. Ne t'en fait pas pour mes parents, ils sont partis en voyage d'affaire.

\- Merci!

Comme Mira le lui avait indiqué, lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se dirigea vers sa gauche. Elle passa la première porte où il y avait un message disant : défense d'entrer.

« Défense d'entrer..? C'est quoi cette pièce? Un endroit top secret, un truc du genre… »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder droit devant elle, elle tomba face à face avec une personne inattendue.

\- Erza..! Qu'est-ce que tu…

La rousse attrapa Lucy par le poignet, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase et l'attira jusque dans la pièce avec l'écriteau défense d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Erza referma la porte puis alla se placer en face de Lucy. En observant les lieux, la blonde put remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre à coucher. Il y avait un bureau au fond de la chambre qui était très bien rangé, situé en face d'une fenêtre. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait un lit double nappé d'une couette rouge puis un peu plus loin, une commode de la même couleur y était placée. Mais tout ça n'était pas ce qui perturbait le plus Lucy. C'était plutôt le fait qu'Erza soit devant elle, chez Mira…

\- Comment… Pourquoi es-tu..? Débuta Lucy.

\- Mira ne t'as rien dit apparemment…

\- Me dire quoi..?

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire… Mira et Erza ne serait pas ensemble… Si oui, je suis la plus stupide au monde! J'aurais embrassé la copine de ma meilleure amie! »

\- Mira et moi sommes sœurs.

\- Hein..! Cria Lucy qui par la suite mit ses mains sur sa bouche, comprenant qu'elle avait parlé légèrement trop fort.

« Sœur! Mais pourquoi Mira ne m'a rien dit! Levy non plus… Moi qui voulais l'oublier! Je ne pourrai jamais raconter ce qui se passe aux filles… Argh! »

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te dire ça. Commença Erza.

« Non! Tu ne dois pas l'écouter Lucy! Hier soir, elle t'a fait du mal. Elle ne fait que te brouiller l'esprit! Tu dois la repousser, l'oublier… »

\- En fait Lucy, je voulais te parler à propos d'y hier soir. Tu es partie tellement vite que tu ne m'as pas laissé m'expliquer.

\- Pour me dire quoi Erza? Simplement pour ajouter d'autres raisons qui ne font aucun sens!? Que je suis spéciale, intéressante, c'est ça?

\- Non, Lucy écoute-moi j'essaie seulement de…

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter! Tu n'as aucune idée de comment je me suis sentie. Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je ressentais! Tu es arrivée dans ma vie il y a deux jours seulement et il faut croire que tu as décidé de t'amuser avec moi. Mais j'en ai assez de ce jeu! J'en ai assez de penser à toi. Depuis ce que tu m'as dit le premier jour, mon esprit est devenu un enfer…

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Toutes les émotions qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur depuis ces derniers jours avaient décidées de sortir. Erza regardait Lucy, accompagnée d'un visage surpris. Elle ne bougea pas, ne faisait qu'observer la blonde qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je pleure… Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais. Ressaisis-toi Lucy. »

Elle essuya ses larmes, releva la tête pour finalement regarder en direction d'Erza.

\- Mira et Levy doivent m'attendre. Désolée d'avoir eu un moment de faiblesse.

Elle se retourna, se dirigea vers la sortie mais une main se déposant dans la sienne l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Lucy…

Un silence s'installa par la suite. Malgré le fait que Lucy aurait aimé rester, elle se devait de mettre un terme à tout cela.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une autre personne qui acceptera de jouer à ce jeu.

Lucy retira sa main de celle d'Erza puis quitta la chambre. Sachant très bien qu'elle devait avoir un peu le visage ébouriffé, elle alla à la salle de bain de manière à arranger le tout puis retourna voir ses amies.

\- Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue…

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne t'es pas perdu..?

\- Non…

\- Très bien!

Lucy alla s'asseoir au sol au côté de Mira et de Levy qui avaient déjà commencé à choisir quelques films.

\- Dit Mira… Commença Lucy.

\- Oui?

\- Je me demandais si tu étais enfant unique ou si tu avais des frères et sœurs…

Mira lança un regard à Levy qui lui sourit puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers Lucy.

\- En fait… J'ai essayé de t'en parler dans le train il y a deux jours mais ça n'a pas adonné. J'ai une petite sœur. Et tu l'as connais déjà…

\- …

\- C'est Erza… En fait, nous sommes demi-sœur. Mon père s'est marié à sa mère mais c'était lorsque nous étions jeunes alors…

\- Je vois… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas le même nom de famille..? Demanda Lucy.

\- Erza tenait à garder Scarlet comme nom. Son père est mort et elle n'avait que deux ans. Je crois que c'est sa manière de le garder près d'elle.

Leur discussion concernant Erza se finit par la suite. Elles prirent quelques minutes à choisir leur film et finalement leur choix s'était arrêter sur un film romantique. Étant seule dans la maison, enfin presque, les trois amies descendirent au rez-de-chaussée puis s'installèrent devant le téléviseur. Elles étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé de l'hôte. Il y avait Levy, Mira puis Lucy. Malgré qu'elles étaient trois, il restait encore de la place près de Levy ainsi que Lucy.

Enfin le film débuta… Il racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme ordinaire qui travaillait comme fleuriste et qui par pur hasard, rencontra son ancien camarade de lycée. Par la suite, il nous expliquait que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se marier. Mais on apprend que a fleuriste ne s'en souvenait plus, alors le gars devait faire en sorte qu'elle tombe en amour avec lui car il n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer.

Voyant à quel point l'homme tentait de gagner son cœur, Lucy se mit à soupirer intérieurement.

« Ça ne sert à rien de travailler si dur… Il ne fait que ce faire plus mal. Mais au final, ils vont finir ensemble. C'est inévitable et pourquoi..? Parce que c'est un film! Rien de tel n'arrive dans la réalité. Avec ce genre de scénario, ils ne font que donner de faux espoirs… »

Le film avançait et petit à petit, la fleuriste tombait sous le charme de l'homme. Lucy était positionnée en indien, un cousin dans ses bras pensant toujours que ce film était de la foutaise lorsqu'Erza arriva près d'elle. Voyant sa sœur s'installer sur le canapé auprès de Lucy, Mira appuya sur pause avant de s'informer sur la présence de celle-ci.

\- Erza..? Demanda Mira.

\- Oui?

\- Que fais-tu ici..?

\- Je suis descendue et j'ai vu que vous regardiez ce film.

\- Alors..?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu la fin. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais l'écouter avec vous. Répondit-elle innocemment.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Mira car elle avait repris la lecture du film. Toujours positionné de la même manière, Lucy enfouit encore plus son visage dans le cousin tentant de le cacher du regard de la rousse. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers sa gauche puis vit qu'Erza regardait le film. Il y avait une petite espace qui les séparait l'une de l'autre mais qui n'était pas assez selon Lucy.

« Pourquoi Mira n'a rien dit! C'était censé être que nous trois… C'est sûre qu'elle ne sait pas la situation mais malgré tout, elle le sait que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur. Moi qui viens tout juste de lui dire que je ne voulais plus la voir et la voilà assise, juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle n'a pas compris mon message!? Elle doit le faire exprès c'est sûr… »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucy avait regardé la rousse durant tout le reste du film. Lorsque le générique de fin arriva, Mira ferma le téléviseur puis prit la parole.

\- J'adore ce genre d'histoire! Ils vont si bien ensemble!

\- Le livre est meilleur à mon avis. Mais je dois dire qu'ils ont fait un bon travail. Ajouta Levy.

\- Tu dis toujours la même chose Levy… Murmura Mira.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

Mira soupira puis regarda en direction de Lucy et Erza.

\- Et vous? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?

\- Plutôt bien, même si je trouve ce genre d'histoire clicher. Répondit la blonde.

\- Clicher..? Interrogea Mira.

\- Oui, la fille qui oublie et voit l'homme comme un ami. L'homme qui se souvient et l'aime à mourir. Malgré leurs différences, l'homme réussit à la faire tomber amoureuse et à la toute fin, ils finissent ensemble…

\- C'est ce qui fait en sorte que c'est si… Débuta Mira.

\- Bien sûr, on ne doit pas se fier au jugement de Lucy pour ce genre de film. Pour elle, rien n'est bon en amour. Lorsque quelqu'un se rapproche légèrement pour mieux apprendre à la connaître, elle croit automatiquement qu'il y a une arnaque. Coupa Erza.

\- Peut-être que si cette personne avait dit ces intentions avant et bien je ne penserais pas ainsi! Répondit Lucy.

\- Eum… Murmura Mira

\- Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait si tu lui avais laissé plus de temps. Rétorqua Erza.

\- Parce qu'être différente est une raison selon toi?

\- Lu-chan… Erza… Est-ce que ça va..? Demanda Levy craignant pour sa vie par la suite.

Réalisant que leur discussion était allée plus loin que prévu, Lucy se calma tandis qu'Erza ne fit que fermer ses yeux.

\- Oui, désolée… S'excusa la blonde.

Au même moment, Erza se leva puis se dirigea vers la cuisinette suivit de Mira qui voulait être sûre qu'elle allait bien. Lucy regardait ces pieds mais sentait très bien que la bleutée l'observait.

\- Lu-chan, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là?

\- Ce n'est rien… Je me suis emportée alors que c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait…

\- Pourquoi Erza voudrait-elle ça?

\- Simplement pour se moquer… Désolée encore.

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser! Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous aviez commencé cette dispute. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Répondit Levy en lui offrant un sourire.

Lucy releva la tête puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Levy n'était pas du genre à mentir, alors qu'elle lui dise de ne pas s'en faire la rassurait. Elles restèrent silencieuses par la suite, jusqu'à ce que Mira ne revienne seule.

\- Alors? Demanda Levy.

\- Elle va bien. Mais elle semblait furieuse… Je n'y comprends rien du tout. Finit-elle par dire en soupirant.

« Furieuse hein… »

\- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se fâcher ainsi et agir de la sorte… Pourtant, on ne faisait que parler du film… Ajouta Mira.

\- Il faut croire qu'Erza et toi n'êtes pas fait pour vous entendre… Lança Levy.

Malgré ce petit incident, leur soirée continua. Pour le souper, elles avaient commandé chez un restaurant populaire qui servait le meilleur des curry. Puis, durant le reste de la soirée, elles avaient discuté de plusieurs sujets aléatoires. Par exemple, Mira avait expliqué qu'elle avait tenté de réunir Levy et un certain Gajeel lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école primaire. Gênée des propos de Mira, Levy avait ensuite raconté que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Mira avait demandé son petit ourson en mariage et qu'elle avait elle-même organiser une cérémonie. Toutes ces histoires redonnèrent le sourire à la blonde et l'aidèrent à penser à autre chose.

Il se faisait de plus en plus tard, indiquant à Lucy qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

\- Lucy, tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer seule..? Levy et moi pouvons t'accompagner, tu sais.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je ne vis qu'à quelques minutes alors et tu m'as reçu toute la journée, tu as le droit de te reposer. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Je vais la raccompagner… Lança une voix au loin.

Erza arriva, mit ses souliers puis ouvrit la porte.

\- J'ai dit que ça allais al…

\- J'insiste. Coupa-t-elle fermement.

Ne répondant pas, Lucy lança un regard à Levy et Mira qui lui renvoya un sourire pour la soutenir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Lucy soupira tandis qu'Erza marchait, regardant droit devant elle.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. Une fois elle ne dit rien, une autre elle se fâche et après tout ça, elle décide d'être ferme et de ne faire qu'à sa tête… Pourquoi vouloir me raccompagner lorsqu'on ne fait que se disputer. Elle ne m'adresse même pas la parole alors à quoi bon? Fait-elle tout ça simplement pour me prouver qu'elle peut me tenir tête..? Qu'elle n'est pas du genre à écouter ce que les autres lui disent? Bon sang! Je ne sais plus quoi penser! Malgré que je lui dise que je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, elle est là, à marcher près de moi. Et moi dans tout ça..? Moi qui ai mis un mur entre elle et moi… Mais qui en ce moment, la laisse le traverser sans rien dire… »

Le trajet se passa dans le silence complet. Elles marchaient, l'une près de l'autre, sans même s'adresser un simple regard. Lucy regardait le sol, suivant les pas d'Erza tandis que celle-ci regardait toujours droit devant. Ce silence ne rendait pas cette marche si pénible qu'elle ne le semblait. Ce qui était le plus dur, c'est de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre pensait vraiment.

Elles étaient enfin arrivées devant l'immense bâtiment où était situé l'appartement de la blonde. Lucy arrêta la marche devant l'entré puis pour la première fois du trajet, regarda les yeux de la rousse.

\- N-Nous y sommes… Marmonna la blonde.

\- C'est un joli coin ici. Ajouta Erza en observant les alentours.

\- Oui…

\- Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit Lucy.

\- À toi aussi et eum… M-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné…

Erza lui adressa un sourire puis se remit à marcher afin de retourner chez elle.

\- A-Attends..! S'écria la blonde, stoppant ainsi la rousse. Pourquoi es-tu venue..?

\- Simplement pour être sûre que tu sois en sécurité. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle reprit son chemin, laissant Lucy dans un état d'incompréhension. Décidemment, elle n'allait pas comprendre Erza aussi vite qu'elle le pensait… Exténuée, elle entra chez elle et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre n'entendant pas sa mère qui lui avait posé une question. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit en position d'étoile, maudissant son esprit. Quelques secondes passèrent puis Lucy put entendre le son de sa porte qui s'ouvrait tranquillement.

\- Lucy… Est-ce que je peux entrer?

\- Oui… Grogna-t-elle tout en se redressant pour finalement s'asseoir.

Les lumières éteintes, Layla entra, tentant de rejoindre sa fille sans trébucher. Une fois près d'elle, elle prit place à ses côté, déposant une main sur son dos.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Je connais ma fille et je sais que ça, ce n'est pas rien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter.

« Désolée maman mais présentement, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui m'arrive… Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que s'est passé entre Erza et moi. Nous sommes deux filles et elle ne comprendrait surement pas… »

\- Je le sais mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça n'y parait… Murmura la blonde.

\- Tu sais Lucy, c'est nous qui donnons de l'importance à nos problèmes. Si tu ne fais que t'attarder sur le négatif, ce sera encore plus dur à régler. Je suis sûre que tu penses trop… Laisse ton esprit se reposer et je suis sûre que demain, tu y verras mieux. Après tout, tu es une fille brillante ma chérie. Tu sauras quoi faire j'en suis certaine.

Layla retira sa main du dos de Lucy, prête à se relever pour lui laisser du temps afin de réfléchir à tout ça. Lorsque Lucy décida de lui expliquer sa situation, enfin presque.

\- Maman…

\- Oui?

\- En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton avis, si tu veux bien…

\- Oui, je t'écoute…

\- J'ai rencontré une personne récemment et… Il se passe que je ne peux pas la tolérer mais quand je suis avec elle, ce que je croyais penser s'avère faux…

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un..? Ma petite fille aurait-elle un petit garçon en vue!?

\- Maman…

\- Ah oui… Désolée. Cette supposée personne, pourquoi ne la tolères-tu pas?

\- Elle est… Cette personne se prend pour quelqu'un de supérieur et crois pouvoir contrôler tout autour d'elle! Elle est débarquée comme ça et…

Lucy arrêta immédiatement sa phrase. Elle s'en allait dire ce qui ne fallait surtout pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de petites rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

\- Et? Demanda sa mère.

\- Et… C'est ça.

\- Très bien… Alors pourquoi me dis-tu que lorsque tu es avec cette personne, ce que tu penses d'elle ne fonctionne plus? Si elle était vraiment ce que tu disais. Même en sa compagnie, elle devrait rester la même. Alors Lucy, n'est-ce pas toi qui cherche à trouver quelque chose qui cloche..?

\- Tu crois que c'est moi le problème..?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'essaie seulement de te dire que peut-être as-tu jugé cette personne trop vite sans même savoir qui elle était vraiment.

\- Donc, tu insinues que je devrais apprendre à connaître cette personne..?

\- Ce pourrait être une idée. Mais je ne suis pas une sainte tu sais. Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas la meilleure solution mais il se pourrait que si. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce que tu dois faire ou non. Je suis seulement là pour te supporter et faire de mon mieux dans ces moments-là.

Layla se releva par la suite, embrassant le front de sa fille puis quitta la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, Lucy se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son lit.

« En y réfléchissant, elle m'a donné de bon conseil mais faire ça, irait à l'encontre de ce que j'ai dit à Erza dans la journée. Donc je passerais pour une personne indécise ou une personne qui ne fait que raconter des bobards…Alors que l'ignorer ferait peut-être en sorte que je l'oublie… Mais si apprendre à connaître Erza m'aiderais à mieux comprendre le pourquoi des choses… Pourquoi tout ça devient si compliqué! Ce matin je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Oublier Erza. Puis lorsqu'elle m'a ramené, je me suis dit, peut-être que j'avais tort… Et présentement, je suis prise entre le désir de la connaître et le désir de l'oublier. Comment puis-je avoir ces deux sentiments contradictoires au même moment… C'est insensé! »

Soudainement, une lueur provenant de sa fenêtre attira son attention. Elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil. En observant plus minutieusement, elle remarqua de la fumée émergeant de ce qu'elle croyait être des flammes. De son point de vu, le quartier où se trouvait la maison ressemblait étrangement à celui de Mira.

Paniquée, elle décida d'envoyer un message à Mira pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais aucune réponse n'arriva. Se souvenant que Levy restait à coucher, elle lui envoya, à son tour, un SMS sans retour de sa part.

De chaudes larmes commencèrent à couler sous la panique. Sans attendre, elle se rua hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer la situation critique mais ne réussit qu'à bafouiller quelques mots.

\- Maman! Une urgence… Mira… Un feu!

\- Va dans la voiture, je te rejoins.

Lucy écouta les directives de sa mère puis celle-ci la rejoignit rapidement. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et à une force telle qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Après avoir guidée sa mère sur un chemin hasardeux, elles arrivèrent enfin chez Mira.

Il y avait en effet un feu et celui-ci ravageait bel et bien la maison de Mira.

* * *

 **Donc...**

 **Dites ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	4. Est-ce que tu veux?

**Bonjour, comme convenue, voici le chapitre 4**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

\- Mira! Levy! Erza! Cria la blonde

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, elle ouvrit la portière puis courut en direction des flammes.

\- Lucy! Attends! S'écria sa mère, sortant à son tour du véhicule.

\- Mira! Lev..!

\- Oye! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'approcher. Lança un pompier tout en l'attrapant.

Lucy regardait les flammes devenir de plus en plus grosse, le si jolie jardin qui brûlait, la fumée qui s'échappait de tout côté. Elle n'allait certainement pas rien faire, lorsque ses amies étaient à l'intérieur.

\- Mais! Mes amies sont à l'intérieur! Dépêchez-vous! Allez les aider!

\- Madame, je vous demande de vous calmez.

\- Mais..!

\- Vos amies vont bien. Elles sont avec l'équipe médicale. Ajouta le pompier.

« Elles vont bien… »

Sentant la résistance de la blonde se dissimuler peu à peu, l'homme la relâcha pour ensuite lui pointer l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres. Layla arriva enfin près de sa fille mais celle-ci partit rejoindre l'équipe médicale. Sachant très bien que sa fille n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat, Layla prit soin de s'excuser au pompier pour le comportement impoli de sa fille.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy marchait à travers plusieurs voitures de patrouilles puis arriva finalement devant un camion ayant l'insigne médical.

\- Mira! Levy! Erza..? Cria-t-elle à nouveau, espérant avoir une réponse.

\- Lucy..? Fit une voix provenant un peu plus loin.

La susnommée se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, arrivant ainsi derrière le camion où se trouvait Mira et Levy. Elles étaient assises sur une bordure fait de pierre, munies d'une couverture. Les voir toutes les deux en sécurité lui enleva un gros poing au cœur mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Erza..! Elle n'est pas là! »

\- Lucy, comment as-tu… Débuta Mira.

\- Erza! Où est-elle? Elle était avec moi et puis elle…

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, Lucy? Répondit la rousse qui venait tout juste d'arriver près d'elle.

Lucy se retourna pour enfin apercevoir celle qu'elle cherchait. Toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre se mirent à sortir d'un coup. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Erza, sanglotant comme une vraie gamine. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, Erza ouvrit grand ses yeux, tentant de comprendre la réaction de la blonde.

\- Lu-cy…

\- J'avais si… Si peur qu'ils vous… Lucy essayait tant bien que mal de terminer sa phrase mais ses sanglots ne voulaient cesser.

\- Désolée… Murmura Erza en refermant ses bras autour de la blonde.

Erza sentit aussitôt les mains de la blonde se crisper sur son chandail. C'était la première fois qu'elles vivaient un moment aussi intime.

« Je suis si soulagée… Elles sont saines et sauves. Je… Je me sens si bien dans ses bras… A-Attends un peu..! Je-Je- Je suis présentement en train d'étreindre Erza!? Et devant..! »

Le visage de la blonde changea de couleur, passant de peau à la couleur des cheveux d'Erza. Sans attendre, elle lâcha la rousse qui retira à son tour ses bras autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien savoir passer pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte soudainement.

Lucy regarda vers les deux autres craignant de voir leurs réactions. Toutes les deux la regardaient démontrant de l'incompréhension sur leur visage.

\- Je-Je… Désolée..! C'est juste que mes émotions sont remontées et Erza était là alors… J'étais tellement paniquée et puis… Euh… Tenta d'elle d'expliquer tout en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens possible.

« J'espère que ma mère n'a rien vu de tout… »

\- Lucy! Je suis si contente que tes amies aillent bien. Lança une voix provenant de derrière.

\- Maman… Murmura la blonde voyant sa mère s'approcher.

Layla regarda vers Levy et Mira remarquant qu'elles avaient de la suie sur le visage.

\- Avez-vous reçu les soins nécessaires? Demanda Layla avec inquiétude.

\- Oui… Répondirent les deux concernées.

\- Avez-vous des douleurs respiratoires ou bien…

\- Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, l'équipe médicale s'en est chargée.

\- Nous allons bien, merci de vous en informez madame Heartfilia. Répondit Mira.

\- Oh non… Cessez toute cette formalité, les amies de ma petite Lulu font partie de la famille. Appelez-moi maman.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa soudainement tandis que Lucy secouait la tête en signe de découragement.

\- Je plaisante! Layla suffira. Finit-elle par dire en ricanant.

« Pourquoi doit-elle toujours agir ainsi devant mes amis… »

Levy, Mira et Erza se présentèrent par la suite.

\- Vos parents, sont-ils ici..? S'informa Layla.

\- En ce moment, ils sont très loin… Répondit Erza.

\- Les miens sont chez moi en ce moment. J'étais censée dormir ici cette nuit… Ajouta Levy.

\- Je vois… Levy-chan ne t'en fait pas, j'irai te reconduire chez toi. Ajouta la mère de Lucy.

\- Merci beaucoup madame Heart… Euh! Layla.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire puis regarda par la suite Mira, s'en suivit d'Erza.

\- Avez-vous de la famille pour vous héberger? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, nous sommes seules… Répondit Mira.

\- Nos parents vont seulement nous envoyer plus d'argent pour que nous nous installions dans un hôtel le temps de reconstruire. Ajouta Erza.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dormir dans un hôtel! Lança Layla quelque peu vexée. Si vous le voulez bien, Lucy et moi, nous nous ferons un plaisirs de vous accueillir chez nous.

\- Mais… Nous ne voulons pas… Débuta Mira.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je me sentirai mieux de vous savoir en sécurité chez moi que dans un simple hôtel. Ajouta Layla.

\- Oui, vous êtes la bienvenue. Lança Lucy pour appuyer les propos de sa mère.

« Même si cela doit dire de vivre avec Erza… Sans s'en rendre compte, ma mère me rend la vie encore plus dure. Mais je ne peux pas la blâmer, je ne lui ai même pas dit qui était cette fameuse personne… »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix et ne voulant pas vivre dans un hôtel, Mira et Erza acceptèrent la proposition généreuse de la mère de Lucy. Comme prévu, Layla alla reconduire Levy chez elle. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule pour la nuit, Mira avait décidé de rester avec elle laissant ainsi Lucy, Erza et Layla ensemble. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lucy fit faire le tour à Erza pour qu'elle puisse savoir où aller lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Lucy était en train de lui montrer où était entreposé tous les produits de beauté lorsque sa mère arriva.

\- J'espère que tu te plairas ici Erza-chan!

\- Oui, merci encore pour tout.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal d'aider les gens dans le besoin! Oh et ne sois pas timide. Fais comme chez toi.

Erza hocha de la tête ce qui fit sourire Layla.

\- Alors, pendant ton séjour ici, tu dormiras dans ma chambre et eum, moi j'irai dormir avec ma mère. Donc si tu as…

\- Lucy. Coupa sa mère.

\- Oui..?

\- Mira-chan n'est pas là ce soir. Alors tu peux dormir avec Erza-chan.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis sûre que tu aimeras mieux ça qu'être avec moi. Je sais que nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit mais essayer de bien dormir! Ajouta Layla tout en quittant la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Dormir avec… Erza..! Mais… Argh. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé les derniers jours, j'en suis venue au fait que mon ange gardien est celui de la malchance… Et en plus de cela, il y a ma mère qui en rajoute. Ahhh… »

N'ayant rien avec elle, Lucy prêta un pyjama à Erza puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu? Demanda la rousse.

\- Je vais sortir pour que tu puisses te changer…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles, non?

\- Peut-être mais…

Lucy s'était retournée pour s'adresser à Erza mais celle-ci était maintenant en sous-vêtement. Gênée, elle se retourna si vite qu'elle se frappa la tête contre la porte.

\- Ouch… Murmura-t-elle en se passant la main sur le point sensible.

Elle put entendre par la suite un petit rire assez mignon provenir de la rousse.

\- Tu es toujours aussi maladroite ou c'est moi qui cause tout ça?

\- Aucun des deux. Soupira-t-elle. As-tu terminé de te changer?

\- Tu n'as qu'à vérifier…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Erza… Arrête de jouer.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lucy… Murmura Erza qui semblait s'être rapprochée de la blonde.

\- Tu… Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu..!

Lorsqu'elle s'était tournée à nouveau vers Erza, elle était beaucoup plus près qu'auparavant. Son visage était si près qu'elle pouvait entendre chaque respiration et chaque souffle provenant de la rousse.

\- Pourquoi persistes-tu à croire que je joue avec toi?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début.

\- Si je jouais vraiment, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais été plus loin… Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant.

\- Plus loin..?

\- Oui…

Erza prit son index puis le fit lentement monter de son cou jusqu'à son menton, le retenant par la suite. Elle avança son visage encore un peu plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à un cheveu de lui toucher les lèvres. Erza leva légèrement les yeux pour observer la réaction de la blonde. Son visage laissait paraître quelques rougeurs puis en regardant à nouveau ces lèvres, elle remarqua que celle-ci se les mordillait.

\- Présentement, je suis sûre que tu as ce désir de m'embrasser à nouveau, pas vrai, Lucy?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire… ça?

\- Tout. Finit-elle par murmurer tout en s'éloignant de Lucy.

Sans un mot de plus, Erza alla s'installer dans le lit comme si rien n'était arrivé. Toujours contre la porte, Lucy tenta de reprendre ces couleurs ainsi que son esprit.

« Si ce n'est pas un jeu, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se fait un plaisirs de me torturer ainsi! »

Elle étendit la lumière puis alla rejoindre la rousse qui lui faisait dos.

« Tsss… En plus elle se met de dos comme si c'était moi qui étais la personne qui fait des avances. Apprendre à la connaître ne changera rien, ce que je dois faire c'est de la battre en quelque sorte… Je dois être meilleure qu'elle, la surprendre, lui montrer que je suis capable, moi aussi, de jouer! Désolée, mais maintenant, ce jeu se jouera à deux! »

Lucy se rapprocha de celle qui lui faisait toujours dos, approchant sa tête de son oreille puis lui susurra tout en passant son doigt sur son dos.

\- Erza… Tu as raison…

Au fur et à mesure que Lucy passa son doigt, elle sentait le corps de la rousse se contracter.

\- Lu-cy… Qu'est-ce qui te prends..? Demanda-t-elle, se retournant vers celle qui l'avait interpellée.

\- Je viens de te le dire…

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela si soudainement.

Lucy s'approcha à son tour d'Erza qui l'observait ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Parce que c'est ce que je veux, Erza. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux aussi… Murmura-t-elle sur le point de l'embrasser.

Lucy ferma ses yeux sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse mais elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules qui la fit reculer. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, remarquant qu'Erza l'avait elle-même repoussée, la retenant toujours.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle repoussée? N'est-ce pas elle qui tente sans arrêt de faire ça… »

\- À quoi joues-tu Lucy?

\- Je ne fais que suivre ton jeu.

\- Il n'y a aucun jeu à tout ça!

\- N'essaie pas de…

\- Je n'essaie rien. Depuis notre baisé sous le pont, je tente sans arrêt de t'expliquer et chaque fois, tu ne veux rien entendre.

\- M'expliquer à quel point je suis différente et à quel point que je suis…

\- Adorable lorsque tu tentes de cacher ta gêne, mignonne lorsque tu te mets à sourire nerveusement… Je pourrais continuer ainsi longtemps mais…

Une paire de lèvre se déposa sur les siennes l'empêchant de continuer sa déclaration. Après quelques secondes tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment, Erza ferma ses yeux, retournant ainsi le baiser de Lucy.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucy se retira, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Lucy… Commença Erza.

\- Je… D-Dort bien! S'écria-t-elle, se laissant retomber sur le lit, de dos à Erza.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la rousse, il n'y avait qu'un silence qui, cette fois-ci, était désagréable.

« Mon corps à réagit tout seul… Plus elle parlait, plus j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Ce baiser… Je le désirais vraiment. Mon cœur bat si vite, je ne fais que l'entendre. Serait-ce parce que… Erza… Suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse!? »

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de bacon arriva jusqu'aux narines de Lucy qui se réveilla automatiquement. Étant sur le côté, elle se positionna sur le dos de manière à étirer les membres de son corps. Mais réalisa par la suite qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il y avait bel et bien, une jolie rousse au visage angélique, qui dormait paisiblement.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve… Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ainsi. Je n'aurai pas eu à me justifier pour le baiser et à vivre avec Erza. Bien que cela ne me dérange plus vraiment… Mais tout ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Je suis nulle à l'école, elle est la présidente. Je suis une fille, elle est également une fille. Peut-être ai-je agit de la sorte hier soir à cause de toutes mes émotions qui semblaient mélangées. Je devais avoir besoin de réconfort, c'est tout. Ce devait être la même chose pour Erza. Elle a perdu sa maison et doit vivre ici. Ce qu'elle a dit hier ne doit pas être réellement le fond de sa pensée… Que dois-je faire maintenant..? »

Lucy se leva en douceur tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Erza. Elle quitta sa chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa mère était la et avait pris soin de préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Bon matin maman…

\- Lucy! Je t'attendais justement.

\- M'attendait..?

\- Oui. Je vous ai préparé le déjeuner à Erza-chan et toi. Je ne serai pas là de la journée… Je sais que nous étions supposées visiter Tokyo mais j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Je dois m'y rendre le plus vite possible. Alors je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter avec Erza-chan, d'accord?

\- Oui… Murmura la blonde, légèrement déçue.

Layla retira son tablier, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, mit ses souliers puis souhaita une bonne journée à Lucy avant de ne quitter. La blonde regarda son assiette qui semblait et devait être appétissante mais ce dit qu'elle devait peut-être réveiller Erza avant de ne commencer à manger. Elle était désormais devant sa propre porte, terrifiée à l'idée d'entrée.

« Ahhh… Allez Lucy fait une femme de toi! »

Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte. Elle la poussa tranquillement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, avança, toujours la poigner dans sa main. Elle regarda vers le lit mais elle n'y était pas.

\- Erza… Lança-t-elle.

Soudainement, le visage de Lucy devint de plus en plus rouge. Erza venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue uniquement d'une simple serviette. Lorsque celle-ci lui jeta un regard, elle se retourna de sorte à ne plus la regarder puis se dépêcha de quitter la chambre.

Elle était assise depuis un bon moment à la table de cuisine, attendant l'arrivée d'Erza.

« Calme-toi Lucy, essaie d'éviter tout sujet concernant hier soir… »

Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra à calmer les battements de son cœur qui ne cessait d'augmenter à la penser d'Erza.

\- Bon matin Lucy.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit là, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle ouvrit ses yeux puis observa la rousse prendre son assiette pour enfin s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Bon matin…

\- Dit Lucy, à propos d'hier…

\- Oui..! Je voulais justement te demander. Que s'est-il passé pour que votre maison prenne feu? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

\- Je n'étais pas encore arrivée mais Mira ma racontée qu'elle et Levy avait décidé d'invoquer des esprits.

\- Des esprits..?

\- Oui et elles ont mis des chandelles sur tout le rez-de-chaussée. Elle m'a ensuite racontée qu'elles ont entendu un bruit qui les a effrayées et elles se sont enfuies. Dans leur course, elles ont fait tomber une chandelle sans le remarquer et le feu a pris… Finit-elle par dire en soupirant.

Lucy resta sans voix, qui aurait pu croire que Mira et Levy flamberaient à elles seules une maison? Et tout ça à cause d'une histoire d'esprit… Le pire dans tout cela, elles semblaient n'avoir aucun remords…

\- Et vos parents..? Comment vont-ils réagir?

\- Ils ne vont rien dire… Murmura Erza

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'ils ne se soucient plus de nous. Et cette maison leur importait peu. Ce n'est que l'argent qui importe.

\- Je vois… Susurra la blonde.

« Je ne pensais pas que les parents d'Erza et de Mira étaient ainsi. Comment peut-on vivre sans se soucier de ses enfants… »

\- Mais Lucy, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler. Ajouta Erza.

« Je sais exactement de quoi tu veux parler et je ne veux pas… Je me sens mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça et je suis sûre que toi non plus… »

\- De quel sujet dans ce cas..?

\- Du baiser.

« Je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois arrêter tout ça. »

\- Ah..! Tu veux parler de ça. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. J'étais fatiguée et mes émotions me bousculaient de tous les sens. Le fait que tu me dises de telle chose a fait en sorte que j'ai agi impulsivement. Je suis sûre que c'est la même chose pour toi… Nous sommes le contraire l'une de l'autre alors peut-être que cela a jouer dans la balance… Nous habitons ensemble maintenant, allons devoir nous endurer et vivre avec Mira et ma mère. Donc comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, il faudra cesser ce jeu et simplement agir normalement entre nous. Rien d'autre…

\- Lucy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Alors ce serait quoi, Erza!? S'écria-t-elle laissant percevoir dans sa voix un brin de tristesse. Je crois que ce serait mieux, si nous arrêtions tout ça là…

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux..?

« Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux? Mais au final, ce que je veux n'a aucune importance… »

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, Erza.

Lucy tenta de maintenir un regard sérieux montrant qu'elle était bien décidée à exécuter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Très bien dans ce cas. Répondit Erza en se levant. Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus très faim. Ajouta-t-elle, nettoyant sa place puis quitta la cuisine.

Étant à nouveau seule, Lucy se laissa tomber la tête dans ses bras. N'étant plus capable de se retenir, une larme s'échappa de son œil droit qui se faufila jusque dans son cou.

« Pourquoi est-ce si dur… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens encore moins bien qu'à l'habitude. Pourquoi ai-je si mal? »

Des bruits de pas provenant du couloir lui firent remonter sa tête. Ce devait être Erza et il ne fallait pas qu'elle la voit ainsi! Se préparant à voir apparaître la présidente, Lucy se leva restant droite comme une barre. Seulement, les pas devenaient de plus en plus sourds. Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, Lucy se rendit dans le couloir et vit Erza en train de mettre ses chaussures.

\- Erza..?

Aucune réponse ne vint, embêtant Lucy.

\- Euh, Erza… Ou vas-tu?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

« Ne me concerne pas..? Pourquoi est-elle si bête? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas à me dire où elle va mais quand même…»

\- Mais..!

\- Bonne journée. Lança Erza, quittant l'appartement par la suite.

« À toi aussi hein..! Être normal ne veut pas dire être distante! Comment- vais-je savoir si elle vient souper ou non? Je n'ai même pas son numéro… Son numéro… Attend un peu! Cela me fait penser que… J'ai toujours le numéro de Natsu avec moi. Je pourrais peut-être l'appeler et lui demander s'il veut bien faire quelque chose. Après tout, je suis seule… Maman est partie travailler, Mira est chez Levy et Erza est partie je ne sais où. Le voir m'aiderait peut-être à aller mieux et à ne plus penser à Erza… Oui! C'est décidé! Je vais l'appeler. »

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, cherchant la fameuse serviette que Natsu lui avait donné, il y avait deux jours de cela. Elle fouilla dans son linge sale qui était dans un coin de sa chambre mais ne la trouva pas,

« Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre..? »

Elle alla, par la suite, vérifier à son bureau. Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs mais rien. Elle chercha ensuite autour de celui-ci et finalement l'aperçu au sol.

Enfin, te voilà.

Elle déplia le bout de papier et vu que c'était bel et bien le numéro de Natsu. Elle le regarda un moment, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée puis lorsqu'elle repensa à Erza, ce choix semblait une bonne idée. Elle attrapa son cellulaire, le papier toujours en main et composa son numéro. À sa plus grande surprise, il décrocha dès le premier coup.

\- Oui, allo?

\- Euh, Natsu..?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- C'est Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia… La fille qui…

\- Oye Lucy! Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien et toi?

\- Bien merci. J'attendais ton appel tu sais.

\- Ah oui..?

\- Oui! J'espérais qu'on puisse sortir ensemble un de ses jours, si tu le veux bien.

\- Oui… Justement, je me demandais si tu étais libre… Aujourd'hui?

\- Oui! Je suis en congé. Si tu veux bien, on se rejoint au restaurant d'ici une heure?

\- Très bien. On se voit tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

\- Génial!

Lucy raccrocha puis déposa le numéro du rosé sur son bureau.

« Ça été plus facile que je ne le pensais… Il semblait si enjoué. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! C'est mon premier rendez-vous avec un garçon! Et je n'ai qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer! »

Lucy se prépara, essayant tant bien que mal d'être présentable pour ce premier rendez-vous. Elle portait une jupe courte de couleur rose, plissée dans le bas. Plus haut, elle avait enfilé un pull blanc à manche longue qui possédait un décolleté carré. Elle avait mis c'est boucle d'oreille en forme de cœur accompagné d'un long collier ayant une plume argenté tout au bout. Finalement, elle enfila ses petites ballerines blanches ce qui termina sa tenue de sortie. Habituée de se faire des queues de cheval, cette fois-ci, elle laissa sa longue chevelure doré libre.

Quelque peu nerveuse, elle se regarda devant son miroir durant un bon moment, tentant de se donner le courage nécessaire. C'était peut-être elle qui avait décidé de l'appeler mais petit à petit, elle commençait à douter de son choix. Était-ce pour les bonnes raisons..? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était bien de faire. Elle voulait seulement ce changer les idées. Penser à autre chose. Oublier… Effacer… Voici ce qui l'avait poussé à appeler Natsu. Était-ce une bonne idée? Qui sait… Natsu était peut-être la clé qui règlerait tous ses problèmes. Peut-être était-il celui dont elle avait besoin. Si elle l'embrassait, est-ce que cela lui donnerait le même effet qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Erza? Est-ce qu'un baiser de Natsu allait l'aider à avancer? Tant de question sans réponse… Alors, elle n'avait nul autre choix que de tenter l'expérience et de voir quel serait le résultat.

Confiante à nouveau, elle attrapa son sac près de la porte d'entrée puis quitta, à son tour, son appartement. Le ciel était d'une clarté absolue, le calme était également de la partie. Ce moment de tranquillité ne déplaisait pas à la blonde. Cela lui permettait de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire et à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait un choix à faire, des réponses à trouver…

Au final, celle qui ne voulait pas de ce jeu, sans s'en rendre compte, venait tout juste de reprendre la partie. Le silence qui régnait n'allait pas durer éternellement… Car après le calme, vient la tempête…

* * *

 **Alors, j'attends de recevoir vos impression. Lucy a-t-elle pris la bonne décision..?**

 **Je voulais également vous proposez quelque chose. Je suis également sur et à chaque commentaire que je recois, je prend le temps de leur répondre. Donc, je me suis dis que je pourrais répondre à chacun de vous à la fin de mes chapitres. Je trouve que c'est un bon moyen de me rapprocher de vous d'une certaine manière et de vous montrer à quel point vous êtes important pou moi.**

 **Sur ce, j'attends de vos nouvelle et à la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Rendez-vous

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 5. Désolé de l'avoir mis en ligne plus tard que prévu.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Elle pouvait apercevoir le restaurant Médusa et juste à côté de celui-ci, se trouvait Natsu. Il portait une chemise de la même couleur que ses cheveux, un short bleu ainsi que de petit soulier bleu. Cela faisait changement de son habit de travail. Le noir lui allait bien mais les couleurs vives encore plus. Elle marchait en sa direction, le regard confiant, puis enfin il se tourna en face d'elle, accompagné d'un sourire séducteur.

\- Oye Lucy!

Il s'avança à son tour vers la blonde, une main derrière la tête.

\- Salut Natsu.

\- Tu es prête?

\- Prête à quoi..?

\- À y aller.

\- O-Oui! Désolée, je suis un petit peu…

\- Nerveuse?

\- Si on veut… Répondit-elle quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tu sais! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exigeant. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être en ce moment!

Lucy lança un regard interrogateur à Natsu. Venait-il de dire qu'elle était exigeante…

\- Non! Je ne veux pas dire que tu es ce genre de personne. Je voulais plutôt dire qu'être près de toi me rends nerveux parce que… Argghh… Tu vois…

Le fait qu'il cherchait ses mots ainsi, fit sourire la blonde qui lui attrapa sa main.

\- Oui, je vois. Alors au lieu de discuter, nous pourrions marcher?

\- Oui… Il lui serra sa main à son tour, le visage légèrement plus rouge qu'à l'habitude.

« Le voir rougir ainsi le rends encore plus mignon. Je le pensais plus du genre macho que timide… Sa main est si chaude… Je me demande si celle d'Erza l'est aussi. Non! Je ne dois pas penser à elle! Je suis avec Natsu et je suis bien alors, je dois l'enlever de ma tête… »

Ils avaient marché à travers les rues de Tokyo pendant un bon moment. Toujours main dans la main, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Il devait être dans les alentours de quatorze heures, lorsque Natsu arrêta de marcher pour regarder Lucy droit dans les yeux.

\- Dit Lucy, Ça te dirais d'aller manger une glace..? Il commence à faire chaud et je connais l'endroit idéal pour manger.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien!

\- Génial!

Aussitôt, il reprit la marche se dirigeant vers le bord de l'eau, situé à quelques minutes. Plus ils avançaient, plus Lucy remarqua des arbres apparaître, en particulier les cerisiers. Ils prirent un chemin de terre, bordé par les arbres laissant pénétrer quelques rayons de soleil. Pour finalement, croiser sur leur chemin un petit camion appelé _Les rois de la glace._ Natsu paya les deux glacez malgré le fait que Lucy ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Elle avait pris une glace au chocolat tandis que Natsu l'avait pris à la vanille. Croyant qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur le banc près du camion, Lucy s'apprêtait à s'asseoir mais Natsu lui reprit sa main l'empêchant de finir son geste.

\- J'ai un meilleur endroit, suis-moi!

Celle-ci hocha de la tête, se laissant diriger par le rosé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'une fontaine. Elle représentait trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes. Natsu s'installa sur un banc en face de cette représentation suivit de Lucy qui ne cessait de regarder l'immense fontaine.

\- Ce sont trois dieux, les enfants d'Izanagi, le créateur du Japon. Commença Natsu tout en mangeant sa glace.

\- Qui sont-ils..?

\- Cette femme qui tient le soleil est Amaterasu, la déesse du soleil. Celui au centre tenant un bâton avec une lune au bout est Tsukuyomi, le dieu de la lune. Et finalement, le dernier là-bas qui est entouré d'eau est Susanoo, le dieu des orages.

\- Vraiment..?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas du genre à dire n'importe quoi. Répondit-il en ricanant.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela?

\- C'est écrit sur le panneau juste en dessous… Lança-t-il en pointant l'écriteau.

Lucy regarda et pu lire ce que Natsu lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Se sentant si stupide, son visage devint tout rouge au grand plaisir du rosé qui se mit à rire encore plus fort.

« J'ai l'air tellement idiote en ce moment… »

\- Arrête de rire…

\- Désolé, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. J'avais l'air super intelligent, hein?

\- Un peu trop même… Murmura Lucy, esquissent un sourire.

\- Oye ce n'est pas sympa ça!

\- Désolé, j'ai toujours voulu dire ça! Rétorqua-t-elle, un regard narquois au visage.

À son tour, Natsu se mit à rire. Ce moment venait de rendre leur rendez-vous beaucoup moins stressant qu'au début. Avec la chaleur que le soleil dégageait, ils finirent leurs glaces beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Regardant la fontaine ainsi que la nature qui l'entourait, ils passèrent quelques temps en silence appréciant ce qu'ils voyaient. Assis tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Natsu avait placé son bras sur le dosseret derrière Lucy tout en l'a regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lucy se retournant vers lui.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que tu es ravissante…

« Ravissante… Il est si gentil. J'aimerais tant être aussi sincère que lui… Être capable de dire ce que je pense réellement au lieu de tout nier. Tout nier hein… Ce sont les mêmes paroles qu'Erza m'a dit l'autre jour. Peut-être avait-elle raison. »

\- Merci…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi! Sinon Lucy, tu connais Mira et Levy depuis longtemps?

\- Non, je l'ai est connue il n'y que quatre jours… Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, elles sont venu m'aider immédiatement et depuis, je passe mon temps avec elles. Et toi..?

\- Plus jeune, avant qu'elles aillent dans une école pour fille, on était à la même école. On s'entendait très bien. Nous étions un petit groupe avec un autre garçon qui s'appelait Gajeel et une fille qui s'appelait Erza.

« Erza..? Il connait Erza? »

\- Et après l'école, nous nous rejoignions dans notre cabane dans le bois. Mais en vieillissant, on a dû se séparer en quelque sorte.

\- Vous étiez dans la même classe?

\- Non, Mira, Levy et Erza étaient un an plus jeune que Gajeel et moi. Mais elles étaient beaucoup plus matures que nous! Surtout Erza.

\- Je n'ai pas du mal à te croire… Murmura Lucy.

\- Tu connais Erza..?

\- Euh… Oui mais nous ne sommes pas si… Si proche. Elle est dans la même classe que moi alors…

\- Avec les années, elle doit être encore plus sérieuse.

\- Oui, elle est même la présidente du conseil des élèves.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas!

Soudainement, il se leva puis tandis sa main à Lucy. Elle regarda le rosé ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Allez, viens!

Voyant son sourire ainsi que ses yeux pétillants, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main.

\- Où va-t-on maintenant..?

\- Tu verras bien!

Ils reprirent le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, à nouveau, dans les rues de Tokyo. Ils avaient passé devant l'école de Lucy, puis devant le restaurant Médusa, ce qui rendit Lucy de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Natsu, où allons-nous?

\- Dans un endroit genial!

\- Mais…

Lucy cessa de marcher, regardant droit devant elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Erza..? Susurra-t-elle.

\- Oye Erza! Ça fait un bail! S'écria Natsu.

La susnommée ne répondit pas. Elle regarda vers la main de Lucy qui tenait celle de Natsu. Remarquant cela, Lucy lâcha aussitôt la prise qu'elle avait puis secoua ses mains devant elle.

\- Euh..! C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Erza… J'ai rencontré Natsu l'autre jour et puis… Tu es partit alors…

\- Qui joue à un jeu maintenant, Lucy? Finit-elle par répondre les quittant par la suite.

\- Erza..!

Lucy s'apprêtait à attraper la main de la rousse mais la retira, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris..? Demanda le rosé.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Natsu mais il faut que je rentre! Elle donna un baiser sur la joue de Natsu puis se mis à courir vers chez elle. Merci encore pour aujourd'hui!

« Erza… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit là! Je… Je me sens si mal! J'ai l'impression d'avoir trichée… De l'avoir trahie. Mais pourquoi! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et ce matin nous avons mis les choses au clair… Je ne devrais pas me sentir ainsi et je ne devrais pas avoir à me cacher avec Natsu. Mais… Tout ça est plus fort que moi. Je croyais que sortir avec Natsu allait m'aider mais au contraire, je suis tout aussi mêlée… Lorsque je suis avec Natsu, je me sens bien et il me fait rire… Tandis qu'avec Erza, lorsqu'elle est près de moi, je perds mes moyens et je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi… »

Elle courait depuis un moment déjà, se répétant chaque mot qu'elle allait lui dire. S'imaginant la scène en espérant que tout cela se règle le plus vite possible.

Elle attendait devant l'ascenseur, impatiente, puis décida de prendre les escaliers. Elle monta les étages l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive finalement au huitième.

\- Erza! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Aucune réponse ne vint mais elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger à son endroit. Elle avança, s'attendant à apercevoir Erza mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la rousse qui apparut dans le couloir.

\- Mira..?

\- Bonjour Lucy! Erza n'est pas encore rentrée. Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble…

« C'est vrai… Mira vit ici aussi… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ça m'est sortie de la tête. »

\- N-Non… J'étais avec…

\- Avec..?

\- Ce n'est pas important… Il faut seulement que je parle à Erza.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle était partie te chercher pendant que je préparais le souper. Ajouta Mira.

« Merde..! Elle venait me chercher et moi, je batifolais avec Natsu… »

\- Très bien… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche puis je viendrai t'aider pour le souper.

\- Oui! Répondit Mira en lui souriant.

Lucy alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla dans le temps de le dire puis sauta dans la douche. Elle resta un bon moment, sous l'eau, la tête contre le mur à penser à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Erza.

« Je dois savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Je dois savoir… Pourquoi cette histoire est aussi compliquée? Pourquoi penser à elle fait accélérer mon pouls… Ce ne peut être l'amour. L'amour ne se vit pas ainsi… L'amour c'est lorsque deux personnes s'aiment à tel point qu'elles ne peuvent être séparées. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas pour Erza… L'est-ce pour moi? »

Voyant que le temps avançait, Lucy coupa l'eau puis enfila une paire de jogging avec un kangourou. Elle retourna par la suite dans la cuisine, là où Mira se trouvait. Celle-ci était en train de couper quelques légumes, tout en adressant un sourire à Lucy.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider avec quelque chose? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui.

\- Ce sera quoi?

\- À t'asseoir à la table et répondre à mes questions. Lança Mira, un air sérieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si ferme tout à coup… Ce n'est pas son style. Peut-être est-ce parce que sa maison a pris feu. Quelle amie je fais… Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de lui demander comment elle va. »

Lucy s'exécuta, s'asseyant à la table près de Mira.

\- Est-ce que ça va Mira?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûre..? C'est normal de se sentir triste avec ce que tu as vécu hier soir…

\- Le fait que ma maison ait brûlé ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Je dirais même que je suis heureuse. Je ne l'ai pas fait flamber exprès, ne t'en fait pas. Mais cette maison ne me plaisait pas. Erza et moi y vivions seules la majorité du temps. Je parais peut-être bizarre en disant cela. Mais je suis contente de vivre avec ta mère et toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille maintenant.

« Quelle relation a-t-elle avec ses parents pour n'avoir aucun remords… Elle doit surement avoir la même opinion qu'Erza sur ce sujet. Devrais-je la questionner..? »

\- Mais Mira tu…

\- C'est à moi à poser les questions Lucy. Coupa Mira. Alors, réponds-moi honnêtement.

\- Oui…

« Cela dépends de quel sujet sera ces questions… »

\- Quel est ta relation avec Natsu?

\- Hein..? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Natsu?

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée, je suis allée déposer mon sac dans ta chambre et en même temps, j'ai vu ton mot avec son numéro.

« Ça m'apprendra à me laisser traîner… »

\- Nous n'avons pas de relation quel conque…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Comment ça?

\- Malgré que nous ayons passé la journée ensemble, je ne suis pas capable de savoir quel est notre relation.

\- Vous vous êtes vu!?

\- Oui…

\- Alors!? Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Es-tu bipolaire..? Parce qu'il y a quelques minutes tu étais ferme et là, tu es toute enjouée…

\- J'essayais seulement d'être sérieuse pour que tu répondes à mes questions. Voyons Lucy! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre strict…

« Je me suis faite avoir… Elle peut être effrayante en fin de compte. »

\- Alors..? Continua Mira.

\- Alors… Nous avons parlé en marchant.

\- C'est tout? Demanda-t-elle semblant déçue.

\- Et bien… Il m'a tenu la main la plupart du temps.

\- Vous avez eu un rapprochement!

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un rapprochement… Murmura Lucy.

\- C'est quoi dans ce cas?

\- Une sortie entre connaissance qui s'est bien passé…

« Enfin, par bien, je ne compte pas l'arrivé d'Erza… »

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça! Tu es trop naïve Lucy!

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

\- Natsu ne t'aurais pas donné son numéro si tu ne lui plaisais pas! Et tu ne l'aurais pas appelé s'il ne t'intéressait pas!

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi qui l'ai appelé?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Lucy… Répondit Mira en lui souriant.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre par la suite.

« Erza! »

Lucy se leva d'un bond, surprenant ainsi Mira, puis se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

\- Je vais seulement voir qui est-ce. Nous continuerons cette discussion après! Lança Lucy sur son air d'allé.

Elle approchait du couloir se demandant qui allait être devant elle. Sa mère..? Erza..? Elle espérait voir le deuxième choix mais cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer. Elle y était enfin, elle tourna son regard vers la gauche et aperçu celle qu'elle attendait. Erza venait tout juste de retirer ses chaussures que Lucy prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Erza. J'ai à te parler!

La rousse ne broncha pas, elle s'avança, contournant la blonde sur le point de rejoindre Mira dans la cuisine.

« Cette discussion ne peut pas attendre..! »

Lucy attrapa la main de celle-ci puis l'entraina avec elle jusque dans sa chambre. Lucy prit soin de fermer la porte pour ne pas que Mira entende. Elle n'était au courant de rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient l'une en face de l'autre, se regardant sans cligner des yeux. Le visage d'Erza était glacial, elle ne semblait avoir aucune émotion. Comme un robot… Tandis que celui de Lucy démontrait qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle se mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, semblant penser à ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Erza! Je… Je..!

\- Alors, comment s'est? Coupa la rousse.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- De jouer à un jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas ça! Je ne joue à rien Erza.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu étais avec Natsu alors qu'hier, tu m'embrassais?

\- J'étais avec lui pour comprendre!

\- Donc tu utilises Natsu, comme tu m'as utilisé hier? Lorsque nous sommes plus ce que tu as besoin, tu nous jettes?

\- Non! Tu es partie ce matin sans rien dire alors…

\- Alors tu t'es jetée dans les bras d'un autre?

\- Non! Pourquoi te fâches-tu ainsi?

\- Pourquoi? Tu devrais le savoir Lucy.

\- Je ne sais pas, non! Ce matin tu n'as rien dit! Tu es partie comme ça et je croyais que tu avais accepté ce que je t'ai dit!

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

\- Comprendre quoi?

Ne répondant pas, Erza se retourna, de dos à la blonde, pour quitter la chambre.

\- M'aimes-tu, Erza!? S'écria la blonde, regardant vers le sol puis vers la rousse qui cessa d'avancer.

\- Et toi Lucy? M'aimes-tu? Murmura Erza pour ensuite continuer son chemin hors de la chambre.

« Si je l'aime..? Je ne le sais pas du tout. Est-ce seulement une aventure? Est-ce parce qu'être avec elle me semble être interdit mais excitant à la fois? Ou est-ce parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle? Comment distinguer la vraie raison? Moi qui croyais savoir ce qu'était l'amour… Mais au final c'est bien plus que ça. L'amour est mystérieux, provoque de la joie chez chacun mais peut-être si douloureux. Aimer Erza serait interdit. L'aimer ferait en sorte que tout soit compliqué. Alors, ai-je le droit à cet amour? Ai-je le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour Erza? Si seulement quelqu'un pourrait m'aider, juste pour m'éclairer… »

\- Lucy..! Le souper est prêt! Cria Mira pour se faire entendre de la blonde.

La susnommée reprit ses esprits, essuya ses yeux qui commençaient à devenir humide puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant, elle aperçue Erza assise auprès de Mira qui lui souriait. Son assiette déjà en place, elle alla s'asseoir en face de sa meilleure amie.

\- Merci Mira et désolé de ne pas avoir pu aider…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Lucy! Tu étais à ton rencard, je comprends tout à fait!

« Non… Pourquoi parle-t-elle de cela? Erza est juste à côté! »

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rencard… Ajouta Lucy, tentant de ne pas mettre Erza plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Lucy! N'essaie pas de le nier! Rétorqua Mira puis se retourna vers Erza. Lucy est sortie avec Natsu aujourd'hui!

« Tout ça va mal se finir… »

\- Ah oui..? Demanda Erza l'air surprise.

« Hein..? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire!? »

\- Oui! Tu te souviens de Natsu pas vrai? Demanda Mira.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Lucy et lui ferait un beau couple!?

« Qu'on me tue sur le champ… »

\- Ce que je crois n'importe peu. Répondit Erza, fermant ses yeux.

\- Hein!? Comment ça? Interrogea sa sœur.

\- Parce que Lucy n'en tient pas compte.

\- Erza, pourquoi dis-tu cela? Lucy n'est pas du genre à n'écouter personne!

« Pourquoi implique-t-elle Mira? Je dois faire quelque chose. »

\- Erza, je…

Au son de sa voix, Erza ouvrit ses yeux, fixant ainsi la blonde qui arrêta de parler. Sans ajouter de commentaire, la rousse se leva, déposa son assiette dans le lavabo puis quitta. Lucy soupira, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire tandis que Mira l'a regardait.

\- Je ne croyais pas que vous vous détestiez à ce point… Pourtant, hier soir, tu semblais tellement inquiète pour elle. Tu l'as même enlacé. Je ne comprends pas du tout votre relation… Lança Mira, toujours en train de regarder la blonde.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'Erza l'implique dans nos problèmes mais en y repensant, c'est la seule qui pourrait réellement m'aider… Levy pourrait aussi mais elle ne connait pas Erza aussi bien que Mira. Mais comment réagirait-elle? Est-ce une bonne idée de lui expliquer..? »

\- Lucy..? ajouta-t-elle en secouant sa main devant le visage de la blonde.

\- Désolé! J'étais en train de penser…

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- C-c'est compliqué…

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis capable d'aider!

« Mais seras-tu capable de m'aider, moi..? »

\- Je sais mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Lucy! Je le vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais pour moi, tu es de la famille!

\- Promet-moi de ne pas te fâcher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Murmura la blonde fixant la table.

\- Lucy, pourquoi dis-tu…

\- Promet le moi Mira.

\- Très bien, je te le promets, Lucy.

« Bon, c'est le moment de se lancer. J'espère seulement avoir pris la bonne décision… »

\- Mon problème, c'est Erza…

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais… Je sais qu'elle peut paraître froide mais elle n'est pas si…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Mira.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas à cause de son attitude, alors quel est le problème?

\- J'ai em-embrassé Erza… Finit-elle par dire.

\- Quoi!?

\- En fait, elle m'a embrassé et ensuite c'est moi et tout c'est compliqué par la suite…

\- Alors Erza et toi êtes ensemble!? S'écria Mira sous le choc.

\- Non. Nous nous sommes disputées et je crois qu'elle n'a plus envie de me voir.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputées? Lorsqu'on embrasse une personne cela veut dire qu'elle nous plait, non?

\- Justement, je ne le sais pas Mira.

\- Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas?

« Elle ne semble pas le prendre mal… Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider finalement. »

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour Erza est de l'amour et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je ne fais que gaffer depuis qu'elle m'a embrassé…

\- Attend un peu… Tu as embrassé Erza mais tu es sortie avec Natsu aujourd'hui..?

\- C'est ça le problème! S'écria Lucy tout aussi perdu que Mira.

\- Quel est ce problème?

\- J'ai embrassé Erza hier soir, ensuite je lui ai dit que nous devions arrêter ça. Après, elle nous a vu, Natsu et moi et s'est fâchée.

\- Tu vas beaucoup trop vite Lucy! Je n'ai rien compris!

\- Hier soir, j'ai embrassé Erza et cette fois-ci je le voulais. Mais ce matin, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas bien alors je lui ai demandé d'arrêter tout ça et elle est partie.

\- Et ensuite? Demanda Mira.

\- Ensuite… J'ai décidé d'appeler Natsu pour passer du temps avec lui et tout s'est bien passé. Mais plus tard, Erza est arrivée et nous a vu, nous tenir la main et…

\- Et..?

\- Elle est partie, puis lorsque je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Elle était furieuse et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

« Le fait d'avoir expliqué tout ça me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. »

\- C'est plutôt compliqué en effet mais j'ai quelques petites idées à propos de tout ça. Répondit Mira, se tenant son menton à l'aide de sa main.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui! Alors, tu as embrassé Erza parce que tu le voulais. Donc en conclusion, elle te plait! Mais le fait que tu lui as demandé d'arrêter tout ça, parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas bien, signifie que tu es effrayée!

\- Effrayée..?

\- Oui! Mais je ne sais pas de quoi… Et Erza, qu'a-t-elle répondu à tout ça?

\- Rien en particulier, elle s'est levée puis est partie je ne sais où. Rétorqua la blonde.

\- Cette réaction prouve qu'elle était en colère, c'est évident!

\- Comment sais-tu cela?

\- Je la connais. Partir sans rien dire est signe de colère. Donc, si elle était dans cet état cela veut dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

\- Mais elle n'a rien dit sur ça!

\- Surement parce qu'elle veut que tu sois heureuse!

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là…

\- Non! Tout concorde! Le fait qu'elle t'a vu avec Natsu a été la goutte qui a fait débordée le vase! Elle avait accepté tes conditions et puis le fait de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle la rendue furieuse! Cette histoire serait digne d'un film!

\- Mais c'est de ma vie qu'on parle, pas d'un film Mira… La vie ne se termine pas toujours aussi bien qu'un film.

\- Peut-être mais on peut l'aider!

\- L'aider..?

\- Faire en sorte de tout régler. Répondit Mira.

\- Alors, si je te suis bien, tu es en train de me dire qu'Erza m'aime?

\- Je ne sais peut-être pas tout, mais je suis sûre que oui. Elle n'a jamais été jalouse avant toi.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi reste-t-elle silencieuse?

\- Elle est du genre tête dure. Avouer qu'elle t'aime doit être très difficile. Tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle te le dise!

\- Mais Mira, je ne sais même pas qu'elles sont mes sentiments pour elle…

Mira soupira, découragée de la stupidité de son amie.

\- Dis-moi Lucy. Si tu voyais Erza embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, comment réagirais-tu?

« Comment réagirai-je? Mon cœur me ferait mal, comme si on venait de le découper en mille morceaux. »

\- Je, je crois que je n'aimerais pas ça…

\- Alors voilà!

\- ..?

\- C'est l'amour Lucy! S'écria Mira.

Les joues de la blonde se mirent à rougir à la suite du mot amour. Si cela était réellement l'amour, que devait-elle faire?

\- Q-que dois-je faire dans ce cas..? Erza ne veut plus me parler.

\- Premièrement, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour ce calmé. Lui parler lorsqu'elle est ainsi ne sert à rien.

\- Et ensuite..?

\- Ensuite, nous allons mettre le plan RLI en marche!

\- RLI..? Interrogea Lucy.

\- Rendre Lucy irrésistible! Elle ne pourra pas résister!

« Je ne fais pas tant confiance à son plan… »

\- Et qu'en est-il de Natsu?

\- Je suis sûre que tu sauras ce qu'il représente pour toi assez vite. Après tout, c'est lui ou Erza. À toi de voir! Répondit Mira en lui souriant.

* * *

 **Tout commence à se compliquer entre Lucy et Erza, est-ce qu'une pause sera bénéfique? Et est-ce que Mira sera en mesure d'aider Lucy?**

 **Pour répondre à une certaine requête concernant l'attente d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre. Il se pourrait que de temps en temps, je dis bien de temps en temps, que je publie un chapitre le mercredi. Cela dépendera de l'avance que je prendrai avec mes chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	6. Plan RLI

**Bonjour à tous, Voici le chapitre 6.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 6

« Depuis un mois, Erza et Mira ont emménagées avec ma mère et moi. Je croyais que leurs parents allaient réprimander Mira et revenir, mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Leur maison devrait être reconstruite d'ici quelques mois. Pourquoi? Parce que leurs parents ont décidé d'attendre avant de mettre de l'argent sur ce problème. À notre surprise, le père de Mira a contacté ma mère, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Il lui a demandé si c'était possible de les héberger le temps que la maison soit prête. Bien sûr, ma mère a accepté puisqu'il était impensable de les envoyer à l'hôtel. Donc depuis ce temps, leurs parents versent une pension à ma mère. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus de chambre pour un bon moment encore. Mais je me dis par la suite que ce que je fais est bien. La maison de Levy est beaucoup trop petite pour accueillir Mira et Erza. Il arrive de temps en temps qu'elle invite Mira à dormir. Dans ces moments, je devrais dormir dans ma chambre en compagnie d'Erza mais depuis notre dispute, elle ne m'adresse presque plus la parole… Malgré que Mira m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps, je trouve cette attente interminable! Je dois avouer qu'elle me manque… En ce qui concerne Natsu, et bien… Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. Je le vois de temps en temps, rien de plus. C'est quelqu'un de bien mais quelque chose m'empêche d'aller plus loin et je crois savoir ce que c'est… »

\- Lu-chan! Cria la bleutée, regardant son amie rêvasser sur son bureau.

\- Uh… Quoi?

\- As-tu donné ta lettre à Erza? Demanda Levy.

\- Ma lettre..?

\- Pour notre camp d'été! Tu as jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour la lui remettre.

\- Dit Levy, ça te dirait de la lui donner à ma place..?

À la demande de son amie, Levy soupira puis leva son doigt dans les airs en signe de refus.

\- Je sais bien qu'Erza et toi n'êtes pas les meilleures amies du monde mais je suis sûre que tu es capable d'aller lui donner. Tu habites également avec elle!

\- Oui mais…

« C'est vrai, je n'ai toujours rien dit à Levy de la relation entre Erza et moi. Il n'y a que Mira… Levy est aussi ma meilleure amie, je devrais peut-être lui expliquer. Devrais-je attendre que Mira revienne..? »

\- Mais..?

\- Levy, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te parler mais il faudrait…

\- Que dois-tu lui dire? Demanda Mira qui venait tout juste de terminer sa discussion avec Cana sensei tout en souriant.

Lucy lança un regard à Mira qui comprit automatiquement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Oh! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait sortir..? Interrogea à nouveau Mira.

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à dire juste avant que tu viennes m'interrompre… Répondit la blonde.

Lucy se leva de son bureau suivit des deux autres, à la recherche d'un endroit calme. Malheureusement pour elles, le mois de juin était signe du soleil, donc tout le monde allait manger à l'extérieur.

« Nous avons fait le tour et rien… Réfléchit Lucy, réfléchit… »

Soudainement, celle-ci venait tout juste de se rappeler l'endroit idéal. Elles entrèrent à nouveau dans l'école, montant les étages jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur le toit. Craignant de tomber sur Kagura ou Erza, Lucy ouvrit la porte en douceur pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elles prirent place au seul endroit où il y avait un peu d'ombre. Levy regardait Lucy depuis un moment mais celle-ci semblait nerveuse.

\- Lu-chan?

\- Eum… Mira ça te dirait de le dire à ma place… Murmura la blonde.

La susnommée fit non de la tête, fermant ses yeux puis croisa ses bras. Lucy sentait le regard de la bleutée peser sur elle, c'est alors qu'elle s'exécuta.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Mira il y avait un mois de cela. Leurs baisers, leur dispute, ses sentiments contradictoires, l'arrivé de Natsu, puis encore une dispute ce qui expliqua pourquoi elle ne voulait pas aller lui donner sa lettre. Levy avait écouté toute l'histoire sans dire aucun commentaire, elle avait un regard sérieux et semblait comprendre son amie.

\- Donc voilà…

Levy regardait toujours Lucy, mais son regard sérieux se changea lentement pour laisser place à la couleur rouge.

\- T-Tu, t-tu, t-tu..! Tu as embrassé Erza!

\- Oui… Répondit la blonde regardant vers le sol.

\- E-Et toi Mira? Ça ne te dérange pas que Lucy aime Erza?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais… Murmura la blonde.

\- Non! Je suis heureuse pour elle! L'amour est si beau. Et je ne dirais pas non à une solution qui rendrait Erza moins stricte! Ajouta Mira en souriant.

\- Oui, j'avoue… Susurra la bleutée.

\- Donc j'ai préparé plusieurs plans et j'ai même fait les plans pour un futur mariage! S'écria Mira.

\- Oh..! Tu t'es préparé dis donc! Répondit Levy autant excité qu'elle.

\- Je suis toujours là… Finit par dire Lucy, faisant signe de la main.

\- Oui! Et maintenant que Levy est au courant, il est temps de mettre le plan RLI!

\- RLI? C'est quoi ça? Une sorte de maladie? Demanda la bleutée.

\- Non, cela veut dire, rendre Lucy irrésistible! S'écria Mira en tapant des mains.

\- Oh! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ce plan?

« Ces deux-là sont plus enthousiasme à l'idée de ce plan que moi… Mira a peut-être fait sa propre cérémonie de mariage mais pour ce qui est de mettre deux personnes ensemble… En est-elle réellement capable? A-Attends une seconde..! Je suis en train de dire que je… Que je suis prête à être en couple avec Erza! Non, non, non, non! Je dois rester neutre dans tout ça et si jamais ça va plus loin… Non! Arrête Lucy! »

\- Ça va Lucy? Je n'ai pas encore expliqué le plan et tu es déjà rouge.

\- O-Oui! C'est qu'il fait chaud. Vous ne trouvez pas?

\- Si je me fie à ta définition de chaud, j'aurais chaud même si je serais au pôle Nord… Répondit Levy.

« Elle m'a eu là-dessus… »

\- Peu importe… Alors, c'est quoi ce fameux plan Mira? Demanda Lucy.

\- Il va y avoir plusieurs étapes! L'évolution de chaque dépendra de l'attitude d'Erza! S'écria Mira toute enjouée.

Lucy et Levy regardaient leur amie, attendant la suite de son plan. Celle-ci sortit par la suite une feuille qu'elle avait gardée dans sa poche. Elle la déplia puis l'installa au sol pour que les deux autres puissent lire ce qu'il y avait dessus.

« RLI… Elle a même prit le temps de numéroter chaque étape. Oh! Il y a même un schéma..! Elle s'est vraiment préparée. »

\- L'étape un est simple. Erza et toi êtes dans un moment difficile. Vous ne vous adressez presque plus la parole et Erza doit être encore furieuse.

\- Si on veut… Murmura Lucy.

\- Alors, voici ce que tu dois faire Lucy. Ta mission est de te faire remarquer par Erza! Quand je dis remarquer, je veux dire qu'elle va devoir te porter de l'attention.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir. Ajouta Lucy…

\- Moi non plus… Susurra Levy.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment rien en amour… Erza aime Lucy. Elle fait juste sa tête dure! Si Lucy commence à lui tourner autour d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devra forcément se retenir.

\- Donc, cela ne servira à rien si Erza se retient… Lança Levy.

\- Oui! Erza n'est pas un robot, au bout de quelques temps, elle va flancher! Et j'ai l'idée parfaite pour ça!

\- Je sens que cette idée sera… Commença Lucy.

\- Il te faudra devenir maladroite!

\- Maladroite? Demandèrent les deux autres en unisson.

\- Oui! Lorsque tu seras près d'elle, tombe!

\- Tomber..? Interrogea Lucy.

\- Si elle te voit sur le point de tomber, que ce soit en rentrant dans quelque chose, quelqu'un ou simplement trébucher, elle viendra à ton secours c'est sûr!

\- Mira n'a pas tort en y repensant… Et ce petit contact pourrait bien être la bougie d'allumage. Continua Levy.

« Tomber… Si je me souviens bien, dès mes premiers jours, j'ai rentré dans Erza deux fois… Mais je ne peux pas dire si cela marchera maintenant. »

\- Et ensuite? Demanda la blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à la suite! Avant tout, on doit faire en sorte que la première étape se passe bien. Qu'après ceci, la tension entre vous deux diminue. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle te porte attention. Être maladroite est la meilleure solution. Elle va vouloir te surveiller pour que rien ne t'arrive et lorsque cela arrivera, l'étape deux débutera! S'écria Mira, devenue plus sérieuse qu'au départ.

Lucy soupira puis regarda vers ses deux amies qui ne cessaient de l'observer.

« Vraiment, elles ne sont pas croyable… Je ne suis pas une actrice, je ne serai jamais capable d'agir comme une sotte… Mais en même temps, si c'est le seul moyen d'entendre à nouveau sa voix et de pouvoir revoir son regard si perçant, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

Ayant reçu la réponse de Lucy, Mira se leva à la surprise des deux autres.

\- Mira..? Questionna Levy.

\- C'est l'heure de démarrer l'étape un!

\- Maintenant!? Demanda Lucy un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Oui! Tu dois aller lui remettre ta feuille pour le camp d'été! C'est le moment parfait! Ne t'inquiète pas, Levy et moi ne serons pas très loin.

* * *

Elle marchait depuis un bon moment, un papier à la main, à la recherche d'Erza.

« Ne t'en fait pas, elle m'a dit… Mais malgré ces paroles, je suis nerveuse. Comment vais-je faire pour être naturelle? Comment veut-elle que je tombe sans qu'elle sache que c'est voulu… Je ne suis pas une cascadeuse! Je sens que ce plan va foirer au final… »

\- Lucy Heartfilia!

La susnommée releva sa tête, tombant face à face avec la vice-présidente.

\- Kagura…

\- Que fais-tu ici? L'heure de diner se termine d'ici quelques minutes! Tu devrais retourner vers ta classe!

\- Je dois voir Erza.

\- Erza sempai n'a pas le temps d'entendre tes pitoyables excuses.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je viens simplement lui…

Soudainement, Kagura s'avança vers Lucy, rapprochant son visage de son oreille.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que vous vous êtes disputées..? Erza sempai n'est plus la même depuis quelques semaines. Je t'interdis de lui faire encore plus de mal. Erza sempai est à moi. Jamais elle ne t'appartiendra, Lucy Heartfilia! Lui murmura-t-elle pour ensuite disparaître.

« Faire du mal à Erza… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! Elle croit pouvoir jouer avec mes sentiments en me disant tout ça? Je ne vais pas abandonner si facilement! Erza ne lui appartient pas! Ce n'est pas un objet! Mais pour qui elle se prend? »

Sans se soucier de l'avertissement de Kagura, Lucy continua son chemin, décidée à accomplir la première étape du plan RLI. Voyant le temps avancer, elle décida d'aller voir dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Elle cogna deux fois mais n'eut aucune réponse.

« Peut-être est-elle simplement occupée… Elle ne doit pas entendre dans ce cas. »

Elle ouvrit la porte tout en entrant.

« Personne… Cette endroit me rappel la fois où elle m'avait plaqué au mur et… Kagura est arrivée par la suite. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait sauvé, mais en y repensant, aurais-je mieux aimé recevoir son baiser..? »

\- Lucy?

« Cette voix… »

Celle-ci se tourna, dirigeant son regard vers la porte et vit nul autre que celle qu'elle cherchait.

\- Erza…

« J'étais confiante tout à l'heure mais à présent qu'elle est devant moi, je… Je ne serai jamais capable de faire ce que Mira m'a demandé. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois! Je lui donne le papier et retourne en classe. »

La rousse avança de quelques pas, regardant toujours Lucy d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Je suis ici par-parce que je voulais te donner m-ma lettre pour le camp d'été. Finit-elle par dire, quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

\- Très bien, je me demandais justement quand tu allais me la remettre. La date limite est aujourd'hui après tout.

« Elle se demandait… Donc, elle pensait à moi en quelque sorte! »

Erza se dirigea à son bureau puis ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs. Comprenant qu'elle attendait la lettre, Lucy alla la rejoindre puis lui donna. Celle-ci la rangea avec les autres copies puis remercia Lucy par la suite.

\- Non, merci à toi… Répondit Lucy.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, elle se retourna prête à partir mais à sa plus grande surprise, trébucha dans ses propres pieds. Elle sentit son corps pencher vers l'avant, à quelques centimètres de toucher le sol, mais Erza l'a rattrapa tout en la serrant contre elle. Appréciant ce moment, Lucy crispa ses mains sur chaque côté du corps de la rousse.

« Son corps est si chaud… Si confortable… »

\- Lucy… Les cours vont bientôt recommencer. Nous devrions y aller.

Erza retira ses bras autour de la blonde qui retira les siennes aussitôt. C'est en silence, qu'elles se dirigèrent côte à côte jusqu'à leur classe.

« Tout a vraiment changé entre nous… Jamais elle aurait agi de la sorte il y a de ça quelques semaines. Que c'est ironique… Moi qui ne voulais rien savoir d'elle au début et maintenant, c'est elle qui ne veut rien savoir de moi. Comment Mira peut penser qu'elle m'aime? Si elle m'aimerait vraiment, elle ne serait pas comme ça. »

Le reste de la journée se passa assez vite. Lucy était dans sa bulle la majorité du temps, comme elle le faisait si bien. Comme à leurs habitudes, Mira et Lucy rentrèrent ensemble se racontant quelques petites anecdotes de leur journée.

\- Cana sensei est si brillante! Je pourrais parler avec elle durant des heures sans même me fatiguer! Elle m'a expliqué comment faire pour multiplier l'algèbre!

\- Comment..? Demanda Lucy.

\- Je ne le sais pas! J'étais trop concentrée à observer son visage d'ange! Répondit Mira en souriant.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur tes études au lieu de Cana sensei… Lança Lucy tout en soupirant.

\- Je ne parlerais pas être toi.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Toute la journée, tu n'as pas pris de note. Tu étais trop concentrée à penser à Erza!

\- N-non..! Pas du tout! Rétorqua la blonde quelques rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage.

\- N'essaie pas de me berner. Oh et en parlant d'Erza, lui as-tu remis ta lette finalement? Levy et moi te suivions jusqu'à ce que Kagura arrive devant nous et nous ordonne de retourner en classe…

\- Oui…

\- Oui..? Questionna Mira.

\- Oui, je lui ai remis.

\- Et ensuite..?

\- C'est tout.

\- Argh allez Lucy! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça lorsque tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Tu vas devoir patienter avant que je te raconte ce qui s'est réellement passé! Ajouta Lucy tout en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

\- Lucy..!

\- Non.

Mira était quelqu'un de persistant. Elle avait questionné Lucy tout le long du chemin de retour. Malheureusement pour elle, Lucy était quelqu'un de borné, donc elle n'avait pas eu de réponse.

Elles venaient tout juste d'arriver à la maison, qu'elles pouvaient sentir l'odeur du curry. Retirant leur chaussure puis déposant leurs sacs dans l'entrée, Lucy et Mira se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, croyant retrouver Layla.

\- Erza..? Demanda Mira.

La susnommée arrêta de brasser le curry dans le chaudron puis se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi prépares-tu le souper? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Lança sa demi-sœur.

\- Layla m'a téléphonée dans la journée, me disant qu'elle n'allait pas arriver à temps pour nous faire à manger. Je me suis donc dit que j'allais le faire à sa place.

\- Oh… As-tu besoin d'aide?

\- Ton aide ne serait pas de refus. Répondit la rousse reprenant cours à sa cuisine, ignorant la blonde.

Mira se recula de quelques pas, se mettant derrière Lucy puis la propulsa vers l'avant.

\- Très bien! Dans ce cas, Lucy pourra t'aider. Je me sens légèrement fatiguer, alors je vais aller me reposer un peu!

\- Q-quoi?! Interrogea la blonde prise par surprise.

\- C'est le moment idéal pour la première étape! Attire son attention! Chuchota Mira de sorte à ce qu'Erza ne puisse entendre.

Ayant terminé son rôle, Mira partit de la cuisine, se cachant dans le couloir. Elle était désormais à quatre pattes au sol, le visage légèrement avancé pour voir ce qui se passait entre Erza et Lucy.

Erza était toujours en train de mélanger son curry, ne portant aucune attention à la blonde qui décida de s'avancer prêt de l'îlot.

\- Alors… Que dois-je faire?

Lucy déposa sa main sur le comptoir tout en accrochant une cuillère en bois qui tomba au sol. Le bruit de celui-ci fit retourner la rousse qui regarda en direction de la blonde.

\- Dé-désolée… Répondit Lucy, se penchant pour la ramasser.

Sans regarder autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se cogna le crane sur le coin de l'îlot lâchant un gémissement par la suite. Ce petit faux pas sembla avoir fait effet, car Erza avait arrêté de cuisiner pour ensuite, s'approcher de Lucy.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça.

\- Oui… Murmura Lucy

Celle-ci se pencha la tête vers l'avant, laissant Erza prendre soin de vérifier si tout était correct. Lucy sentait les doigts de la rousse se promener d'un côté comme de l'autre d'une agréable délicatesse.

« Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas agi ainsi avec moi. La sentir si près me rend incroyablement paisible. Finalement, peut-être que le plan de Mira n'est pas si bête au fond… Malgré que tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'était pas voulu. »

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus maladroite Lucy. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là pour te sauver tu sais.

\- Désolée, j'ai été distraite un moment…

Erza retira ses mains de la tête de Lucy, gardant son regard rivé vers celle-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour être ainsi. Si tu veux m'aider, tu dois être concentrée. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir blessé.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu peux continuer à mélanger le curry, je vais m'occuper de couper le reste des légumes. Ajouta Erza,

« Elle ne m'a pas repoussé… C'est plutôt un bon début! »

Sans mot de plus, elles préparèrent le souper l'une à côté de l'autre. Le fait d'être près d'Erza, rendit l'humeur de Lucy bien meilleur qu'elle ne l'était durant les dernières semaines. Heureusement pour elle, aucun malheur ne lui était arrivé durant ce temps.

Pendant ce temps, Mira était toujours au sol observant la scène, n'ayant pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Mira-chan..?

L'interpellée releva la tête pour apercevoir la mère de Lucy qui la fixait d'un drôle d'air. Elle se releva aussitôt, tentant désespérément d'expliquer ce qu'elle faisait au sol. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas donner la véritable raison.

\- Oh! Bonjour Layla! J'étais en train de chercher ma barrette! Et je viens de me souvenir qu'elle était dans la chambre! Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Lucy qui était devenu la sienne.

Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer, Layla décida de ne pas trop ce questionner sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sentant à son tour la merveilleuse odeur du curry, elle s'en alla vers la cuisine, rejoignant ainsi Lucy et Erza.

\- Bonjour les filles, savez-vous si Mira va bien?

Les deux susnommées relevèrent leurs têtes pour observer une certaine Layla quelque peu perturbée.

\- Mira..? Questionna Erza.

\- Elle n'était pas couchée? Ajouta Lucy.

\- Non, elle était dans le corridor à quatre pattes… Me disant qu'elle cherchait sa barrette.

« Elle est irrécupérable… Dire qu'elle nous espionnait. Elle n'est vraiment pas de tout repos… »

\- Ma sœur peut être étrange parfois, rien ne sert de s'inquiéter. Répondit Erza en lui souriant.

Cela sembla rassurer la mère de la blonde qui lui sourit à son tour continuant son interrogatoire.

\- En y repensant, c'est la première fois que je vous vois les deux ensembles depuis un bon moment.

« Pourquoi pose-t-elle toujours les mauvaises questions..? »

\- N-non, c'est juste que tu travailles la majorité du temps…

\- Tu dois avoir raison… C'est temps-ci, l'hôpital prend tout mon temps, mais je vais tenter d'être plus présente!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire maman…

\- Oh, je vois… Maintenant que tu vois ce garçon, comment ce nomme-t-il déjà?

\- Nat…

\- Natsu. Coupa Erza.

« Ce n'est pas le moment… »

\- Oui! Merci Erza-chan. Alors je disais… Oh oui, depuis que tu vois ce Natsu, tu ne te sens plus obligé de me voir.

« Pourquoi doit-elle parler de Natsu alors que je commence à me rapprocher d'Erza..! Si elle continue, tous mes efforts n'auront rien servit. »

\- Non, Natsu n'est pas mon copain maman! C'est seulement un ami que je vois de temps en temps.

\- J'ai déjà été jeune ma chérie, tu ne m'auras pas avec ça.

Layla regarda vers Erza puis s'adressa à elle.

\- Erza-chan, d'après toi, la relation entre ma fille et Natsu ressemble à quoi?

Celle-ci déposa le couteau qu'elle avait dans sa main droite, prit le temps de penser pour finalement donner sa réponse.

« Non, non, non, non, non! Je dois faire quelque chose. Réfléchit! »

\- Je crois qu'elle et Nat…

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre! S'écria Lucy étant à court de moyen.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Layla et Erza regarda vers la blonde qui avait le teint aussi rouge qu'un homard. Lucy regarda rapidement vers Erza qui semblait surprise puis vers sa mère qui, encore une fois ne comprenait rien.

\- Alors… Ceci règle le cas de Natsu. Lança Lucy fermement.

\- Lucy!? S'écria Layla.

« Mince… Je sens que je vais me faire gronder… »

\- Qui est cette personne? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien? Questionna sa mère.

\- Je…

« Je viens tout juste de faire une déclaration d'amour..! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça? Je brule des étapes et que va penser Erza?! »

\- Lucy! J'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent! Ça concerne l'école. Lança Mira qui était désormais dans le cadrage entre le salon et le couloir.

« Sauvée par Mira! »

\- Oui, j'arrive! Répondit la blonde se dirigeant vers son amie. Désolé maman, ce sera plus tard!

\- Mais Lucy…

Celle-ci ne put entendre le reste de la phrase, car elle était dans sa chambre, la porte fermée.

\- Tu viens de me sauver la mise tu sais!

\- Oui, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'autre erreur. Le fait que tu as déclaré ton amour pour quelqu'un complique un peu notre plan…

\- Désolée, je devais éviter tout sujet propos de Natsu. Surtout avec Erza.

\- Je comprends, cette déclaration va aller en notre faveur ou sinon cela va rendre Erza encore plus distante… Espérons que ce soit l'option un!

\- Oui…

\- Oh! Et je dois te dire bravo pour tout à l'heure, tu es vraiment douée pour simuler ton côté maladroit! Ajouta Mira ébahit par ses prouesses.

\- En fait ce n'était pas du tout prévu… Murmura Lucy.

\- En observant votre discussion, j'ai pu arriver à une conclusion!

\- Laquelle..? Demanda Lucy, curieuse.

\- Notre étape numéro un est un succès!

\- Tu trouves..?

\- Oui! Elle s'est occupée de toi et a même discutée! Tu as attiré son attention c'est sûr!

\- Donc?

\- Maintenant que la glace est brisée et que vous vous parlez, nous allons débuter l'étape numéro deux!

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- On enclenche le mode _Sexy Lucy!_

« Ce doit être une plaisanterie, c'est sûr… »

\- Tu vas devoir démontrer tes atouts de femme! Tu vas devoir agir et parler en étant plus sexy!

« Sexy… »

\- En faisait cela, Erza aura de la difficulté à résister! Je vais te donner un exemple. Lorsque tu passes près d'elle, tu fais aller tes cheveux d'un côté en secouant la tête! Ou sinon, tu prends une démarche assuré. Oh! J'ai presque oublié un détail essentiel! Tu peux toucher mais en aucun cas elle doit te toucher! C'est vital!

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par toucher..? »

\- Toucher..?

\- Oui. Les points sensibles d'Erza sont, son dos, ses oreilles et son cou! Tu n'as qu'à passer un doigt, frôler un de ses endroits et tu y verras une réaction automatique!

\- Tu es sérieuse Mira?

\- Oui! Ceci est une étape important. Tu dois bien la réussir!

Lucy lâcha un soupir puis regarda vers son amie qui avait un regard sérieux.

\- Donc l'étape deux commence maintenant? Demanda Lucy.

\- Non, nous allons te pratiquer avant. L'étape va commencer dès le premier jour du camp d'été!

\- Ce qui veut dire une semaine…

\- Oui! Pendant ce temps, nous allons te rendre irrésistible!

\- Donc ton plan ne comporte que deux étapes?

\- Non! Arrête de poser trop de question. Il faut agir à la place. Pendant cette semaine tu vas continuer d'agir maladroitement.

\- Très bien… Susurra la blonde.

« Ce plan devient de plus en plus étrange… Finalement, ma confiance en Mira pour jouer les entremetteuses vient de chuter. J'espère seulement me tromper. »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction et de la commenter.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! ^^**


	7. Alors, qui est la meilleure?

**Bonjour, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je publis le chapitre 7 d'avance. Pourquoi? Entre autre parce que j'ai pris de l'avance dans mon écriture et que j'ai reçu quelques commentaires me demandant de publier un peu plus rapidement.**

 **Alors, j'ai décidé de me mettre en mode 'robot' Et voilà ce que ça donne! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Le chapitre 8 sera mis en ligne samedi comme prévue. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous confirmer qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre qui sera publié en mileu de la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci de me lire et bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 7

\- Lucy! S'écria une voix venant de derrière.

Celle-ci se retourna vers l'origine du bruit, y découvrant un visage familier.

\- Erza? Que fais-tu ici? Le couvre-feu est passé et Mira et Levy sont sur le point de revenir.

\- Je me moque du règlement…

\- Q-quoi?! Depuis quand?

Erza avança vers la blonde un sourire satisfait au visage. Elle s'arrêta une fois assez près d'elle.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris?

\- Compris quoi? Demanda Lucy.

\- Que tu essayais de te rapprocher de moi.

« Il faut croire que mon jeu d'actrice n'était pas si bon que ça… Que dois-je dire maintenant? Elle va se moquer si je lui dis que je suivais un plan établi par Mira. »

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'essayais seulement de réparer mon erreur, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as jamais été bonne pour mentir Luce.

« Luce..? C'est quoi ça? Elle m'a toujours appelé Lucy. Et pourquoi croit-elle que je mente? Ce n'est peut-être pas la vérité en entier, mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

\- Je ne mens pas…

\- Il est vrai que Mira me connait bien, mais ce n'est pas d'elle que je suis amoureuse. Tu aurais dû le savoir dès le début… Que ta présence m'est indispensable. Murmura Erza.

\- A-amoureuse..? Finit-elle par dire tout en bégayant.

\- Oui. Luce je t'a…

Un bruit sourd retentit, empêchant Lucy d'entendre ce que la rousse lui avait dit. Celle-ci essayait de lui parler mais rien ne sortait. Soudainement, le si joli visage d'Erza disparut laissant Lucy dans une sombre pièce carré. Elle ferma ses yeux puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait étendu dans le lit de sa mère. L'alarme de son cellulaire continuait de jouer la même sonnerie jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'éteigne. Il était six heures trente du matin. C'était enfin le jour où elle allait au camp d'été. Lucy se frotta les yeux puis pris le temps d'étirer chaque membre de son corps.

« Un rêve hein..? C'est bien moi ça… Rêver de chose insensée. Comme si cela pouvait bien arriver. J'ai pratiqué mon jeu toute la semaine avec Levy et Mira, mais je sens que cette étape sera un fiasco… »

Ayant fini de rêvasser, Lucy se leva prenant le temps d'aller sous la douche de manière à être plus réveillée. Ce qui était bien des camps d'été, c'était qu'elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas porter son uniforme. Elle enfila une camisole blanche accompagnée d'une chemise à carreau rouge. Habituellement, elle aurait mis ses jeans trouées mais vu le niveau de chaleur, elle décida de mettre ses short jeans suivit de petites sandales blanches. Enfin prête, elle sortit de la chambre se dirigeant vers la cuisine, s'attendant à y être la seule.

En tournant le coin reliant couloir et salon, elle aperçut Erza qui mangeait un bol de céréale. Depuis que Lucy avait dit qu'elle aimait une autre personne que Natsu, Erza et elle s'était à peine parlé. Ce qui était le plus dur pour la blonde était de ne pas savoir ce que la rousse pensait de tout cela. Était-elle fâchée? Triste, ne sachant qui était cette personne? Ou bien était-elle effrayée comme Lucy l'était..?

Aucune des deux n'avaient entamées une discussion, Lucy venait de terminer de préparer ses tartines à la confiture puis décida d'aller manger dans sa chambre, qui était également celle de sa mère.

« Je sais que l'étape deux commence aujourd'hui mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le bon moment. En fait, je crois que l'étape Sexy Lucy n'est pas une bonne idée… »

\- Lucy…

La susnommée arrêta son chemin au son de cette voix, qui lui manquait tant. Elle ferma ses yeux, pris une grande inspiration puis se retourna.

\- Tu peux manger ici tu sais. Lança la rousse.

C'était la première fois qu'Erza faisait les premiers pas pour qu'elle et Lucy soient ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre. Constatant cela, la blonde accepta sans broncher. Elle alla s'asseoir face à son interlocutrice qui continu la discussion.

\- Depuis ce que tu as dit à ta mère et moi, je n'arrête pas de me demander…

\- Qui est cette personne? Coupa la blonde à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Je croyais que Natsu et toi étiez ensemble.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai voulu tout t'expliquer, il y a de cela un mois. Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, croyant que je jouais à un jeu.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..? Pourquoi est-ce que je commence à prendre un air indifférent? Ce n'est pas ce que je suis sensée faire! »

Lucy se leva, malgré qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de manger, s'apprêtant à quitter lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne.

« Cette sensation… Cela fait si longtemps. Sa main est si chaude et réconfortante. »

\- Lucy, Je… Je…

Erza prit un instant avant de continuer, serrant d'avantage la main de la blonde.

\- Ce que je veux c'est…

\- Bon matin! S'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés ne s'étant pas rendu compte de la situation.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de sourire et ouvrit les yeux, son regard se pencha vers les doigts entremêlés d'Erza et de Lucy.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?

\- Rien. Répondit Erza, lâchant la main de Lucy. Je vais finir ma valise. Ne soit pas en retard Mira.

Elle regarda sa sœur quitter la pièce puis se tourna vers Lucy avec un large sourire.

\- Quoi..?

\- Je vois que tu as commencé la phase deux! Alors, que lui as-tu fait pour qu'elle te tienne la main?

\- Je…

\- Non! Attends une minute. Tu viens tout juste de briser une règle primordiale! Elle ne doit pas te toucher! Ajouta Mira, quelque peu paniquée.

\- Je sais mais ça ne compte pas si je n'ai pas appliqué le plan, non?

\- Comment ça?

\- Au lieu de la jouer sensuelle et mignonne, j'ai plutôt été dure, indifférente et ignorante…

\- Et malgré cela, elle a quand même décidée de… Alors là, je n'en reviens pas!

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis… Murmura Lucy.

\- Tu ne comprends pas!?

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre..?

\- Ce que tu viens de faire est la phase trois! Malgré que tu n'as pas appliqué l'étape deux, Erza continue à se rapprocher!

\- Donc..? Questionna Lucy, n'étant plus sûre de comprendre.

\- Nous modifions le plan! Nous allons passer à la phase 2.5!

Lucy arqua un sourcil, regardant Mira de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Cette étape regroupera la deuxième et la troisième!

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça? Une de ses étapes dit de m'approcher et de faire quelques contactes tandis que l'autre me demande d'être distante…

\- Tu n'as qu'à…

Une voix provenant du couloir coupa Mira.

\- Je pars pour l'école. Soit à l'heure Mira.

\- Oui, oui! Arrête de me prendre pour une retardataire..!

\- Tu n'as qu'à arriver à l'heure dans ce cas.

« Qui aurait cru qu'elles seraient devenu si proche avant d'arriver ici… Je me souviens du jour où nous avions regardé un film chez elles. Mira et Erza agissaient comme deux personnes vivant sous le même toit, mais maintenant elles agissent plus comme des sœurs. Je suis contente pour elles, ce sont deux personnes qui comptent énormément pour moi… »

\- Lucy..? Demanda Erza toujours dans le couloir.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, éprise de ses pensées. Voyant cela, Mira lui donna un coup de coude au niveau de l'abdomen tout en lui lançant un regard. Ayant son attention, Mira lui susurra le nom d'Erza en pointant vers le couloir à l'aide de sa tête.

\- Lucy? Demanda à nouveau la rousse.

\- Oui!? Répondit enfin la blonde.

\- Si tu es prête et ne veux pas être en retard, tu peux venir avec moi. Si tu le veux bien.

\- E-euh… Commença Lucy qui regarda vers Mira qui hocha de la tête, un large sourire au visage. Très bien, je vais venir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erza suite à la réponse de blonde. Elle attendit quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Lucy traînant sa valise.

\- Elle a l'air plutôt lourde. Tu sais, on ne part que trois jours. Ajouta Erza voyant Lucy ayant du mal à apporter sa valise.

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrivais pas à décider quel linge j'allais amener.

Contrairement à Lucy, Erza avait réussi à tout mettre dans un sac de sport qui était facile à transporter.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide..? Demanda la rousse.

\- Je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour apporter elle-même sa valise, Erza. Lança Mira, le dos contre le mur du couloir.

\- J-je voulais simplement être aimable! Répondit la présidente quelques rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Ils disent tous cela… Murmura celle aux cheveux argentés prenant un air innocent.

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller au lieu de dire des âneries. Lança Erza l'a regardant d'un air glacial.

\- Oui, oui… Répondit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Sacré Mira… Ce commentaire n'était pas nécessaire. Est-elle toujours aussi intense..? »

\- Alors? Questionna Erza qui regardait à nouveau vers Lucy.

\- Uh..?

\- As-tu besoin d'aide?

\- Oh! N-non, ça va aller! Elle n'est pas si lourde que ça… Merci d'avoir demandé.

« En fait, elle est ultra lourde..! Mais je ne suis pas pour paraitre faible. »

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

Erza ouvrit la porte faisant signe à Lucy de passer. Celle-ci lui sourit en signe de remerciement puis elles commencèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la station de train. Comme elles étaient partit plus tôt que prévue, il n'y avait presque personne à l'intérieur. Elles prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre, observant droit devant elle.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Dois-je l'ignorer, lui parler, rapprocher ma main de la sienne..? Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire! Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pense est encore plus dur. »

\- Lucy, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler à tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser. J-j'ai mal agi. Pas seulement ce matin mais pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines.

\- Lucy…

\- Écoute-moi s'il te plait…

Lucy tourna son visage pour croisé celui d'Erza. Celle-ci l'observa, un air sérieux. C'est yeux brillaient, encore plus avec le soleil qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers la fenêtre. En les regardant, Lucy avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre.

\- Premièrement, pour ce qui est du jour où nous nous sommes disputées… Je n'ai pas tenue compte de tes sentiments et de ton avis. Ensuite, j'ai vue Natsu mais ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais… Je l'ai appelé mais j'ai dû mal à savoir pourquoi… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine. Pour ce matin, je crois que ça m'a peiné de voir que tu croyais que Natsu et moi étions ensemble… En fait, je crois que le fait d'être loin de toi m'affecte plus que je ne le pensais…

 _\- Station_ _Ōkubo. Station Ōkubo_ _._

\- Alors, penses-tu que nous pourrions rec…

\- Erza sempai! Blondinette… Commença une voix provenant face à elles.

Les deux susnommées se tournèrent et virent nul autre que Kagura. Elle regardait Erza, des étoiles dans les yeux, espérant recevoir un sourire de sa part. Malheureusement pour elle, le moment de son apparition était mal synchronisé.

\- Kagura. Viens t'asseoir. Répondit Erza en lui désignant le siège à sa droite.

« Pourquoi faut-elle toujours qu'elle débarque au mauvais moment! On dirait presque qu'elle me suit… Elle est plus effrayante que je m'imaginais. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Depuis que je suis à l'école, je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre ce train pour s'y rendre. Elle arrive toujours du sens inverse habituellement… »

\- Quelle surprise de vous voir ici Erza sempai!

« Bien sûre, elle fait comme si je n'étais pas là..! »

\- Justement en parlant de surprise… Que fais-tu ici? Lança Lucy la regardant froidement.

\- Pourquoi te répondrai-je? Serais-tu triste de ne plus être seule avec Erza sempai? Répondit-elle, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tcht..!

\- La question de Lucy est intéressante. Habituellement tu ne prends pas ce train pour te rendre à l'école, Kagura.

\- Tout devient plus intéressant lorsque c'est vous qui posez les questions Erza sempai! J'ai dû prendre le train car j'ai passé la nuit chez mon frère Simon.

« Cette fille à un frère..? Pauvre de lui… »

\- Il n'était pas partit à l'université?

\- Oui, mais il est revenu il y a de cela quelques mois. Je ne croyais pas que vous vous souvenez de cela!

Kagura déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erza, qui se laissa faire, puis lança un regard à Lucy.

« Non mais elle se prend pour qui!? Je vais lui faire voir de quoi je suis… »

\- Désolée pour cela. Nous continuerons notre conversation plus tard, c'est promis. Murmura la présidente à son oreille.

\- Oui… Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Lucy qui avait déposé sa main droite entre elle et Erza, sentie un poids se poser sur celle-ci. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil et aperçu quelques doigts de la rousse posés sur les siens. Elle regarda ensuite vers Kagura qui avait toujours la tête déposée sur le bras d'Erza les yeux fermés. Malgré que personne n'avait remarqué le geste de la rousse, Lucy se mit à rougir regardant à présent au sol.

« E-elle… Me prend la main..? Est-ce un rêve? J'espère seulement que non! Tout serait parfait si cette Kagura ne serait pas là. Mais en y repensant, ne devrais-je pas retirer ma main..? Je ne suis pas censée la laisser me toucher. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment appliqué le plan et Erza s'est rapprochée… Peut-être que si je continue à faire à ma tête, il m'arrivera malheur… Pour cette fois, je crois que je vais faire ce que Mira m'a dit, malgré que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux… »

Elle retira sa main et la déposa sur sa cuisse. Immédiatement, elle sentie le regard d'Erza se poser sur elle. Elle l'a regarda quelques secondes, voyant de l'incompréhension sur celle-ci, puis observa le sol à nouveau.

« Mira… J'espère seulement que ce que je viens de faire m'aidera au lieu de me noyer. »

 _\- Station Asagaya. Station Asagaya._

\- Kagura.

L'interpellée retira sa tête puis regarda vers Erza.

\- C'est notre sortie. Ajouta-t-elle.

Les trois se levèrent puis sortir une à la suite de l'autre. Bien sûr, Lucy était la dernière dû à sa valise qui pesait une tonne.

\- Eum… Commencer sans moi, je dois aller au toilette et je ne veux pas vous ralentir. Lança Lucy arrêtant de marcher.

\- Mais Lucy…

\- Allez-y, on se revoit à l'école. Coupa Lucy ne voulant pas céder sous les paroles d'Erza.

\- Très bien, allons-y Erza sempai! Ajouta Kagura l'attrapant par le bras, commençant à marcher en direction de l'école.

« Sérieusement… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erza se laisse faire comme ça et devant moi en plus..? Essaie-t-elle de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce..? Si oui, ça fonctionne. Cette Kagura! Je ne peux plus la sentir. Il faut croire qu'elle est plus forte et maligne que moi. Au final, Erza est avec elle et non moi. »

Elle attendit quelques minutes dans la gare avant de commencer son chemin. Avec sa valise qui était lourde, il était impossible qu'elle les rattrape. Elle tourna le premier coin de rue et à sa plus grande surprise vit Erza, le dos contre le mur ainsi que les bras croisés.

\- Erza..?

Au son de sa voix, la susnommée se redressa puis se mit devant Lucy.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seule? Surtout que c'est moi qui t'es demandé de m'accompagner.

\- Mais…

\- Kagura? Je lui ai dit que je voulais te parler et puis elle est partie devant. Je m'excuse pour sa conduite, elle peut être difficile parfois.

\- Je sais. Répondit-t-elle fermement recommençant à marcher.

\- Pourquoi te fâches-tu? Demanda la rousse, la rejoignant.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je me demande simplement pourquoi tu la laisses faire ainsi.

\- Serais-tu jalouse, Lucy..?

\- Jalouse! Moi? Jamais…

« Est-ce de la jalousie..? Comment puis-je le savoir? »

Erza attrapa le poignet de Lucy pour qu'elle s'arrête de marcher.

\- Laisse-moi porter ta valise. Tu as le talon tout rouge à force de la transporter.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je te l'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas si lourde que ça.

\- Luce…

« Luce… »

 _\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'essayais seulement de réparer mon erreur, c'est tout._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais été bonne pour mentir Luce._

 _« Luce..? C'est quoi ça? Elle m'a toujours appelé Lucy. »_

 _\- Je ne mens pas…_

 _\- Il est vrai que Mira me connait bien, mais ce n'est pas d'elle que je suis amoureuse. Tu aurais dû le savoir dès le début… Que ta présence m'est indispensable._

 _\- A-amoureuse..?_

 _\- Oui. Luce je t'a…_

« C'est ainsi qu'elle m'a appelé dans mon rêve ce matin… »

Lucy relâcha sa main laissant finalement Erza prendre sa valise. Une fois bien en place, les deux reprirent leur chemin. Au bout de quelque minutes, Lucy coupa le silence.

\- À propos de toute à l'heure, je voulais te demander si tu voulais qu'on…

\- Lu-chan!

« Ça devient vraiment agaçant… »

Voyant la bleutée se diriger vers elles, Erza déposa la valise de la blonde puis lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons avoir d'autre moment pour parler. Lança Erza tout en se dirigeant vers l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Lu-chan! S'écria son amie qui était désormais devant elle. Tu es venu à l'école avec Erza!?

\- Oui…

\- Génial! J'ai quelque chose à te dire!

\- Quelque chose de positif j'espère..? Demanda la blonde quelque peu intriguée.

\- Oui!

\- Alors..?

\- Tu te souviens que pour ce qui est des chambres nous n'avions aucune idée avec qui nous allions être..?

\- Oui, c'est Cana sensei qui allait décider de cela.

\- Et bien, elle vient tout juste de mettre la feuille à l'entrée de l'école! Et devine quoi!?

\- Tu es dans la même chambre que Mira…

\- Oui! Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire. Tu vas être jumelé à Erza! Ce qui veut dire que vous allez partager la même chambre pendant trois jours!

« Erza et moi..? Seules chaque soir… Pendant trois jours. C'est… C'est..! »

\- Lu-chan..! Tu es toute rouge, ne me dit pas que tu penses à…

\- Non! Non, je me disais juste que c'était une bonne opportunité, non?

\- Oui! Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Kagura lorsqu'elle a vu qu'elle était avec Bisca à la place d'Erza! Elle avait le visage aussi rouge qu'un homard!

\- Ça ne me surprend pas du tout. Elle est où maintenant?

\- Je crois qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Lança Levy.

\- Lucy Heartfilia!

« Bon timming… »

Lucy lança un regard à Levy qui comprit aussitôt qu'elle devait les laisser seules.

\- Je commence à me demander si tu ne me suis pas pour une quel conque raison…

\- Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs Heartfilia!

\- Dans ce cas, que me vaut cette visite cette fois..?

\- Ne crois pas avoir gagné à cause de ce matin et du fait que tu vas partager ta chambre avec Erza sempai!

\- Je n'ai rien gagné. Ce n'est pas un jeu et Erza n'est pas un prix à gagner. Si tu l'aime vraiment, tu devrais comprendre.

\- C'est à toi de comprendre Heartfilia. Avant que tu ne débarque, Erza sempai passait son temps avec moi. J'étais tout pour elle. C'est lorsque tu es arrivé que tout a basculé.

\- Alors tu es jalouse?

\- Être jalouse de toi serait une honte. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Erza sempai ressentait quelque chose pour toi au début? Elle ne faisait que jouer! Mais au lieu de conclure puis de te laisser, elle a décidé de rester près de toi. J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'Erza sempai se rendra vite compte que tu n'es qu'un simple déchet.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Kagura.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Bientôt, elle se lassera de toi et ira voir ailleurs. Ce qui signifie moi!

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire?

\- Qui crois-tu qu'elle est venue voir lorsque vous vous êtes disputées..? Qui crois-tu qui l'a réconforté?

\- Mentir ne t'aidera pas! S'écria Lucy commençant à devenir de plus en plus furieuse.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je dois te remercier pour cette journée. J'ai pu m'occuper d'Erza sempai comme je l'ai toujours voulu… Oh et au faite, son corps est si parfait, chaque courbe fonctionnait à merveille avec les miennes.

Ce commentaire était de trop, Lucy attrapa le collet de Kagura, l'a soulevant par la suite. Malgré son regard meurtrier, Kagura l'observait, un sourire narquois au visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il Heartfilia..? Oh… Erza ne t'avais rien dit? Dommage.

\- Être toi, j'arrêterais de parler!

\- Lucy! Lança une voix provenant à côté d'elle.

Gardant toujours le collet de Kagura, Lucy tourna son regard vers Erza qui l'observait d'un air sérieux.

\- Lucy, ce que tu fais est interdit. Lâche Kagura puis retourne voir Levy.

\- Très bien, présidente… Répondit Lucy relâchant la vice-présidente en lui jetant un regard glaciale puis alla rejoindre Levy qui se trouvait déjà dans le bus.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? Kagura et Erza!? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle rien dit et pourquoi aurait-elle été furieuse à propos de Natsu si elle était allée voir ailleurs? Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. D'un côté j'espère que tout ce que Kagura a dit est faux mais je ne le saurai jamais si je ne pose pas la question à Erza. D'un autre, Erza défend Kagura et accepte tout contact avec… Je ne sais pas du tout qu'elle est la vérité. Je ne crois pas qu'Erza soit de ce genre… Mais comment en être sûre..? En y repensant, je connais à peine Erza. Je sais seulement que ses parents ne se préoccupe guère d'elle, qu'elle est la présidente du conseil des élèves, qu'elle suit les règle et qu'elle est ponctuelle… Ce qui m'amène à me poser, qui est Erza..? Est-elle celle que je crois qu'elle est ou est-elle celle que Kagura décrit? Une personne qui aime jouer avec les filles, ne se souciant pas de leurs sentiments? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle me raconte cela! Avant qu'elle n'arrive, j'étais décidé et je n'avais pas peur. Maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser.»

\- Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. S'écria Cana sensei qui se trouvait à l'avant du bus.

\- Oui! Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Comme son sensei lui avait demandé, Lucy sortit du bus l'a suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe face à face avec Erza.

\- Nous partons dans dix minutes. Ce qui vous laisse quelques minutes pour discuter entre vous. Si jamais ce n'est pas réglé, vous aurez tout le trajet pour vous expliquer puisque vous aller être l'une à côté de l'autre dans le bus. Ajouta Cana sensei en se croisant les bras.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Cana sen… Je veux dire Cana.

\- Je vous laisse. Répondit-elle ignorant la question de son élève.

« Génial… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? »

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller te chercher pour discuter. Lança Erza.

\- Pourquoi cela..?

\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais trouver le temps pour qu'on puisse se parler.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on arrive au camp. Nous devons retourner dans le bus d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Que se passe-t-il Lucy?

\- Rien, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton chien de poche. Vous êtes si près l'une de l'autre..!

\- Lucy..!

Sans crier gare, Lucy avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles d'Erza. Lorsque celle-ci voulu déposer ses mains sur ses hanches, Lucy se retira puis se dirigea vers le bus.

\- Alors, entre Kagura et moi, qui est la meilleure, Erza? Finit-elle par dire puis monta à bord du véhicule.

* * *

 **Bon... J'ai bien hâte de lire vos impressions. Depuis les derniers chapitres, j'ai remarqué que Kagura devenait de plus en plus détesté.**

 **Avec celui-ci, aimez-vous toujours la vice-présidente? Ou est-ce que vous la détestez?**

 **Aimez-vous le comportement de Lucy? Trouvez-vous qu'elle agi impulsivement?**

 **De Lucy ou Erza, qui selon-vous agi pour le mieux..?**

 **Ahhhh... Tant de question!**

 **Sur ce, à Samedi ^^**


	8. Course d'orientation

**Bonjour, comme je vous l'avais dit, voici le chapitre 8.**

 **Le camp d'été commence, laissant place à des confidences.**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Elles roulaient depuis à peu près une heure. S'étant renseigné sur le trajet, Lucy pouvait déduire qu'il devait rester environ un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à Shimoda. Malgré le peu de temps restant, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de somnoler, déposant ainsi sa tête sur le bras d'Erza.

C'était le premier contact qu'elles avaient depuis le début du trajet. Depuis que Lucy avait embrassé Erza. La rousse ne bougea pas, laissant Lucy dormir paisiblement le reste du chemin. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait crié dessus plus tôt, mais comment pouvait-elle résister à cette jolie blonde.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Lucy?_

 _\- Rien, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton chien de poche. Vous êtes si près l'une de l'autre..!_

 _\- Alors, entre Kagura et moi, qui est la meilleure, Erza?_

Ce que Lucy lui avait dit, ne l'avait pas rendu indifférente. Kagura était spécial, leur relation aussi. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer tout cela? Elle n'était pas fier de son passé, mais depuis, elle avait changé.

\- Avis à toutes, nous arriverons à destination d'ici deux minutes. Une fois arrivée, veuillez-vous diriger à l'entrée de l'hôtel et attendre le reste des instructions. Merci. Lança Cana sensei avant de se rasseoir à son siège.

Suite à cette consigne, Erza déposa une main sur l'épaule de Lucy puis la secoua légèrement. Elle put entendre quelques lamentations de sa part pour ensuite la voir ouvrir les yeux. Voyant dans quelle position elle était, Lucy se redressa aussitôt.

\- Nous allons arriver, Lucy…

\- T-très bien. Tu aurais dû me réveiller lorsque je suis tombée sur toi.

\- En fait, t'avoir près de moi ne m'as pas si déplu.

« Si elle m'avait dit ça plus tôt, je serais aux anges, mais depuis ce que Kagura m'a dit, je suis furieuse. J'irai mieux une fois que je saurai ce qui s'est réellement passé. D'ici là, je vais passer à la phase trois. On oublie l'étape 2.5. »

\- Tant mieux, car ce sera la dernière fois que cela se produira. Ajouta Lucy.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu être fâchée ainsi?

\- Le temps que tu prendras pour répondre à ma question.

\- Lucy, je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère Erza? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de dire ce que tu ressens?

\- Je pourrai te demander la même question. Rétorqua Erza, le regard sérieux.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux se souvenant très bien d'une discussion qu'elles avaient eue entre elles, quelques semaines auparavant.

 _\- M'aimes-tu, Erza!?_

 _\- Et toi Lucy? M'aimes-tu?_

« C'est exactement la même chose qu'à ce moment-là… Elle ne répond jamais à mes questions. Elle ne fait que me les renvoyé. »

\- C'est l'heure de descendre. N'oubliez pas, vous devez attendre les instructions au lobby de l'hôtel. Lança à nouveau Cana sensei.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Une fois débarquée du bus, Lucy attendit l'arrivé de Mira ainsi que de Levy. Comme elle le pensait, c'est deux amies sortirent les dernière, les laissant seules à l'extérieur. Lorsque Mira voulu parler d'Erza, Lucy changea de sujet, leur disant qu'elle devait entrer à l'intérieur pour ne rien manquer.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est ici, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le déroulement de cette journée. J'ai, ici, avec moi les clés de vos chambres ainsi que l'horaire des trois jours à venir. Je vais commencer par appeler chaque équipe de deux, puis vous allez vous dirigez dans votre chambre. Étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore midi, cela vous laissera du temps pour ranger vos affaires, lire l'horaire pour ensuite vous préparer à venir diner à onze heures trente. Est-ce clair?

\- Oui! Répondit la classe entière.

\- Désormais, écoutez attentivement. Lorsque je nommerai vos noms, veuillez me rejoindre. Continua Cana sensei. Bisca Moulin et Kagura Mikazuchi. Beth Vanderwood et Risley Law. Levy McGarden et Mirajane Strauss. Yukino Agria et Juvia Lockser. Erza Scarlet et Lucy Heartfilia.

« Enfin! »

Les deux susnommées se rendirent en face de Cana sensei puis Erza prit la clé ainsi que le dépliant. Fidèle à sa journée, Lucy était encore la dernière due à sa valise. Heureusement, il y avait un ascenseur et elles étaient aux deuxièmes étages. Comme à son habitude, Erza ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Lucy puis entra à son tour. La chambre était plutôt moderne, il y avait une salle de bain en entrant vers la gauche puis en avançant plus loin, il y avait un lit double. Au bout de la chambre, il y avait une porte patio qui menait à un balcon avec vu sur la mer. Malgré que la vue fût magnifique, Lucy pensa plutôt au fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Erza, elle, semblait trouver cela normal puisqu'elle était en train de défaire son sac. Ayant déposé sa valise près du lit, Lucy décida de s'asseoir pour prendre le temps d'évaluer la situation.

« Bon, il est onze moins quart… Cela me donne beaucoup de temps pour être avec Erza. Je dois absolument régler notre problème… Savoir qui est Erza. Mais le pire dans tout cela est que je vais devoir partager on lit avec elle. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois et le résultat n'a rien de positif. Et puis, comment est-ce que je dois commencer cette discussion..? Le seul point positif est qu'on ne se fera pas interrompre. »

Ne sachant pas trop comment agir, Lucy attrapa le dépliant qu'Erza avait déposé sur le lit puis commença à le lire.

« Alors… après notre diner, nous allons faire une randonnée dans la forêt. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'insectes… Demain, c'est une journée à la plage. Ça j'aime ça! Et pour notre dernier jour, nous avons la journée de libre jusqu'à treize heures ensuite nous devons rentrer. C'est plutôt bien quand on y pense… »

Sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte, Erza alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Est-ce ta manière de m'éviter, Lucy?

\- Je ne fais que passer le temps. Répondit-elle tout en déposant le déplia près d'elle.

\- Tu comptes lire notre horaire pour les quarante prochaines minutes?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je compte seulement passer le temps!

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi fâchée? Ce matin, tout allait bien.

\- Tu n'as qu'à répondre à ma question et ensuite je te répondrai.

\- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur Kagura? Questionna Erza.

\- Et toi, pourquoi ne fais-tu que la défendre? As-tu pensé à moi!?

« Merde..! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça!? Maintenant elle me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. J'ai le don de dire n'importe quoi quand je me fâche… »

\- J-je veux dire que tu la laisses faire n'importe quoi… Est-ce parce que tu es avec elle?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Alors que dois-je croire? Demanda Lucy.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Répondit Erza détournant son regard de la blonde.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte. Désolée de t'avoir questionné. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle venait tout juste de quitter la chambre, laissant Erza seule.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre hein..! C'est compliqué! Si elle ne répond pas c'est que Kagura a dit la vérité. Ce qui veut dire qu'Erza m'a mentit et trahis. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous avions tout de même une relation quel conque. Ce qui veut dire que j'étais bel et bien son jouet et qu'à présent, elle s'est lassée de moi… »

Elle avait le dos contre la porte puis se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, n'étant pas prêtes de cesser.

« Je suis tellement stupide… Dire que j'ai cru que peut-être que nous allions être finalement ensemble. »

Un son provenant de son cellulaire l'arrêta dans ses pensées dépressives, prenant à la fois son attention.

« C'est un message de Natsu. Il me demande de le voir… Avec aujourd'hui, le voir me ferait du bien. Je pourrai aussi déterminer notre relation. Très bien, à mon retour, j'irai le voir. »

* * *

Lucy marchait en compagnie de Mira et de Levy en plein milieu d'une forêt. Cette randonnée devenait de plus en plus dur due à la chaleur torride. Ce qui redonnait espoir à Lucy était qu'elles étaient censées se rendre à une chute d'eau naturelle. Ce qui voulait dire, un endroit pour se ressourcer.

\- Lucy, as-tu vu comment Cana sensei est mignonne dans son short! S'écria Mira, l'agrippant par derrière.

\- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose… Répondit Lucy en soupirant.

\- Je suis de son avis. Ajouta Levy.

\- Tu es simplement jalouse Levy McGarden! Lança Mira en lui faisait une grimace.

La petite bleutée ne répondit pas, se contenta seulement de croiser ses bras en détournant son regard.

« Si j'ai bien suivit cette scène, je… Je pourrais croire que Levy aime bien Mira… »

\- Nous voici arrivé à la chute naturelle de Shimoda! Nous allons rester ici un bon moment, le temps de reprendre des forces. Vous avez également le droit de plonger à l'eau. Lança Cana sensei en allant s'installer près d'un tronc d'arbre.

\- Désolée les filles, mais je dois aller parler à Cana sensei! Ajouta Mira se dirigeant vers son professeur.

Lucy et Levy eurent la même réaction. Elles secouèrent la tête en signe de découragement. À leur tour, elles allèrent près des chutes, s'asseoir sur un rocher. Lucy regarda autour d'elle pour voir la majorité des filles se baigner puis tomba sur Erza qui était accompagné de Kagura. Elles étaient assises plus loin, semblant discuter entre elles.

\- Lu-chan?

\- Oui?

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Erza et toi?

\- Quelqu'un s'est mis entre elle et moi… Alors, je vais devoir suspendre notre plan pour un moment indéterminé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais me débrouiller. Seulement, ne dit rien à Mira. Elle était si contente de son plan et de voir que tout se déroulait bien…

\- Très bien Lu-chan. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi douée que Mira mais je suis sûre que je pourrais aider à ma manière!

\- Oui!

Lucy regarda à nouveau vers Erza qui lui jeta un regard au même moment. Se sentant rougir, elle détourna ses yeux pour observer Levy. Elle put constater que la bleutée regardait en direction de Mira ainsi que de Cana sensei.

\- Dit Levy?

\- Oui? Demanda-t-elle fixant désormais Lucy.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, tu trouverais Mira à ton gout..?

\- H-heiiiinnn!? S'écria-t-elle, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de la présidente.

\- Tu as bien compris ma question.

\- T-tu délires! Pourquoi p-penserais-tu cela? M-mira et moi!? C'est insensé!

\- Plus rien me parait insensé maintenant, tu sais.

\- Même si ce serait le cas, Mira aime Cana sensei…

\- Oh..! Alors tu admets avoir un faible pour elle? Demanda Lucy devenant de plus en plus insistante.

\- J-je ne répondrai pas à cette question…

« Sacré Levy! Ce ne sera pas évident de la conquérir cette Mira! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle y arrivera. Qui aurait cru ça? »

Voyant très bien la gêne de son amie, Lucy décida de ne rien ajouter et simplement profiter de ce moment de tranquillité.

\- Très bien tout le monde! Nous allons reprendre notre route. Nous avons une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche puis nous allons arriver à notre dernière activité de la journée. Malheureusement pour vous, les curieuses, l'activité sera dévoilée une fois là-bas. Lança Cana sensei reprenant la marche suivit des élèves.

« Une activité… Je me demande bien ce que ça va être. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi. Nous sommes en forêt, tout est possible. Tant que je n'ai pas à toucher aux insectes, ça me va. »

Au bout de quelques temps, elles arrivèrent près d'un campement établi.

\- Écoutez-moi tous! Je vais faire en sorte de resserrer vos liens ainsi que de voir vos capacités à travailler en équipe. Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas si enfantin et il y aura une récompense. Le jeu se nomme : Course d'orientation!

« Course d'orientation..? Quel genre d'idée Cana sensei a eu encore. »

\- Vous allez être deux par deux. Votre coéquipière est celle qui partage votre chambre. Je vais vous donner une liste d'étape à compléter ainsi qu'une boussole pour vous repérer. Lorsque vous terminer une étape, vous devez venir me voir avant de commencer l'étape suivante. La première équipe qui termine, l'emporte.

\- Sensei! Quelle est la récompense? Demanda une des élèves.

\- Vous le saurez si vous gagnez! Maintenant, que chaque équipe vienne chercher ses effectifs.

Lucy passa devant la file pour aller s'adresser à Cana.

\- Cana… Est-ce possible de modifier mon équipe..?

\- Désolée Lucy. J'ai créé les équipes pour une certaine raison et la tienne restera ainsi. Alors tient. Cana sensei lui remit sa boussole ainsi que sa liste. Va rejoindre Erza. Finit-elle par dire en lui souriant.

« Rien ne sert de parler avec elle… Je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire cette activité avec Erza. »

\- Tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois. Lança Erza qui était désormais auprès d'elle.

\- Et toi, tu ne pourras pas esquiver chacune de mes questions.

\- C'est juste. Répondit-elle en lui souriant. Mais pour l'instant, nous pourrions nous concentrer sur cette épreuve.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Il y a en tout dix étapes sur cette liste, d'après moi, il faudra répondre à des questions…

\- Nous devrions être en mesure de bien s'en sortir. Malgré que tu n'écoutes pas vraiment en classe, je sais que tu es douée.

\- Pas t'en que ça… Répondit la blonde ayant visiblement des rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

\- Toutes les équipes ayant maintenant reçues leurs effectifs, je déclare l'épreuve course d'orientation enclenchée. Déclara Cana sensei.

Lucy avait donné la boussole à Erza tandis qu'elle allait s'occuper de lire les étapes à suivre. Elles marchaient depuis un moment en direction Sud-Est à la recherche d'une petite boîte rouge. Comme la feuille l'indiquait, il y avait bel et bien une petite boîte rouge au pied d'un arbre. Erza l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit papier à l'intérieur.

\- Sans moi, Paris serait pris… Qui suis-je?

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel sens doit-on chercher… Murmura Lucy.

\- Oui… Nous pourrions penser à ce qui s'est passé dans l'histoire de la France ou bien aux dirigeants… Mais cette question serait beaucoup trop difficile. Ajouta Erza.

\- Je crois que nous pensons trop… Paris serait pris… Paris et pris. En y réfléchissant, ces deux mots se ressemblent. Serait définit être… Donc sans ce qu'on recherche, Paris serait et deviendrait pris..!

\- Lucy..?

\- Je sais! C'est 'a'! Sans le 'a' dans Paris, cela devient pris!

\- Je crois que c'est ça, nous devons retourner voir Cana sensei. Je savais que tu trouverais la réponse Luce!

Erza attrapa la main de Lucy l'a traînant avec elle.

« Luce? Encore!? Une fois c'est Lucy, l'autre c'est Luce. Elle pourrait au moins se décider sur quel nom elle veut m'appeler. Levy m'appel Lu-chan, elle ne change pas à chaque minutes! »

Elles arrivèrent devant leur sensei en un temps record. Toujours main dans la main, Cana le remarqua puisqu'elle leur jeta un regard. Sentant la gêne lui monter au visage, Lucy essaya de se défaire de l'emprise d'Erza mais celle-ci ne voulait rien savoir, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Erza..! Susurra la blonde.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut de sentir la main d'Erza se resserrer.

\- Je déduis que vous êtes ici car vous avez la réponse à la première question. Je peux aussi remarquer que vous êtes bien proche l'une de l'autre finalement. Finit-elle par dire regardant Lucy en lui souriant.

« Je sais qu'elle me sourit ainsi parce qu'elle croit avoir eu raison de me mettre avec Erza, mais c'est faux. C'est juste qu'Erza tente de me gêner… »

\- Lucy est très douée sensei. C'est elle-même qui a trouvé la réponse. Lança la présidente. Vas-y Lucy.

\- La réponse est 'a'. Ajouta la blonde espérant de ne pas s'avoir trompé.

\- Bonne réponse! Vous pouvez commencer l'étape deux!

Suite à l'annonce de leur sensei, Lucy et Erza reprirent leur route, toujours main dans la main. Cette fois-ci, la liste indiquait de revenir à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé la boîte rouge. Ensuite elle devait compter cinquante pas tout en se dirigeant vers l'Ouest. Elles trouvèrent une enveloppe brochée à un tronc d'arbre. Cette fois-ci, Lucy réussit à dégager sa main de celle d'Erza pour pouvoir mieux lire le papier.

\- Aime à être montré et suivit, et l'imiter est toujours bon. Il peut servir de leçon, et de mise en garde aussi. Qui est-il?

« Sérieusement..? Cana sensei abuse sur les devinettes… »

\- C'est plutôt com…

\- C'est facile, la réponse est exemple. Coupa Erza

\- Q-quoi!? Comment as-tu trouvé la réponse aussi facilement? Et es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment cela? Questionna Lucy bouche-bée.

\- Aime à être montré et suivit, c'est mon travail en tant que présidente et c'est de montré l'exemple. L'imiter est toujours bon, l'exemple est toujours la meilleure des choses donc il va de soi qu'il faut l'imiter. Il peut servir de leçon et de mise en garde, lorsqu'on donne un exemple de ce qui pourrait se passé, c'est exactement cela.

« Elle est tout simplement… Incroyable. Je crois que je viens de tomber à nouveau amoureuse d'elle… »

Sachant très bien que son résonnement était bon, Lucy hocha de la tête, suivant Erza à nouveau vers leur professeure. Évidemment, Erza avait eu la bonne réponse et elle pouvait commencer l'étape trois sur dix.

\- Alors, nous devons trouver la rivière qui se situe à l'Est. Une fois-là, il devrait y avoir une enveloppe près d'un arbre. Lisa Lucy tout en marchant.

\- Attention..! S'écria Erza

Ne regardant pas où elle mettait ses pieds, Lucy trébucha dans une racine, se retrouvant ainsi au sol.

\- Ouch… Lança la blonde en se frottant le postérieur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois toujours regarder où tu mets les pieds. Ajouta Erza en lui tendant sa main.

Lucy l'attrapa puis se sentit tirer vers l'avant. Malgré que plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas garder sa main dans la sienne, cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui resserra son étreinte.

« Je… J'espère que ça ne lui dérangera pas. Après tout, tout à l'heure c'est elle qui m'avait attrapé la main. »

\- C'est vrai qu'ainsi tu as moins de chance de tomber. Rétorqua Erza entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de Lucy.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Lucy. Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais elle appréciait ce moment. Elles se rendirent finalement à la rivière puis aperçues une enveloppe accrochée à un arbre. Erza attrapa l'enveloppe puis lit l'énigme inscrit.

\- Cette chose toutes choses dévore : Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs. Elle ronge le fer et mord l'acier. Réduit les dures pierres en poudre. Met à mort les rois, détruit les villes. Et rabat les hautes montagnes. Qui suis-je? Pour celui-là, il va falloir réfléchir…

\- Oui…

« Cette chose dévore… Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres et fleurs. Ce serait un carnivore ou soit un herbivore. Étant donné que ce n'est qu'une seule chose, ce ne peut être ça. Donc ce n'est pas un humain ni un animal… Dévorer est synonyme de consumer, engloutir ou bien manger. Consumer et engloutir peut être perçu comme quelque chose qui disparait petit à petit. Lentement… »

\- Lucy, en y repensant, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut toucher. Ce pourrait être une catastrophe naturelle ou bien le…

\- Temps…

\- C'est ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre lequel est le bon. Ajouta Erza.

\- Mais si on y réfléchit bien, ce ne sont pas toutes les catastrophes naturelles qui s'appliquent à cette énigme… À mon avis, le temps est la solution.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas retournons voir Cana sensei!

Lorsqu'elles dirent la réponse, une crainte s'installa en elles. Le visage de Cana était plutôt mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à sourire en hochant de tête.

La quatrième étape mentionnait de se diriger vers le Sud et de trouver un arbre marqué d'une croix. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles trouvèrent finalement la fameuse croix. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un papier roulé entouré d'un ruban rouge. Étant légèrement trop petite, même sur la pointe des pieds, Lucy demanda à Erza de l'attraper pour elle. Une fois cela fait, elle remit le bout de papier à Lucy qui lit à haute voix.

\- Quand on est loin de moi, on ne pense pas à moi. Plus on s'approche de moi, plus on pense à moi. Quand je suis là, on ne pense plus à moi. Qui suis-je?

Lucy se mit en indien au sol, fixant le bout de papier avec attention.

\- Un bouche trou! S'écria Lucy en s'esclaffant.

N'ayant jamais vu la blonde ainsi, Erza se mit à rire à son tour. Cette réponse n'était certainement pas la bonne mais elle était bien pensée.

\- Je plaisantais, ne t'en fais pas. Ajouta Lucy ayant repris ses esprits.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, peu importe ta réponse, je vais te suivre. Répondit Erza un regard sérieux.

\- T-tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi sérieuse tu sais…

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, reprenons là où nous étions.

\- Quand on est loin de moi, on ne pense pas à moi… Plus on s'approche de moi, plus on pense à moi… Quand je suis là, on ne pense plus à moi… Ce ne peut pas être une personne, parce que lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un on y pense forcément… Commença Erza.

\- Ce ne peut pas être un état d'âme… Parce que lorsqu'il est là, on y pense également. Ni un endroit… Parce que même si on est loin, on pense à y aller, on a hâte et lorsque nous y sommes nous y pensons… Continua Lucy.

\- Ni un évènement… C'est cette dernière phrase qui fait en sorte que rien ne fonctionne… Parce que lorsque tu es avec quelque chose, tu y pense… Comment est-ce possible de ne plus penser à cette chose. Se questionna Erza.

\- Si seulement on pouvait avoir un indice… Murmura Lucy.

Erza commença à réfléchir de plus en plus puis une idée lui est venue.

\- J'ai déjà entendue quelque chose de semblable… Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle continua de penser quelques temps avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mon père…

\- Ton père..? Questionna Lucy.

\- Avant de mourir, il m'a dit… Vis ta vie, rien ne sert de penser à la mort, car lorsqu'elle arrivera, tu auras gaspillé ta vie à avoir peur. La mort arrivera un jour mais d'ici là, n'y pense plus… Murmura Erza, regardant vers le sol.

\- Erza…

\- La réponse doit forcément être la mort… Lorsque nous sommes jeunes, nous n'y pensons pas, lorsque nous vieillissons, la crainte de mourir surgit… Et lorsque nous mourront, nous ne sommes plus en mesure de penser, nous sommes tout simplement mort…

« Son regard, il est si triste… C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de son père lorsque je suis là. »

\- Erza, je…

\- Allons voir Cana sensei, je suis sûre que c'est cette solution. Répondit Erza reprenant la route.

Lucy se releva puis se mit à marcher rapidement pour rattraper la rousse devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre sa main qui se referma aussitôt dans la sienne. Elles ne se dirent rien, mais Lucy pouvait ressentir ce qu'Erza ressentait.

Comme le pensait Erza, la mort était la solution. Elles réussirent ensuite les étapes suivantes avec beaucoup moins de difficulté. Avec le temps, Erza semblait avoir repris le moral. Elles étaient, désormais, rendues à la neuvième étape. Celle-ci était différente des autres, il n'y avait aucun endroit à aller. L'étape constituait à se confier l'une à l'autre. Il suffisait de se révéler un secret.

\- Un secret… Finit par dire Lucy.

\- Je vais commencer. Déclara Erza. Mon père est mort d'un cancer lorsque j'étais jeune. C'était l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde.

« Que c'est ironique… Nous avons deux pères totalement différents. »

\- Mon père est alcoolique. Il a quitté ma mère disant qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec nous. Pour moi, il est mort… Dit à son tour Lucy.

Elles restèrent en silence un moment jusqu'à ce que Lucy attrape la main d'Erza.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton père…

\- Lucy…

\- Oui?

\- Jamais je ne vais t'abandonner comme ton père l'a fait, je t'en fais la promesse. Déclara Erza se rapprochant d'elle puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Quel est cette sensation..? Je me sens tout drôle. Je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de me perdre dans ses bras… Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué? Pourquoi faut-il que Kagura soit dans le décor? »

Erza se recula au bout de quelques secondes, relâchant la main de la blonde puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Lucy comprit qu'elle voulait terminer cette épreuve. Elle était aussi du même avis. Il ne restait plus que l'étape dix, qui se trouvait désormais en face d'elles.

\- Sensei, nous avons terminé les neuf premières étapes. La dernière nous disait de venir vous voir. Lança Erza.

\- Bien! Si jamais vous réussissez, vous serez l'équipe gagnante! Alors, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui vous reste à faire. Je vais vous poser une question, si vous avez la bonne réponse, vous gagnez. Mais si vous me donnez une mauvaise réponse, vous êtes disqualifiées. Compris?

\- Oui. Répondirent Erza et Lucy en chœur.

\- Donc, la question va comme suit : Mon premier porte l'oiseau, mon second pousse le cheval, mon troisième inspire la vengeance, mon quatrième nourrit les hommes, mon tout inspire les rêves du poète.

« Une charade, hein..? Le premier est des ailes, pour le cheval, ce serait hue… Ce qui inspire la vengeance c'est la haine. Donc pour l'instant, cela donne aile-hue-haine… Ça ne marche pas à moins que… Que chaque mot à deviner doit être remplacé par une lettre qui lui correspond phonétiquement… Alors nous aurions 'l', 'u', 'n'… Puis mon quatrième nourrit l'homme, mon tout inspire les rêves du poète. Ça y est j'ai trouvé! »

\- La lune! S'écrièrent Lucy et Erza.

Toutes deux se regardèrent, surprises de voir qu'elles avaient trouvé la réponse en même temps.

\- Vous en êtes sûres..? Questionna Cana sensei.

\- Oui! Répondirent-elles sûres de leur réponse.

\- Félicitation, vous venez de remporter cette activité! C'est la première fois qu'une équipe termine aussi vite. Vous m'épatez.

\- Merci sensei. Rétorqua Erza un regard sérieux.

\- Merci Cana! S'écria Lucy un sourire au visage.

\- Avec votre victoire, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir qu'elle est la récompense?

Lucy et Erza hocha de la tête de plus en plus curieuses.

\- Vous avez gagné le droit de…

* * *

Elles étaient désormais dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Lucy venait tout juste de terminer de se changer en vue de leur récompense. Elle portait une camisole de soie mauve ainsi qu'un jeans pâle. Venant de finir de mettre en place ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- Es-tu prête Erza? Demanda-t-elle se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Oui…

\- Très bien, alors allo…

\- Lucy. Coupa Erza.

\- Oui?

\- C'est toi. Répondit-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Quoi? Que racontes-tu Erza?

\- Lucy, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la blonde d'un pas assuré.

\- Erza, tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu'Erza l'avait plaqué sur le lit tout en déposant ses lèves sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Alors!?**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre..? Bon, moyen, médiocre..?**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter. Chaque fois que je vous lis, je suis aux anges! Oui, vraiment! Alors merci beaucoup!**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine. ^^**


	9. Feu, feu, joli feu

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 9!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 9

\- C'est toi. Répondit-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Quoi? Que racontes-tu Erza?

\- Lucy, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la blonde d'un pas assuré.

\- Erza, tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu'Erza l'avait plaqué sur le lit tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Prise par surprise, Lucy avait les yeux grands ouverts, sentant les mains de la rousse sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi! Ce baiser… Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps… »

Ne voulant mettre fin à ce baiser, Lucy referma ses yeux, enlaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Erza. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs langues dansèrent entres elles, leurs soufflent se mélangèrent et leurs désirs augmentèrent. Erza détacha ses lèvres de la blonde, embrassant désormais la moindre parcelle de son cou.

« Qu'est-on en train de faire..? Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la désirer. Ces lèvres sont si douce, délicate… »

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'Erza reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en glissant sa main le long de son corps. Lorsque la rousse arriva à la hauteur de ses hanches, celle-ci releva doucement sa camisole, révélant peu à peu la peau blanche de Lucy.

\- Ton corps est magnifique Luce. Murmura Erza entre deux baisers.

« Corps, magnifique… »

 _\- Mentir ne t'aidera pas!_

 _\- Je ne mens pas. Je dois te remercier pour cette journée. J'ai pu m'occuper d'Erza sempai comme je l'ai toujours voulu… Oh et au faite, son corps est si parfait, chaque courbe fonctionnait à merveille avec les miennes._

« Elle m'a répondu mais je… Je ne peux pas faire ça! Kagura et elle ont… »

Sans crier gare, Lucy repoussa Erza, se levant par la suite. Elle replaça sa camisole puis regarda vers Erza qui était assise sur le lit, de l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas… Finit par dire Lucy. Nous n'aurions pas du.

\- Que se passe-t-il Lucy? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

« Oui! Tu es allée voir Kagura et tu as..! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui accepte cela… »

\- Non… Nous devons aller voir Cana sensei. Elle doit nous attendre… Répondit Lucy fuyant le regard d'Erza par la suite.

\- Lucy..?

\- Allons-y.

« Je lui ai dit que je n'allais plus lui poser de question. Je vais tenir ma parole… Si elle veut vraiment m'embrasser à nouveau, elle devra m'expliquer sa relation avec Kagura. D'ici là, je dois me contrôler et avoir le moins de contacte possible avec elle. »

Toutes deux marchaient en direction du lobby de l'hôtel à la rencontre de Cana sensei. Aucunes n'avaient entamé de discussion, trop prise dans leurs pensées. Lorsque Lucy passa la porte, elle aperçut Mira, Levy ainsi que leur sensei assissent sur un canapé.

\- Lu-chan, que faisiez-vous? On vous attend depuis un quart d'heure. Lança Levy.

\- Désolé, j'ai…

\- C'est ma faute, je n'étais pas prête alors Lucy m'a attendu. Coupa Erza, prenant le blâme sur elle.

\- Toi qui me dis d'arriver à l'heure… Murmura Mira tout en regardant vers Erza.

\- Mira… Susurra à son tour Levy en lui lançant un regard.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, suivez-moi! Finit par dire Cana sensei.

Cana ouvrit la marche les menant à l'extérieur tout en se dirigeant vers la plage.

« J'espère que cette soirée se passera bien… »

 _\- Avec votre victoire, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir qu'elle est la récompense?_

 _Lucy et Erza hocha de la tête de plus en plus curieuses._

 _\- Vous avez gagné le droit… D'une soirée de fille!_

 _\- Une soirée de fille..? Je ne comprends pas vraiment Cana… Lança Lucy._

 _\- Habituellement, mes collègues de travail offre le droit de manger des bonbons ou bien de recevoir un repas supplémentaire. Mais comme je suis la meilleure sensei qui soit, je vous offre bien plus!_

 _\- Et c'est la soirée de fille…?_

 _\- Oui! Je vous explique. Ce soir, après le souper, vous allez me rejoindre dans le lobby de l'hôtel et je vais vous amener à la plage. Vous aurez le droit d'allumer des feux d'artifices ainsi qu'un feu de camp. Finalement, vers onze heures du soir, vous allez vous rendre au source chaude de Shimoda._

 _« Des feux d'artifices, un feu et des sources chaudes… Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose qui soit permit. J'espère seulement que Cana ne se fera pas réprimander pour cela…_

 _\- Mais sensei, nous allons sauter le couvre-feu… Ajouta Erza._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave! Amusez-vous, vous avez gagné. Il ne faut pas toujours penser aux règlements Erza. Oh et j'oubliais, vous pouvez choisir une équipe qui vous accompagnera durant cette soirée! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit!_

 _« Nous pouvons choisir une équipe… Je veux Levy et Mira mais je suis sûre qu'Erza voudra Kagura et Bisca… Je vais devoir me montrer convaincante… »_

 _\- Nous allons prendre l'équipe de Mirajane et de Levy. Répondit Erza à la surprise de la blonde._

 _\- Bien! Ceci étant réglé, vous pouvez vous reposer le temps que les autres équipes n'arrivent._

« Je me demande encore pourquoi elle a choisi Mira et Levy… Elle a aussi pris le blâme sur elle tout à l'heure. »

Elles étaient enfin arrivées à la plage, le soleil venait tout juste de laisser place à lune. La mer était calme, le ciel dégagé, l'endroit parfait pour une soirée inoubliable. Devant elles, il y avait quelques boîtes qui contenaient différente sorte de feux d'artifices.

\- Bien, il est présentement huit heures trente, ce qui vous laisse deux heures et demie pour vous amuser avant que je ne vienne vous chercher. Amusez-vous et essayez de ne rien faire bruler! Ajouta Cana sensei tout en disparaissant.

« Vraiment, Cana est une personne étrange… Je suis heureuse d'voir une soirée ainsi mais mon côté raisonnable me dit que tout ça n'est pas très bien… Elle me fait penser à Mira… J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait exprès de me mettre dans des situations délicates en compagnie d'Erza. »

\- Cana sensei nous a demandé de nous amuser! Alors faisons cela! S'écria Mira en prenant un petit bâton qui, au bout, était de couleur mauve.

À leur tour, Levy, Erza et Lucy en prirent un. Seulement, celui de Levy était vert, lui de Lucy était rose et celui d'Erza était rouge.

Au signal de Mira, chacune alluma son bâton, s'amusant à faire des formes dans les airs.

\- Levy! Regard! Lança Mira en dessinant un cœur de couleur violet.

\- P-pourquoi un c-c-cœur!? Tu aurais pu faire une étoile. Rétorqua la bleutée en traçant la forme qu'elle venait de mentionner.

« Mira… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne remarques rien. Toi qui es douée dans les sentiments amoureux… »

Lucy jeta par la suite un coup d'œil à Erza qui ne savait pas trop comment agir.

\- C'est la première fois que tu allumes des feux d'Artifice, Erza?

\- Oui… Quel est le but de tout cela? Je veux dire, peu importe ce que l'on fait, au bout de quelques secondes, cela disparait.

\- Le but est simple. C'est de s'amuser et de se laisser aller. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble!

Suite à ses paroles, Lucy commença à tourner s'entourant en même temps d'une lueur rose provenant de son bâton d'artifice.

\- Tu vois? Finit-elle par dire en lui souriant.

« Ce petit côté hésitant ainsi qu'insécure la rend encore plus mignonne qu'à l'habitude… Elle va vraiment me faire fondre si elle continue ainsi. »

Le regard légèrement perturbé d'Erza se changea, dévoilant désormais un visage confiant. Elle exécuta un mouvement dans les airs puis lorsqu'elle retira sa main, Lucy put distinguer deux mots.

« Lucy… et désolée..? »

Lucy sentait son visage devenir de plus en plus brulant et espérait seulement que Mira et Levy n'aient rien vu. Elle regarda vers celles-ci qui continuaient de faire des formes sans lui porter attention. Elle regarda à nouveau vers Erza remarquant que l'écriture avait disparu.

\- E-erza… Habituellement, on dessine des formes… Ajouta Lucy, visiblement gênée.

\- Peut-être mais cela ne représentait rien pour moi. Alors?

\- Alors quoi..?

\- Acceptes-tu ou dois-je à nouveau l'écrire? Erza leva son bâton dans les airs, prête à recommencer à nouveau.

\- A-arrête! C'est bon, j'accepte! Répondit Lucy en lui attrapant le bras. Même si j'ignore pourquoi tu t'excuses. Murmura-t-elle par la suite.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et je vais trouver quoi. Mais je refuse que tu sois en colère contre moi. Rétorqua Erza en lui souriant.

Lucy détourna son regard de la présidente tout en relâchant son bras.

\- Alors vous deux, vous venez? On va allumer le reste! S'écria Mira en leur faisant signe de les rejoindre.

\- Oui, on arrive. Répondit la blonde.

Elles placèrent les feux d'artifices puis allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le sable, en face de la mer. Il ne restait plus que Mira qui alluma puis alla rejoindre les trois autres. Levy était assise à l gauche complètement, suivit de Mira puis Lucy et finalement Erza. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le premier artifice s'éleva dans le ciel, s'en suivit d'autre laissant place à de magnifique couleur. Les premiers avaient comme forme, de grand cercle de couleur rouge, bleu, jaune… Une pause s'installa avant que le prochain n'arrive, mais lorsque celui-ci arriva, l'explosion fit en sorte que le ciel se recouvra de lueur rose.

Le feu continua ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, laissant sans voix les quatre filles qui l'observaient. Malgré qu'elles ne regardaient que ce magnifique feu d'artifice, une certaine rousse décida de poser sa main sur celle de Lucy. Obnubilée par le spectacle qui jouait dans le ciel, Lucy ne porta pas attention à ce geste, comme si elle y était désormais habituée. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une certaine tête argenté regardait en direction des deux mains, qui étaient à présent, l'une contre l'autre.

L'heure était désormais venue pour assister au feu de camp sur la plage. Elles étaient assises deux par deux sur un tronc d'arbre, l'une en face de l'autre. Sur un de ceux-ci, il y avait Levy et Lucy tandis que l'autre portait Erza et Mira.

\- Heureusement que Cana sensei a penser à nous apporter des guimauves! Lança Mira tout en prenant une bouchée de celle-ci.

\- Oui, j'adore les guimauves sur le feu! Rétorqua Levy.

\- C'est plus collant que dans mes souvenirs… Ajouta Lucy se débattant pour retirer le morceau collé à sa main.

\- Je crois qu'un fraisier aurait été mieux.

\- Je crois plutôt que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, Erza. Répondit Mira.

Lucy échappa un petit rire suite à la discussion entre Erza et Mira. « Qui aurait cru qu'Erza aimerait manger un fraisier devant un feu? C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. »

\- Qui a-t-il Lucy..? Demanda la bleutée.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je passe un moment agréable en votre compagnie.

\- Un agréable moment, hein..? Ça me donne une idée!

« Pourquoi le fait que Mira est une idée ne m'inspire pas confiance..? »

\- Pourquoi ne pas se raconter des histoires! C'est ce que font les gens habituellement, non?

\- Quel genre d'histoire? Questionna la blonde.

\- Le genre qui vous plait! Alors… Erza! À toi de commencer.

À l'annonce de son nom, Erza ferma ses yeux et croisa ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux, un regard légèrement effrayant.

\- On raconte, qu'il y a quelques années, un élève s'est noyé dans la mer de Shimoda. Erza pointa l'océan en guise de guide. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, aucune trace de cet élève n'a été trouvée.

Erza n'était seulement au début de son histoire, mais Lucy et Levy se tenaient chacune le bras, visiblement effrayées. Mira, quant à elle, avait agrippé le pull de la rousse qui reprit son récit.

\- C'était un élève apprécié de tous, alors le reste de la classe décida d'organiser une soirée en son honneur avant de quitter Shimoda. Chaque élève avait une bougie en main tout en regardant vers la mer. Le meilleur ami du défunt avait décidé de lui adresser quelques mots. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à parler, les bougies s'éteignirent sans crier gare. Croyant que cela était dû au hasard, le meilleur ami demanda aux autres de se calmer. Mais tout ça ne dura pas très longtemps. Car à peine quelques secondes passées, un bruit retentit à travers la forêt. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui frappait contre les arbres.

\- L-l-l-lev-v-v-y..! S'écria Lucy tout en cachant son visage dans le cou de celle-ci.

\- J-j-je n-n'ai p-p-pa-pas peur d-du t-t-t-t-tout! Ajouta Levy tentant de garder son visage le plus neutre possible.

\- Erza..! S'exclama Mira en appuyant sa tête contre les cuisses de sa sœur.

\- Tous se tournèrent, effrayés de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il observait les bois depuis un moment quand, soudainement, le bruit cessa. Croyant être en sécurité, le meilleur ami se tourna à nouveau vers la mer mais devant lui se trouvait un homme, mouillé de haut en bas, un crochet en guise de main droite ainsi que des algues collées à sa peau. Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà mort ainsi que toute la classe. Depuis, on dit qu'il rode près de la mer, prêt à tuer tout ce qu'il voit. Voilà, à qui le tour?

Erza regardait en direction de Lucy puis la vit dans les bras de Levy se disant que tout ça n'était qu'une histoire. Levy tenait la blonde mais avait enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de la blonde, se maudissant d'avoir écouté l'histoire. Finalement, elle regarda vers Mira qui avait attrapé sa taille en enfouissant sa tête dans son ventre.

\- Je vois qu'il vous faudra du temps pour vous ressaisir alors je vais aller chercher un peu de bois pour ne pas que le feu s'éteigne. Ajouta Erza en se levant qui à la fois leva Mira, toujours accrochée à sa taille.

\- Je vais venir a-avec toi… Murmura Mira.

\- Ne nous laissez pas seule! S'écria Levy.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un surveille le feu. Répondit Erza en se dirigeant vers la forêt en compagnie de sa sœur.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème de raconter une histoire si effrayante! Je ne fais que penser à ça. »

Lucy se redressa, laissant le corps de Levy enfin libre.

\- Tu ne crois pas à ça, hein Levy..?

\- N-non! C'est absurde!

\- C'est ce que je croyais…

« Je dois vraiment penser à autre chose. Je dois changer de sujet et vite sinon je vais devoir me mettre en position fœtus… »

\- Levy, alors avec Mira..?

\- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre à te répondre en ce moment Lu-chan!?

\- Désolée, j'essaie seulement de penser à autre chose…

\- Tu es plutôt douée dans ce cas.

\- Non, pas du tout. En ce moment, je suis tellement effrayé que même un poisson parait dangereux…

Levy se mit à rire, imaginant son amie en peur devant un simple et minuscule poisson.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant… Je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de quitter cette plage.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lu-chan. Alors, question de changer le sujet, qui est cette personne qui s'est mise entre Erza et toi?

\- Pourquoi je serais plus apte à te répondre que toi?

\- J-je ne sais pas…

Lucy soupira, Levy pouvait être extrêmement intelligente mais parfois se pouvait être l'inverse.

\- Kagura…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, son passé avec Erza l'a persuadé qu'elle lui appartient en quelque sorte…

\- Lui appartient..?

\- Oui, elle… Levy arrêta de parler à la suite d'un bruit provenant du bois se trouvant derrière elle et son amie.

\- L-levy… Susurra la blonde ayant entendu également ce fameux bruit.

Une main se déposa sur chacune de leur épaule, ce qui les fit crier automatiquement.

\- Pourquoi criez-vous? Ce n'est que nous. Lança Mira sa main sur l'épaule de la bleutée.

\- Lucy, ça va? Demanda Erza, sa main agrippant son épaule également.

\- Ne nous faites plus jamais ça! S'écrièrent les deux autres ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois s'être fait sermonner, Mira et Erza reprirent leur place prenant soin de jeter les branches dans le feu. Durant le temps qu'il leur restait, elles se racontèrent d'autres histoires, évitant celle qui était effrayante.

« Que s'est-il bien passé pour que Kagura croit qu'Erza lui appartient..? Toute cette histoire me mélange de plus en plus. Kagura et Erza. Quel est leur relation? Pourquoi Levy et Mira ne m'ont rien dit..?»

\- Je vois que vous passez une belle soirée jusqu'à présent. Commença Cana sensei qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Désolée, mais c'est l'heure des sources chaudes! En fait, je n'ai pas à m'excuser… Murmura-t-elle par la suite.

Une fois le feu bien éteint, elles suivirent leur sensei jusque derrière l'hôtel où se trouvait une cabane. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, le chemin se divisait en deux. Du côté droit, il y avait l'insigne d'un homme tandis que du côté gauche, il y avait celui de la femme.

\- Bon, vous n'avez qu'à vous changer dans votre section, ensuite au bout du vestiaire, il y aura une porte qui mènera à l'extérieur, là où se trouve la source chaude. Vous avez une heure en tout. Je viendrai vous chercher par la suite. Amusez-vous les jeunes!

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous? Demanda Mira, le visage légèrement rosé.

« Vraiment, te rends-tu compte que ce que tu viens de demander est pervers, Mira..? »

\- Désolée, mais je dois superviser à l'intérieur. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, vous n'aurez qu'à sonner sur le bouton qui se trouve à votre source. Quelqu'un viendra alors vous demander ce que vous désirez. Finit-elle par dire en quittant.

« Elle est toujours aussi… Je ne sais même pas comment la décrire. »

Elles étaient désormais dans la source, mais Lucy n'était toujours pas sortit du vestiaire.

\- Je vais aller voir. Lança Mira tout en se mettant une serviette autour d'elle.

Elle était assise sur un banc, une serviette autour de sa taille, terrorisée.

« J-je ne peux pas sortir..! Erza est toute… Toute nue… C'est trop dur! Et puis, je vais devoir me mettre nue devant elle..! Non! Non! Je crois que je vais rester ici finalement… »

\- Lucy..?

La susnommé releva la tête voyant Mira marcher dans sa direction. Celle-ci prit place auprès d'elle, l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu à l'intérieur?

\- Je n'aime pas trop me mettre nue… Surtout devant Erza.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée Lucy! Tu es superbe.

\- Là n'est pas le problème…

\- Erza ne va pas se jeter sur toi. Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher d'entré. Ce moment sera bénéfique pour notre plan!

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, hein..?

\- Non! C'est notre dernière activité, nous voulons l'a passé tous ensemble.

\- Très bien… Soupira la blonde en se relevant suivit de Mira.

Comme son amie lui avait conseillé, Lucy avait entré dans la source aussi vite qu'une gazelle. Elle était désormais côte à côte avec Levy, toutes deux, le visage aussi rouge qu'un homard.

« Erza est… Devant moi… »

Soudainement, Mira s'avança, attrapant ainsi Levy dans ses bras.

\- Levy, je suis si triste! Cana sensei n'est pas venu avec nous. Chigna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi me prends-tu dans tes bras!? S'écria Levy, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

Se sentant envahit, Lucy se décala vers la droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le bras de la rousse.

\- Dé-désolée!

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Lucy… Murmura Erza.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire..? Pour quelle raison me dit-elle cela? Ma gêne ne cesse d'augmenter. »

Elles passèrent le reste de leur temps à discuter entre elles. Mira avait finalement lâché Levy au bout de quelques minutes tandis que Lucy avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Voyant l'heure avancé, elles sortirent des sources pour s'habiller puis Cana sensei arriva, comme prévue.

Elles retournèrent à l'hôtel, se dirent au revoir et allèrent rejoindre leur chambre. Lucy était dans la salle de bain depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, tentant de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je ne suis plus du tout capable de me retenir… Elle va finir par m'avoir. Si seulement, elle pouvait être honnête avec moi et m'expliquer! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle décida de sortir prête à se contrôler pour cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le lit, elle vit Erza assise sur celle-ci. L'ayant entendu sortir de la salle de bain, elle leva la tête pour l'observer.

\- Lucy… J'ai à te parler. Erza se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Erza, il est tard… Ça ne peut pas attendre à demain?

\- Non. Justement, ça ne peut pas.

Erza attrapa les mains de Lucy puis les fixa.

\- Erza..?

\- Je, je veux t'expliquer ce qui se passe mais je… Je n'ai pas envie que tu me repousses par la suite.

\- Pourquoi..? Pourquoi te repousserai-je Erza?

\- Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais… Différente. Mais je t'ai rencontré et j'ai changé… Tu n'es pas un jouet Luce, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal.

 _\- C'est à toi de comprendre Heartfilia. Avant que tu ne débarque, Erza sempai passait son temps avec moi. J'étais tout pour elle. C'est lorsque tu es arrivé que tout a basculé._

Lucy sentait la poigne d'Erza se resserrer à force qu'elle parlait.

\- Kagura et moi ne sommes pas ce que tu crois… Nous nous connaissons depuis notre jeunesse. C'est vraiment compliqué et plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

Lucy dégagea sa main de celle de la rousse pour la déposer sur sa joue, lui relevant sa tête par la même occasion.

\- Erza, je vais te poser une seule et unique question. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire ce soir, mais ne me mens pas, je t'en prie.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête, acceptant la requête de Lucy.

\- Il y a de cela un mois, as-tu couché avec Kagura?

\- Tu parles du jour où nous nous sommes disputes?

\- Oui…

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce jour-là.

\- Vraiment..?

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question Lucy? Répondit-elle, l'a regardant avec son regard perçant.

\- Simplement pour m'assurer de quelque chose…

« Elle ne l'a pas fait… Depuis le début, je pensais qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser mais en fait, elle tient vraiment à moi… »

\- Luce, je dois te dire quel…

\- Erza, ça va aller pour l'instant. Le reste peut attendre. Coupa Lucy se rapprochant de la rousse de manière à ce que son corps touche le sien.

\- Lucy…

\- Tu sais, il se fait tard et nous avons eu une grosse journée.

\- Oui…

\- Ce que j'aimerais vraiment, c'est de dormir près de toi cette nuit, si tu le veux bien. Finit-elle par dire en se dirigeant vers le lit pour s'y étendre.

Lucy n'a pas eu besoin de le demander deux fois qu'Erza l'avait déjà rejoint. Étant couché sur le dos, la présidente put sentir un poids sur sa poitrine ainsi que le bras de la blonde lui serrer la taille. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour ensuite se poser sur la tête de sa compagne.

\- Bonne nuit Luce.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Lucy. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait distinguer, était celui de sa respiration ainsi que les petits murmures provenant de son sommeil.

\- Si seulement j'arrivais à tout te raconter. Alors, peut-être que tout irais mieux pour nous… Susurra la rousse avant de rejoindre, à son tour, Morphée.

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **Petit à petit, notre petite blonde commence à savoir ce qu'elle veut. Cependant, on ne sait toujours rien sur le passé entre Erza et Kagura...**

 **Un jour tout ceci sera plus clair!**

 **Merci encore pour tout.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine. ^^**


	10. Journée à la plage

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, en espèrant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Une jolie blonde était étendue de ton son long sur la plage, prenant un bain de soleil. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces de couleur blanc munit d'arabesque rose. Les yeux fermés ainsi que les bras croisés, elle profitait de ce moment paisible. Levy et Mira étaient dans la mer pour se rafraichir, Erza était en train de placer le filet de volley-ball en compagnie de Kagura ainsi que Cana sensei tandis que le reste du groupe ne faisait que regarder la présidente, l'eau à la bouche. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux qui malgré cela, descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son bikini noir épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps si parfait. Habituellement, lorsqu'il y a un camp d'été, les filles doivent porter le maillot une pièce provenant de leur lycée mais ayant Cana sensei comme professeur, les règlements n'étaient plus du tous les mêmes.

Un cri provenant d'un peu plus loin, fit ouvrir les yeux de Lucy qui regarda vers l'origine de ce bruit. Voyant la cause, Lucy soupira tout en se secouant la tête. Erza venait tout juste de faire un service pour tester si tout était en ordre. Évidemment, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ses groupies n'ont pas tardées à crier le nom de celle-ci.

« Elles sont toutes là à observer Erza, croyant vraiment avoir une chance avec elle… »

\- Lu-chan! Si tu restes ainsi trop longtemps, tu risques de calciner.

\- Il faut bien se reposer de temps en temps et ne t'en fait pas, je me suis mis de la crème solaire.

\- Lucy! S'écria Mira, mettant sa tête au-dessus de la blonde.

\- Mira… Tu fais tomber de l'eau sur moi.

\- Oh! Désolée!

Celle-ci se recula laissant l'espace nécessaire à Lucy pour se redresser et s'asseoir. Ayant fait de même, Levy et Mira regardèrent Lucy, un air moqueur au visage.

\- Quoi..?

Pour une deuxième fois en si peu de temps, un nouveau cri se fit entendre et provenait exactement du même endroit que la première fois. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil puis afficha un air dégouté.

\- Elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de regarder Erza. Lança la blonde, ne remarquant pas le regard que ces deux amies s'étaient lancées.

\- Lu-chan, serais-tu…

\- Jalouse!? Ajouta Mira pour terminer la question de Levy.

\- N-non! Ce n'est pas ça! Je me demande simplement pourquoi elles ne vont pas se baigner ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre à la place de rester planter là à regarder Erza. Finit-elle par répondre, regardant dans les airs, le visage légèrement plus rosé qu'à l'habitude.

\- Erza a toujours été populaire. Si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pourrait avoir une petite-amie différente à chaque jour. Lança Mira.

\- Une chance qu'elle a décidé d'arrêter de jouer. Ajouta Levy.

« Jouer..? »

 _\- Être jalouse de toi serait une honte. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Erza sempai ressentait quelque chose pour toi au début? Elle ne faisait que jouer! Mais au lieu de conclure puis de te laisser, elle a décidé de rester près de toi. J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'Erza sempai se rendra vite compte que tu n'es qu'un simple déchet._

« C'est ce que Kagura m'avait dit avant de partir. Erza était-elle réellement comme ça? »

\- Que veux-tu dire par jouer Levy?

\- C-c'est avant que tu n'arrives au lycée… Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, c'est sorti tout seul!

\- Levy. Lança Lucy tout en la regardant.

\- Je crois que c'est mieux de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Si tu veux vraiment connaître le passé d'Erza, tu lui demanderas. Mais ne te fis pas à cela pour te faire une idée d'elle. Répondit Mira d'une voix douce avec un soupçon de tristesse.

\- Oui… Murmura Lucy.

\- Dit Lu-chan, comment s'est passé ta nuit en compagnie d'Erza?

\- Bien…

\- Donne-nous plus de détails! Cette fois-ci, on ne bougera pas tant qu'on ne sera pas ce qui s'est passé! Ajouta Mira tout en se croisant les bras, prenant un air supérieur.

\- Très bien… Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie…

\- Hein!?

\- Pourquoi!?

\- Et bien…

 _Lucy n'a pas eu besoin de le demander deux fois qu'Erza l'avait déjà rejoint. Étant couché sur le dos, la présidente put sentir un poids sur sa poitrine ainsi que le bras de la blonde lui serrer la taille. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour ensuite se poser sur la tête de sa compagne._

 _\- Bonne nuit Luce._

 _Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Lucy. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait distinguer, était celui de sa respiration ainsi que les petits murmures provenant de son sommeil._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes dormaient paisiblement depuis un bon moment. Il devait être au alentour de deux-trois heures du matin lorsque Lucy serra la chemise de nuit d'Erza tout en se rapprochant. Ayant le sommeil fragile, Erza ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Lucy qui avait enfouit son visage dans son ventre tout en crispant sa main droite sur sa chemise. Ne voulant pas bouger pour réveiller sa camarade, Erza releva sa tête pour remarquer quelques larmes coulant le long du visage de Lucy. Celle-ci décida d'attraper la blonde à l'aide de son bras gauche tentant de la réconforter à l'aide de sa chaleur mais les larmes continuèrent de couler malgré tout._

 _\- Luce… Susurra-t-elle dans l'espoir de l'apaiser à l'aide de sa voix._

 _Regardant à nouveau dans sa direction, elle remarqua qu'elle grimaçait de plus en plus._

 _« Serait-elle en train de faire un cauchemar..? J'espère que ce n'est pas à propos de mon histoire… »_

 _\- Luce, je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi, tu n'as pas à voir peur. Ajouta la présidente tentant de la rassurer à nouveau._

 _Tranquillement, les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrit, déposant sa main sur son visage. Remarquant ses joues humides et le regard qu'Erza lui lançait, Lucy se redressa, se mettant sur ses genoux. À son tour, Erza se redressa, faisant face à sa partenaire. Essuyant ses larmes, Lucy resta silencieuse._

 _\- Lucy, est-ce que ça va?_

 _\- Oui… Désolée._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis là pour toi._

 _\- Je t'ai réveillé et j'ai dû prendre toute la place…_

 _\- Non, j'aime être près de toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

 _\- Je me sens tellement mal, je suis vraiment désolée…_

 _\- Luce, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cela._

 _\- Je… Je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Finit-elle par dire, se couchant de dos à Erza._

 _Erza ne répondit pas, restant assise tout en observant la blonde._

 _« Lorsque je la regarde ainsi, je vois une personne fragile qui a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Devant les autres, elle est forte, têtue et n'a peur de rien mais au fond, elle a ses peines et ses douleurs. Elle est différente, je le vois. Elle m'a changé… Que dois-je faire? »_

 _\- Erza… Murmura Lucy, toujours de dos._

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Ça te dérange si je dors dans tes bras? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, la fixant dans les yeux._

 _\- Non, pas du tout._

 _Erza se plaça sur le dos, laissant Lucy déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle finit par enlacer le corps de la blonde avec son bras droit puis attrapa la main de celle-ci avec sa main gauche. Elle traça quelques formes dans sa paume jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entremêlent entre eux. Se sentant en sécurité, Lucy s'endormit en quelques minutes et cette fois-ci, aucun cauchemar ne pénétra dans son sommeil._

 _Entendant le chant des oiseaux et sentant un rayon de lumière se poser sur son visage, Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vue en premier, fut sa main dans celle de la rousse, sentant également une légère odeur de fraise. Elle leva ses yeux et vit Erza qui l'observait également._

 _Aussitôt, Lucy se redressa, lâchant la main d'Erza en même temps. S'était reculé assez loin, elle regarda la présidente, quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues._

 _\- Désolée..!_

 _\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Demanda Erza._

 _\- Tu as surement dû mal dormir…_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Comment vas-tu?_

 _\- Mieux. Merci pour cette nuit…_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais être là pour toi. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air Luce._

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- C'est bientôt l'heure de descendre pour déjeuner. Nous devrions nous préparer._

 _« Erza Scarlet… Ce nom que je ne connaissais pas il y a de cela quelques mois. Maintenant, je ne fais que penser à elle. Ce sentiment que je ressens, ce doit être cela l'amour. Je n'ai plus aucun doute dorénavant. J'aime Erza… »_

\- Voilà… Vous comprenez maintenant. Finit par dire Lucy.

\- Alors, vous êtes ensemble!? S'écria Mira.

\- Non… Nous n'en n'avons pas discuté encore.

\- Donc se sera pour bientôt!?

\- Mira, arrête un peu avec tes questions… Lança Levy, soupirant par la suite.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée de ça Lucy! Ça arrive à tout le monde des mauvais rêves, surtout avec l'histoire qu'Erza nous a raconté!

\- Mira, ce n'est peut-être pas la raison de son cauchemar… Lu-chan, est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui, je vais mieux. Erza était là.

\- Et ce cauchemar? Questionna Levy.

« Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité… Ce cauchemar… Je le fais depuis que mon père est partie. »

\- Mira à raison, je n'avais pas digéré l'histoire d'Erza.

\- Que c'est romantique! Tu m'épates Lucy! S'écria à nouveau Mira, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

\- Lu-chan ça te dirais de…

\- Oye! Le tournoi de volley-ball va bientôt commencer! Venez nous rejoindre qu'on forme les équipes! S'écria Cana sensei en leur faisant signe de main.

Elles étaient désormais devant Cana sensei, attendant ses instructions.

\- Alors, nous sommes treize à nous avoir inscrites à ce tournoi de volley-ball.

« Je ne me souviens pas de m'avoir inscrit… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois mêlé à ses activités… »

\- Étant impair, nous allons désigner un arbitre.

\- Moi! Je ne suis pas très douée… Lança une étudiante.

\- Très bien! Alors Beth sera l'arbitre de ce tournoi! Je vais maintenant nommer les équipes. Malgré que je prenne part à ce tournoi, j'ai tout de même équilibré les équipes.

« J'ai bien hâte de voir qui sera ma partenaire… »

\- Première équipe, Mirajane et moi-même.

Suite à cette annonce, Mira tomba dans les pommes.

\- Deuxième équipe, Lucy et Kagura.

« Non, c'est une blague! Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec elle! Si elle croit que je vais m'entendre avec Kagura, elle se trompe. »

\- Sensei, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me mettre avec Heartfilia. Lança Kagura.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. »

\- Je ne changerai pas votre équipe. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un tournoi de volley-ball. Troisième équipe, Levy et Erza. Quatrième équipe, Yukino et Sorano. Cinquième équipe, Juvia et Evergreen. Sixième équipe, Bisca et Risley. Septième équipe, Jenny et Sherry. Finalement, la dernière équipe, Milliana et Flare.

« Ce n'est pas du tout équilibré! Levy et Erza ensemble!? Si je me souviens bien, Levy m'a raconté qu'elle faisait partie du club de volley-ball plus jeune. »

Le premier duel était entre l'équipe de Mira et celui de Milliana. Sans surprise, Mira sortir vainqueur allant en demi final. Le deuxième duel était celui de Lucy contre Jenny. Malgré la tension entre Kagura et la blonde, elles réussirent tout de même à l'emporter.

\- Si tu avais été plus rapide, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de travailler en double, Heartfilia!

\- C'est moi qui a fait tout le travail! Tu étais trop occuper à regarder en direction d'Erza.

\- Tch!

Le troisième duel confrontait l'équipe d'Erza contre l'équipe de Bisca. La victoire fut accordée à Erza et Levy. Le dernier duel opposait l'équipe de Yukino contre celle de Juvia. Ce combat fut très serré mais Juvia et Evergreen l'emportèrent

La première ronde était terminée ne laissant que quatre équipes. Cana et Mira, Lucy et Kagura, Erza et Levy ainsi que Juvia et Evergreen.

La deuxième ronde commença avec l'équipe de Mira contre celle de Juvia. Évidemment, Mira et Cana sensei l'emportèrent haut la main. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lucy contre Erza.

\- Tu es mieux de jouer comme il le faut Kagura.

\- Bien sûre! C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

\- Pas parce que nous jouons contre Erza que tu dois la laisser gagner. Ajouta Lucy.

\- C'est Erza sempai! Quand vas-tu le comprendre!?

Lucy soupira, définitivement découragée de l'attitude de sa partenaire. Les quatre étaient placées dans le terrain, prêtes à commencer cette partie.

\- Bonne chance Lu-chan!

\- Oui! Toi aussi Levy!

« Quelle poisse… On va se faire démolir… Merci Levy d'essayer de me remonter le moral. »

\- Hey, ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemie! S'écria Kagura lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- On n'est pas en guerre!

\- Bonne chance. Lança Erza tout en regardant vers Lucy.

\- Merci! À vous aussi Erza sempai!

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas fraterniser avec l'ennemie… Murmura Lucy.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose!

\- Elle ne te regardait même pas… Ajouta Lucy de plus en plus découragée.

\- Ne pense pas qu'elle t'appartient Heartfilia! Ce bonne chance s'adressait à moi!

\- Oui, oui…

Par la suite, Levy envoya le premier service de la partie. Malgré un bon début de la part de Lucy et Kagura, l'équipe d'Erza gagna la partie. Elles étaient tout simplement trop fortes à ce sport.

\- Tu aurais pu te forcer un peu plus Heartfilia!

\- J'ai tout donné, elles étaient plus forte c'est tout. Tu dois te calmer un peu, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

\- Non, ce tournoi était une opportunité de me mettre en valeur!

\- Pour Erza, c'est ça?

\- Oui et tu as tout gâché.

\- Si tu crois vraiment que cette victoire t'aurait rapproché d'Erza, tu te trompes.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

\- Je connais Erza plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Hmpf..!

\- Je sais la vérité. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas venue te voir lorsque nous nous sommes disputées.

\- Peut-être. Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui demander ce qui s'est réellement passé entre nous. Finit-elle par dire tout en s'éloignant.

« Lui demander ce qui s'est passé… Je, je ne sais pas si je veux réellement le savoir. »

Ne voulant plus penser à cela, Lucy décida de regarder la final qui opposait Mira et Cana sensei contre Levy et Erza. C'était effectivement les deux meilleures équipes. Cana sensei était très douée et Mira s'en tirait bien. Mieux que Lucy pensait, se devait être parce qu'elle était dans la même équipe que Cana. Levy était excellente et Lucy voyait très bien qu'elle se donnait à fond. Surement pour impressionner Mira mais cela allait être plus difficile. Erza était bonne et à la plus grande surprise de Lucy, Levy la surpassait. C'était une première pour elle.

Finalement, la victoire fut remportée par Erza et Levy. Ayant gagné ce tournoi, Lucy pensait qu'elle allait recevoir une sorte de récompense mais rien. Cana sensei leur avait dit que de gagner contre elle était la récompense.

\- Levy! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée! S'écria Mira à bout de souffle.

\- Pas tant que ça…

\- Tu as vraiment été épatante!

\- J-je…

\- Mira à raison Levy, tu devrais plutôt la remercier. Lança Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sachant que Lucy avait raison, Levy se tourna vers Mira le visage plus rouge qu'à l'habitude.

\- M-merci…

« Vraiment, elle me décourage de plus en plus. »

Avec le tournoi de volley-ball, il était déjà l'heure de diner. Cana sensei avait installé plusieurs tables où l'on pouvait asseoir six personnes, munit d'un parasol.

Levy, Mira et Lucy prirent place à une des tables croyant passer le diner entre elles. Cependant, Erza arriva par la suite, prenant place aux côtés de Lucy, qui était en face de ses deux amies. Lucy lui jeta un regard qui fut accueilli par l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Sans surprise, le visage de Lucy changea de couleur puis elle détourna son regard.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous?

\- Tu veux plutôt dire, puis-je me joindre à toi, Lucy… Susurra Mira.

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit Erza sur la défensive.

\- Alors Erza, as-tu réussit à dormir avec Lucy dans les parages? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi aurai-je eu du mal à dormir..?

\- Parce que…

\- Je crois que cette discussion peut s'arrêter-là, pas vrai Levy? Coupa Lucy.

\- Oui!

\- Je suis d'accord avec elles. Ajouta Erza.

\- Très bien… Alors Lucy, comment a été ton tournoi avec Kagura?

« Fait-elle exprès de parler de sujet délicat lorsqu'Erza est là… »

\- Si on veut.

\- Si on veut..? Questionna Mira.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose? Demanda Erza.

\- Non… C'est juste qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'elle, spécialement lorsqu'Erza et moi nous nous sommes rapprochée. »

\- Erza sempai! Je croyais que vous alliez manger avec Cana sensei.

« En parlant du loup… »

Kagura venait tout juste d'arriver, s'incrustant entre Erza et Lucy.

\- J'avais envie de manger ici. Répondit Erza tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Si ce n'est pas ma partenaire de volley-ball… Lança Lucy.

\- Heartfilia.

Sans mot de plus, chacune commença à manger, prisent dans leurs pensées. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Lucy de lancer quelques coup d'œil en direction d'Erza.

« Kagura… Pourquoi arrive-t-elle toujours au mauvais moment. Dans la salle du conseil des élèves, dans le métro et maintenant… »

\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi, Heartfilia!?

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Répondit la blonde se levant de la table. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Lu-chan!? A-attends-nous.

\- Je vais allez avec elle. Lança Erza, rejoignant la blonde.

\- Erza sempai!? Je voulais qu'on passe un moment ensemble.

\- Désolée, mais je suis avec Lucy présentement.

Kagura ne répondit pas, se contenta de lancer un regard à Lucy qui avait arrêté de marcher.

\- Allons-y.

\- Oui. Répondit Lucy reprenant sa marche accompagnée par Erza.

Elles marchaient sur le bord de la mer depuis un bon moment déjà. Elles avaient discuté de Mira, comme quoi elle pouvait être quelque chose parfois. Malgré qu'Erza ne faisait pas partie de la vie de Lucy depuis longtemps, elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir parler avec elle sans se faire juger, ce qui était différent de lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que Mira a une chance avec Cana sensei? Je veux dire, ma sœur a toujours été ainsi. Croire que tout est possible si on le veut vraiment.

\- Je crois que l'amour n'a aucune frontière. Je crois que lorsque l'on aime vraiment, rien n'est impossible. Tu ne crois pas?

Erza attrapa la main de Lucy tout en arrêtant de marcher. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'arrêter à son tour, Lucy se positionna face à la rousse.

\- Je crois que je-je te suivrais peu importe tes choix, Luce.

\- Vraiment? Demanda la blonde accompagné d'un petit sourire timide.

\- Vraiment. Répondit Erza, scrutant les yeux de la blonde.

\- Même si je décidais de quitter la ville pour aller vivre dans un bateau?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle à nouveau, soutenant son regard.

\- Même si je…Commença Lucy se rapprochant de plus en plus près. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Erza pour ensuite se reculer lentement. Fais ça? Finit-elle par dire tout en quittant Erza au pas de course, la laissant derrière elle.

Surprise par le geste de la blonde, Erza resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Lucy venait tout juste de partir au loin tout en se moquant d'elle.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça! S'écria Erza prenant de chasse Lucy.

« Pour une fois que c'est moi qui la perturbe! J'ai pris de l'avance, elle ne me rattrapera pas de sitôt! Je devrais peut-être jeter un coup… Quoi!? Elle est déjà là!? Aller, cours Lucy! Cours! Elle ne va pas me..! Kyaaa! »

Erza venait tout juste de plaquer Lucy sur le sable, un regard légèrement effrayant selon elle.

« J-je suis foutue… »

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, Luce..?

\- Je… Euh. O-oui..?

\- Vraiment? Lança Erza au-dessus de la blonde.

\- Eum… Non..?

La présidente se mit à rire, ce qui, visiblement rassura Lucy qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Erza..?

\- Dis-moi Luce, pourquoi chaque fois que je te regarde, mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite?

« Erza… Est-elle en train de dire qu'elle m'aime? Que dois-je lui dire? C'est un moment décisif, je dois prendre la bonne décision. »

\- Habituellement, c'est dû au stress…

Erza arqua un sourcil, regardant toujours Lucy dans les yeux.

« Vraiment? Dû au stress? Comment être plus stupide que ça… »

\- Je veux dire, c'est surement parce que tu… Euh… Bredouilla Lucy le visage de plus en plus rouge.

\- Parce que je..?

\- E-euh, et bien…

\- Pourquoi détournes-tu ton regard de moi?

« Il fait de plus en plus chaud ici… Son regard, il est si perçant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut voir à travers moi. Si elle peut voir, elle verrait que je-je suis amoureuse d'elle… »

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Luce. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je vois à travers toi, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois. Rien qu'en regardant tes yeux noisettes, je peux savoir ce que tu penses. En ce moment, ils brillent exactement comme la fois où tu m'as embrassé il y a de cela un mois. Ajouta Erza, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Lucy.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux, Erza? Susurra la blonde, toujours au-dessous de la présidente.

Erza, qui avait sa main près de l'oreille de Lucy, la descendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau de sa joue puis à l'aide de son pouce l'a caressa. Au toucher de celle-ci, Lucy attrapa la douce main d'Erza puis regarda vers celle qui lui souriait.

\- Ce que tu veux… Débuta Erza se penchant de plus en plus vers Lucy jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à un mouvement près de l'embrasser.

\- Ce que je veux… Murmura à son tour Lucy, fermant ses yeux petit à petit.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes quittes. Chuchota Erza, retirant sa main tout en se relevant.

\- Att..! Quoi!? Demanda Lucy, une fois ayant ouvert ses yeux.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'en tirerais pas comme ça. Répondit-elle un sourire narquois se dressant sur son visage.

« Quoi!? Ça ne se fait pas! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que je lui ai fait. C'est elle qui ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça! »

Avant qu'Erza ne puisse se relever complètement, Lucy l'attrapa par le cou, s'asseyant par la même occasion. Elle avait violemment déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes prenant ainsi par surprise la présidente.

Éprise par leur baisé, Lucy et Erza n'entendirent pas les pas se rapprochant peu à peu d'elles.

\- Lu-chan!? E-erza!? S'écria une jeune femme à la chevelure bleue.

« Merde! »

Au son de la voix de son amie, Lucy retira ses bras du cou de la rousse, se reculant très loin par la suite.

\- L-l-l-levy!? Q-que fais-tu ici!? Demanda la blonde le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa compagne.

\- Je venais voir si, si v-vous étiez bien en vie et je vois que c-c'est bien le cas. Répondit-elle le visage aussi rouge que la blonde tout en agitant les bras devant elle. Je vais y aller! Dépêchez-vous de revenir, Cana sensei vous cherchait!

Elle repartie comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée. Toujours sous le choc, Lucy jeta son regard vers Erza qui semblait tout à fait calme. Quelques secondes passèrent puis Erza lui adressa un sourire.

\- Qui aurait cru que nous nous ferions prendre, hein Luce? Finit-elle par dire.

\- C-ce n'est pas drôle! C'était tellement gênant…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va vite s'y habituer.

\- S'y habituer..? Demanda Lucy n'étant pas sûre de saisir ce qu'Erza disait.

\- Oui.

« Pourquoi rien n'est jamais clair avec elle..? »

\- Ça t'arrive d'agir normalement? Demanda Lucy se relevant à la suite d'Erza.

\- Oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle dans ce cas-là.

Lucy laissa échapper un soupire puis reprit son chemin accompagnée par sa partenaire de chambre.

\- Tu sais, ce qui est bien d'agir selon ce que l'on pense, est que peu importe ce que l'on fait, c'est ce que nous voulons vraiment. Comme ça. Ajouta Erza tout entremêlant ses doigts entre ceux de Lucy.

\- Erza, si quelqu'un nous voyait? J'ai confiance en Levy mais en ce qui concerne les autres…

\- Dommage pour elles, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ta main avant un bon moment.

\- À quel point peux-tu être aussi têtue…

\- À un point inimaginable.

\- Vraiment…

« Tout va si vite mais en même temps, je suis heureuse en ce moment. Être avec Erza et lui parler ainsi me rend joyeuse à un tel point. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ressenti une telle joie. Le seul point négatif est le fait que Kagura ne sera pas très enjouée de nous voir ainsi… Oh et il y a ma mère… Mais avant de penser à tout cela, il faudrait peut-être qu'Erza et moi ayons une disc… »

\- Heartfilia! Q-que fais-tu!?

« Ça y est, les ennuis commencent… »

* * *

 **Donc, votre avis?**

 **Merci à Lisette pour tout tes commentaires, c'est grandement apprécié! Je suis heureuse de réussir à te faire vivre les émotions de Lucy!**

 **Merci également à tout ceux et celles qui commente également! J'adore écrire et encore plus lorsque je vous lis!**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine. ^^**


	11. Rien que la vérité

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 11!**

 **Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je me devais de couper le chapitre à ce moment.**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 11

\- Heartfilia! Q-que fais-tu!?

« Ça y est, les ennuis commencent… »

Toujours main dans la main, Lucy et Erza venait tout juste de rejoindre leur groupe sur la plage. Le seul problème était Kagura. Accompagnée de Levy et Mira, celle-ci pointa la blonde du doigt, un visage visiblement en furie.

\- Je…

\- Kagura. Lucy et moi sommes ensembles. Coupa Erza, le regard sérieux, serrant la main de Lucy par la même occasion.

« Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire que nous sommes ensembles..? Ensemble… E-e-e-erza et m-moi!? E-ensemble! »

Le visage furieux de Kagura se changea en un regard neutre, sans aucune émotion. Comme si elle venait d'assister à l'annonce d'une mort d'un de ses proches. Elle était complètement sous le choc. Au bout de quelques secondes dans le silence, les yeux de Kagura devinrent vitreux jusqu'à ce qu'une larme s'échappe.

\- Kagura… Lança Erza, son regard s'étant apaisé.

Sans mot de plus, Kagura se dirigea plus loin les larmes aux yeux. Erza jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy qui l'a regarda avec un air compatissant.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir Erza. Nous discuterons de tout ça ce soir, d'accord?

Erza hocha de la tête, déposant un baiser sur le front de la blonde avant d'aller rejoindre Kagura.

« Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Erza mais je sais que lorsqu'on ne va pas, on a besoin que quelqu'un vienne nous voir et nous rassure. La seule personne qui peut rassurer Kagura, est Erza… »

\- Alors là, c'était tout une entrée Lu-chan…

\- Oui…

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Erza et toi êtes finalement ensemble!? S'écria Mira.

\- Je crois que oui… Murmura Lucy, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- Tu as réussi! Je savais que notre plan allait fonctionner!

\- En fait, ce n'est pas comme si…

\- Ça fait de nous des demi-sœurs! S'écria à nouveau Mira serrant Lucy dans ses bras.

« Demi-sœur avec Mira… Et si jamais Mira sort avec Levy, alors Levy serait ma belle-belle-sœur..? Et si jamais c'est Cana sensei, alors là, elle serait mon sensei en plus d'être aussi ma belle-belle-sœur… C'est trop compliqué tout ça! »

\- Lu-chan? Ça va?

\- Uh? Questionna l'interpellée puis compris soudainement ce que Levy lui avait demandé. Oh! Oui. Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Nous devons fêter ça! S'écria Mira.

\- Fêter? On ne peut pas vraiment… Répondit Lucy.

\- Pas ici, mais une fois de retour à la maison, on pourra!

\- Oui, mais on garde ça pour nous un moment. Le temps que je l'annonce à ma mère.

Sachant très bien que cette étape était nécessaire, Mira et Levy hochèrent de la tête.

« J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien le prendre… Et pour ce qui est de mon père, je n'ai aucune envie de lui en parler. »

Avec cet événement, il ne restait qu'une heure pour profiter de la mer ainsi que de la plage. Malgré qu'Erza était avec Kagura, Lucy ne s'empêcha pas de passer de bons moments avec Levy et Mira. Entre autre à se baigner, construire un château de sable et finalement, enterrer Levy, ne laissant que sa tête en vue.

« Ahhh… Je suis épuisée. Malgré le fait que je me suis reposé une bonne partie de la journée, mon corps n'en peut plus. Quelle journée… Au départ, j'essayais d'éviter Erza à cause de notre nuit et finalement, nous sommes ensembles. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Erza et moi, un couple..? Je me demande où tout ça va nous mener. En parlant d'Erza, je me demande si elle est revenue ou si elle est toujours avec Kagura… Bien que nous sommes sensé retourner dans notre chambre, mais en vue de la situation, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que Cana sensei leur ai laisse du temps pour discuter d'avantage. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il faudra qu'Erza m'explique ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Kagura. »

Lucy passa la carte magnétique dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet puis entra. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seul quelques rayons lunaires éclairaient la pièce. Comme Lucy le pensait, Erza n'était pas là. Ayant passé la journée dehors et surtout dans le sable, elle profita de l'absence de sa partenaire pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Une douche qui dura plus longtemps que prévu dû aux questions qui hantaient les pensées de Lucy.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée fit reprendre ses esprits sachant très bien que le moment était venu pour continuer leur discussion de la veille. Une fois l'eau coupée, elle enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille tout en peignant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, tentant d'entendre un bruit provenant du côté d'Erza, mais rien ne vint.

« Elle s'est peut-être couchée… »

Lucy ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible espérant ne pas réveiller Erza ce qui finalement ne fut pas nécessaire car la rousse attendait devant la salle de bain depuis un moment.

\- Erza!? S'écria Lucy tenant sa serviette fermement.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et après je me suis dit que peut-être que tu voulais être seule.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Erza…

\- À vrai dire, j'aimerais être près de toi et te parler aussi… Répondit la rousse tout en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

\- Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et je serai toute à toi. Finit-elle par dire puis commença à rougir lorsqu'Erza l'a regarda de haut en bas.

« Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ainsi? On a peut-être pris un bain ensemble mais il faisait noir et… Arrgh! J'aurais dû amener mon pyjama avec moi. Et c'est quoi ça!? 'Je serai toute à toi' c'est vraiment étrange comme phrase lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien. C'est fou à quel point être en face d'elle me rend nerveuse! »

En quelques minutes. Lucy avait enfilé de petite short rose ainsi qu'une camisole blanche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain à nouveau, Erza l'attendait, assise sur le lit. Prenant place à ses côtés, Lucy déposa son regard dans les yeux d'Erza qui la regardait fixement.

\- J'ai parlé à Kagura et au bout de quelques heures, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre notre relation. Je comprends que tu puisses penser que sa réaction fut exagérée et qu'elle a été dure avec toi mais il y avait une raison…

Voyant la nervosité s'installer chez Erza, Lucy attrapa sa main la serrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour la rassurer.

\- Kagura et moi nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Lorsque mon père est mort, mon attitude a changé. Je n'étais plus la petite fille joyeuse, pleine de vie et qui se souciait des autres. Je suis devenu une personne… Horrible.

\- Tu n'es pas horrible Erza! Loin de là!

\- Tu ne penseras peut-être pas cela une fois que j'aurai terminé.

« Jamais je ne pourrais penser cela! Pourquoi croit-elle que je vais la considérer comme une personne horrible? Même si au début je disais la détester, ce n'était pas vrai… Alors pourquoi maintenant ce le serait? »

\- Malgré mon attitude, Kagura ne m'avait pas laissé tomber. Malgré que je la repoussais, lui parlait mal, elle restait près de moi. Avec le temps, j'ai décidé d'abandonner et elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. Et c'est lorsque nous sommes entrées au lycée, il y a de cela deux ans que notre relation à changer…

\- Changé..?

\- Je suis devenue présidente, et Kagura la vice-présidente. Malgré que Mira était ma sœur, je ne lui parlais pas vraiment et une fois à l'école, je l'ignorais… Et c'est aussi à ce moment-là que…

\- Que? Erza, fais-moi confiance. Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher et d'essayer de te comprendre le mieux que je peux.

\- C'est là que Kagura et moi avons commencé à coucher ensemble… Nous n'étions pas un couple, je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour moi et j'en ai profité…

Erza regardait au sol mais malgré cela, Lucy put apercevoir une larme coula le long de son visage. Cette annonce avait en effet choqué Lucy. Ce n'était pas de la colère mais plutôt un sentiment de déception. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle desserra son étreinte de la main de la rousse mais l'a garda tout de même sur la sienne.

\- En voyant cela, j'ai continué à jouer avec les gens… Jouer avec les filles qui venaient me voir disant qu'elle m'aimait. À ce moment-là, l'amour ne faisait pas partit de mon vocabulaire, ce mot n'existait pas. Kagura n'était pas jalouse car au final, c'est elle qui était avec moi, elle savait que ce n'était que pour jouer… Mais…

 _\- Être jalouse de toi serait une honte. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Erza sempai ressentait quelque chose pour toi au début? Elle ne faisait que jouer!_

« Kagura ne mentait pas… Erza était réellement comme ça. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je comprends Kagura maintenant et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui tolère ce genre d'acte mais… »

\- Mais ensuite tu es arrivée, Luce… Erza releva la tête enfouissant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Ils étaient vitreux et il était évident qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

 _\- Avant que tu ne débarque, Erza sempai passait son temps avec moi. J'étais tout pour elle. C'est lorsque tu es arrivé que tout a basculé._

 _\- Mais au lieu de conclure puis de te laisser, elle a décidé de rester près de toi. J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'Erza sempai se rendra vite compte que tu n'es qu'un simple déchet._

\- Peut-être qu'au début je ne voulais que jouer mais aussitôt que je t'ai embrassé, mon cœur a commencé à s'accélérer lorsque je te voyais, le froid qui m'envahissait avait disparu laissant place à la chaleur et mes pensées n'étaient que pour toi. Tu m'as fait voir ce qu'était l'amour à nouveau. Tu m'as changé, Luce…

« Présentement, je… J'ai le cœur qui se serre et ça fait vraiment mal. Est-ce parce que mon amour pour Erza se dissipe? Se brise? Comment savoir quoi faire? »

\- Lucy… Murmura Erza.

À l'appel de son nom. Lucy regarda vers Erza qui était dans un piteux état.

« Mais à quoi je pense là!? Je n'ai pas à la juger. Elle m'a dit la vérité et m'a fait confiance comme je le lui ai demandé. »

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Lucy s'adressa enfin à Erza.

\- Je ne pensais pas apprendre ce genre de nouvelle, mais malgré tout, mon avis à propos de toi ne change pas ainsi que mon amour. Ce que tu as fait avant que je n'arrive, ne compte pas. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu fais maintenant, avec moi… Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as fait, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, Erza.

\- Tu…

\- Je t'aime Erza. Répéta à nouveau Lucy déposant ses lèvres sur celle qu'elle aime.

En un mouvement, Lucy se mit en califourchon sur Erza, entourant son cou de ses bras. Ce doux baiser que Lucy avait engendré se changea en un langoureux, opposant Lucy et Erza pour savoir laquelle allait réussir à dominer l'autre. Sans surprise, Erza fut celle qui prit le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'elles séparent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle perdu.

\- Erza…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Uh!? Demanda Lucy n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je t'aime Luce. Jamais je ne te ferai du mal. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Erza… Susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

* * *

Assise sur sa chaise en face de son bureau, une jolie blonde, ayant l'âge d'un enfant de dix ans, dessinait sur sa feuille de papier depuis près d'une heure.

« Maman m'a dit que papa était triste c'est dernier temps, je suis sûre qu'avec mon dessin, il ira mieux! »

Un bruit sourd provenant du rez-de-chaussée alerta la jeune fille qui immédiatement, descendit pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Papa..?

Une fois dans le corridor, elle se dirigea vers la salle familiale pour y trouver son père, couché au sol, une bière à la main ainsi que plusieurs bières vides autour de lui.

\- Papa!? S'écria-t-elle en se ruant vers lui.

Aucune réponse ne vint, le seul bruit provenant de son père était quelques grognements d'homme saoul. La petite fille continua d'appeler son père mais sans succès. Elle le secoua à plusieurs reprises mais toujours rien. Prise de panique, les larmes coulèrent suivit de pleurs d'enfants. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à pleurer sans que personne ne vienne la voir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis arriva sa mère en tenue d'infirmière.

\- Lucy chérie! Que se passe-t-il!? Demanda-t-elle mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle vit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Maman! Maman! S'écria la jeune fille toujours en pleurs.

\- Lucy, monte dans ta chambre. Maman va venir te voir, ne t'en fait pas mon cœur! Lança sa mère relevant son père petit à petit.

Sachant très bien qu'elle devait écouter sa mère, Lucy se dépêcha de monter puis elle alla se coucher dans son lit, se cachant sous sa couverture. Malgré qu'elle était dans sa chambre, loin de son père, Lucy n'était pas capable d'arrêter ses pleurs.

Restant dans le silence total, elle pouvait entendre le son de la douche ainsi que sa mère qui sermonnait son père. Elle n'entendait pas tout mais savait très bien que son père passait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes depuis que l'eau de la douche fut coupée, lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre puis s'asseyant près de sa fille.

\- Ça va Lucy? Demanda-t-elle, retirant la couverture qui recouvrait le visage de sa fille.

\- Papa… Comment va papa?

\- Il va bien mon trésor. Maman va faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus seule.

\- Je n'étais pas seule maman. Papa est là.

\- Oui, papa est là… Répondit-elle un air de déprime sur le visage.

\- Maman..?

\- C'est l'heure de dormir d'accord? Je serai là demain matin. On se fera de bonnes crêpes aux chocolats.

\- Oui! Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime!

\- Et moi je t'aime encore plus, Lucy. Finit-elle par dire déposant un baiser sur son front puis quitta la chambre.

Lucy ferma les yeux puis s'endormit de suite.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux puis se redressa de manière à être assise.

« Un rêve… Non. C'est plutôt un souvenir… Un mauvais souvenir. »

Lucy regarda vers sa gauche et aperçu Erza qui dormait à poing fermé.

« Pourquoi tous ses souvenirs viennent hanter mes rêves..? Pourquoi je ne rêve pas d'Erza, de notre bonheur ou de notre amour… Elle est tellement belle lorsqu'elle dort que rêver d'elle ne serait pas un problème. »

Sans faire de bruit, Lucy se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau au visage. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir un bon moment avant de se dire qu'elle ferait de retourner dormir pour être en forme en vue de leur dernière journée à Shimoda. Elle prit soin d'éteindre la lumière puis se faufila dans le lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la jolie rousse qui dormait près d'elle. Elle était couchée sur le côté, fixant le mur en face d'elle tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de se rendormir mais sans succès. S'apprêtant à changer de position pour ainsi se mettre sur le dos, elle sentit une paire de bras l'entourer ainsi qu'un poids se déposer délicatement dans son cou.

« Erza… Même lorsque tu dors, tu arrives à me remonter le moral… »

* * *

Petit à petit, Lucy ouvrit ses yeux, entendant le son de la douche qui était en marche. Sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'Erza, elle se positionna sur le dos de sorte à étirer tous les membres de son corps au maximum. Elle attrapa par la suite son cellulaire et constata qu'il était déjà huit heures trente du matin. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dormit environ sept heures. Lorsqu'elle se leva, l'eau qui tombait de façon répétitive sur le sol cessa laissant place aux chants des oiseaux. Toujours vêtue de ses petits shorts roses ainsi que de sa camisole blanche, elle ouvrit les rideaux puis sortit sur le balcon qui donnait vu sur la mer qui reflétait parfaitement le soleil. Ne voulant pas quitter cette vue magnifique, elle courba son dos puis à l'aide de ses coudes, s'appuya contre la clôture, ne faisant que regarder devant elle.

« Si seulement on pouvait avoir cette vue depuis notre appartement à Tokyo… C'est magnifique. »

Sans qu'elle ne s'y en attende, Erza arriva prenant place à ses côtés.

\- C'est Magnifique n'est-ce pas? Demanda la présidente.

\- Oui, c'est si beau. La mer, la plage et le soleil…

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

\- Tu parlais de quoi dans ce cas?

Lucy tourna son visage pour faire face à Erza qui la regardait avec passion ainsi qu'un doux sourire au visage. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lucy se mit à rougir tout en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Euh… J-je. Eum..!

\- Tu as toujours du mal à accepter les compliments à ce que je vois. Dit-elle en ricanant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'habitude, c'est tout…

\- Il va falloir t'y faire à présent.

\- Oui…

\- Nous quittons l'hôtel dans une demi-heure. Nous devons amener nos valises car nous ne revenons pas. Je vais descendre maintenant puis je vais revenir t'aider d'ici quelques minutes le temps que tu te prépares. Ça te vas?

\- Oui, désolée, j'ai perdu du temps à regarder dehors.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait ta raison. À tout à l'heure Luce. Finit-elle par dire déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec son sac de sport.

\- Erza. Ajouta Lucy quittant le balcon puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa copine.

\- Oui?

\- Dépêche-toi, tu veux bien? Lança Lucy gardant ses rougeurs.

\- Oui, je reviens vite, c'est promis. Répondit-elle tout en quittant la chambre.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de lui dire ça..! Qu'est-ce qui me prends? C'est sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours être avec moi, elle est la présidente, elle a des engagements… Je dois me calmer. Ce n'est que le premier jour de notre relation, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. »

* * *

Comme Erza lui avait dit, après à peine une dizaine de minutes, Erza était revenu l'aider ainsi que pour passer quelques temps seules, entre elles.

Désormais, elles étaient dans le bus qui les conduisait vers le centre-ville de Shimoda. Selon Cana sensei, ils devaient arriver au alentour de dix heures, ce qui leur laisserait un bon trois heures de liberté. Ce qui avait le plus surpris Lucy, était que Kagura ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole ni même un regard. Oui, elle devait être triste et frustrée après Lucy mais jamais elle n'avait vu la vice-présidente ainsi.

\- Bonjour à toutes, nous allons arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Vous connaissez déjà les règlements ainsi que l'heure et l'endroit où vous devez revenir pour quitter. Ce qui me reste à vous dire est donc… Amusez-vous et ne dépensez pas trop! Lança cana sensei tout en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Comme prévu, le bus arriva au bout de quelques minutes laissant les élèves au point convenu. Sans surprise, Lucy alla rejoindre Levy et Mira accompagnée, bien sûr, d'Erza.

\- Alors les tourtereaux, ça va bien? Lança Mira leur adressant un sourire narquois.

\- Bien… Répondit Lucy, visiblement gênée.

\- Arrête Mira, je sais exactement ce que tu essaies de faire. Ajouta Erza.

\- Et toi arrête d'être aussi sérieuse Erza! Lucy ne va pas tolérer ton air bête éternellement.

\- Mira! Lança Levy.

\- Oui…

\- Aller, ça ne sert à rien de vous lancer des flèches. Ajouta à nouveau Levy.

« Merci Levy… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. C'est deux-là ensemble ne sont pas de tout repos. »

\- Alors, ça vous dirait d'aller à la boutique à quelques minutes d'ici, il parait qu'il vende d'anciens livres très rares!

\- Oui, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là. Comme ça, nous aurons terminé le plus pénible au début. Lança Mira adressant un sourire à Levy.

\- J'aime bien l'idée, je pourrais trouver une perle rare. Lança Lucy pour appuyer Levy.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Allons là-bas. Finit par dire Erza

Sans attendre Levy ouvrit la marche suivit de Mira puis d'Erza et de Lucy marchant main dans la main.

\- Heartfilia. Lança une voix provenant de derrière.

Sachant très bien qui venait de l'appeler, Lucy arrêta de marcher puis se retourner ainsi qu'Erza.

\- Kagura? Demanda Erza.

\- J'ai à parler à Heartfilia. Répondit Kagura sur un ton neutre.

\- Très bien, discutons. Répondit Lucy, lâchant la main d'Erza puis alla rejoindre la vice-présidente.

* * *

 **Donc? Erza a tout dévoilé et je me demande bien ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Leur relation avance, petit à petit, j'espère que cela vous plait?**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine. ^^**


	12. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour! Désolée du retard! Ma meilleure amie vient tout juste d'accoucher de son premier petit garçon alors je n'ai pas écrit pendant un moment!**

 **Je sais, ce n'est pas une bonne raison et je me dois de publier régulièrement! Désolée encore!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Heartfilia. Lança une voix provenant de derrière.

Sachant très bien qui venait de l'appeler, Lucy arrêta de marcher puis se retourner ainsi qu'Erza.

\- Kagura? Demanda Erza.

\- J'ai à parler à Heartfilia. Répondit Kagura sur un ton neutre.

\- Très bien, discutons. Répondit Lucy, lâchant la main d'Erza puis alla rejoindre la vice-présidente.

Elles étaient désormais rien que les deux, ne se lâchant pas une seconde du regard. Pour l'une des rares fois, Kagura semblait hésiter ce que Lucy remarqua immédiatement.

\- Alors, qui a-t-il?

\- Je, je tenais à te faire des excuses. Répondit Kagura détournant ses yeux de ceux de la blonde.

« Des excuses..? Kagura? »

\- Des excuses?

\- Oui, je reconnais que je n'ai pas agi comme il le fallait c'est dernier temps. J'ai été dur avec toi et j'ai été égoïste.

Kagura releva son visage afin d'observer à nouveau Lucy qui resta silencieuse.

\- Erza sempai et moi sommes amies depuis notre enfance et lorsque tu es arrivée, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre hors de moi. Je ne l'ai pas pris et j'ai dépassé les bornes.

\- Je n'avais pas pour but de t'éloigner d'elle, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Ajouta Lucy.

\- Oui, je sais mais cela m'a pris du temps avant de le réaliser. Alors je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour tout.

Le visage de Kagura démontrait qu'elle n'aimait pas être celle qui devait présenter des excuses. Aussitôt, Lucy lui fit un sourire puis tendit la main vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire..? Demanda la vice-présidente.

\- C'est un signe de réconciliation. Tu dois serrer ma main et ensuite tout ira bien!

\- C-ce n'est pas parce que je te sers la main que nous sommes amies pour autant! Bégaya Kagura tendant à son tour sa main.

\- Oui, oui… Tu me déteste toujours, je sais.

\- Oui! S'écria-t-elle relâchant la main de la blonde puis commença à marcher vers le centre-ville.

\- Hey! Lança Lucy qui prit une petite pause avant de continuer. Si ça te dit, tu pourrais magasiner avec nous.

Kagura, qui avait arrêté de marcher se retourna vers Lucy, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- T-très bien, mais tu restes ma rivale. Ne prend pas ma réponse pour de l'espoir. Répondit la vice-présidente, détournant son regard de celui de la blonde.

\- Vraiment… C'est à toi de ne pas te faire de faux espoir… Susurra Lucy tout en souriant.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même. Répondit-elle tout en rattrapant Kagura.

« Qui aurait cru qu'elle pouvait être gentille… Elle agissait de la sorte parce qu'elle aimait Erza et elle doit l'aimer toujours. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'intention de la lui laisser mais je sens que peut-être, elle et moi allons devenir amie… Vraiment, ce camp d'été est certainement celui qui se démarque le plus des autres. Jamais je n'aurais pensé finir avec Erza et devenir 'amie' avec Kagura. Encore moins d'apprendre que Levy aime Mira et encore moins d'avoir été capable de repousser Erza la nuit dernière… En y repensant, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, est-ce que cela veut dire que nous allons… Non! J-je n-ne peux pas! Que vais-je faire une fois à la maison? On ne dort pas dans le même lit car Mira est là, ce qui est bien mais j'aurais aimé être avec elle… Qu'est-ce qui me prend!? Je deviens perverse! Je dois arrêter de penser à Erza qui est dans mon lit, seulement vêtue de ses… ARRRGHH! »

\- C'est quoi ce visage-là? Si tu continu ainsi tu vas effrayer tout le monde autour. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Erza sempai t'a choisi. Lança Kagura, regardant vers Lucy, arborant un air de dégout.

\- Je pensais c'est tout.

\- Alors tu devrais arrêter. Lorsque je t'ai regardé, j'ai cru être à côté d'un troll.

\- T'exagère pas un peu la… Répondit Lucy.

\- Non.

Lucy soupira, se demandant pourquoi elle avait invité Kagura à les rejoindre. Elle devait être trop gentille ce que Kagura ne possédait pas lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle.

Elles étaient enfin arrivées à la librairie où se trouvait Erza, Mira et Levy. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles virent Levy qui avait deux livres dans les mains et qui regardait vers un autre livre, des étoiles à la place des yeux. Mira qui secouait Levy par derrière, le front contre son cou tentant de la faire revenir parmi elle. Erza, elle, était plus loin, dans la section des romans d'amour. Lucy se dirigea vers Levy et Mira sachant très bien que Kagura devait parler à Erza avant de les rejoindre. Comme elle le pensait, la vice-présidente se dirigea vers Erza qui l'avait aperçu tout en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Levy, Levy, Levy…

\- Salut les filles! S'écria Lucy leur faisant signe de main.

\- Lucy! S'il te plait, aide-moi… Levy vient de passer du côté obscur de la force!

Lucy ne répondit pas et ne sembla pas porter attention à ce que Mira venait de lui dire car à son tour, elle était absorbée par les nombreux livres en face d'elle.

\- Lucy! Ne me dit pas que tu viens aussi de passer du mauvais côté! Que vais-je faire!? Erza!

L'interpellée arriva au bout de quelques secondes accompagné de Kagura.

\- Kagura? Mais comment es-tu arrivée ici? Demanda Mira visiblement confuse.

\- Je suis venue avec Lucy.

\- QUOI!? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Mira? Demanda Erza.

\- J-je… Je, je vais prendre l'air! S'écria Mira tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Kagura ne comprenant rien du tout.

Erza, qui, était tout aussi perdue ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait seulement ce que sa sœur avait bien pu prendre pour être ainsi et si elle n'avait rien pris, alors peut-être qu'une thérapie serait de mise.

\- J'ai terminé! S'écria Levy, ayant désormais trois livres en main. Euh… Mira? Où est-ce qu'elle est rendue?

\- Partie prendre l'air.

\- Kagura? Quand es-tu arrive?

Celle-ci soupira tout en fermant les yeux. À quel point pouvaient-elles être aussi stupide… Mais en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'elle vivait un moment pareil et étrangement, elle l'apprécia.

Ayant enfin terminé à la librairie, elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique souvenir se situant à quelques minutes de marche d'où elles étaient auparavant. Une fois rendu là-bas, Mira et Levy allèrent s'acheter une chaine au poignet munit de breloque. Sur celui de Mira, il y avait un livre tandis que sur celui de Levy, il y avait un petit ourson. Lucy, Kagura et Erza allèrent vers les bibelots et les peluches toutefois, elles ne prirent rien puis allèrent rejoindre les deux autres. Voyant Mira porter son bracelet ainsi que Levy, Lucy afficha un sourire narquois puis donner un petit coup de coude à la bleutée qui réagit aussitôt en ayant les joues rouges.

Elles continuèrent leur tournée dans différents magasins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de revenir à l'autobus. Lucy et Erza marchaient côte à côte mais leur main n'était pas l'une dans l'autre. Oui, elle le voulait mais Kagura était là et il était évident qu'aucune des deux ne voulait agir pour lui faire de la peine.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais parler à Lucy… Commença Erza tout en arrêtant de marcher.

\- Que comptes-tu faire petite coquine! S'écria Mira en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Si tu veux continuer à vivre, tu devrais arrêter de parler, Répondit la présidente, un aura maléfique autour d'elle.

\- Très bien… Alors on va vous laisser pour préserver la paix. Ajouta Levy en agrippant le bras de Mira puis reprit la route accompagnée de Kagura.

\- Heartfilia. Ajouta Kagura s'étant arrêtée.

\- Oui?

\- Ne soit pas en retard pour le bus. Finit-elle par dire puis rejoignit les deux autres.

« Je rêve ou elle ne m'a pas insulté..? »

\- Je vois que vous êtes devenue amie. Lança Erza attrapant la main de Lucy.

\- Je ne dirais pas 'amie' mais plutôt une progression d'ennemie à amie…

\- Ce n'est pas bien?

\- Non, c'est très bien même! Je dois juste m'habituer c'est tout. Mais sinon, qui avait-il de si urgent pour que tu veules qu'on ne soit que nous deux?

\- Ce que je voulais c'est…

Erza se rapprocha de Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres puis les déposa sur les siennes. Ce baiser dura un bon moment, aucune des deux ne voulaient que ce moment se termine. Chaque baiser était magique, chaque baiser les rapprochait de plus en plus et chaque baiser rendait Lucy de plus en plus amoureuse d'Erza.

\- Ça. Finit par dire Erza en lui souriant à nouveau.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu sois du genre à être en manque de moi! Lança Lucy de sorte à gêner sa petite-amie.

\- J-je…

\- Je plaisante Erza! Je sais très bien que pour l'instant il vaut mieux ne pas trop agir de la sorte devant Kagura.

\- Oui, seulement durant quelques temps.

\- Alors, c'est tout? Demanda Lucy se rapprochant encore plus d'Erza.

\- Je crois que oui… Murmura la présidente qui reçut par la suite un baiser de la blonde.

Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, Lucy qui avait toujours la main d'Erza dans la sienne, commença à marcher trainant ainsi sa compagnonne.

\- Allons-y! S'écria-t-elle resserrant son étreinte.

Comme prévue, le bus quitta le centre-ville de Shimoda à treize heures afin de se diriger vers Tokyo. La majorité des élèves, y compris Lucy et Erza, s'étaient endormie en cours de route. Au bout de trois longues heures, elles arrivèrent enfin à leur Lycée où, attendaient déjà plusieurs parents. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre à la recherche de sa mère mais rien.

« Elle doit être encore à l'hôpital… »

Ne se posant pas plus de question, elle descendit suivit d'Erza tout en allant vers l'endroit où était entreposé leurs valise. Celle de Lucy n'était pas si difficile à trouver en vue de sa grosseur. Elle se donna un élan puis la retira de l'autobus de manière à ce que personne ne remarque qu'elle pesait une tonne. Seulement, Erza qui se tenait à côté d'elle le savait très bien. Sans lui demander la permission, la présidente attrapa la valise de la blonde puis de son autre main, elle serra celle de Lucy. Sachant très bien qu'Erza n'allait pas l'écouter, Lucy se retint de lui dire qu'elle était assez forte pour la traîner elle-même.

Elle s'était assez éloigner du bus pour pouvoir enfin se parler sans devoir crier.

\- Devons-nous attendre Mira? Demanda Erza s'étant arrêtée de marcher pour regarder derrière elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était avec Levy et Cana sensei lorsqu'on est sortie.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. Ne part pas sans moi. Lança Erza enlaçant Lucy au même moment puis lui déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Oui… Répondit doucement la blonde regardant la présidente s'éloigner petit à petit.

« Tout de même, elle aurait pu venir nous chercher… Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis trois jours. »

\- Lucy! Désolée de mon retard mon trésor, l'hôpital m'a quelques peu retenu.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que sa mère se pointe au lycée, Lucy sursauta tout en se retournant vers sa mère qui semblait à bout de souffle.

\- C-ce n'est rien… Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Désolée. Mais je suis là! Alors tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter!

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant maman…

\- Si tu tiens à ce que je te ramène, tu devras tout me raconter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais qu'embarquer Mira et Erza et te laissera seule avec ta valise qui doit peser plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

\- C'est des menaces ça maman!

\- Non, c'est un fait!

« Effrayante… »

\- Au fait, où est partie Erza? Je l'ai vue avec toi juste avant que je n'arrive. Demanda sa mère.

\- Tu l'as vu avec moi..?

\- Oui, je vois que vous vous êtes rapprochées!

\- N-nous sommes simplement des amies! N-ne croit pas qu'il se p-passe… J-je euh.

\- Je n'insinuais rien non plus. Je dis simplement que vous devez êtes plus près que lorsque vous êtes parties puisque vous vous êtes adressées un sourire. Lança Layla visiblement confuse.

\- Oh! Oui, n-nous avons passé de bons moments… Avec Levy et Mira bien sûr!

« Je dois vraiment apprendre à me calmer. Si je continue ainsi, elle va se douter de quelque chose à moins qu'elle se doute déjà qu'Erza et moi sommes ensemble!? »

\- Lucy. Lança Layla regardant sa fille d'un drôle d'air.

\- Oui?

\- Es-tu sûre que ça va?

\- Oui, je suis seulement fatiguée. Je suis contente d'être de retour et de te voir.

Lucy n'eut aucune réponse de sa mère mais eut, à la place, une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué ma puce.

« Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas serré ainsi. C'est plutôt agréable. »

Leur étreinte fut interrompu avec l'arrivé d'Erza et de Mira. En regardant bien, on pouvait croire que Mira venait tout juste de se faire gronder par sa 'petite sœur'. Lorsque Lucy demanda ce qui s'était passé, Mira avait expliqué qu'elle voulait suivre Cana sensei jusqu'à chez elle puis, par la suite, faire comme si elle avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain pour pouvoir passer du temps en sa compagnie.

« Mira et ses drôles d'idées… »

Lorsqu'elles sont arrivées à l'appartement, elles ont défait leurs valises puis elles ont pris le temps de se doucher avant que le souper ne soit prêt.

\- Des brochettes de porc..! Merci pour ce repas! S'écria Mira visiblement impatiente de commencer à manger.

\- Merci pour ce repas.

\- Merci maman! Ta nourriture commençait à me manquer!

\- Ce n'est rien, allez, mangez! Lança Layla tout sourire.

En ce début de souper, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le son des fourchettes contre les assiettes. Personne ne parlait, elles étaient trop occupées à savourer leur repas.

\- Alors les filles, comment s'est passé votre camp?

\- Bien. Répondit Lucy ne voulant pas ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Seulement bien?

\- Oui…

\- Non mais tu rigoles!? C'était génial! Nous avons eu droit à une soirée de fille, Erza et Levy ont gagné le tournoi de volley-ball et..!

\- Et c'est ça. Coupa Lucy sachant très bien que Mira allait s'échapper.

\- Une soirée de fille..? Questionna la mère de la blonde quelque peu intriguée.

\- Oui, Lucy et Erza ont gagné la course d'orientation. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment elles ont réussis… C'était plutôt dur.

\- Pas tant que ça… Murmura Lucy légèrement gênée par le compliment de Mira.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mira. C'était difficile. Une chance que j'avais Lucy avec moi sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais gagné. Ajouta Erza.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me complimenter ainsi… »

\- Oh..! Alors ma Lulu est une génie!? Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. S'écria Layla en ricanant puis commença à tapoter la tête de sa fille.

\- Maman..!

\- Oui, oui, j'arrête! Et toi Erza-chan, tu as gagné le tournoi de volley-ball?

\- Oui, mais Levy y est pour beaucoup.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as fait du bon travail également. Ne sois pas trop modeste Erza-chan!

\- Désolée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Accepte seulement le fait que tu y es pour quelque chose aussi.

\- Oui.

\- Erza qui se fait faire la leçon, quelle belle scène à voir. Ajouta Mira regardant vers sa sœur un sourire narquois accompagnant son visage.

\- Et toi Mira-chan, il va falloir discuter à propos de ta sensei! Ajouta Layla pour rendre justice à Erza.

\- Oui… Susurra-t-elle sachant très bien qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer infiniment. Les voir sourires ainsi me comble. Voir ma mère heureuse, Erza, Mira… C'est comme si nous étions une famille. J'espère seulement que lorsque ma mère sera au courant, nous resterons unis comme nous le sommes présentement. »

Le reste du souper se passa très bien, tout le monde souriait et passait un moment agréable. Mira essayait de narguer Erza à plusieurs reprises mais celle-ci répliquait à chaque fois. Par la suite, Layla leur faisait la morale sur ce que doit être une sœur. C'est propos était assez sensé pour une personne qui est enfant unique. Lucy, quant à elle, se contentait d'observer et d'écouter ce qui était tout aussi intéressant. Des secondes passèrent, des minutes puis des heures sans même qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Lorsqu'elles regardèrent enfin l'horloge, celle-ci indiquait qu'il était vingt heures trente. Chacune d'elles mirent la main à la pâte pour nettoyer la cuisine afin de se reposer un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Heureusement pour elles, le lendemain était un samedi, ce qui signifiait as de cours donc des heures de sommeil de plus.

Lucy venait de finir la vaisselle lorsque son cellulaire sonna de sorte à l'aviser qu'elle venait de recevoir un message texte.

« Natsu… C'est vrai, je lui avais dit que j'allais le voir à mon retour mais… C'était lorsqu'Erza et moi étions en froid. Que dois-je faire? Je dois aller le voir c'est évident mais maintenant que je suis avec Erza est-ce que le fait de le voir seul à seul est considérer comme tricher..? Je vais devoir en parler avec Erza pour l'assurer que rien ne va se passer que… Ahhh… Rien ne sert de paniquer, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais devenir sa petite-amie, seulement qu'on allait se voir alors il n'y a rien à ça. Et puis, se sera le moment pour lui dire que j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

Hypnotisée dans ses pensées, Lucy n'avait pas remarqué qu'Erza l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine.

\- Lucy? Commença la rousse, déposant sa main sur son épaule.

Le fait qu'Erza l'avait touché avait fait en sorte qu'elle sort de la lune.

\- Oh Erza. Je croyais que tu étais avec ma mère.

\- Oui, mais nous avons fini. Je venais voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

\- Non, je viens tout juste de terminer. Merci quand même. Répondit la blonde lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Tu sais, si tu continu à me sourire ainsi, je ne serai pas capable de me contrôler. Murmura Erza.

\- C'est dommage, j'avais prévu te torturer un peu avant de l'annoncer à ma mère.

\- M'annoncer quoi? Demanda une voix provenant du salon.

Lucy sursauta puis son visage se changea aussitôt laissant place à la couleur rouge. Tandis qu'Erza détournait légèrement son regard vers le côté quelques rougeurs à son tour.

\- E-e… J-j-j! R-rien du tout!

\- Rien..? Commença Layla puis regarda vers Erza. Erza-chan, sais-tu de quoi Lucy parle?

« Non, non, non… Erza ne ment jamais à ma mère. S'il te plait Erza, fait lui accroire n'importe quoi mais ne lui dit pas! »

\- D-de eum… Qu'elle s'est inscrite à… au club d'écriture. Finit par dire Erza à bout de souffle.

« Quoi? C'est quoi cette raison… »

\- Vraiment Lucy!?

\- O-oui…

\- Je suis si contente! Enfin tu recommences à écrire.

« Parmi toutes les excuses possible, elle a choisis celle-là… Mais je ne peux pas la blâmer, elle n'est pas au courant. »

\- Oui, on doit tous surmonter notre passé un jour… Je… Je vais aller à la salle de bain.

Lucy se dirigea à l'endroit qu'elle avait énoncé. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers Erza et sa mère, elle distingua deux expressions. Celle de sa mère semblait joyeuse tandis que celle d'Erza plein d'incompréhension. Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, elle barra la porte puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir, repensant aux événements qui s'étaient passés il y avait de cela quelques années.

 _Cela devait faire plus d'un mois que Lucy avait commencé à écrire un roman. L'envie fut instantanée. Depuis qu'elle était petite qu'elle adorait lire les histoires ou même les inventer. Elle écrivait le soir de sorte à ne pas se faire déranger et c'était aussi un bon moyen de penser à autre chose que son père qui ne faisait que boire au rez-de-chaussée. Mais malgré tout, elle avait envie que son père soit au courant de sa passion, lit ses chapitres et même lui donner quelques idées. Peut-être qu'il allait être plus présent pour elle si elle lui en parlait. Elle y avait réfléchit ces derniers temps et elle était convaincu que s'était une bonne idée. Sa mère l'avait même encouragée à le faire disant que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son père, elle écrivait et il adorait la lire. Alors, pourquoi pas elle?_

 _Elle venait tout juste de terminer son deuxième chapitre, prête à aller voir son père. Elle plaça ses feuilles puis se leva de son bureau pour descendre au salon. Son père était bel et bien là. Il était assis sur le canapé une bière à la main, sans oublier les autres vident autour de lui._

 _\- Papa..?_

 _\- Que veux-tu Lucy? Demanda son père sur un ton sec._

 _\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai commencé à écrire et je…_

 _\- Écrire? C'est une perte de temps. Tu devrais plutôt aller me chercher une autre bière._

 _\- Mais j'aime ça et maman m'a dit…_

 _\- Tcht… Tu ne vois pas que je n'en ai rien à faire de tes bouts de papier Lucy! L'écriture ne sert à rien, seuls les imbéciles font cela! S'écria-t-il en donnant un coup sur la main de Lucy qui fit tomber par la suite ses feuilles._

 _\- P-pourquoi..?_

 _\- Arrête de parler et va me chercher une autre bière. N'ose surtout pas ramasser se tas de gâchis._

« Pourquoi, pourquoi dois-je penser à ça maintenant!? Je le déteste et je déteste écrire! »

Un son provenant de la porte sortit Lucy de ses pensées.

\- Lucy? Est-ce que ça va ma puce?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Lucy se passa de l'eau au visage puis se prépara mentalement à affronter sa mère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Lucy, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais je suis si heureuse de savoir que tu écris à nouveau. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais toucher à ça…

\- J'ai décidé de… D'essayer à nouveau.

\- C'est bien ma puce, je suis sûre que tout ira bien!

« Je suis désolée maman mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire à nouveau… Si je lui dis qu'Erza a tout inventer pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'on sort ensemble, elle s'effondra. Et ça, ce n'est pas envisageable. Je veux que ma mère soit heureuse et si je dois lui mentir sur certain point, certes.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire… Commença Layla sur un ton calme qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Me dire quoi?

\- Hier soir, lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, il y avait une enveloppe dans l'entrée. Cette enveloppe est pour toi et elle vient de… Ton père.

« Mon père!? Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé une lettre? Il sait très bien que je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui! »

\- Je ne veux pas la lire.

\- Lucy, je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal mais je crois aussi que tu devrais lire cette lettre. Je l'ai déposé sur la table de chevet dans ma chambre. Finit-elle par dire tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Au même moment, Erza passa près de Lucy puis lui murmura à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Pourquoi veut-elle que je lis la lettre? Ma mère a dû lui dire de me convaincre… Et maintenant elle est partie… Moi qui voulais passer du temps avec elle et lui parler. Dans ce cas, je vais aller me coucher et je ne lirai pas cette lettre. »

Décidée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère, se coucha dans le lit puis ferma les yeux. Malgré son effort pour penser à autre chose, la lettre de son père la hantait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir la lettre qui était sur la table de chevet et qui semblait l'appeler.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si curieuse? Si j'ouvre cette lettre, j'accepte que mon père revienne dans ma vie et ça, je ne le veux pas! Alors je dois me contrôler et ne plus y penser. Il n'a jamais été là et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela changera. Ce n'est pas une lettre qui règlera tout! »

Elle prit l'enveloppe provenant de son père puis la déposa dans le tiroir pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Malheureusement pour elle, son père resta dans ses pensées durant toute la nuit, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir.

* * *

 **Donc?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.**


	13. C'est la guerre

**Bonjour!**

 **Comme convenu, voici le chapitre 13 :)**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Elle regardait le plafond depuis un bon moment déjà. À n'en jugeant par la luminosité de la pièce, il devait être au alentour de cinq heures du matin. Ce qui voulait dire que le soleil venait tout juste de faire son entrée ainsi que le chant des oiseaux. Lucy regarda vers sa droite puis aperçue sa mère qui semblait dormir paisiblement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir cette nuit. Par la suite, elle regarda vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet, sachant très bien que l'objet qui lui a causé une mauvaise nuit se trouvait là. Elle finit par détourner son regard et le poser à nouveau au plafond, commençant à compter le nombre carreau qui s'y trouvait.

« Cinquante et un, cinquante-deux, cinquante-trois… Vraiment? C'est la première fois que je dois compter quelque chose pour passer le temps. J'ai l'air d'une cinglée… »

Tentant de se reprendre, elle passa ses mains sur son visage, les glissant jusque dans ses longs cheveux dorés. Ne voulant plus rester couché là sans ne rien faire, Lucy se redressa petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout complètement. Elle attrapa son cellulaire, regarda l'heure qui lui confirma son hypothèse puis sortit en douce de la chambre. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se situait dans la cuisine. Lucy alluma la douche, retira sa camisole de soie ainsi que sa short puis sans attendre, alla directement sous l'eau chaude. Elle resta un bon moment immobile, appréciant chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait sur sa peau. La sensation de réconfort et de détente qu'elle lui procura lui fit amplement de bien, lui faisant presqu'oublier son manque de sommeil.

Finalement, elle sortit bien qu'elle aurait aimé y rester encore plus longtemps. Elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille ainsi qu'une qui entoura sa tête de sorte à couvrir ses cheveux.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Erza ou Mira soit levées, on est samedi matin alors… Je vais tout de même me dépêcher de retourner dans ma chambre, enfin la chambre à ma mère. »

Tranquillement, elle ouvrit la porte, scrutant les alentours pour confirmer qu'il n'y avait bien personne de réveillé. La voie étant libre, elle sortit puis aux pas de courses, s'en alla vers la chambre. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin qui reliait le salon et le couloir, elle tomba face à face avec nul autre qu'Erza.

\- E-E-E-Erza!? Que fais-tu là!? Questionna la blonde, le visage rouge en entier, plaçant ses bras de sorte à recouvrir le haut de sa poitrine.

\- Je viens tout juste de me lever et euh… Elle arrêta de parler, trop occupée à regarder le corps de sa copine.

\- Erza! S'écria Lucy se tournant de côté au même moment.

\- D-désolée… Je ne croyais pas tomber sur toi comme ça de si bonne heure… Finit par dire la rousse détournant son regard de Lucy.

\- Perverse… Murmura Lucy se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa mère.

\- Perverse..? Demanda Erza, surprise de ce que Lucy venait de lui dire.

Elle ne put qu'entendre un petit bruit ressemblant à un 'oui' mais rien de plus. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé puis se fit rejoindre assez rapidement par Lucy qui était désormais vêtu et peignée.

\- J'ai à te parler. Commença Lucy un air sérieux.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es fâchée après moi à cause de…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Même si tu m'as mâté lorsque j'étais nue…

\- Tu n'étais pas nue… Tu avais une serviette. Répondit Erza tentant de se déculpabilisée.

« Vraiment… J'avais raison, c'est une perverse. »

\- Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose que de moi à moitié nue…

\- Oui désolée. As-tu lu la lettre de ton père?

\- Non et je n'en ai pas l'intention. C'est ma mère qui ta parler de cette lettre?

\- Oui. Mais je crois que tu devrais la lire, c'est important.

\- Non! Rien n'est important si ça vient de lui.

\- Luce…

\- Oublions cette lettre. Concentrons-nous sur nous tu veux bien?

\- Oui. Répondit Erza déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Appréciant ce baiser, Lucy déposa sa main sur le côté du visage d'Erza pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se termine de sitôt. S'étant laissé prendre par l'atmosphère qui régnait, Lucy embarqua à califourchon sur Erza, continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Erza, qui avait les mains dans le dos de la blonde, décida de les faufiler sous son chandail. Doucement, elle bougea ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau de ses côtes. Elle prit une pause, puis les monta légèrement pour sentir la brassière de celle-ci. Déterminée à continuer, Erza se détacha des lèvres de Lucy, commença à lui embrasser le cou puis monta jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Les mains baladeuses de la rousse continuèrent d'agir jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au niveau de l'attache du soutient gorge de Lucy. Prête à le détacher pour profiter de la généreuse poitrine de sa copine, Erza débuta son mouvement mais fut arrêté par la main de Lucy. Surprise de ce geste, celle-ci arrêta tout ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder vers la blonde qui l'observait, le visage visiblement gêné.

\- Pas ici Erza…

\- Mais…

\- Ma mère ou Mira peuvent arriver à n'importe qu'elle moment. On devrait arrêter-là, en fait nous n'aurions pas dû commencer… Lança Lucy se retirant de sur Erza au même moment.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler.

\- Non, c'est moi… J'ai continué à t'embrasser et ensuite.

Avant qu'Erza ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un son provenant du cellulaire de Lucy retentit. Aussitôt, celle-ci le sortit de sa poche pour vérifier qui cela pouvait bien être.

\- Qui pourrait bien t'écrire de si bonne heure? Demanda Erza intriguée.

\- Natsu…

\- Natsu!?

\- Oui, je voulais justement t'en parler… Commença Lucy scrutant le visage d'Erza pour voir quelle réaction allait-elle avoir.

\- Me parler de quoi au juste?

\- Du fait que je dois le voir aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous… Enfin pas pour moi. C'est plutôt compliqué.

Erza se contenta de soutenir son regard vers Lucy, attendant plus d'explication de sa part.

\- En fait, je le voyais de temps en temps lorsqu'on était en froid et pendant le camp, après qu'on se soit disputé dans notre chambre, j'ai reçu un message de sa part demandant à me voir. J'ai accepté me disant que c'était une bonne occasion de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Que comptes-tu lui dire dans ce cas?

\- Que j'aime une autre personne que lui. Que je t'aime toi. Finit par dire Lucy lui adressant un sourire. Est-ce une bonne réponse madame la présidente?

\- J'en dis que oui mais si tu veux, je pourrais venir avec toi.

\- Venir avec moi? Erza, aurais-tu peur par hasard?

\- N-non, je me disais juste que si jamais il résiste, je pourrai t'aider.

\- En fait non, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ajouta Lucy en souriant à nouveau.

\- Uh?

\- Ce n'est pas que tu as peur mais plutôt que tu es jalouse. Ajouta la blonde tout en ricanant.

\- Moi? Jalouse? Pas du tout. Répondit Erza prenant son air sérieux.

\- Oh alors, ça ne te dérange pas que je vois Natsu et que je dorme avec Levy ce soir? Commença Lucy prenant une voix moqueuse.

\- N-non…

« Elle ment aussi mal que moi… »

\- Tu es sûre..? Tu sais que Levy n'a qu'un lit simple et que Natsu va surement vouloir me voir un bon moment durant la journée. Continua Lucy se rapprochant de plus en plus de sorte à être à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Erza.

\- Oui… Et alors?

« Et alors..? Elle croit vraiment me berner de cette façon? Je vais lui montrer que je peux être aussi têtue qu'elle »

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais prévenir Natsu que j'ai la journée de libre pour lui et je vais aussi dire à Mira que c'est moi qui va passer la nuit chez Levy… Finit par dire Lucy se reculant doucement tout en se levant du canapé.

\- Attends! Lança Erza attrapant le bras de Lucy au même moment. Pourquoi tu dirais à Mira que c'est toi qui va chez Levy? Et passé la journée avec Natsu..?

\- En fait, c'était Mira qui devait aller chez Levy ce soir mais je me suis dit que je pourrais y aller à la place. Et pour Natsu, c'était prévu que je le vois alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais plus tôt.

« Je suis sur le point de gagner! Elle va finir par céder. J'en suis sûre! »

\- Moi qui pensais qu'on allait pouvoir dormir ensemble ce soir… Lança Lucy.

Elle avança son pied vers l'avant, mais fut vite ramener vers Erza qui l'a serra dans ses bras.

\- Finalement, je crois que je le suis peut-être un peu… En fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Susurra la rousse resserrant son étreinte autour de Lucy.

« Gagné. Si elle avait plié sur son orgueil plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de jouer cette carte. Mais je dois admettre que l'entendre dire cela me rassure en quelque sorte. Et que dire de son câlin. Si elle continue ainsi, elle va finir par m'étouffer mais mourir dans ces circonstances ne me dérangerais pas tant que ça… »

\- Vous auriez pu vous louez une chambre… Lança une voix au loin.

Craignant que ce soit sa mère, Lucy repoussa aussitôt Erza puis se leva à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- M-Mira! Finit par dire la blonde quelques rougeurs visibles sur son visage.

\- Présente! Répondit Mira tout sourire.

\- C-ce n'est pas drôle! J'ai cru que tu étais ma mère!

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'agir comme ça entre vous deux si tu ne veux pas te faire coincer par ta mère…

« Bon point… »

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit pourtant… Ajouta Erza.

\- Q-quoi!? Demanda Lucy étonnée.

\- J'ai du mal à croire cela par contre. Lança Mira tout en fixant sa petite sœur.

« Bien dit Mira! Il est évident que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus… »

\- Bon matin les filles. Lança la mère de Lucy qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la salle familiale. Je croyais vous voir debout plus tard, nous sommes samedi après tout.

\- Bon matin! Je serais encore dans mon lit si ce n'était de Levy… Répondit Mira l'air découragée.

\- De Levy? Questionna Lucy.

\- Oui… Elle veut aller visiter le musée de Tokyo aujourd'hui et il ouvre à huit heures ce matin.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt bien Mira-chan. Il parait que c'est magnifique et qu'il y a tant à voir.

\- C'est ce que Levy m'a dit…

Suite à la réponse de Mira, Layla se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, suivit des trois filles qui décidèrent de l'aider. Ce fut un déjeuner silencieux, plus qu'à l'habitude. Notamment car Mira n'avait pas eu ses heures de sommeils habituelle ainsi que Lucy. Erza n'était pas du genre à entamer une discussion et puis Layla ne posa pas trop de question, sachant très bien que sa fille devait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Lucy débarrassa sa place puis partit en direction de sa chambre où dormait Mira et Erza.

Un message provenant de son cellulaire attira son attention. C'était encore Natsu, lui demandant si ils pouvaient se voir vers neuf heures pour aller déjeuner ensemble au Médusa.

« Déjeuner… Moi qui viens tout juste de manger… Mais je ne peux pas refuser. C'est plutôt un bon endroit pour pouvoir discuter et puis une fois terminé, je vais pouvoir partir. Devrais-je le dire à Erza que je vais là-bas ou non? L'a connaissant, elle pourrait débarquer au restaurant simplement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien de mal. Malgré que je ne connaisse pas vraiment comme elle est dans une relation. Mais si je pense à ce matin, je pourrais déduire qu'elle pourrait bien faire ça, non? Ce serait plutôt mignon de sa part en y repensant bien… En conclusion, je vais lui dire.»

* * *

Elle marchait vers le lieu de son rendez-vous depuis un moment déjà. Comme elle se l'était dit, elle avait confié à Erza où allait avoir lieu son rendez-vous avec Natsu. Ce qui l'avait surpris était le fait qu'elle paraissait calme et détendu contrairement à la première fois. Elle lui avait souhaité 'bonne chance' et avait même dit 'Amuse-toi bien'. Lucy ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa petite-amie mais rien de bon n'était à présager. Lorsqu'elle finit de penser à Erza, Lucy se trouva déjà au restaurant et put voir Natsu qui l'attendait à la porte d'entrée.

Il portait des bermudas beiges accompagné d'un chandail gris ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche. Lucy, quant à elle, avait plutôt opté pour un petit short jeans avec une camisole rouge sang où il était écrit 'Make me smile'.

\- Oye Lucy! Lança Natsu lui faisant signe de main tout en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Natsu! Répondit tout simplement la blonde en lui souriant.

Comme à son habitude, Natsu lui demanda comment elle allait et si la route s'était bien passé puis ils sont finalement entrés dans le restaurant pour prendre place à leur table. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, près d'une fenêtre pour profiter quelque peu de la lumière du jour. Le début du déjeuner se passa bien, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lucy qui habituellement prenait une bonne assiette, se contenta d'un repas pour enfant. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Natsu car il ne posa aucune question, se contentant de manger son assiette qui débordait de tout côté.

\- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir me voir ce matin. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Justement, j'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi.

Suite à l'annonce de Lucy, Natsu lui adressa un sourire puis lui demanda de commencer.

\- Et bien, durant mon camp d'été, il s'est passé un truc… Que je ne m'y en attendais pas vraiment. Ce que j'essaie de te dire est que je suis avec quelqu'un présentement… Finit-elle par dire, relevant ainsi la tête pour fixer le rosé.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu tu sais. Je suppose que cette personne est Erza. Répondit Natsu toujours le sourire au visage.

\- C-comment sais-tu cela!? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

\- Un pressentiment. Ou bien une déduction. Vu la réaction qu'elle avait eu en nous voyant il y a de cela quelques semaines et le fait que tes yeux pétillent chaque fois que tu entends son nom.

\- Désolée…

\- Ne le soit pas, malgré cela, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner! S'écria le rosé l'air confiant.

\- Uh?

\- Oui! C'est ce que je voulais te dire aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas abandonner et je vais te prouver que je suis le meilleur choix.

\- Es-tu en train de…

\- Oui! Je déclare la guerre!

\- Déclare la guerre, uh? Lança une femme se situant désormais à côté de leur table.

\- E-Erza!? S'écria Lucy.

\- Je savais que tu étais là Erza. Tu as toujours gagné contre moi mais cette fois-ci, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

« Mais c'est quoi ça!? Ils se regardent comme s'ils étaient réellement en guerre. Une guerre pour moi..? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de chose m'arrive? Pourquoi rien ne peut être normal pour une fois? »

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser gagner non plus. Lucy est avec moi et ça restera ainsi.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Je m'enflamme déjà!

Suite à cette révélation, Erza ne prit pas de temps à prendre Lucy pour quitter en direction de leur demeure. Malgré la rapidité de la rousse, Lucy avait eu le temps de remercier Natsu pour le déjeuner qui lui répondit à l'aide d'un sourire.

« Il n'avait pas l'air si fâché que ça. Ce qui m'a vraiment surprise en fait… Je crois que ce déjeuner fut le plus étrange à lequel j'ai assisté. Et Erza, que faisait-elle là? Elle peut vraiment être quelque chose parfois. Finalement, elle est vraiment du genre à se pointer aux endroits où elle ne devrait pas être. Malgré tout, je trouve ça plutôt mignon de sa part, le fait qu'elle soit débarquée comme ça… »

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais au restaurant Erza?

\- Je passais par là.

\- C'est drôle mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison. Répondit Lucy attrapant la main d'Erza au passage.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne laisserai personne d'autre t'arracher à moi. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à sortir avec toi.

\- Comment ça du mal? Questionna la blonde l'air offusqué.

\- Chaque fois que je m'approchais, tu me repoussais ou t'enfuyais. Tu n'as pas été de tout repos. Répondit Erza en lui souriant.

\- Pas tant que ça… Murmura Lucy l'air boudeur.

Suivant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lucy se sentie tirée par l'arrière. En effet, Erza avait arrêté de marcher puis, à l'aide de sa main, avait ramené Lucy dans ses bras. Avec sa main droite, Erza releva le menton de la blonde de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse voir son magnifique visage. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, pouvant sentir chaque respiration provenant de l'autre. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Erza rapprocha doucement son visage pour finalement déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Lucy. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse, un baiser rassurant, emplie de douceur. Pour Lucy, ce baiser était de loin le meilleur de tous.

Le retour à la maison se fut, par la suite, agréable. Le fait qu'elles se soient embrassées et que Lucy avait expliqué à Natsu la situation les avaient détendues. La seule chose qui restait à faire était de l'annoncer à sa mère mais pour l'instant, Lucy aimait mieux ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient pressées. Elles devaient faire attention à ce qu'elles faisaient, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en avait l'air. Malgré le bonheur que Lucy vivait, le nom de son père restait dans ses pensées. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait rangé la lettre et tenter de l'oublier, celle-ci restait toujours dans sa tête, la suppliant de l'ouvrir.

\- Lucy? Ça va? Demanda Erza qui marchait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée…

« Si seulement j'arrivais à en parler. Peut-être que j'aurais dormit cette nuit au lieu de me tourner de tout bord et côté. Si seulement j'arrivais à me défaire de lui. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de penser que tout va bien et que je suis capable de régler ça seule. Si seulement il ne faisait pas partie de ma vie. Si seulement je pouvais effacer tous ses souvenirs. Si seulement je pouvais rayer ses sentiments qui me lient à lui. Si seulement… »

C'est en ayant les pensées troublées que Lucy arriva enfin chez elle. Il n'y avait plus personne. Mira était partie avec Levy et Layla au travail. Ce qui ne laissa qu'Erza et elle.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Luce.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Je dormirai ce soir. Répondit la blonde se croisant les bras de sorte à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix! Lança Erza attrapant, par la suite, Lucy dans ses bras puis la transportant jusque dans la pièce qui lui sert de chambre.

\- Que fais-tu Erza? Dépose-moi. Allez, arrête de rigoler!

\- Non, tu dois dormir et si je dois m'étendre près de toi pour cela, je vais le faire.

« Erza… »

Comme lui avait dit la présidente, Lucy n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher dans son lit. Erza était aussi étendu à ses côtés. Malgré que Lucy n'ait pas son mot à dire et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment accepté de se coucher, celle-ci ne prit pas de temps pour sombrer au pays des merveilles.

 _\- Maman! Maman! S'écria Lucy ayant l'âge d'une petite fille de dix ans._

 _Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle entendit des cris provenant de la cuisine. Intriguée, elle se fit un passage jusque-là pour y voir son père et sa mère se disputer. Voyant que cela semblait sérieux, elle se cacha derrière le mur de sorte à entendre tout ce qui se disait._

 _\- Tu ne peux plus continuer ainsi Jude! Arrête tout ça, pour moi et pour ta fille!_

 _\- Je n'arrêterai rien! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher! Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur toi!_

 _\- Ne fait pas comme si c'était moi le problème Jude._

 _\- Je ne fais pas comme, c'est toi le problème! Tu n'es jamais à la maison, toujours prise à l'hôpital, jamais là pour ta fille! C'est moi qui s'en occupe en permanence._

 _\- Je travaille pour nous payer tout ce dont nous avons besoin! Contrairement à toi qui reste sur le canapé à longueur de journée et qui ne fait que boire de la bière! Quelle image projettes-tu à ta fille en agissant ainsi?! Chaque fois que je reviens du travail, je dois nettoyer tes dégâts, allé te coucher puis aller voir Lucy pour lui dire que tout va bien._

 _\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte!? S'écria Jude rage de colère._

 _\- Tu es mieux de changer, sinon je te jure que tu ne reverras plus jamais Lucy!_

 _\- Ne me menace pas! S'écria-t-il à nouveau, empoignant le bras de Layla puis l'envoya au sol._

 _Lucy qui écoutait de l'autre côté décida de rejoindre ses parents de sorte à ce qu'ils cessent de se crier dessus. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, son père avait le visage rouge de colère puis sa mère était au sol._

 _\- Maman!? Lança Lucy se précipitant vers sa mère._

 _Ne s'attendant pas à voir sa fille arriver, Layla releva son visage, de la panique y était présent._

 _\- Lucy!? Monte dans ton chambre, ne t'en fais pas. Maman a tomber c'est tout. Allez va. Répondit-elle en se relevant péniblement._

 _\- Mais..!_

 _\- Tu as entendu ta mère jeune fille! Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement! Cria son père en pointant le couloir où se trouvaient les escaliers._

 _Étant effrayée de son père, Lucy obéis sur le champ puis monta dans son chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Malgré qu'elle fut au premier étage, elle pouvait encore entendre les cris de son pères et à sa plus grande tristesse, les larmes de sa mère._

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, pleurant à chaude larme. C'était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle essayait de se contrôler, les larmes continuèrent de couler.

\- Lucy!? Que se passe-t-il?! Demanda Erza qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre, un verre d'eau à la main.

Celle-ci ne réussit pas à lui répondre, le seul bruit sortant de sa bouche était ses sanglots qui ne cessaient d'affluer. Aussitôt, Erza déposa son verre sur la table de chevet puis rejoint Lucy dans le lit la serrant contre elle. Erza était à genou sur le lit, les bras entourant le corps de Lucy tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suis là Luce… Ne pleure pas. Murmura la rousse à plusieurs reprises n'ayant comme réponse que des gloussements.

Lucy sanglota pendant des heures, sans ne rien dire à Erza, restant ainsi dans ses bras. C'est seulement lorsque celle-ci s'endormit de fatigue qu'Erza put enfin entendre le son du silence et non la tristesse de Lucy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Luce, je serai toujours là pour toi, je t'en fais la promesse. Susurra Erza avant de placer sa petite-amie sur le lit puis de la recouvrir à l'aide de la couverture.

* * *

 **À vos marque, prêt, COMMENTEZ!**

 **Ahhh... Honnêtement, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retorde et j'ignore pourquoi...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plut!**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!**


	14. Premier rendez-vous

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici le chapitre 14.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Lucy avait dormit toute la journée, ainsi que toute la nuit jusqu'au dimanche matin. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était positionnée de la même façon qu'Erza l'avait placé la veille. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche, elle aperçut Erza qui dormait toujours.

« Je vais devoir la remercier… Nous étions sensé passé la journée ensemble et à la place, j'ai dormit. Mira dormait chez Levy et moi j'ai tout gâché. Elle doit m'en vouloir c'est sûr. Si seulement mon père pouvait sortir de ma tête! »

Sur ses pensées, elle se leva en douceur pour se diriger par la suite vers la cuisine apercevant sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut maman.

\- Oh Lucy! Tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Oui…

\- Heureusement qu'Erza chan était-là pour prendre soin de toi sinon je ne crois pas que tu irais mieux ce matin.

\- Oui, elle a été géniale. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle…

Suite à ces paroles, Layla se retourna, regardant Lucy d'un ai interrogateur.

« Mince, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça! »

\- Enfin, je veux dire… Elle est…

\- Lucy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, tu ne me mentirais pas? Demanda Layla.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Questionna Lucy sachant très bien que sa mère ne disait pas cela pour rien.

\- Erza chan.

\- Erza..?

\- Que représente-t-elle pour toi, Lucy?

Le visage de Lucy passa au rouge et se figea.

\- Je, c'est… Erza est, tu sais…

\- Lucy.

Layla s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Erza qui les salua chaleureusement tout en les rejoignant.

« Elle vient tout juste de me sauver à nouveau mais présentement, je sens que l'atmosphère est plutôt lourde… J'espère seulement que ma mère ne continuera pas cette discussion devant Erza. »

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas? Si vous voulez, je peux sortir et revenir plus tard. Ajouta Erza ayant, elle aussi, remarqué cette drôle atmosphère.

\- Non! Euh, je veux dire, non tu ne nous dérange pas, nous allions déjeuner et j'allais justement te chercher… Répondit Lucy accompagnée de quelques bégayements.

\- Lucy à raison. Et puis, peu importe ce que nous nous disions, cela ne t'empêche pas de venir. Tu fais partie de la famille Erza chan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire… Honnêtement, je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

\- Oui… Merci. Répondit Erza tout en faisant un signe de tête à Layla.

\- Alors, je disais à Lucy que…

« Non, non, non..! »

\- Que vous pourriez sortir toutes les deux aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dimanche et j'ai en ma possession deux laissez passé pour aller visiter le château fort d'Osaka. J'étais sensé y aller avec une amie mais malheureusement, je dois travailler. Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, non?

\- Euh… Bégaya Lucy.

\- Je n'y suis jamais aller mais il parait que c'est magnifique. Ajouta Erza.

\- Bien, c'est décidé! Je vais vous les laisser! Profites bien de votre journée! Lança Layla beaucoup trop joyeuse selon sa fille.

Sans attendre, Layla se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ensuite apporter les deux billets à Lucy. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Layla arriva avec les assiettes qui semblaient si appétitantes. La joie de celle-ci ne s'estompa pas, gardant son sourire tout le long du déjeuner. Finalement, Layla partit en direction de son travail, ce qui, assurément, fit plaisir à Lucy qui n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda finalement Erza qui ne supportait plus ce silence.

\- Je ne sais pas justement… Nous parlions de toi et…

\- De moi?

\- Oui. Ma mère s'est mise à me poser des questions sur toi et moi et j'ai paniqué.

\- Paniqué?

\- C'est juste que je ne sais pas si elle se doute de quelque chose et tente de me faire parler ou si elle est tout simplement stupide en amour… Mais j'opte plus pour l'option numéro un, ce qui m'amène à dire que ces deux billets qu'elle nous a donné n'est pas pur hasard.

\- Dans ce cas, profitons-en. Rien ne sert de paniquer ou de trop pensé. Allons là-bas.

\- Oui, tu as raison…

Erza se leva de sa chaise puis mit un genou au sol en face de Lucy lui tendant la main.

\- Lucy, me ferais-tu l'honneur de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui? Comme un couple le ferait.

\- Oui, bien sûre. Répondit la blonde attrapant la main de la rousse qui se releva aussitôt.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais me préparer. Je t'attendrai devant la porte dans une demi-heure. Ajouta Erza, déposant un doux baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

« Une demi-heure..? C'est beaucoup trop tôt! Je ne serai jamais capable d'être prête à l'heure. Je vais devoir me surpasser! »

Lucy se leva à son tour de sa chaise puis se dirigea aux pas de courses vers la chambre de sa mère qui était désormais sienne. Elle ouvrit la garde-robe puis en sortit plusieurs habits totalement différent l'un de l'autre. D'un côté, il y avait une petite robe blanche en dentelle sans bretelle ainsi qu'une petite paire de ballerine blanche. D'un autre côté, il y avait un jeans pâle ainsi qu'un chandail blanc où il y avait un éléphant dessiné à l'aide de tribal, accompagné de chaussure blanche. Puis, un peu plus loin, il y avait une jupe rose taille haute, descendant jusqu'à la mi-cuisse quelque peu fripée ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc orné de fleur rose. De petit talon haut rose muni d'une boucle sur le dessus était également compris avec cet habit. Finalement, il y avait un collant noir foncé ainsi qu'un long chandail rouge, arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses, écrit 'LOVE' en noir. Le tout accompagné de botte noire.

« Quelle tenue choisir? Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse qu'aujourd'hui! En y repensant bien, c'est notre première sortit en tant que couple. Je me dois d'être à la hauteur! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse voyant à quel point je peux être stupide ou maladroite… Je me dois d'être belle et bien habillé. J'ai vu où Erza habitait avant… Ce n'était pas un petit appartement comme ici. Elle doit être habituée à tout ce qui touche le luxe et le bien paraître. C'est drôle, je me sens comme une princesse qui se prépare pour aller rejoindre son prince charmant. Mais en fait, s'il doit bien y avoir une princesse, ce serait Erza et moi je serais le prince ou tout simplement le cordonnier qui, sans savoir pourquoi, a gagné le cœur de cette magnifique princesse… »

\- Lucy!

\- Oui!? Répondit aussitôt la blonde prise de panique.

\- Je voulais simplement t'aviser que je vais t'attendre en bas devant l'édifice. D'accord?

\- Oui! J'arrive, j'ai presque terminé!

\- Ne te presse pas, je suis capable de t'attendre. Finit par dire Erza tout en quittant l'appartement.

« Aller! Je dois me décider sinon je ne serai jamais prête! Réfléchit Lucy… »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexions, Lucy se décida enfin sur laquelle de ces tenues elle allait porter. Une fois vêtue, elle se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, les laissant à l'air libre. Rapidement, elle se regarda dans le miroir pour prendre le peu de courage qui lui restait puis descendit en bas vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Lucy aperçue Erza, tenant un bouquet de fleur en main. N'ayant pas le temps de dire mot, Erza se rapprocha, tendant les fleurs vers Lucy en lui souriant.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

\- Erza, tu n'aurais pas dû!

\- Je tenais à te les offrir.

\- Merci, elles sont magnifiques. Répondit Lucy tout en prenant une bouffer d'air au-dessus de celle-ci.

Ne pouvant pas les apporter avec elle, Lucy remonta jusqu'à l'appartement pour les déposer dans un vase d'eau puis les plaça sur sa table de chevet. Elle leur jeta un dernier regard avant de partir puis détourna les yeux vers le tiroir situé juste en bas.

« Ahhh… Tu ne dois pas penser à cette lettre maintenant. La femme que tu aimes t'attend en bas et elle vient tout juste de t'offrir ce magnifique bouquet de rose. Ne pense pas à lui, il ne le mérite pas… »

Lucy referma la porte puis redescendit rejoindre Erza qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait une chemise noire ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Elle portait également une jupe marine avec des bas noirs remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses puis elle portait de petit soulier noir. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval laissant que deux longues mèches écarlates le long de son visage si soyeux.

« Elle est si belle… Je me sens ridicule. Aurais-je dû m'habiller autrement? J'aurais dû mettre ma jupe rose au lieu de ces collants noirs et de ce chandail… »

\- Tu es ravissante Luce. Je, eum…

\- Merci… Répondit Lucy ayant désormais les pommettes rouges.

\- Allons-y. Ajouta Erza en tendant son bras de sorte à ce que Lucy puisse l'attraper à l'aide de ses bras.

\- Oui.

Le château d'Osaka était à une heure de marche de chez Lucy. Ne voulant pas marcher tout ce temps, elles décidèrent de prendre le train qui les déposa qu'à seulement un quart d'heure de fameux château. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles restèrent sans voix. Ce château était composé de cinq étages à l'extérieur ainsi que huit à l'intérieur. Il était construit sur deux plates-formes élevées supportées par des murs de roche, chacun donnant sur un fossé. La verdure était tout simplement splendide. Celui-ci était entouré de cerisier d'un rose éclatant. Elles passèrent sur un petit pont qui les amena jusqu'à l'entré où il y avait un employé prêt à les servir.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue au château d'Osaka, puis-je voir vos billets? Demanda-t-il.

Suite à ces mots, Lucy sortit de son sac à main les deux billets, les donna au jeune homme qui les étampa puis les lui remit.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne visite. Lorsque vous aller entrer, il y aura quelqu'un qui vous donnera les instructions pour la suite de votre visite.

\- Merci. Répondirent-elles en chœur.

Comme le jeune homme leur avait dit, lorsqu'elles entrèrent un autre employé, nettement plus vieux, arriva vers elles.

\- Bien le bonjour jeunes demoiselles. Je me nomme Albert. Je serai votre guide pour la journée. Finit-il par dire tout en leur faisant un signe de la tête.

Sans attendre, Lucy et Erza le saluèrent à leur tour puis la visite débuta. Ils commencèrent par apprendre l'histoire du Japon ainsi que l'histoire de ce château. Révélant ainsi plusieurs aspects intéressant que Lucy et Erza ignorait malgré qu'elles habitent dans la région. Puis fut venu le temps de parler de l'unification, tel que les conquêtes, les trahisons ainsi que la lutte pour le pouvoir. Tout ceci était très bien expliqué et représenté à l'aide d'objet historique ainsi que de peinture. Ensuite, Albert les amena vers le donjon du château qui était gardé à l'aide de deux tigres dorés. Cette visite était très instructive et plutôt intéressante. Erza n'arrêtait pas de poser plein de questions qui étaient bien pensé. Lucy, elle, se contentait d'écouter et de tenir la main de la rousse fermement. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre un nouvel aspect de la personnalité d'Erza. Elle ne la croyait pas si intéressée par tout ce qui touchait l'histoire et le savoir. Mais en y pensant bien, elle aimait plutôt cela. C'était un petit côté mignon qu'elle appréciait. Lorsqu'elles finirent de visiter le donjon, Albert les amena jusqu'en haut du château où elles pouvaient voir la ville entière. Malgré la peur des hauteurs de Lucy, celle-ci semblait émerveillée par cette vue si spectaculaire. Puis, vint le temps de se diriger au dernier endroit à visiter. Malgré les questions d'Erza, Albert garda le silence sur la destination, leur disant qu'habituellement, ceci était le moment préféré des visiteurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher, elles arrivèrent dans une pièce composée de Samouraïs. Il devait y en avoir plus de cinquante, chacun différent de l'autre. Elles prirent le temps de regarder chacun d'entre eux puis Albert les rejoignit.

\- Avant de ne conclure cette visite, je vous prierai de me suivre.

Sans mot de plus, il se retourna puis se dirigea vers une porte situé au bout de la pièce. Curieuse, Lucy et Erza le suivit pour finalement arriver dans une pièce quasiment vide.

\- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé votre visite mesdemoiselles?

\- Très instructif monsieur. Répondit Erza très sérieuse ce qui fit rire Lucy.

\- Incroyable, tous ces souvenirs et l'histoire de ce château. J'ai adoré. Finit par dire Lucy.

\- Bien! Que pensez-vous des Samouraïs?

\- J'adore les Samouraïs, je me demande seulement si ce qu'il portait était lourd ou bien léger… Répondit aussitôt Erza semblant très intrigué de connaître la réponse.

\- Cela vous dirait de le savoir? Lança Albert, ajoutant encore plus de curiosité de la part des deux jeunes femmes.

Aussitôt, deux hommes arrivèrent ayant entre leurs mains des morceaux d'armures.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons vous habiller en Samouraï puis prendre une photo souvenir. Ajouta Albert.

\- Oui! Répondit immédiatement Erza.

« Elle est aussi contente et excitée qu'un enfant le jour de Noël… J'adore la voir ainsi. »

Lucy hocha de la tête de manière à accepter la proposition d'Albert. Après plusieurs minutes à enfiler l'équipement, Lucy et Erza étaient enfin en Samouraï. Erza s'amusait à faire des mouvements avec son épée tandis que Lucy essayait tant bien que de mal de rester debout.

« Mais c'est… LOURD! Comment Erza fait pour bouger ainsi sans même tomber? Mais quelle question… C'est d'Erza dont je parle. Elle peut tout faire. »

La photo fut prise puis Lucy et Erza durent retirer l'armure.

\- Je pensais que l'armure serait plus lourde. Mais en réalité, c'est plutôt léger, non? Demanda Erza en regardant Lucy.

\- Oui, vraiment léger… Répondit Lucy en détournant ses yeux.

Albert les conduisit à l'accueil pour où elles allèrent chercher leur photo puis quittèrent l'enceinte du château d'Osaka. Ne voulant pas que leur sortit se finisse, Erza amena Lucy jusqu'au parc du château situé à quelques minutes de celui-ci. Elles s'installèrent sur la pelouse, face au fleuve si silencieux.

\- Alors? A-t-on bien fait de venir? Demanda Erza, attrapant la main de Lucy par la suite.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré. J'aimerais que cette journée ne se finisse jamais… Répondit Lucy qui déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Ajouta la présidente, déposant à son tour sa tête sur celle de la blonde.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, ne se rendant pas compte que le temps défilait à une vitesse folle. C'est seulement lorsque Lucy reçu un message de la part de sa mère, leur demandant si elles rentraient pour souper, qu'elles réalisèrent qu'il se faisait tard.

Sans attendre, Elles se relevèrent puis quittèrent la place du château pour se rendre à la station de train. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles aperçurent au fond de celui-ci Levy et Mira.

\- Mira? Levy? Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Lucy qui les avait rejoints accompagnée d'Erza.

\- Lucy!? S'exclama Levy

\- Erza!? Ajouta Mira.

« Pourquoi ont-elles l'air si gênées de nous voir..? Que font-elles ici de toute manière..? »

\- Que faites-vous ici? Questionna Mira tentant de camoufler sa nervosité.

\- C'est nous qui vient de vous le demander. Lança Erza un petit sourire narquois au visage.

\- Nous étions… En fait nous avons…

\- Nous sommes allées au musée des vieilles fermes traditionnelles. Finit par dire Levy sauvant ainsi Mira qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas allées visiter un musée hier? Demanda Lucy.

\- Oui… Mais nous avons entendu parler de celui-ci alors, on a décidé de le visiter aujourd'hui. Répondit Levy, détournant elle aussi son regard des deux jeunes femmes.

« Elles nous cachent quelque chose c'est sûr… Ne me dit pas qu'elles sont..! Mais si elles sont, alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire? Peut-être qu'elles ne veulent pas le dire devant Erza… »

\- D'accord. Comment c'était? Demanda Erza.

\- Très bien! Pas vrai Levy?

\- Oui!

Lucy et Erza ne rajoutèrent rien de plus. Elles se contentèrent de rester silencieuse et de regarder droit devant elles.

\- Et vous? Que faisiez-vous? Lança Mira.

\- Nous sommes allées visiter le château d'Osaka. Répondit Erza sans gêne.

\- Il parait que c'est magnifique! Ajouta Levy se sentant soudainement revenir à la normal.

\- Oui, tu devrais y aller. Pourquoi pas avec Mira? Lança Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la bleutée, celle-ci se contenta de rougir et de fixer le sol.

« Désolé Levy, c'était bien trop facile… »

La suite du trajet se fit dans le silence. Mira et Levy essayaient de regarder les deux autres le moins possible tandis qu'Erza et Lucy se regardaient avec un sourire complice. Vint enfin le temps où elles devaient quitter le train. Lorsqu'elles se levèrent, Lucy remarqua que Mira restait assise auprès de Levy.

\- Tu ne viens pas à la maison Mira? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Non, je vais rester chez Levy. On se voit demain à l'école!

Ne voulant pas plus s'attarder, Lucy quitta le train puis rejoignit Erza qui l'attendait.

« Elles sont vraiment louche… Il se trame quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Je vais le découvrir coute que coute. »

Elles arrivèrent chez elles au alentour de dix-neuf heures. Sans même se rendre à la cuisine, Lucy pouvait deviner ce que sa mère avait préparé.

« Des brochettes de poulet avec du riz blanc… ça sent si bon! »

Erza et Lucy retirèrent leur chaussure puis allèrent rejoindre Layla dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour les filles! Vous êtes ravissantes.

\- Merci. Répondit Erza

Lucy ne répondit pas à cette remarque, ne voulant pas créer une occasion pour sa mère de parler de sa relation avec Erza.

\- Dit Lucy, lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai remarqué le magnifique bouquet de fleur sur la table de chevet. Qui te les a offertes? Cette personne à très bon gout.

« Mince. »

\- Euh… C'est Erza. Pour…

\- Pour vous remercier de nous avoir offert ces billets. Continua Erza sachant très bien que Lucy n'était pas prête à parler de leur relation.

\- Oh! Elles sont pour moi?

\- Oui. Répondit la rousse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû Erza chan!

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Murmura Lucy.

\- Quoi? Questionna Layla n'ayant pas compris ce que sa fille venait de dire.

\- Rien! Je… Rien, je marmonnais.

Layla ne fit pas de cas de cette attitude étrange venant de sa fille. Elle alla plutôt embrasser Erza puis la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier de son geste.

Puis, vint le temps du souper.

« Faite que rien ne se passe de mal et que ma mère se taise durant le souper. Si vous m'accordez cela, je promets de lui dire la vérité d'ici quelques semaines. »

Il était évident que Layla n'allait pas garder le silence mais heureusement, elle ne posa que des questions concernant leur sortie au château d'Osaka. Elles lui expliquèrent ce qu'elles avaient appris et vu puis elles lui montrèrent la photo d'elles en Samouraï. Ce qui la fit bien rire. Elles parlèrent ensuite du travail de Layla. Ce qu'elle faisait la majorité du temps, si tout c'était bien passé durant la journée et si elle travaillait le lendemain matin.

Malheureusement pour Lucy, sa prière n'avait pas été entendue.

\- Erza chan. Commença Layla.

\- Oui?

\- J'ai posé la question à m fille ce matin mais elle ne m'a pas répondue. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être allais-tu pouvoir me répondre.

« Non, non, non! »

\- Je me demandais quelle était…

« Une diversion, je dois faire une diversion! »

\- Maman! S'écria Lucy, surprenant ainsi Layla et Erza. Je voulais simplement t'informer que Mira ne dormira pas à la maison ce soir.

\- Je suis déjà au courant chérie, Mira m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour m'en informer.

\- D'accord.

\- Cela veut-il dire que je vais avoir mon lit à moi seule encore une fois ce soir?

Le visage de la blonde devint si rouge qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre un coup de soleil.

\- Je… Si… Erza…

\- Si tu me demandes mon avis, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Lança Erza ayant compris ce que Lucy voulait dire.

\- Lucy, ne fait rien qui importunera Erza chan. Ajouta Layla.

« Comme si c'était moi qui l'importunerais!? Il faut que cette discussion se termine. »

\- Oui. Répondit la blonde tout en se levant. Je n'ai plus très faim. Je vais en profiter pour prendre ma douche. Merci pour le repas.

Lucy déposa son assiette près du levier puis se dirigea vers sa chambre prendre un pyjama puis alla dans la chambre d'Erza. Elle referma la porte puis se mit en route vers la douche. C'est en se lavant le corps qu'elle comprit le moment important qu'elle allait vivre.

« Ce soir… Ce sera notre première nuit ensemble. En tant que couple… Que doit-on faire lors de ce moment? Je ne sais rien à propos de tout ça! Va-t-il se passer quelque chose ou allons-nous simplement dormir l'une près de l'autre? Est-ce qu'Erza s'attend à quelque chose? Comment puis-je le savoir? Je suis une nouvelle dans ce domaine… Je commence à devenir nerveuse tout à coup. Erza l'a déjà fait, elle me l'a dit. Elle est habituée. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur? Et si je foirais tout? Erza a de l'expérience dans tout ça, c'est une pression de plus. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de… Mais si je refuse de faire la chose alors qu'elle le veut..? Va-t-elle être furieuse? Déçue? Triste? Penser que je ne l'aime pas? Je… »

Lucy qui avait terminé de se doucher entre temps, venait tout juste de terminer de mettre sa petite paire de short ainsi que son chandail. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui la menait à la chambre, elle tomba face à face avec Erza. Celle-ci lui sourit, la rapprochant d'elle à l'aide de sa main. Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lucy, gardant sa poigne autour d'elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucy avait déjà fermé ses yeux, prête à recevoir le baisé de sa bien-aimée.

« Erza… »

* * *

 **Vos impressions?**

 **Je tenais également à vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant je vais publier au deux semaines au lieu d'à chaque semaine. La raison est que j'ai moins de temps avec les activités qui recommencent et le travail.**

 **Merci beaucoup et sur ce, à dans deux semaines!**


	15. Ne rien brusquer

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Désolée de ce retard d'une semaine... Je me sens un peu mal. Déjà que je publis désormais au deux semaines, le fait d'être en retard me frustre.**

 **Mais au moins, voici le chapitre 15 de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 15

« Erza… »

Lucy pouvait enfin sentir les douces lèvres d'Erza qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se séparer d'elle. Celles-ci avaient un gout de fraise qui donnait de plus en plus envie à Lucy. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, la blonde mit ses deux mains autour du cou de la rousse, qui habilement, lui attrapa les hanches avec fermeté. L'intensité du baiser monta soudainement, lorsqu'Erza entra sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde, la faisant tournoyer tout en s'assurant de ne pas oublier un seul recoin. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent quelques secondes, afin de reprendre leurs soufflent, Erza souleva Lucy puis l'entraina dans le lit. Se trouvant désormais au-dessus de la blonde, Erza commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, descendant jusque dans son cou puis monta tranquillement le chandail de celle-ci. Sentant les mains de la rousse remonter son chandail, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Aussitôt, le chandail de la blonde se retrouva au sol exposant le torse nu de Lucy qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Sans attendre, Erza retira à son tour sa camisole, qui se retrouva à son tour au sol puis retourna embrasser Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

« Chaque baiser, chaque toucher, chaque souffle de la part d'Erza me fait perdre tous mes moyens… Elle a de l'expérience et je… je… »

Ses pensées furent vite interrompues lorsqu'Erza embrassa son mamelon, le mordillant à quelques reprises tout en passant ses mains le long de son corps. Lucy laissa Erza prendre le contrôle ne se contentant que d'apprécier le moment en susurrant son nom. Lorsqu'elle finit d'embrasser les deux seins de Lucy, Erza embrassa le ventre de la blonde descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva au niveau du short de celle-ci. Elle arrêta quelques secondes afin d'observer la blonde qui avait les yeux fermé tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur puis à l'aide de ses mains, retira le short de Lucy. Empressée de continuer, Erza s'apprêta à retirer la culotte de la blonde qui sans crier gare, attrapa ses mains, l'empêchant de continuer son mouvement.

Surprise, la présidente regarda Lucy qui semblait plutôt nerveuse.

« Je ne peux pas continuer… Je ne suis pas de taille. Erza a déjà et moi non. Elle va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas douée et qu'elle aurait dû continuer avec… Si seulement son passé pouvait me sortir de la tête. »

\- Je suis désolée… Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant…

Erza ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder ailleurs tout en se relevant.

« Elle doit être fâchée… Ça fait deux fois que je lui fais le coup. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle croit que je joue avec elle. C'est juste que… J'ai la tête remplie de mauvaises images. »

Erza qui était désormais debout près du lit, remit sa camisole puis ramassa la short ainsi que le chandail de Lucy avant de les lui remettre.

\- Tiens, avec ça tu devrais te sentir mieux. Lança la rousse.

Sans attendre, Lucy enfila ses vêtements de sorte à couvrir son corps nu puis regarda à nouveau vers Erza qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Erza je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- C'est à cause de mon passer. Je, je te dégoute… Répondit Erza baissant sa tête vers le sol.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas ça! S'écria Lucy qui se dirigea aussitôt vers Erza déposant sa tête contre son dos tout en agrippant sa camisole. C'est le contraire Erza… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

N'étant pas capable de gérer ses émotions, Lucy laissa couler quelques larmes qui tombèrent petit à petit sur le lit.

« Pourquoi je pleure? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. Que va croire Erza? J'agis comme une gamine, je dois me ressaisir et arrêter d'être faible. »

\- Tu ne devrais pas. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit avoir peur c'est moi. Répondit enfin Erza.

\- J'apprécie que tu tentes de me remonter le moral mais je sais que c'est faux…

\- Non, j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre, peur de mal faire, peur de te faire du mal. Tu es si parfaite que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un simple pion, si facile à pousser. Alors, en sachant cela, rien ne sert d'avoir peur Luce.

\- Erza…

« Qui aurait cru qu'elle me dirait ces mots un jour? Erza qui a peur? C'est si dur à croire. »

\- Mais je comprends. Je vais attendre que tu sois prête sans te mettre de la pression. Finit par dire la rousse tout en se retournant vers Lucy qui avait relevé sa tête.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la blonde, à la place, elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Erza, lui attrapant les mains au passage.

« Tout est si facile lorsque nous sommes que les deux. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire. Oui, j'ai hésité à me confier à propos de ma crainte mais maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens tellement mieux. Je sais à présent qu'Erza est là pour moi, prête à m'écouter et à m'aider. L'avoir prêt de moi me rend plus forte et plus confiante. Sentir son corps contre le mien, sa main dans la mienne… Tout ceci est un sentiment qui me dépasse complètement mais qui est si agréable à vivre. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir accomplir tout ce que je veux car je sais qu'elle ne sera pas bien loin. Je sais qu'Erza m'aime vraiment, que ce n'est pas qu'un jeu et je remercie le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte que je la rencontre, même si au départ, je ne voulais rien savoir. Si seulement on pouvait être que les deux, tout serait si parfait. »

C'est dans ses pensées, que Lucy s'endormit dans les bras apaisant d'Erza.

* * *

Malgré cette dernière semaine si agréable, Lucy n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner en classe. La seule chose qui pouvait la consoler en ce lundi matin, était le fait qu'il ne restait que deux semaines d'école avant les vacances d'été. Mais en même temps, cela signifiait que l'heure des examens approchaient et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour Lucy qui détestait étudier.

Assise dans son cours de mathématique, comme à son habitude, Lucy n'arrivait pas à suivre le cours. Trop ennuyée ou simplement trop paresseuse. Elle jeta quelques coup d'œil autour d'elle et put voir Levy qui semblait extrêmement concentrée puis vers Mira qui était plus loin et qui semblait aussi lassée qu'elle.

« Depuis quand Mira n'écoute pas en classe..? Elle est toujours celle qui est le plus enjouée parmi toute la classe. Je n'ai pas pu discuter avec elle ces derniers jours mais je compte bien mener ma petite enquête. Elle et Levy sont de plus en plus bizarre, rien que ce matin lorsqu'elles sont arrivées, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un petit 'salut' de leur part et rien d'autre… »

Lorsqu'elle détourna ses yeux de Mira, elle finit par regarder Erza. Elle semblait comme à son habitude, elle notait sur son cahier, écoutait attentivement et de temps à autre, plaçait sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Décidemment, elle devait être la seule à ne pas penser aux examens et du fait qu'elle devait travailler encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Juste avant de déposer sa tête sur son pupitre, elle tomba yeux dans les yeux avec Kagura. Aussitôt, la vice-présidente détourna son regard pour prendre quelques notes.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regardait..? J'espère que ce n'était pas un regard qui voulait dire 'Ne fait pas ta flemmarde Heartfilia!' Ce serait son genre… Mais en même temps, ce matin j'ai eu droit à un 'Heartfilia' au lieu du 'Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas pris connaissance du code vestimentaire de l'école, Heartfilia.' J'ai été très surprise en fait… Depuis qu'on a discuté durant le camp d'été, elle est devenu étrange… Mais dans le bon sens, je vais seulement devoir m'y habituer. »

À la plus grande joie de Lucy, la cloche sonna, annonçant le diner. Pressez de quitter cette classe pour prendre l'air, elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put mais fut vite arrêté par la voix de Cana sensei.

\- Lucy. Pourrai-je te parler quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi… Moi qui avais si hâte de partir. La vie est si injuste… »

\- Oui. Répondit la blonde qui fit demi-tour vers sa sensei.

\- Kagura, pourrais-tu rester ici, toi aussi? Demanda Cana à la plus grande surprise des deux jeunes filles.

La vice-présidente fit signe de tête puis les rejoignit. Cana attendit que la classe soit vide avant de ne commencer. Ce qui fit en sorte que Lucy et Kagura ont eu le droit à quelques regards de la part de Levy, Mira et Erza entre autre.

\- Alors, je vous ai convoqué les deux pour une raison justifiée. Comme vous le savez, les examens approchent à grand pas et mon devoir est de faire en sorte que tous mes élèves passent avec brio.

\- Sensei, si je peux me le permettre, j'ai d'excellente note. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites tout cela. Demanda Kagura.

\- J'en suis bien consciente, c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que tu allais donner des cours particuliers à Lucy.

\- Hein!? S'écrièrent les deux élèves au même moment.

\- Vous avez bien compris. Kagura est l'une des meilleurs de la classe tandis que Lucy n'écoute jamais en classe ou presque. Je suis sûre que si elle étudie ailleurs que dans la classe, ces notes augmenteront.

\- Cana sensei, je…

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous commencez dès demain après les classes.

\- Oui… Répondirent-elles.

\- Bien, alors bon diner. Ajouta Cana avant de quitter le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sérieusement… Moi qui croyais pouvoir me reposer après les cours. Cana sensei… Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit ainsi? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comme à notre camp d'été? Drôle, ne se souciant pas des règles, nous laissant nous amusez… »

\- Ne soupire pas ainsi. Tu n'es pas la seule à n'être pas en accord avec Cana sensei. Ajouta Kagura.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Que tu pensais pouvoir te reposer sans étudier jusqu'à temps que les vacances n'arrivent? Coupa Kagura avec un sourire narquois.

« Elle est quoi au juste? Une personne qui réussit à lire dans les pensées!? »

\- Non… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est surement cela. Finit-elle par dire se dirigeant à son tour vers le corridor. Ne m'oublie pas demain. Je serai à la bibliothèque.

« Non mais tu parles d'une journée… Et elle n'est même pas terminée! Je déteste les lundis. »

C'est quelque peu déprimée qu'elle alla rejoindre Levy et Mira sur le toit de l'école. Lorsque Lucy arriva, elles étaient déjà en train de manger tout en discutant. Plus elle se rapprocha, plus elle pouvait distinguer quelques mots tel que 'On ne peut pas', 'Lucy', 'Se douter de', 'Et ta sœur', 'Ne panique pas'. Décidemment, elles ne se rendirent pas compte que Lucy était derrières elles, jusqu'à temps qu'elle les salue.

\- Hey les filles!

\- Lu-Lucy!? S'écria Mira qui s'était retourné vers la blonde.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Erza? Demanda Levy visiblement surprise.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir les filles et de pouvoir passer du temps avec vous avant que les cours ne recommencent.

\- Nous aussi Lu chan!

\- Oui!

\- Alors je peux m'asseoir? Demanda Lucy en leur souriant.

\- Bien sûr!

Aussitôt, Lucy se plaça près de Mira tout en faisant face à Levy. Elle sortit son bento de son sac puis commença à manger.

\- Que voulait Cana sensei au fait?

\- Tu es si chanceuse Lucy! J'aimerais tant que Cana sensei me demande de rester avec elle!

« Je commence à ne plus rien comprendre… Avec ce que j'ai vu cette fin de semaine et le fait qu'elles sont de plus en plus bizarre, j'étais sûre qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées. Mais là, Mira semble encore accrochée à Cana sensei. C'est si compliqué, s'il ne se passe rien entre elles, pourquoi tant de cachoteries? »

\- Lu chan?

\- Oui?

\- Alors?

\- Oh! C'était juste pour parler des examens à venir…

\- Et Kagura? Demanda Mira.

\- Cana sensei devait lui remettre des documents importants pour le conseil.

« Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'elle était la véritable raison. Je suis beaucoup trop gênée pour ça et le fait que ce soit avec Kagura serait pire. Elle se moquerait de moi c'est sûr. »

\- Pourquoi Cana sensei n'a pas remis ses documents à Erza? Questionna Levy beaucoup trop curieuse au goût de Lucy.

\- Surement parce qu'Erza avait une réunion ce midi…

« Si elles continuent de me questionner ainsi, je n'aurai plus d'excuse à leur donner. Heureusement qu'Erza a vraiment une réunion… »

\- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Cana sensei de donner des documents importants concernant le conseil. Habituellement, elle les oublies ou ne leurs accorde tout simplement aucune importance. Ajouta Levy tout en réfléchissant.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ne sous-estime pas Cana sensei, Levy! Elle peut être responsable et très organisée lorsqu'elle le veut.

« Merci Mira! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'aides en ce moment! »

\- Ne t'emporte pas pour si peu Mira… Répondit la bleutée secouant sa main afin qu'elle se calme.

\- Je ne m'emporte pas, je dis seulement les faits et la vérité.

\- Oui, oui… Susurra Levy ne voulant pas commencer un débat sur leur sensei.

Heureusement pour Lucy, Levy ne posa aucune autre question sur la rencontre entre Cana sensei, Kagura et elle. Il faut dire que Mira avait aidé pour beaucoup. Après avoir 'Défendu' Cana sensei, elle avait commencé à parler de télépathie. Oui, la télépathie. Cette magie surnaturelle qui, ordinairement, n'existe pas à Tokyo. Mais d'après elle, ce pouvoir devrait lui être remis afin de conquérir le cœur de leur sensei. Ensuite fut venu le tour de parler de mariage. Mira parlait déjà de celui de Lucy et d'Erza. Qu'elle serait la demoiselle d'honneur et qu'elle allait tout organiser. Elle ferait la cérémonie sur le bord de la mer sous une arche blanche muni de fleurs blanches. Elle était même prête à faire le prêtre… Drôle d'idée selon ses deux amies qui écoutaient tout en se demandant quel était le véritable quotient intellectuelle de Mirajane Strauss.

Après cette longue discussion, la cloche retentit leur indiquant que les cours d'après-midi débutaient. C'est à peine assise que Cana sensei apparut, une pile de roman en main prête à débuter le cours de littérature japonaise. Comme à son habitude, Lucy s'apprêtait à faire une petite sieste mais les explications de Cana sensei l'empêchèrent.

\- Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé et êtes en forme pour le début de l'examen final en littérature japonaise. Tout d'abord, je vais vous assignez un livre à lire puis vous devrez par la suite faire une analyse littéraire…

« J'espère seulement que la littérature ne fait pas partit de mes cours particulier avec Kagura… Je vais devoir lire un livre en sa compagnie et donner mon point de vue pour qu'elle puisse 'm'aider' comme dit Cana sensei… Je déteste tout ce qui touche à l'écriture. Pensez à cela me rappelle qu'Erza a dit à ma mère que je me suis inscrite au club de littérature. Une chance que nous sommes en fin d'année, sinon elle m'aurait demandé des comptes rendus ou des échantillons de mes projets. Si seulement l'envie m'était revenue par enchantement… »

\- Lucy Heartfilia.

« Si seulement je n'avais pas connu mon père, si seulement… »

\- Lucy Heartfilia.

\- O-oui! Répondit aussitôt Lucy qui se leva ayant repris ses esprits.

\- Ton livre. Ajouta cana sensei le levant en l'air.

Lucy alla récupérer son livre assigné puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

« Entre chiens et loups… Ce résumé semble plutôt intéressant. Espérons que le livre soit aussi bon. »

Le reste du cours se passa assez vite. Cana sensei avait fait une révision global à propos des analyse et leur avait laissé un peu de temps afin de débuter leur lecture. Évidemment, Lucy n'avait rien commencé, trop occupé dans ses pensées. La seule personne qui réussit à la sortir de son monde imaginaire, fut Erza qui alla la rejoindre à son bureau à la fin des cours.

\- Luce, ça va? Tu avais l'air un peu perdue aujourd'hui…

\- Oui, je ne faisais que penser à…

\- À..?

\- Rien d'important… Je crois que les lundis ne sont pas mon fort. Finit-elle par répondre en lui adressant un sourire tentant de rassurer sa petite-amie.

\- Tu en es sûre? Si tu veux on peut en…

\- Ça va Erza. Ne t'inquiète pas. On rentre?

\- Oui. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué. Lança Erza suivant Lucy jusqu'à la sortie.

\- À moi aussi. Tu dois être très occupé avec le conseil avec la fin d'année. Ce n'est pas évident de jumeler conseil, école et amour.

\- Peut-être, mais rien n'est plus important que toi à mes yeux. Alors j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi.

Suite à ses mots, Lucy attrapa la main d'Erza pour la serrer contre la sienne. Cette déclaration eut de l'effet, car Lucy avait les joues rosées et bien sûr, Erza l'avait remarqué.

\- Tu es toute rouge, ne me dit pas que je t'ai gêné? Ajouta la présidente, un sourire affiché sur son visage.

\- N-non… N'essaie pas de te moquer de moi. Lança Lucy resserrant sa poigne autour de la main de sa compagne.

\- Mais je n'essaie rien Luce.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Alors, pourquoi Cana sensei t'a demandé de rester avec elle et Kagura ce matin?

« Pas Erza en plus… Je sais qu'elle ne se moquera pas de moi mais. »

\- Kagura ne te l'a pas dit? Demanda Lucy se croisant les doigts pour qu'elle lui réponde oui.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander. De toute manière, je savais qu'on allait rentrer ensemble.

« Bien sûr… »

\- C'était à propos des examens à venir. Selon Cana sensei, je ne me concentre pas assez en classe.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Chaque fois que je te regarde, tu griffonnes sur ta feuille ou tu as la tête enfouie dans tes bras.

\- Pas toujours… Et tu n'es pas sensée me regarder mais plutôt suivre le cours.

\- J'essaie mais ce n'est pas évident quand que la fille la plus belle de l'école est tout près de toi.

\- Tu exagères Erza…

\- Non, je n'exagère jamais.

\- Oui, oui…

« Je ne suis pas sûre si je dois la croire pour ça… »

\- C'est tout? Simplement pour t'avertir d'écouter à l'avenir?

\- Si on veut…

\- Comment ça, si on veut? Demanda la présidente.

\- En fait, elle m'a forcé à prendre des cours particuliers à partir de demain soir…

\- Cana sensei va te donner des cours?

\- Non, ce sera plutôt Kagura.

\- Vraiment? Alors je suis sûre que tu vas passer tes examens.

« Elle n'a pas l'air fâché ou surprise… Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agirait ainsi. »

\- Tu trouves cela correcte? Questionna Lucy, pas très sûre de savoir comment elle devait agir suite à la réponse d'Erza.

\- Oui, comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que d'étudier. Kagura ne te fera pas de cadeau.

Un soupir émana de la blonde ce qui fit sourire Erza.

« Si elle essaie de me remonter le morale, ça n'a pas du tout marché. C'est plutôt le contraire, j'en ai encore moins envie que ce matin. »

\- Tu promets de venir me sauver si jamais Kagura venait à m'épuiser de toute mon énergie?

\- Oui, je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener à la maison, te nourrir pour te donner à nouveau de l'énergie puis te jeter à nouveau dans les griffes de Kagura.

\- Erza!

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue de la réaction de Lucy qui paraissait vraiment choquée. Mais l'air contrarié de Lucy ne dura pas très longtemps en partie parce qu'elle reçue un baiser de sa bien-aimée qui l'apaisa sur le champ.

« Comment lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle m'embrasse ainsi… »

Le reste du chemin pour se rendre à la maison se fit dans le confort et bien sûr, l'amour. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, Layla les attendait devant l'entrée accompagnée de Mira.

\- Enfin, nous vous attendions! S'exclama Layla, le visage plutôt neutre.

\- Vous arrivez tard. Ajouta Mira, le même air que Layla.

\- Eum… Nous avons pris notre temps. Répondit Lucy ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Réunion dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes. Lança la mère de Lucy tout en se dirigeant vers le lieu de rendez-vous suivit de Mirajane.

Déposant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, Lucy se releva puis regarda vers Erza qui accrochait son sac sur le support.

\- Tu crois qu'elles nous veulent quoi au juste?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que cela ne nous concerne pas que les deux mais bien une réunion nous impliquant les quatre…

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

\- Rien ne sert de stresser. Ta mère n'est pas du genre à te gronder et Mira… Mira ne doit même pas savoir ce qui va se passer. Ajouta Erza soupirant au nom de sa sœur.

Lucy ne répondit pas, elle lui fit signe de tête puis déposa son sac sur le support à son tour avant de se diriger avec Erza vers la cuisine.

« C'est quoi cette attitude? Celle de 'on a à vous parler et vous n'avez aucun mot à dire là-dessus.' Vraiment… Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi elles veulent parler et c'est ce qui me stresse le plus. Est-ce à propos d'Erza et moi? Mira m'aurait trahit? Ou bien est-ce en rapport avec les parents d'Erza et de Mira? Vont-ils revenir ou bien la maison est reconstruite? S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important en notre absence? Quelque chose à Levy? Arrghh! Je déteste ne rien savoir! »

Lorsque Lucy arriva à la salle à manger, Layla et Mira étaient debout d'un côté de table leur faisant signe de s'asseoir en face d'elles. Une fois assises, se fut le tour de la mère à Lucy puis à Mira.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de discuter. Et Lucy, ne pense surtout pas à te sauver. Lança Layla, regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« Décidemment, je déteste les lundis… »

* * *

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles! Ne soyez pas timides et c'est toujours apprécié de recevoir vos critiques ou simplement vos petits mots d'encouragement.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis, à dans deux semaines pour la suite!**


	16. Parlons sérieusement

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 16. Il se passe un peu plus d'action qu'à l'habitude. J'espère que vous aller aimé!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Les secondes passèrent mais le silence, lui, dura depuis un bon moment déjà. Lucy était assise auprès d'Erza, face à sa mère ainsi que Mira, quelque peu inquiète de ce qui allait suivre. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour calmer sa nervosité était de serrer ses genoux à l'aide de ses mains. Comme un boule anti-stress, cette technique l'aidait un peu mais pas plus que ça.

« Je déteste ce silence. Pourquoi elle ne va pas droit au but. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir me calmer un peu. »

Une main attrapa la sienne, la serrant, de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Bien sûr, cette main appartenait à Erza qui avait remarqué l'état de sa petite-amie. Malgré ce silence, Lucy pouvait entendre la voix d'Erza lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle allait être là pour l'épauler quoi qu'il advienne.

Puis, vint enfin arrivé le temps de débuter la fameuse discussion.

\- Alors, je suppose que vous savez qu'elle est la raison derrière cette réunion. Commença Layla, soutenant son regard vers Lucy.

\- Non, pas vraiment… Répondit la blonde détournant les yeux de sa mère.

\- Ce doit être en rapport avec nous quatre. Ajouta Erza, trop calme selon Lucy.

\- Effectivement Erza chan. Lorsque Mira chan est arrivée, nous avons discuté un peu.

\- Discutée de quoi? Lança Lucy.

« Faite que Mira ne se soit pas échappée. »

\- Nous allons justement faire le point sur cette discussion toutes les quatre. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler tous ensemble ces temps-ci alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait avoir une réunion de famille.

« De famille..? »

\- Je suis d'accord avec Layla. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à se dire. Ajouta Mira qui semblait, elle aussi, nerveuse.

« Beaucoup de chose? Non mais on se croirait dans un groupe d'entraide… »

\- Pourquoi devons-nous discuter? Si nous avons quelque chose à dire, alors on le dit c'est tout. Je ne crois pas qu'on est besoin de…

\- Lucy! N'essaie pas de te défiler. Nous allons parler que ça te plaise ou non. Coupa Layla.

« C'est beaucoup trop intense… J'espère qu'elle veut seulement parler des corvées ménagères. »

\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui vous concerne les trois. Je ne sais pas si vous pensiez me cacher cette nouvelle longtemps ou non, mais je suis au courant.

« Les trois..? De quoi parle-t-elle? Ce ne doit pas être à propos d'Erza et moi. Mira n'a pas rapport avec nous. Ahh… Je me suis inquiétée pour rien. »

\- Je sais que vous avez quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour vous!

\- On a tous quelqu'un d'important à nos yeux maman…

\- Non, je ne parle pas d'amitié mais bien d'amour.

\- Q-quoi!? S'écria Mira et Lucy au même moment tandis qu'Erza n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Vous êtes amoureuses! Ça se voit, vous rayonnez et souriez toujours. Qui aurait cru que tous les trois tomberez amoureuses au même moment!

\- Maman, tu ne crois pas que…

\- En fait, j'ai quelqu'un. Ajouta Mira les joues rosées.

\- Je le savais Mira chan! Est-ce qu'on le connait? Comment s'appelle-t-il? Questionna Layla toute excitée.

« Mira aime quelqu'un..? Et ce n'est pas Cana sensei… Enfin j'espère. Est-elle avec Levy? Cela expliquerait leurs étranges comportements des derniers jours. »

\- C'est plutôt compliqué… Disons que cette personne me rend heureuse sans vraiment le savoir… Répondit l'ainé d'Erza.

« Sans le savoir..? »

\- Cette personne est-elle au courant de tes sentiments Mira chan?

\- Non… Je voulais justement avoir quelques conseils pour pouvoir le lui avouer.

\- Tu n'as jamais été du genre timide Mira. Ajouta Erza.

\- Oui mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent.

« Alors là, je suis perdue… C'est qui cette personne? Cana sensei? Levy? Quelqu'un d'autre? Et Erza a raison, depuis quand Mira est timide? Elle n'a jamais caché son amour pour Cana sensei malgré que ce soit notre professeur alors pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant? »

\- J-J'aime vraiment cette personne. Elle est intelligente, belle, gentille qui me prend certainement pour une abrutie… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Continua Mira regardant vers la table.

« Belle, intelligente, la prend pour une abrutie. C'est Levy! J'en suis sûre! Mais pourquoi elle ne le lui dit pas! Levy t'aime aussi Mira! Ça se voit pourtant. Comment peuvent-elles être aussi stupides? »

\- Avec comment tu la décris, je suis sûre que si tu lui avoue tes sentiments, tout se passera bien. Comment faire pour ne pas t'aimer Mira chan, tu es une personne formidable, généreuse, toujours là pour les autres. Donc pour une fois, fait quelque chose pour toi et va voir cette personne. Répondit Layla déposant sa main sur celle de Mirajane tout en lui souriant.

\- Layla a raison Mira. Depuis toutes ces années ensemble, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Même si je pouvais être dure, tu gardais le sourire et continuais de m'aimer. Je suis sûre que cette personne dont tu parles t'aime et n'attends que toi. Ajouta Erza souriant à son tour.

\- Erza… Fut le mot prononcé par Mira avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un bond et quitte la pièce.

\- Mira? S'écria Lucy se demandant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Je dois lui dire ce soir! Merci pour tout! S'écria la sœur d'Erza avant de ne quitter l'appartement.

« C'était rapide… J'ai eu du mal à suivre ce qui s'est passé. Mais maintenant que Mira est partit, il ne reste qu'Erza, ma mère et moi. Mince… »

\- Il ne reste que nous trois. Lança Layla face à sa fille ainsi qu'Erza.

\- Oui… Susurra Lucy resserrant à nouveau sa main autour de celle d'Erza.

\- Alors, ai-je raison de croire que vous êtes…

\- Maman, j'aimerais te parler seule à seule, s'il te plait.

\- Lucy, tu ne crois pas que ce soit mieux que je sois là? Demanda Erza à basse voix.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci. Alors maman?

\- Oui. Répondit sa mère lui adressant un sourire.

Lucy relâcha la main d'Erza qui se leva de sa chaise puis se dirigea vers le corridor d'entré.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir qu'Erza soit là, Lucy?

\- Parce que j'ai mes raisons… Je tiens à te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Cette chose importante c'est Erza c'est ça? Lança aussitôt Layla à la surprise de Lucy.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Lucy. Je connais ma fille et je sais reconnaitre tes sentiments même si tu tentes de me les cacher.

\- Si tu connais mes sentiments, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cela avant… Pourquoi vouloir faire une réunion de famille?

\- Parce qu'à présent nous sommes une famille Lucy. Nous devons rien nous cacher et tout se dire. Mira chan est venue me parler ce matin et avait besoin de discuter. Cela m'a fait comprendre que, peut-être, tu avais besoin de parler mais n'avait seulement pas le courage.

« Le courage de le dire… Elle me connait beaucoup trop. »

\- C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment t'en parler… J'ai essayé plusieurs fois et même répéter cette discussion dans ma tête des milliers de fois mais…

\- Tu sais ma chérie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de te confier à moi. Je serai toujours là. Je me fou de qui tu aimes, la seule chose qui m'importe est que tu sois heureuse. Si tu souris, je vais sourire, si tu pleures, je serai là pour te réconforter et si tu es en colère, je serai là pour te calmer. Ajouta Layla se levant de sa chaise puis se plaça face à sa fille.

\- Maman…

\- Alors ma chérie, raconte-moi. Erza chan et toi?

\- Tu sais, quand j'y repense c'est plutôt une drôle d'histoire…

\- Comment ça?

\- Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je la détestais et puis au fil du temps je suis… je suis…

\- Tu es..?

\- Tomber amoureuse d'elle… Maman, j'aime Erza plus que tout au monde.

Sa mère ne répondit pas, elle regardait sa fille le sourire aux lèvres puis lui attrapa les mains. Lucy décida de releva la tête afin de voir la réaction de sa mère puis fut vite réconforter par un câlin de celle-ci.

\- Merci maman… Murmura Lucy la tête enfouit dans le cou de sa mère.

Leur étreinte dura plusieurs secondes puis Layla se retira, regardant Lucy droit dans les yeux.

\- Au moins, tu n'as pas besoin de me la présenter. Lança Layla de sorte à détendre l'atmosphère.

Aussitôt entendue, Lucy se mit à rire, une chose dont elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment avec sa mère. Malgré la discussion sérieuse, ce moment les avait rapproché et avait fait comprendre à Lucy que sa mère était là pour elle.

\- Mais…

« Comment ça mais..? »

\- Il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec vous deux.

\- Maman, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Erza est quelque de bien.

\- Je sais mais en tant que mère, c'est mon devoir de me renseigner sur votre relation et quels sont les intentions d'Erza chan.

\- Sérieusement..?

\- Oui!

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui!

Lucy soupira, découragée de voir sa mère agir ainsi. Elle se leva de sa chaise puis alla chercher Erza qui était assise sur son lit en train de lire son livre de littérature japonaise. Gênée de lui expliquer le pourquoi de la discussion à venir, elle lui dit seulement de la suivre à la cuisine.

« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne dira pas des choses bizarres ou parler pour me gêner encore plus. »

Comme quelques minutes auparavant, Lucy et Erza se retrouva à la table face à Layla.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, il y a de cela pas très longtemps… »

\- Erza chan, quels sont tes intentions par rapport à ma fille?

\- Maman..!

Layla ignora Lucy, soutenant son regard vers Erza qui lui répondit calmement.

\- J'aime Lucy et j'ai l'intention de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal et de l'abandonner. Je compte tenir ma promesse.

\- Bien…

« Qu'est-ce que 'Bien' veut dire..? Ça veut dire que c'est correct? Que la discussion est terminée..? »

\- Très bien! Comme c'est réglé, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire.

\- Et c'est? Demanda Lucy plus très sûre de vouloir entendre ce que sa mère avait à dire.

\- J'espère que vous vous protégées!?

À ce moment précis, Lucy venait de perdre l'idée qu'elle s'était fait de sa mère. Elle l'a croyait intelligente, sérieuse… Mais finalement tout ceci n'était qu'apparence.

« Elle ne vient pas juste de dire ce que je viens d'entendre..? J'espère que ce n'est qu'un rêve ou que j'ai mal interprétée… »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Erza avait le visage tout rouge à la grande surprise de Lucy. Elle qui croyait qu'Erza ne se laissait pas affecter si facilement.

\- Je plaisante! Vous devriez voir vos têtes! S'écria Layla morte de rire.

\- T-tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de blague maman! Lança Lucy.

\- Arrête d'être aussi sérieuse Lucy, je suis sûre qu'Erza chan a trouvé ça drôle.

Les deux têtes blondes se tournèrent vers Erza qui avait toujours le visage aussi rouge qu'auparavant.

\- Je… Eum. Je ne ferai jamais rien que Lucy ne voudrait pas. Nous n'avons jamais fait la…

\- Ça va Erza! S'écria Lucy attrapant la main de la rousse, l'empêchant de continuer pour rendre les choses encore plus embarrassantes. Maman, est-ce que la discussion est terminée?

Layla lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'accord puis Lucy traina Erza jusque dans sa chambre. La présidente alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit tandis que Lucy s'accroupissait en face d'elle.

\- Erza, est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, c'est juste la question de ta mère qui m'a prise pas surprise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne veux que faire tu sais quoi avec toi… Répondit Erza qui avait repris un peu plus ses couleurs.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi. Honnêtement, c'est plutôt mignon… »

\- Ne t'en fais pas Erza. Ma mère ne pense pas ça, elle ne voulait que détendre l'atmosphère en faisant une blague.

\- Et toi Luce..?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Penses-tu que je suis avec toi que pour le sexe?

\- N-non! Nous en avons discuté l'autre soir, je sais très bien que tu m'aimes Erza. Alors, ça te dirait qu'on aille marcher un peu. Le soleil commence à se coucher et j'ai un endroit idéal où aller. Répondit Lucy lui tendant la main.

\- Oui mais avant, nous devons nous changer. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas circuler avec notre tenu scolaire hors des heures de cours.

\- Oui… J'avais oublié ce point. Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas!

\- C'est moi qui devrais te dire cela Luce…

« Moi qui croyais avoir réussi à la calmer un peu sur ses règlements… Finalement pas vraiment. »

S'étant changé, Lucy rejoignit Erza qui l'attendait à l'entré.

\- Qui disait qu'il fallait se dépêcher? Lança Erza lui adressant un sourire.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi… Sinon, tu es prête?

\- Oui, depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Répondit la rousse se mettant à rire par la suite.

\- Très drôle… Ajouta Lucy attrapant la main d'Erza.

Elles s'apprêtèrent à quitter l'appartement mais Layla les interrompit.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça?

\- Simplement marcher. Répondit Lucy.

\- Vous ne souper pas?

\- Oui, quand nous allons revenir. C'est bon?

\- Oui, à ce soir les filles. Faites attention en chemin. Finit par dire la mère de la blonde retournant à sa cuisine.

Sans attendre, elles descendirent en bas puis se dirigèrent vers la station de train. Elles prirent le même chemin qu'elles prennent lorsqu'elles vont à l'école. Par la suite, Lucy mena Erza qui n'avait aucune idée où est-ce qu'elle allait.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'amène Luce?

\- Un endroit parfait pour observer un coucher de soleil. Répondit-elle se rapprochant d'Erza puis elle lui agrippa le bras.

\- Très bien, je te suis.

Lucy avait une idée en tête et savait très bien le chemin à suivre pour se rendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Natsu. Elles se dirigèrent vers le sud de Tokyo, loin des grandes villes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur un chemin près du fleuve. Elles suivirent le petit chemin de terre qui les menèrent jusqu'à une fontaine, représentant les trois dieux du Japon. Elles prirent place sur un banc qui donnait une vue sur l'eau ainsi que sur l'horizon qui affichait l'un des plus beaux coucher de soleil qui soit.

\- Alors comment trouves-tu cet endroit?

\- Très jolie. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais un si bel endroit.

\- Quelqu'un me l'a montré il y a de cela un moment…

\- Cette personne a de très bon gout.

\- Oui… Murmura Lucy qui déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse.

« Si tu savais qui était cette personne, tu ne dirais pas ça… »

\- Dit Lucy, sais-tu de qui ma sœur parlait tout à l'heure?

« Elle est sérieuse..? Elle ne se doute pas de qui pourrait bien être cette personne? »

\- Tu n'as aucune idée..?

\- Elle a toujours parlé de Cana sensei mais jamais elle irait se confier à elle… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aimait une autre personne qu'elle.

\- Pourtant, c'est si évident Erza.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si évident..?

\- Que c'est Levy. Elles se sont rapprochées dernièrement et agissent bizarrement. Tu n'as rien remarqué?

\- Levy..? Tu parles de notre Levy?

\- De qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je parle. J'espère seulement que tout va bien se passer pour elles.

\- Il va falloir que je lui parle.

\- Ne fait pas comme ma mère, Erza je t'en prie.

\- Non, je veux juste leur faire un peu peur. Finit-elle par dire tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un bon moment, hypnotisées par la beauté qui se trouvait devant elles. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment si précieux qu'elles vivaient ensemble. La terre avait arrêté de tourner autour d'elles.

\- Lucy..? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda une voix venant de loin.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est… »

\- Natsu..? Interrogea Lucy qui s'était redressée à la vue du jeune homme.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu. La dernière fois s'était il y a quelques semaines.

\- Eum… Oui.

Erza qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, se leva pour se mettre entre Lucy et Natsu.

\- Luce, de quoi parlez-vous?

\- En fait, c-c'est Natsu qui m'a montré cette endroit. Nous sommes venu ici à quelques reprises, mais s'était avant qu'on se mette ensemble.

\- Tu m'as amené ici alors que cet endroit est le vôtre..?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Erza… Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de t'amener ici?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Luce. Répondit-elle avant de quitter, ne laissant que Lucy et Natsu.

« Non mais pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit gâché… Pourquoi est-elle si fâchée? »

\- Erza! Att..!

Lucy ne put finir sa phrase car, sans prévenir, Natsu avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, Lucy garda les yeux grands ouverts incapable de réagir. Natsu n'avait aucunement l'intention de se retirer, au contraire, il plaça sa main contre la joue de la blonde puis l'autre autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là!? Erza… »

Lucy retrouva vite ses esprits puis se retira des bras de Natsu.

\- Natsu je…

\- Espèce de..! Cria une voix provenant de derrière Lucy.

Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, elle vit Erza qui semblait enragée et qui venait en leur direction d'un pas décidé.

\- Erza!

Celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir écouter la voix de sa petite amie car elle l'a contourna sans même la regarder. Dès qu'elle arriva assez près de Natsu, Erza l'agrippa par le collet le rapprochant encore plus près d'elle.

\- Erza, arrête ça! S'écria Lucy tentant de la calmer.

\- E-Erza… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais écouter Lucy. Ajouta Natsu, sachant très bien que la rousse était dotée d'une force incroyable.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la rousse. À la place, elle assena un coup de poing en plein visage du rosé qui tomba aussitôt au sol.

\- Je l'ai peut-être mérité mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lucy accepte de m'embrasser. Rétorqua le rosé qui essuya une coulisse de sang provenant de sa bouche.

\- Répète ce que t'as dit!? Finit par dire Erza rouge de colère.

\- Tu as très bien entendu Erza.

« Ok! C'est maintenant que je dois intervenir sinon il y aura bientôt quelque de mort. »

Lucy se dépêcha de se place entre Natsu qui était toujours au sol et Erza qui le fixait les poings serrés.

\- Erza, ça suffit. Rentrons à la maison. S'il-te-plait.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de reculer d'un pas puis de se retourner pour partir. Ne voulant pas laisser Erza seule dans cet état, Lucy donna un mouchoir à Natsu puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la rousse.

« Moi qui croyais passer une agréable soirée… C'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire pour la calmer et ce que je vais faire une fois à la maison. Si quelqu'un m'entends, aidez-moi à arranger tout cela sans conséquence… »

* * *

 **Bon, Erza peut être aggressive en effet et Natsu du genre à chercher le trouble... Et Lucy, toujours celle qui se trouve coincée entre deux...**

 **Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

 **Oh et si jamais vous n'aviez pas encore remarqué, j'ai publié une toute nouvelle fiction qui est assez différente de celle-ci. Bien sûr, le couple principal sera bel et bien Lucy et Erza**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine^^**


	17. Note d'auteur

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme vous le voyez ceci n'est pas le chapitre 17. Je suis désolée du retard et que vous devez patienter plus longtemps que prévu. Je tenais à vous aviser que je ne publierai pas d'ici janvier. Le temps des fêtes commence donc il me sera plus dur d'écrire à ma guise. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel et une très bonne année! On se revoit en 2016 pour la suite de 'Laisse parler ton cœur et tu seras dans la vérité' :)**


	18. Amie?

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent moment en famille afin de célébrer Noel et la nouvelle année!**

 **J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau et de mettre en ligne le chapitre 17.**

 **Je vous souhite bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

\- Erza! Erza! S'écria la blonde qui courait derrière la rousse.

Aucune réponse ne vint. On ne pouvait qu'entendre les pas déterminés d'Erza ainsi que les pas pressés de Lucy.

\- Erza! Arrête-toi!

Encore une fois, l'interpellée ne broncha pas. Continuant de marcher sans rien ajouter.

« Argh! Tu l'auras voulu! »

Lucy se mit à courir encore plus vite puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Erza. Le front contre le dos de la rousse, Lucy tenta à nouveau de la faire parler.

\- Erza, parle-moi…

\- …

\- Tu prends le temps de revenir pour frapper Natsu mais tu n'es pas capable de répondre lorsque je te parle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Luce. Déclara la rousse qui se détacha de la blonde avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour ça? Erza tu sais très bien qu'entre Natsu et moi il n'y a rien! Ce baiser n'était rien!

\- Serais-tu aussi calme si le contraire s'était produit? Demanda Erza qui s'était arrêtée afin de regarder Lucy.

\- Je…

\- Alors ne me demande pas d'être calme. Déclara la rousse qui avait repris sa route.

« Si seulement Mira était là. Elle pourrait m'aider à trouver une solution afin de la calmer. Je comprends qu'elle n'est pas aimée mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais retourné son baiser… Je vais devoir lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle se calme. J'espère seulement que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Si je laisse ça comme ça, tout va s'empirer et nous venons tout juste d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres… Je vais devoir lui parler demain après les cours et ce, même si elle ne le veut pas. »

Lorsque Lucy arriva, nul besoin de dire qu'Erza ne lui adressa pas la parole. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle mangea seule à la table. Malgré qu'elle ait décidé de parler à Erza le lendemain, Lucy prit le temps de lui écrire un petit message sur papier lui indiquant qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle l'aimait puis le lui glissa sous la porte. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas dormir avec elle, même si Mira ne rentrait pas. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de sa mère, celle-ci dormait à poing fermé. Tranquillement, Lucy se dirigea vers son côté du lit puis s'installa confortablement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 _\- Lucy, Lucy. Lança une douce voix._

 _Reconnaissant qui l'interpelait, la petite Lucy ouvrit ses yeux fatigués pour y apercevoir sa mère._

 _\- Maman? Est-ce qu'il est l'heure de se lever? Demanda la jeune fille à moitié endormit._

 _\- Oui mon ange, on doit y aller. Allez lève-toi._

 _\- Mais il fait encore noir dehors… Murmura-t-elle tout en se frottant les yeux._

 _\- Je sais, mais nous devons partir maintenant._

 _Layla aida sa fille à s'habiller puis lui prépara une petite valise avant de la prendre dans ses bras afin de descendre au rez-de-chaussée._

 _\- Maman, o_ _ù est papa?_

 _Il est partit mon ange, nous ne le reverrons pas avant un bon moment._

 _\- C'est parce qu'il ne nous aime plus?_

 _\- Non mon ange, il devait partir…_

 _\- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas amené?_

 _\- Il ne pouvait pas. Aller, repose-toi. Nous partons dans une nouvelle maison. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira._

 _Malgré tous ces mystères et l'air pressé de sa mère, Lucy ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle fit ce que sa mère lui demanda puis s'endormit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle dormait dans un autre lit que le sien, vivant dans une toute nouvelle maison à une bonne heure de son ancienne. Durant des années, elle attendait l'arrivé de son père, mais jamais il n'arriva. Plus les années passèrent, plus Lucy ressentait de la haine envers son père. Son père qui était partie au beau milieu de la nuit sans même l'avoir averti, son père qui était partit sans même revenir, sans même la téléphoner ou simplement lui écrire une lettre. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était toujours en vie._

 _« Pourquoi ne revient-il pas? Maman n'est pas heureuse, je ne suis pas heureuse… Pourquoi papa nous fait-il tant de mal? »_

 _\- Lucy…_

 _\- Uh!? Lança Lucy qui était désormais dans une pièce sombre._

 _\- Lucy… Ajouta à nouveau une voix rauque._

 _\- Papa!? S'écria-t-elle. C'est toi?_

 _\- Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié Lucy?_

 _\- C'est toi qui es parti! C'est toi qui nous a abandonné!_

 _\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert ma lettre?_

 _\- Parce que… Parce que je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu veux me dire!_

 _\- Lucy. Lucy…_

 _\- ..?_

 _Soudainement, le noir se changea en blanc, la voix de son père disparut puis une main vint lui prendre la sienne._

\- Attends! S'écria Lucy qui s'était réveillée en sursaut.

« Un rêve… Encore. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me hante dans mon sommeil? Cette lettre, je ne l'ouvrirai pas… »

Étant désormais plus réveillé, elle regarda au alentour pour constater que sa mère n'était plus à ses côtés. Quelques lueurs traversaient les rideaux de sa chambre lui indiquant ainsi que le soleil s'était levé. Elle regarda par la suite son cellulaire pour y regarder l'heure mais remarqua au même moment qu'elle avait reçu des messages de la part de Mirajane.

'Lucy, je ne rentrai pas ce soir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord?'

'Oh et j'oubliais! Tout c'est très bien passé! Je te raconterai demain à l'école! Merci pour tout!'

Un sourire s'afficha au visage de Lucy.

« Je suis contente pour elle. Elle le mérite et je me demande vraiment si j'avais raison sur la personne. Je l'espère, sinon Levy aura le cœur brisé… Bon, c'est l'heure de se préparer. Erza doit déjà être partie vers l'école… J'aurais aimé lui parler avant. J'aurais aimé tout régler hier au lieu de ne pas savoir comment elle se sent et comment elle va. »

Comme elle le pensait, Erza n'était plus à la maison. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit son petit mot de la veille toujours au sol.

« Elle ne l'a pas lu… »

Une fois fin prête, elle prit son sac puis quitta en direction de l'école. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour se rendre à son cours. Marchant d'un pas pressé, elle arriva au même moment que Cana sensei qui ne fit aucune remarque.

« Heureusement que c'est Cana sensei. Sinon j'aurais été en retenu ou bien au bureau du principal. »

Levy était à son poste comme toujours mais semblait plus rayonnante qu'à son habitude.

« Soit que Mira lui a avoué ses sentiments ou soit qu'elle a décidé de lui faire part de ses sentiments. J'espère que c'est la première option. »

Le cours se passa normalement, tout le monde écoutait ce que disait Cana sensei excepté Lucy qui ne quitta pas des yeux Erza. Malgré que leur dispute date que de la veille, elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de la serrer dans ses bras sans jamais l'a relâché.

\- N'oubliez pas votre analyse sur votre roman. Je vous souhaite un bon diner. Finit par dire Cana sensei qui leur fit signe de se lever puis quitta la classe au son de la cloche.

\- Aussitôt, Mira rejoignit Levy et Lucy le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On monte sur le toit? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, j'ai à vous parler également. Lança Lucy qui venait tout juste de finir de ranger ses cahiers.

\- Très bien, allons-y! Rétorqua Mira qui sourit encore plus, ce qui fit rougir Levy.

Leur bento à la main, elles s'apprêtèrent de quitter la classe mais furent interrompu par Kagura.

\- Heartfilia, j'ai à te parler.

\- Maintenant? Demanda-t-elle s'étant retournée pour luis faire face accompagnée de ses deux amies.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Soupira-t-elle faisait signe à Levy et Mira de continuer leur route.

Lucy suivit Kagura jusqu'à la salle du conseil des élèves.

« Pourquoi m'emmène-t-elle ici? Est-ce Erza qui le lui a demandé? J'aimerais tellement lui parler. »

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elles entrèrent, il n'y avait personne. Le visage de la blonde démontrant de l'enthousiasme disparut aussitôt.

\- Qui croyais-tu trouver ici, Heartfilia?

\- Personne…

\- Erza sempai a pris congé de toute responsabilité à propos du conseil. Elle ne m'a pas dit la raison mais avec ta réaction je m'en doute quelques peu.

\- Comment était-elle..? Demanda Lucy s'inquiétant d'avantage.

\- Plutôt tranquille. Ne démontrant aucune émotion. Je t'avais pourtant prévu de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je sais… Je…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je veux simplement t'informer que si jamais tu ne règles pas cela, je vais rendre ta vie un enfer.

\- Effrayante… Susurra Lucy.

\- Comment?

\- Non rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les choses comme cela. Dès que les cours se terminent, je vais lui parler et tout régler.

\- Bien, mais tu ne pourras pas lui parler dès la fin des cours.

\- Pourquoi cela..?

\- Parce que tu as cours avec moi. Tu es mieux d'être là à l'heure. Ajouta la vice-présidente un air froid au visage.

« J'avais complètement oubliée..! Moi qui voulais lui parler le plus vite possible. »

\- Oui… Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arriver en retard.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Alors… Maintenant que s'est réglé, je peux partir..?

\- Non, nous devons discuter de l'horaire ainsi que des matières à voir. Cana sensei m'a remis une note ce matin m'indiquant ce qu'il fallait réviser.

\- Mais je devais parler avec Levy et Mira ce midi!

\- Cela devra attendre. Assieds-toi. Ordonna Kagura lui pointa la chaise du doigt.

« Sérieusement… »

Au final, Lucy n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre ses amies durant l'heure du diner. Kagura avait utilisé toutes les minutes possibles afin de lui faire part de leur horaire. Elle qui croyait enfin apprendre qui était cette fameuse personne dont était amoureuse Mira. Cela allait devoir attendre tout comme la discussion avec Erza. Lorsque Lucy arriva en classe, Levy était déjà assise et ne manqua pas de lui demander pourquoi elle ne les avait pas rejoints pour diner. Lucy n'eut pas besoin de dire grand-chose afin que la bleutée comprenne, son visage à lui seul voulait tout dire.

Malgré que le cours se déroula plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, Lucy savait très bien que sa journée était loin d'être terminé. Ne voulant pas que Levy et Mira soient au courant pour ses cours, elle leur mentit en disant qu'elle devait aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital. Ne posant pas plus de questions, elles partirent en direction de chez Lucy disant qu'elles allaient l'attendre là-bas. Ayant quelques minutes de libre avant sa rencontre avec Kagura, Lucy en profita pour faire le tour de l'école à la recherche d'Erza mais ne la trouva nulle part. Lorsqu'elle questionna un membre du conseil, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle était partit depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Erza… Si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis désolée… »

Même si ses pensées n'étaient que pour Erza, elle se devait de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour ne pas se faire tuer par une tête noire assez violente. Évidemment, une fois à la bibliothèque, elle aperçut Kagura déjà en place, ces bouquins fins prêts à être utilisés.

\- Te voilà enfin. Lança la vice-présidente.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je suis en retard… Bouda Lucy s'asseyant auprès de Kagura.

\- Ne pense pas que ce sera facile, Heartfilia. Ma réputation est en jeu et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste indemne.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Très bien, commençons.

Même si elle n'était pas en classe, Lucy sentit le même besoin. De dormir ou bien de se reposer. Malheureusement, avec Kagura, il y était impossible de le faire. Le cours commença par des mathématiques puis ensuite sur la littérature japonaise et pour finir sur l'histoire du japon en tant que tel.

\- C'est donc à ce moment-là que l'empereur Hirohito à annoncer lui-même la capitulation du Japon. Heartfilia! S'écria Kagura ayant remarqué que son 'élève' n'était plus à l'écoute.

\- Uh? Quoi? Demanda Lucy l'air de rien.

\- Ton père ne ta pas appris à écouter lors des cours?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas de père. Répondit la blonde qui baisser la tête.

\- Je eum… Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée… Bredouilla la vice-présidente qui perdit d'un coup son air autoritaire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, il est partit lorsque j'étais jeune. J'ai passé par-dessus mais…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais!? Je suis en train de me confier à Kagura! Vraiment!? C'est beaucoup trop étrange. »

\- Mais? Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle veut vraiment connaitre la suite..? Elle veut vraiment apprendre à me connaitre et m'aider..? »

Hésitante, elle ne répondit pas sur le moment mais lorsque Kagura s'apprêta à ajouter autre chose, elle se décida enfin à lui parler.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre… Depuis, je fais des rêves et il revient dans ma tête. J'avais réussi à l'oublier mais il est revenu simplement grâce à une lettre.

\- L'as-tu ouverte?

« Qui aurait cru que je serais en train de me confier à elle… mais bizarrement, cette discussion ne me déplait pas. »

\- Non, je, j'ai peur de lire ce qu'i l'intérieur.

\- Je crois que tu devrais l'ouvrir. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison derrière cette lettre. N'en as-tu pas parler avec Erza sempai?

\- Un peu, enfin non… Je ne voulais pas et…

\- Et présentement, elle est fâchée après toi. Ajouta Kagura en soupirant.

\- Oui…

\- Très bien, nous allons faire un accord.

\- Un accord? Demanda la blonde curieuse.

\- Oui. D'ici demain, tu devras avoir parler avec Erza sempai et avoir règlé votre différent. En ce qui concerne ta lettre, tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour la lire ou la bruler. Si tu arrives à faire ceci, je ferai en sorte que les cours soient moins longs et beaucoup plus amusant.

\- Ah oui..?

\- Oui et je suis prête à être avec toi lorsque tu ouvriras ta lettre, si jamais tu le fais.

\- Vraiment?

\- C-ce n'est pas comme si je voulais prendre soin de toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Je fais simplement ceci parce que je veux que tu sois concentrée lors de nos cours et ai de bonnes notes… Grogna la vice-présidente se croisant les bras tout en levant la tête en l'air.

\- M-merci… Murmura Lucy détournant à son tour son regard.

\- Hmmpf! Allez, rentre chez toi, on se voit demain.

Lucy se contenta de lui sourire puis quitta à toute vitesse vers chez elle.

« Malgré qu'on ne soit pas en si bon terme, elle a réussi à me remonter le moral. Elle a réussi à me redonner espoir. Elle n'est pas comme je le pensais. Je ne le lui dirai pas mais j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, je pourrai l'appeler 'amie'. »

Le chemin qu'elle prenait à chaque jour pour se rendre à l'école paraissait encore plus long qu'à l'habitude. Surement parce qu'elle était pressé de parler à Erza pour réglé ce stupide problème. Elle devait lui expliquer clairement et lui faire comprendre que c'est elle qu'elle aimait et personne d'autre. Elle le devait. Ce ne faisait pas encore vingt-quatre heures et elle devenait de plus en plus folle. Erza était rendu pour elle une sorte de drogue. Elle devait voir son sourire au moins une fois dans une journée et même plus. Si elle ne réussissait pas, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Elle s'en voudrait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, celle pour qui son cœur à chavirer sans même s'en apercevoir.

Rapidement, elle monta les escaliers étant beaucoup trop pressée pour attendre l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Erza ne l'attendait pas comme à son habitude, il n'y avait personne. Le temps qu'elle retire ses chaussures, Levy et Mira la rejoignit.

\- Enfin te voilà! Tout s'est bien passé avec ta mère? Demanda Mira un sourire l'accompagnant.

\- O-oui… Est-ce qu'Erza est là?

\- Oui, dans sa chambre…

\- En parlant d'Erza, je me demandais s'il s'était passé quelque chose? Vous vous n'êtes pas parler de la journée. Ajouta Levy.

\- Justement, je dois lui parler c'est urgent. Je sais que tu devais m'annoncer qui était cette personne Mira mais est-ce que ça te dérange si c'est pour plus tard?

\- Bien sûr que non Lucy! Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Dès que tu auras fini, je serai dans le salon avec Levy.

\- D'accord.

Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus, elle monta la marche menant au corridor puis, sans même cogner à la porte, entra. Elle vit la rousse assise sur le bureau, un bout de papier à la main.

« Mon mot de ce matin… »

\- Erza! Erza… Il faut qu'on parle!

* * *

 **Un chapitre plus court que prévu mais je me devais de l'arrêter à ce point.**

 **N'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas!**

 **Novia974 : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Le coup d'Erza à l'endroit de Natsu était justifié en effect. En espérant que Lucy réussi à défrustrer notre rousse préférée!**

 **Turbotail88 : Merci infiniment! Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon autre fiction, nul besoin de me vouvoyez. Entendre que mon histoire fait en sorte que tu veux commencer une fiction à ton tour me fait chaud au coeur. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire et c'est VAS-Y! Même si on croit que ce ne sera pas bon, desfois c'est le contraire et c'est des gens comme toi qui te diront à quel point ton histoire est fabuleuse! Si jamais tu en écrit une laisse-moi le savoir. J'aimerais beaucoup la lire! Je crois bien que Natsu es baissé dans l'estime des lectures avec son geste à l'endroit de Lucy.**

 **Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine ^^**


	19. Est-ce ma punition?

**Bonjour, j'espère que le retour à l'école\travail s'est bien passé!**

 **Voici le chapitre 18!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 18

\- Erza! Erza… Il faut qu'on parle!

Rien ne se passa. C'est comme si Lucy n'était pas là. Erza resta assise au bureau, le petit bout de papier à la main. Voyant la froideur de la situation, Lucy n'osa pas avancer vers Erza.

\- Erza… Susurra la blonde.

Aussitôt, la main de la rousse se serra, chiffonnant le petit mot par la même occasion. Lucy fixa sa main au loin, sentant très bien que cette conversation n'allait pas être facile. Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec Erza, pas aussi facile que la fois où elles s'étaient réconciliées lors de l'incendie, ni de la fois où elle avait écouté le plan de Mir afin de reconquérir Erza ou bien de leur discussion à propos du passé de la rousse. Cette conversation allait être différente, car cette fois-ci, elles étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas une querelle d'amie ou bien une tentative à entrer à nouveau dans la course pour l'amour de l'autre. Ceci allait être leur premier teste afin de savoir si elles pouvaient surmonter les épreuves se trouvant devant elles. Si leur amour était assez fort et résistant. Lucy le savait très bien et c'est cela qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Erza décide de tout arrêter après tout ce qu'elles ont traversé pour enfin être ensemble.

Lucy prit une grande inspiration, serra ses poings tout en prenant un air confiant.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

Aucune réponse ne vint de sa part. Ne voulant pas abandonner si facilement, Lucy s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Erza! Je t'ai posé une question. S'écria la blonde s'étant surprise elle-même de la manière dont elle s'était adressée à Erza.

\- Est-ce… Ma punition..? Murmura enfin la rousse.

\- Quoi..?

Erza se leva de sa chaise mais resta de dos.

\- Tout ça, c'était pour me faire payer…

\- Non! De quoi parles-tu Erza?

\- C'est parce que j'ai été horrible dans mon passé? Demanda la présidente faisant désormais face à Lucy.

Voyant l'état d'Erza, Lucy ressentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait de tous petits yeux, était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et avait des cernes visibles.

\- P-pourquoi parles-tu de ton passé? Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui s'est passé Erza…

\- Hier soir, j'étais furieuse et bouleversée. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai compris. Ajouta la rousse faisant un pas vers l'avant.

\- Compris quoi?

\- Je mérite ce qui m'est arrivée. Tout ça, c'était pour me faire comprendre ce que s'est d'avoir un cœur blessé.

\- Ce n'était pas pour cela! Je t'ai amené là-bas parce que c'est magnifique comme endroit et calme! Mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal Erza! Natsu n'était pas censé venir, je lui avais fait comprendre que j'étais avec toi et ce baiser n'était pas réciproque…

\- En voyant ton mot à mon retour, j'ai éclaté en sanglot…

\- Erza…

\- Parce que j'ai réalisé que ce n'étais pas à toi de t'excuser mais à moi. C'est moi qui ne fais que causer des problèmes.

\- Ne dis pas cela! Ce n'est pas vrai! Ne prend pas tout sur toi. Nous sommes une équipe, non!?

\- Luce… Susurra la rousse qui avait du mal à s'exprimer en raison de son état.

\- J'accepte. Lança doucement Lucy.

Erza qui avait détourné son regard un peu plus tôt, le releva de sorte à regarder la blonde droit dans les yeux.

\- J'accepte tes excuses quelles quel soient. Je te pardonne pour tout et j'accepte de t'aimer comme tu es. Lucy s'arrêta quelques instants afin de contenir ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Alors Erza, crois-tu pouvoir..!

Sans même pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Erza l'enlaça de ses bras, déposant sa tête dans son cou. Lucy dû prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits puis, à son tour, referma ses bras autour de la rousse.

C'est la première fois que j'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un à ce point. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de mon père que je peux dire le mot aimer et le penser sincèrement. Murmura la présidente.

\- Erza…

\- Je t'aime Lucy.

À ses paroles, Erza resserra son étreinte autour de la blonde. Lucy n'eut nul besoin de répondre car ce petit moment voulait tout dire.

\- Les filles! Nous vous attendons pour… Lança Layla qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Oh! Je eum, c'est ce que voulait dire Mira par… Ne vous pressez pas! Finit-elle par ajouter en quittant la chambre.

Désormais l'une à côté de l'autre, elles se lancèrent un regard puis Lucy se mit à rire.

\- Ma mère a toujours eu le don d'arriver au mauvais moment.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit Erza d'un ton sarcastique.

Lucy se contenta de sourire, déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa bien-aimée puis quitta la chambre allant ainsi rejoindre les autres.

\- Comment faire pour ne pas tomber sous son charme… Lança Erza avant de se diriger dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes assises à la table, aucune des cinq n'osait parler. Mira et Levy ne savait pas si la discussion entre Lucy et Erza s'était bien passée, Layla n'osait pas demander à sa fille ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, Erza était tout simplement affamé et Lucy ne savait pas quel sujet elle devait aborder en premier. La nouvelle petite-amie de Mira ou bien le fait qu'Erza et elle se soient réconcilié malgré le fait que sa mère n'était pas au courant de la situation. En y repensant bien, le choix était plutôt simple.

\- Alors, qui est cette personne qui a conquis ton cœur? Demanda la blonde en regardant vers Mira.

\- Cette personne est… Enfin, je peux..? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'attends ça depuis notre discussion de famille. Répondit Lucy.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le dire Mira-chan?

\- Je me demandais simplement parce que Lucy et Erza ont eu une disp…

\- Mira..!

\- Qu'avez-vous eu? Demanda la mère de Lucy.

\- Rien d'important… Alors Mira?

\- Lucy, ne change pas de sujet. Réponds-moi et ensuite Mira-chan nous annoncera la bonne nouvelle.

\- Maman…

\- Très bien, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Nous allons en parler plus tard.

« Vraiment… »

\- Nous t'écoutons Mira-chan! Qui est cette personne si chanceuse?

\- Comme nous en avions discuté l'autre soir, j'ai décidé d'avouer mes sentiments à cette personne et il se trouve qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Cette personne est la plus merveilleuse qui soit et elle m'aime pour ce que je suis. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle regarda auprès d'elle afin d'adresser un sourire à Levy qui avait les joues toutes rouges.

\- Oh! Alors c'est Levy-chan!?

\- O-oui… Répondit faiblement Levy.

\- J'en étais sûre! Répliqua Lucy le sourire aux lèvres.

Erza regardait vers sa sœur puis vers Levy, refaisant le même mouvement sans même dire un mot. Lucy qui le remarqua ne manqua pas de la questionner.

\- Tu ne dis rien Erza?

\- Je eum… Félicitation. Prends bien soin de ma sœur Levy.

\- Bien sûre. Rétorqua la bleutée quelque peu stressée.

\- Erza, tout va bien. Susurra Lucy à l'oreille de la rousse.

\- Nous sommes devenues une vraie famille! S'écria Layla visiblement ému.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que nous en étions déjà une? Demanda sa fille.

\- Oui mais aujourd'hui nous officialisons le tout! Je suis rendue à quatre filles et chacune d'elles sont si merveilleuses.

\- Nous sommes heureuses de faire partit de votre famille. Ajouta Mira qui fit appuyé par Levy et Erza.

\- Ne pleure pas maman…

\- Je, je ne pleure pas! Déclara Layla qui essuya son œil droit.

Le reste de leur souper se passa dans la joie, l'humeur et le sentiment d'être enfin une vraie famille.

Une fois le souper terminé, Lucy et Erza devaient faire la vaisselle parce qu'elles n'avaient pas aidé pour le repas. Heureusement, Levy et Mira restèrent à la table afin de leur tenir compagnie.

\- Comment t'es-tu déclaré Mira? Demanda la blonde tout en essuyant une assiette.

\- Ça été plutôt facile en fait.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ajouta la blonde regardant désormais vers Levy qui détourna son regard.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée chez Levy, ses parents n'y étaient pas donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'hésiter. J'ai commencé à m'exprimer et une fois fini, Levy m'a tout simplement sauté dessus.

\- J-je ne lui ai pas 'sauté' dessus..! Je l'ai simplement embrassé… Rétorqua Levy de plus en plus gênée.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas fait… Demanda Erza très sérieuse tout en ayant les pommettes rouges.

\- N-non! S'écria la bleutée.

\- Erza, je ne suis plus une enfant.

\- Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une enfant, nous n'avons pas fait la chose. Ajouta Levy afin de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas. Lança la présidente.

\- Je te signale que c'est moi la plus vieille des deux et tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon sur ça. Je sais très bien que cette chose ne t'est pas inconnue et que Lucy et toi l'avez surement fait. Déclara Mirajane un petit sourire en coin.

\- Lucy et moi n'avons pas… Et il est normal que je m'inquiète par rapport à ces choses-là.

\- Alors tu vas me donner un cours? Demanda l'ainé afin de jouer avec les nerfs de sa sœur.

\- D'accord, on arrête cette discussion! Levy et moi n'avons pas signé pour assister à cela. Pourquoi ne pas se mettre un film et profiter du temps qu'on a les quatre ensembles?

\- Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller choisir le film. Tu viens Mira. Rétorqua Levy en attrapant le bras de celle-ci.

Aussitôt les deux un peu plus loin, Lucy regarda vers Erza.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sœur 'poule'.

\- Non, je ne faisais que me renseigner.

\- Je ne crois pas, je crois plutôt que tu voulais t'assurer que Mira n'ait rien fait avec Levy… Tu sais, comme elle te l'a dit, ce n'est plus une enfant.

\- Je sais mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus vieille que moi, je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Maladroite, naïve ayant toujours le sourire…

\- Je te trouve encore plus mignonne lorsque tu parles ainsi de Mira.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais. Je veux simplement qu'elle soit sûre de ce qu'elle veut et ne pas faire comme moi j'ai fait.

\- Je comprends mais tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher éternellement.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous avez fini!? Nous avons choisis le film, il ne manque que vous deux! Lança Mira déjà assise sur le canapé auprès de Levy.

\- Oui, on arrive. Déclara la blonde qui essuya le dernier verre puis prit la main d'Erza avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Étant Levy et Mira qui avait choisis le film, il était évident que ce serait un romantique. Ce qui rappela des souvenirs à Lucy de la première fois où elle était allé chez Mira et Erza. La dispute avec Erza, le cliché du film et puis la maison qui brûla… Malgré la négativité de ses événements, un sourire s'afficha pour Lucy. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver ainsi lors de cette soirée. Elle pensait plutôt à éviter Erza et lui faire la tête durant toute l'année. C'est drôle comme on peut parfois se tromper ou bien tout simplement changer d'avis en apprenant à connaitre quelqu'un.

Afin de terminer cette soirée en beauté, elles décidèrent d'installer plusieurs matelas au sol dans le salon. Malgré les nombreux avertissements d'Erza sur le fait qu'elles devaient dormir, Lucy, Levy et Mira n'ont pas été en mesure de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Heureusement pour elles, Erza ne s'était pas réveillée de toute la nuit. Surement dû au manque de sommeil de la veille.

Cela devait faire près d'une heure ou deux que les trois amies s'étaient enfin endormies. Cependant, une rousse matinale venait tout juste de se lever et n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser dormir. Elle commença par retirer la couverture du corps de Mira en un mouvement rapide. Aussitôt, celle-ci sursauta puis marmonna quelques insultes à l'endroit de sa sœur. Puis vint le tour à Levy. Erza alla chercher un verre d'eau froide puis retourna près de la bleutée.

\- Erza! Ne la réveille pas ainsi. Lança Mira qui commençait peu à peu à se réveiller.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous coucher plus tôt. Répliqua sèchement la rousse qui afficha par la suite un sourire machiavélique.

Doucement, elle pencha le verre de sorte à ce que quelques gouttes tombent sur le front de Lévy. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger puisqu'elle ne bougea pas. Déterminé à la réveiller, Erza pencha de plus en plus le verre jusqu'à ce que l'eau se verse complètement sur la tête de la bleutée. La réaction de celle-ci fit rire la présidente ainsi que Mira malgré qu'elle tentait de le cacher. Levy s'était redressée si vite tout en s'écriant 'Je, je, je suis debout!'

Finalement, vint le tour de Lucy, Lucy qui semblait si bien dormir. Erza savait très bien de manière elle allait la réveiller. Avant de mettre son plan en exécution, elle s'assura que Layla soit partit puis sortit une bonbonne d'air comprimée. Elle l'a plaça près de la blonde puis fit signe au deux autres de boucher leurs oreilles. Elle compta jusqu'à trois puis appuya sur le petit bouton. Un son aussi fort qu'un klaxon d'automobile émergea de la bonbonne qui fit sursauter Lucy jusqu'au plafond. Ces tous petits yeux du matin habituel n'y étaient plus. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et se tenait la poitrine à l'aide de sa main droite. Inutile de préciser que les trois autres riaient à s'en tordre au sol. Pour ce qui est de Lucy, elle débuta sa journée avec son air grognon. Malgré les tentatives d'Erza et des deux autres, elle ne leur adressa pas la parole au petit déjeuner ni même pendant le trajet à l'école.

« Si elles croient que je vais rire de cela! J'ai faillis une attaque! Je jure de me venger sur ces trois-là! »

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres. La seule différence était que Lucy gardait un air bête en face de ses amies durant le diner. En ayant pris une journée de congé la veille, Erza se devait de rattraper son retard donc Lucy ne put passer d'avantage de temps avec elle. La blonde allait devoir attendre après ses cours de rattrapage pour pouvoir lui parler et surtout de mettre à jour son plan machiavélique qui vise Levy, Mira et bien sûr Erza. N'ayant pas trop parlé à ses amies, Lucy n'avait pas eu à trouver un prétexte pour disparaitre à la fin des cours. Toutefois, elle s'assura de ne pas se faire suivre lorsqu'elle se dirigea à la bibliothèque de l'école.

\- Heartfilia. Je suis surprise de te voir en avance. Déclara la vice-présidente

\- Je me suis dit qu'on allait finir plus tôt si je me présentais à l'avance.

\- Bien tenté mais non.

\- Quoi!? Je croyais que tu devais être plus gentille?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu as dit moins long et plus amusant!

\- Oui, ceci ne signifie pas d'être gentille et qui plus est, il faut d'abord que tu règles ton problème avec Erza sempai et décide si tu vas lire ou non ta lettre. Pour le moment, tu n'as qu'une étape de fait.

\- Comment le sais-tu? Demanda la blonde qui s'était enfin assise en face de Kagura.

\- Erza sempai s'est remis au travail et semblait plus joyeuse. J'en ai déduit que votre querelle s'est réglée.

\- Mais qui es-tu? Un genre de super femme?

\- Je suis la vice-présidente de cette école. Mon rôle est de connaitre chaque élève et d'être en mesure de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est ce que je disais… Une super femme. Murmura Lucy.

\- Trêve de bavardage, Commençons. Lança Kagura tout en soupirant.

\- Oui…

« Moi qui croyait qu'elle était gentille… Je me suis fait de faux espoirs. Elle est une espèce de femme infatigable, doté d'une vison exceptionnelle et d'un sourire qu'on ne peut faire confiance… »

Sans même avoir le temps de se protéger, Lucy reçu un violent coup de crayon sur le crâne de la part de cette fameuse super femme.

\- Aye..! Pourquoi me frapper!?

\- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. Tu étais sur le point de t'endormir.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tes yeux sont tout rouges, tu as des cernes sous les yeux et tes cheveux ne sont pas aussi bien peigné qu'à l'habitude. Le manque de sommeil n'est pas une bonne chose.

« Effrayante… »

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es réconciliée avec Erza sempai que tu te devais de faire une nuit blanche.

\- Je commence à avoir légèrement peur de toi.

\- Et moi je commence à te trouver de plus en plus stupide. Alors nous sommes quittes! Maintenant, je te conseille de bien écouter si tu veux sortir d'ici un jour. Compris?

\- C-compris…

N'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre, Lucy s'efforça de répondre à toutes les questions posées par Kagura. Il s'avéra que la blonde était en mesure de donner les bonnes réponses lorsqu'elle se concentra réellement. Chose que Kagura remarqua assez rapidement.

\- Il faut croire que tu es capable de te concentrer lorsqu'on te pousse un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas pousser… C'est plutôt de la tyrannie. Bouda la blonde épuisée.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu aimerais te faire dominer… Lança Kagura un sourire narquois au visage.

\- C-ce n'est pas ça! Remettons-nous au travail! S'écria la blonde visiblement gênée des propos de la vice-présidente.

\- Quel drôle de spécimen es-tu Heartfilia…

\- A-arrête de te moquer de moi!

* * *

 **Notre couple favori s'est réconcilié! Yeah!**

 **Un nouveau couple vient de faire son apparition. Comment le trouvez-vous?**

 **La relation entre Kagura et Lucy est quelque peu étrange je dois l'admettre mais j'espère qu'elle vous fait rire un peu!**

 **Novia974 : J'espère également que ma créativité se développe encore plus pour publier de meilleur chapitre et d'histoire sur Lucy et Erza :) Je suis désolée d'avoir réduit ton espoir de voir un lemon... Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas un! Toujours garder espoir! Même si parfois je les réduit en cendre... Merci de me lire!**

 **Thegleek67 : Elles se rabibochées! J'espère avoir gagné quelques points pour cela!? Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter :)**

 **mksyuri : Merci beaucoup! J'adore les cookies! :) Mais faire mourir Natsu n'est pas un démoniaque..? Je vais tout de même y penser, après tout, un cookie y est en jeu! Merci encore :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	20. L'heure des décisions

**Bonjour!**

 **Je me suis réveillée ce matin et lorsque j'ai observé à l'extérieur, il y avait un si beau soleil. Ordinairement, je serais aller la patinoir ou tout simplment profiter de cette belle journée. Mais mon envie d'écrire à gagner et j'ai terminé ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu.**

 **Cette envie soudaine est dû entre autre à vous! Vous qui me lisez et qui prenez le temps de m'écrire un commentaire. Merci pour tout!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera!**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Chapitre 19

« Ahhh… Ces cours de rattrapages sont si épuisants. Nous n'avons même pas prit une pause pour manger ou tout simplement dormir. Avec tout cela, j'ai la tête remplie de théorème mathématique. Hier c'était l'histoire du Japon et aujourd'hui ça… Demain ce sera quoi? Le seul point positif que je retiens est que demain est vendredi. Ensuite, il va m'en rester cinq et se sera terminé. Les examens vont arriver la semaine d'après et puis les vacances. Si seulement aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour… »

Lucy lâcha un long soupir. Penser à demain ne l'encourageait pas du tout. Elle devait faire un choix sur la lettre de son père et avait un autre cours de rattrapage. Elle passa sa main à travers ses cheveux afin de se gratter le crane tout en fermant les yeux. Elle était contre la grille d'entrée de l'école, attendant spécialement une personne. Le soleil commençait à descendre de plus en plus vers l'horizon, prêt à laisser la lune faire son travail. Ce qui donnait une magnifique vu lorsqu'on observait à l'endroit où la terre et le ciel ne font qu'un. Le rose, le rouge et l'orange s'étaient mélangés et étaient accompagnés d'une lueur qui était sur le point de disparaitre.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Lança une douce voix qui s'approchait de pas en pas.

\- Ce n'est ri… Lorsque Lucy ouvrit ses yeux, elle remarqua qu'Erza n'était pas seule. P-pourquoi est-ce que tu es là!? Nous avons terminé il y a de cela une demi-heure! Lança Lucy qui pointait du doigt la vice-présidente.

\- Je travaille au conseil. Contrairement à toi, lorsque je termine nos cours, je ne vais pas faire la sieste. Il m'arrive d'aller aider.

\- Si tu ne me faisais pas aussi travailler, je serais beaucoup moins fatiguée!

\- Tu n'as qu'à écouter mes explications et non rêvasser.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes rapprochées. Ajouta Erza, un sourire affiché sur son joli visage.

\- Non! Répondirent les deux susnommées en chœur.

\- Déjà que je dois t'endurer après les cours, je dois également rentrer avec toi… Murmura Lucy qui commença à avancer.

\- Je t'ai entendu.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive..? Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant… »

Lucy fit prise par surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un poids s'accrocher à sa main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et aperçu Erza qui lui lança un sourire tandis que Kagura marchait sans ne rien dire. Elles marchèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet qui les mena à la station de train. Il arrivait de temps en temps que Lucy et Kagura se lancèrent des regards qui démontraient quelque peu de colère.

\- Heartfilia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda la blonde un ton désintéressé.

\- Est-ce qu'Erza sempai est au courant de ton petit côté secret?

\- D-de quoi parles-tu?

\- Un côté secret? Questionna la rousse curieuse.

\- Oui. Avec les cours, j'ai pu comprendre qu'Heartfilia aimait bien… Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de la présidente et lui murmura la suite. Se faire dominer…

Le visage d'Erza se changea aussitôt. La couleur rouge y était présente ainsi que le regard pensif.

 _\- Station Okubo, station Okubo…_

Kagura se leva de son siège accompagnée s'un sourire victorieux.

\- Je dois y aller, on se voit demain. Lança-t-elle avant de quitter le train.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit encore!? Cette femme m'épuise vraiment… »

Lucy regarda vers Erza qui avait encore quelques rougeurs visibles.

\- Erza..?

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est-ce que Kagura t'a dit?

\- Je, uh… Rien d'important.

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Lucy…

\- N'essaie pas de trouver une excuse pour ne pas me le dire. Si Kagura t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet, je me dois de le savoir. Elle pourrait raconter n'importe quoi qui ferait en sorte que tu me trouves étrange. Nous sommes un couple, tu te dois de…

Lucy fut coupée dans son élan de leçon par Erza qui avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré sa colère, elle ferma ses yeux et retourna le baiser à la rousse qui déposa délicatement sa main contre sa joue. Ce doux baiser dura aussi longtemps que leur souffle leur permettait. Lorsqu'Erza se retira tranquillement, Lucy ouvrit les yeux, le visage beaucoup plus serein qu'avant.

\- Alors? Demanda la présidente.

\- N-ne crois pas que ce baiser fait en sorte que tu es pardonnée… Marmonna Lucy qui ne pouvait cacher le fait que ce baiser lui avait plu.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que tes lèvres étaient si tentante… Et lorsque tu es en colère, je dois dire que tu deviens encore plus mignonne qu'à l'habitude.

Lucy détourna son regard gêné afin de regarder vers le sol du train. Elle attrapa, au même moment, la main de la rousse pour y entrecroiser la sienne.

\- Idiote… Susurra Lucy.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la rousse, seulement un sourire. Elles finirent le reste du chemin main dans la main et dans le silence.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, elles se rendirent à la cuisine où se trouvait Layla et Mira qui venait de placer la table pour le souper. Chacune se raconta leur journée et leur anecdote. Bien sûr, Lucy ne parla pas du fait qu'elle était allée à son cours de rattrapage avec Kagura. Elle reçue également les excuses de Mira pour ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée. Étant sa meilleure amie, Lucy les accepta mais n'avait pas l'intention de retirer son idée de vengeance. Erza parla de ses responsabilités face au conseil. La fin d'année approchait, il était donc évident que son travail devenait plus grand. Layla en profita pour demander à Lucy si tout se passait bien avec le club de littérature et d'écriture. Elle fut prise par surprise puisqu'elle ne se rappelait plus de ce léger mensonge. Elle avait répondu le plus simplement possible afin que sa mère ne pose d'avantage de question à ce sujet. Mira quant à elle, ne sembla pas comprendre cette discussion. Elle n'était pas au courant que Lucy faisait partie de ce club. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta de se renseigner à ce sujet, Erza lui assena un petit coup de pied sous la table afin de lui faire comprendre de ne rien ajouter.

Une fois le souper terminé et la vaisselle lavée, Layla demanda à Lucy de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Inutile de dire que Lucy suivit sa mère sans poser de question. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la contrarier. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne lui parle pas du club de littérature… Pendant ce temps, Erza en profita pour parler amour avec sa sœur dans le salon.

Layla prit place sur le fauteuil dans le coin de sa chambre et fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir sur le lit en face d'elle.

\- Nous avons à discuter toutes les deux, tu ne crois pas? Commença par dire la mère de la blonde.

\- Je, je ne sais pas… Peut-être..?

\- Je crois que oui. J'ai à te parler de trois choses.

\- Et quels sont ses choses..?

« J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… »

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le commencement. Avec le souper d'y hier soir, j'ai pu constater qui s'est produit quelque chose entre Erza chan et toi.

\- Oui et s'est régler.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir si Erza et moi avons réglé tout ça?

\- Parce que je suis ta mère et que je te le demande. Répondit Layla d'un ton persuasif.

Lucy poussa un soupir. Elle se devait de bien lui expliquer et de savoir par où commencer.

\- Tu te rappel de Natsu..?

\- Tu parles du jeune homme du restaurant? Celui avec qui tu as passé quelques temps avec?

\- Oui.

\- Bien sûr. Un jeune homme poli et très gentil.

\- Eh bien… Uh, je… Par où commencer… Bredouilla Lucy qui avait de la misère à trouver le moyen de lui expliquer l'histoire.

\- Par le commencement, non? Lança Layla afin de l'aider un peu.

\- Le commencement… Lorsque j'ai rencontré Natsu, je n'étais pas avec Erza et je n'avais pas de sentiment en tant que tel pour elle. Il m'a donné son numéro et j'ai commencé à lui parler.

\- D'accord. Ajouta sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle suivrait son histoire.

\- Le soir du jour où la maison de Mira et Erza prit feu, j'ai eu une discussion avec Erza. Elle s'est entre autre confessée et je… Je l'ai embrassé sans même comprendre pourquoi. Mais le lendemain je lui ai dit qu'on devrait arrêter de jouer et rester que des amies…

\- Qu'est-ce que Natsu et ceci a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux?

\- J'y arrive… Erza n'a pas pris le fait que je lui dise tout ça et est partit en colère. C'est là que j'ai appelé Natsu et que j'ai passé la journée avec lui. Mais lorsque je revenais vers la maison en sa compagnie, je suis tombé sur Erza et c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi triste et la première fois que j'ai eu si peur de la perdre. J'ai tenté de régler les choses mais rien n'a marché. J'ai donc continuer de voir Natsu.

\- Ça ressemble à un triangle amoureux… Ce n'est jamais bon tout ça. Déclara sa mère.

\- Mais lorsque nous sommes allés au camp d'été, j'ai enfin pu parler à Erza et c'est là que nous sommes devenues un couple. À mon retour, je suis allée voir Natsu pour lui dire que je ne ressentais pas la même chose et malgré qu'il ait compris, il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas abandonner. Je ne croyais pas qu'il le pensait vraiment…

\- Erza était-elle au courant de ceci?

\- Oui, je lui avais tout raconté. Ensuite, je t'ai mis au courant pour la relation entre Erza et moi puis nous sommes sorties le soir même. Je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens. Et c'est là que le problème arrive…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai amené Erza à l'endroit où Natsu m'avait amené à notre premier rendez-vous…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça…

\- Je sais mais je l'ai fait parce que je trouve cet endroit magnifique… Puis Natsu est arrivé sans prévenir, Erza s'est fâchée, est partie puis Natsu m'a embrassé mais Erza nous a vu…

\- Je vois… Ajouta sa mère semblant réfléchir.

\- Puis elle est revenu et a donné un coup de poing à Natsu… lança Lucy à basse voix.

\- C'est bien Erza chan ça.

\- Voilà l'histoire… Mais tout est régler donc tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir autant.

\- Peut-être avez-vous réglé votre dispute mais en tant que mère, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Lucy ne dit rien, elle regarda sa mère espérant ne pas trop se faire gronder.

\- Je sais que les relations amoureuses ne sont pas si faciles qu'on le croit. Tu as toi-même pu le constater avec l'histoire d'Erza et Natsu. Le plus important est de se sentir bien avec la personne, pouvoir être soi-même. Je suis sûre qu'avec Erza tu peux l'être et qu'elle sera toujours là pour toi mais n'oublie d'être là pour elle. Je sais que tu es une bonne personne qui se soucie des autres. Mais malgré le fait que tu ais régler ce problème, tu dois démontrer que tu seras là pour elle et que personne d'autre ne sera plus importante qu'elle à tes yeux. L'amour est quelque chose de précieux qu'on croit souvent acquit une fois que l'on le vit. Erza semble être une jeune femme sincère et qui tient beaucoup à toi. Tu es comme moi depuis que tu es toute petite alors s'est pour cela que je te dis tout ça. Ne perd pas ta chance, bâts-toi pour ce que tu aimes. Assure-toi que Natsu comprenne bien. D'accord?

\- O-oui…

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle comprendrait… Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir avec moi. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas Erza… Alors, bien sûr que je vais me battre pour l'avoir à mes côtés. »

\- Deuxièmement, je tenais à te parler à propos des parents d'Erza et de Mira.

\- Ils t'ont contacté..? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui. Leur demeure devrait être prête d'ici un mois maximum et leurs parents devraient revenir par la même occasion. Elles sont déjà au courant. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

\- Pourquoi ne m'ont-elles rien dit?

\- Erza m'a demandé à ce que je te le dise au bon moment et je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le bon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus les voir. Leur demeure n'est pas très loin, on peut voir leur quartier de ta chambre. Bien sûr, on ne sera plus les quatre ensembles ici mais malgré tout nous resterons une famille.

\- Oui… Ce sera beaucoup plus tranquille à la maison lorsqu'elles partiront.

\- Dans ce cas, tu les inviteras plus souvent. Ajouta sa mère en lui souriant.

\- Oui.

\- Et puis finalement, je voulais te parler à propos de la lettre de ton père.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je sais qu'elle est toujours dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'as lirait pas.

\- Pourquoi la lirai-je? Il nous a abandonné et t'a fait tant de peine… Lire sa lettre signifierait que je tiens à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Cela signifierait qu'il fasse toujours partie de moi…

\- Lucy, que tu le veuilles ou non, Jude fera toujours partie de toi. C'est ton père. Je crois que tu devrais lire sa lettre et puis qu'on ait une discussion par la suite…

\- Pourquoi vouloir discuter?

\- Parce que je dois te parler de quelque chose mais avant, tu dois lire la lettre de ton père. Je sais que tu es fâchée et que tu le détestes mais cette lettre pourrait peut-être modifier ton jugement.

\- Pourquoi changerai-je d'avis par rapport à lui?

\- Tu verras si tu décides de la lire.

\- Tu… Tu l'as lu?

\- Non. Ton père m'en a envoyé une en même temps que la tienne. Il m'a fait part de ce qu'il te disait.

\- Tu es de son côté!?

\- Ce n'est pas d'être de son côté ou non mais de prendre la bonne décision.

\- Il t'a fait tant de mal et tu continus de le défendre?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Un jour tu comprendras… Layla se leva de son fauteuil puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu devrais aller voir Erza.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le défend et veut tant que je lise cette lettre!? Il nous a abandonné et lui a brisé le cœur! Ce n'est qu'un alcoolique égoïste! Je, je… Je le déteste! Mais malgré tout ça, l'envie de lire sa lettre reste en moi… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête pour de bon..? Pourquoi… »

Lucy sortit de la chambre et tomba face à face avec Erza. La blonde regarda vers le salon et vit Mira étendu sur le canapé semblant être exténuée.

« Elle a dû passer une mauvais quart d'heure… »

\- Lucy, est-ce que ça va?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Murmura la blonde qui regardait désormais au sol.

Aussitôt, Lucy sentit les bras d'Erza se serrer autour d'elle tout en l'a rapprochant de son corps. Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait… Elle aurait voulu la garder pour le reste de ses jours. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi durant des jours, des mois, des années… La chaleur d'Erza était la seule chose qui réussissait à la réconforter. Sentir ses bras contre son corps, la force qui la maintient ainsi que la douceur de ce geste… À son tour, Lucy leva ses bras afin d'agripper chaque épaule de la rousse en se rapprochant d'avantage.

\- Tout va bien aller, je suis là… Murmura doucement Erza.

\- Pour toujours..? Demanda la blonde resserrant sa poigne contre la rousse.

\- Oui…

L'étreinte durant plusieurs minutes. Aucune des deux ne voulaient se retirer. C'est Erza qui recula la première demandant à la blonde de la suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Elles prirent place l'une en face de l'autre sur le lit. Lucy était assise en indien tandis qu'Erza avait une jambe contre elle et l'autre sur le long.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda la présidente.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit à propos de ta maison et du retour de tes parents..?

\- Ta mère te l'a dit?

\- Oui…

\- Je l'ai su il y a de cela quelques jours et je ne voyais pas de bon moment pour te le dire. Avec l'école, notre dispute, tes cours avec Kagura, les examens… Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer avec ça. J'ai donc demandé à ta mère de t'en faire part. Elle te connait mieux que quiconque. Elle savait qu'elle était le bon moment. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas que cela allait arriver.

\- Je sais mais j'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps…

\- Je ne serai pas si loin. Nous allons nous voir aussi souvent.

\- Oui…

\- Et si on s'ennuie trop, on demandera à Mira et Levy de mettre la maison en feu une deuxième fois. Ajouta Erza d'un ton moqueur.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Erza avait toujours le bon mot pour la faire rire même quand ça n'allait pas. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter entre elles jusqu'à ce que Mira arrive, ressemblant à un zombie. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Erza n'avait pas été si dynamique au final. Avec l'heure tardive, Lucy embrassa Erza tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle n'oublia pas de le souhaiter à Mira qui semblait déjà dormir depuis de bonnes minutes.

« Pauvre Mira… » Pensa la blonde tout en refermant la porte de chambre. « Je dois prendre ma décision… J'ai jusqu'à demain après les cours. J'amènerai sa lettre et je déciderai une fois en compagnie de Kagura. C'est demain que toute cette histoire avec mon père va se terminer. Demain, que son nom disparaitra de ma vie et de ma mémoire. Après cela, je serai enfin libérée de son emprise. Je pourrai enfin vivre ma vie sans avoir le poids de se passée en moi… Une fois cette lettre brûlée ou lu, tout disparaitra. Les pleurs de ma mère, les mauvais rêves, ma haine et ce visage en colère qui ne cessait de me regarder… »

* * *

 **Et voilà! J'attends vos critiques :)**

 **Mksyuri : Yeahh! J'ai eu droit à un cookie! Merci :)**

 **Thegleek67 : Heureuse d'entendre que le déroulement de l'histoire te plait! La tournure entre Lucy et Kagura..? C'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale et qui peut se passer plusieurs choses différentes entre elles! Merci pour tout :)**

 **Guest : Confiance en moi!? Merci beaucoup! J'ai l'intention d'incorporer un Lemon va à savoir quand! Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	21. L'heure de vérité

**Bonjour ^^**

 **Voici le chapitre 20! Pourquoi est-il deux jours à l'avance? Et bien, c'est le même principe que la semaine dernière. Je ne serai pas en mesure de le publier cette fin de semaine.**

 **Comme vous le savez, cette fin de semaine est celle dédiée à la Saint-Valentin... Comme je suis seule, j'ai prévue ce dimanche de manger que de la crème glacé en écoutant des films d'amours qui ne peuvent se réaliser dans notre monde actuel... Sans oublié que je serai accompagné par mon chien.**

 **Bon, revenons à cette fiction!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Elle était couchée nue dans son lit, sentant la chaleur lui parcourir le corps en entier. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, son corps se crispait de plus en plus courbant ainsi son dos vers le haut.

\- Ha… Hmm…

Elle poussa quelques gémissements du au plaisir que lui procurait la jeune femme située vers le bas de son corps. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la rousse qui lui fit un sourire tout en relevant sa tête de son sexe.

\- J'aime bien Kagura. Lança Erza se rapprochant de Lucy.

\- Quoi..? Demanda la blonde qui tourna son regard vers Kagura qui se tenait tout juste à côté d'Erza, nue aussi.

Erza contempla la vice-présidente puis poursuivit.

\- Elle me satisfait. Répondit la présidente qui regardait la femme à ses côtés. N'est-elle pas magnifique? Demanda-t-elle, tout en attrapant le visage de Kagura puis se rapprocha peu à peu pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ah! S'écria Lucy s'étant réveillée en sursaut.

Elle venait tout juste de se redresser, déposa sa main sur son front, des sueurs apparentes sur son visage.

\- C'est quoi ce rêve..? Pourquoi Kagura était là? Murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçue sa mère qui dormait toujours. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle vit que le soleil était toujours couché. Finalement, elle décida de regarder l'heure sur son cellulaire et constata qu'il n'était que quatre heures et quinze du matin. Rapidement, elle se frotta les yeux puis replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Impossible que je m'endors à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de rêver encore à Kagura et Erza dans mon lit… Mais c'est quoi mon problème..? »

Doucement, elle se retira du lit, sortit sa tenue vestimentaire d'école et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte sans faire de bruit. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain situé près de la cuisine et prit une longue douche chaude.

« Elle me satisfait. N'est-elle pas magnifique. C'est quoi ça!? »

Sur ces pensées, Lucy serra ses poings puis déposa son front contre le mur en face d'elle. L'eau continuait de couler le long de son corps, le réchauffant petit à petit. Elle resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, regardant chaque goutte d'eau qui tomba au sol pour se diriger vers le drain. Elle finit par relever son bras droit afin de toucher ses lèvres à l'aide de son majeur et de l'index.

« Le dernier baiser qu'Erza m'a donné est hier… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de me souvenir de la sensation qu'il me procure? »

Elle descendit tranquillement sa main afin de toucher son cou, ses seins puis son ventre.

« Ressent-on autant de plaisir lorsqu'on passe à l'acte? Si non, pourquoi cette sensation me manque? Pourquoi ce rêve? Tout ça est insensé! »

Trouvant ses pensées stupides, elle coupa l'eau puis s'habilla sans être pressée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle tomba nez à nez avec Erza qui était assise à la table de cuisine. Dès qu'elle fit quelques pas vers l'avant, Erza se leva se dirigeant vers la blonde.

\- Erza… Que fais-tu debout? Tu ne te lèves jamais aussi tôt que ça. Demanda Lucy qui venait tout juste de vérifier l'heure de l'horloge indiquant qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin

\- J'ai entendu la douche se mettre en marche. Voyant l'heure, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Tu as quand même passé trois quart d'heures dans les toilettes…

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce qui me dérange est le fait que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ces temps-ci et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être en mesure de t'aider.

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser ainsi. Tu m'aides et me redonne le sourire à chaque fois que je ne me sens pas bien. Répondit Lucy mais son ton de voix ne donnait pas l'impression que ces propos étaient vrais.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce regard que tu m'offres est faux?

\- Erza…

\- Je veux t'aider, je peux t'aider. Raconte-moi et tu vas voir. Lança Erza qui venait tout juste de se rapprocher de sa petite-amie.

\- Dans ce cas, allons nous asseoir, tu veux bien?

\- D'accord. Répondit la rousse qui suivit Lucy jusqu'au canapé.

Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, Erza regardait Lucy d'un regard sérieux tandis que Lucy avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Erza… Comment trouves-tu Kagura? Demanda faiblement Lucy.

\- Uh!? Pourquoi cette question? Je croyais qu'on avait réglé cette histoire.

\- Réponds-moi, s'il te plait…

\- T-tu veux dire comme personne ou…

\- Physiquement… Coupa la blonde fuyant toujours le regard de sa petite-amie.

\- Euh… Elle est, enfin tu es mieux qu'elle… Balbutia la présidence.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

\- C'est une jolie fille… Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

\- Simplement pour savoir…

\- Lucy, je ne crois pas que ces questions sont simplement dues au hasard. Que se passe-t..! H-hey!? Lucy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Lucy s'était placée à califourchon sur Erza, avait desserré sa cravate puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- J'ai envie… Faisons-le Erza. Répondit la blonde qui venait de détacher son dernier bouton de sa chemise.

\- Lucy… On ne peut pas, a-arrête toi. Ajouta la présidente qui tenta de lui attacher sa blouse. Nous sommes dans le salon et…

Lucy n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire puisqu'elle déposa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rapidement, elle prit les mains de la rousse qui tenaient toujours sa blouse et les positionna sur son torse nu qui était si chaud.

« Cette sensation, est-elle celle que je ressens habituellement..? »

Malgré le côté dominant de Lucy, Erza réussit à se défaire de son emprise pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle faisait n'était bien. Cette raison ne fit pas changer d'avis Lucy qui tenta à nouveau de s'emparer de ses lèvres mais fut vite renversée par Erza. Dorénavant par-dessus la blonde, Erza en profita pour lui attraper les poignets.

\- Lucy! C-ce n'est pas l'endroit! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi, Erza? Demanda-t-elle, la tristesse visible sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien. Tu m'avais que tu allais m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ce qui ne va pas est le fait que ma petite-amie me repousse lorsque je tente de sauta le pas avec elle! S'écria Lucy qui se retira des mains d'Erza puis partit à vive allure vers sa chambre où se trouvait sa mère.

\- Lucy… Lança la rousse qui l'observa aller au loin.

Malgré sa frustration, Lucy se devait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait toujours. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit puis sortit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans sa table de chevet depuis des jours. Le regard fixé sur celle-ci, elle laissa tomber une larme.

« Depuis que cette lettre est ici, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Mon esprit se mélange et ne fait que penser à ces souvenirs douloureux. Je ne dors presque plus et j'ai fait un rêve érotique où se trouvait Erza et Kagura… J'ai même agressé Erza dans le salon. Cette lettre… Elle est mieux de valoir le coup! »

Elle resta là, à fixer sa lettre ne voyant pas le temps passer. Habituellement, sa mère se levait vers sept heures pour se préparer à aller travailler mais elle avait pris congé pour la journée. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la lune, il était déjà sept heures dix.

« Ça fait près de deux heures… Le temps passe si vite. »

S'étant préparée plus tôt ce matin, Lucy attrapa son sac, mit sa lettre à l'intérieur et quitta sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle referma celle-ci, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour n'apercevoir personne. Elle en profita donc pour mettre ses souliers et se diriger vers la station de train.

« Désolée Erza… Mais je n'ai pas envie de défouler toutes mes émotions sur toi, tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Assise dans le train, elle observa le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle. Les arbres, les maisons, les commerces, les automobiles, les gens qui prenaient leur marche quotidienne, elle put tout voir. Elle apprécia le calme qui régnait à bord. Cela lui permit de se mettre ses idées au clair et de décompresser un peu.

 _\- Station_ _Ō_ _kubo. Station_ _Ō_ _kubo._

Lucy regarda en direction de la porte prête à voir apparaitre une silhouette qui lui était familière.

« Hier soir elle est sortie à cette station. Elle a dû dormir chez son frère… Je me demande si elle est va arriver ou non. »

Elle se surprit à regarder l'entrée jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment ne dévoilant pas la personne qu'elle croyait apercevoir.

« Pourquoi fixais-je les portes… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de la voir. »

Quelques minutes passèrent puis vint le temps de sortir du train afin de se diriger vers l'école. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle arrivait sur la rue de son école, il y avait plusieurs élèves qui marchaient et plusieurs voitures mais ce matin, elle était seule. Ce devait être parce qu'elle était arrivée une heure en avance. Profitant de son avance, elle attrapa ses cahiers dans son casier et alla directement les porter en salle de classe puis décida de monter sur le toit. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la grille puis contempla le paysage qui lui était offert.

« Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre Erza. Comme je peux être stupide parfois… »

\- Je savais que j'allais te trouver ici. Déclara une personne qui se trouvait derrière Lucy.

\- Erza? Lança-t-elle en se retournant vers la présidente qui s'avançait vers elle.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seule.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée..?

\- Pourquoi le serai-je? Je sais très bien qu'on peut vivre des journées plus dures que d'autres.

\- Mais j'ai…

\- Tu n'as rien fait. Je t'aime et je suis là pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. Finit par dire Erza qui prit Lucy dans ses bras.

\- Oui… Susurra la blonde qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la présidente.

Elles restèrent ainsi aussi longtemps que le temps leur permettait. C'est Erza qui se retira la première lui rappelant que leur cours allait bientôt commencer et qu'il serait préférable d'y aller. Rendue à l'étage de leur classe, elles croisèrent Mirajane qui semblait un peu vexée. Elle regardait à l'endroit de Lucy, les bras croisés n'étant pas prête à partir de là. Sachant ce qui l'avait contrarié, Erza s'éclipsa rapidement laissant Lucy seule.

« Mais..! Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle seule devant Mira qui a l'air de vouloir me tuer… »

\- Alors..? Commença Lucy d'une toute petite voix.

\- Alors? Je me suis réveillée ce matin et Erza et toi étiez partit. J'étais sûre d'être en retard mais lorsque j'ai pensé à regarder l'heure, j'ai su que c'était vous deux qui étiez beaucoup trop en avance!

\- D'accord…

\- Habituellement, on se rend à l'école les trois ensembles. On se rend à l'école en famille… Ajouta la copine de Levy ayant le regard de plus en plus triste.

« En famille… »

\- Mira, je, je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas que…

\- Lors de la prochaine année scolaire, on ne pourra plus faire ça…

« Je ne pensais pas que son retour à la maison l'affectait autant. »

\- Nous allons pouvoir nous rendre les trois ensembles. Nous prenons la même station de train.

\- Mais ce ne sera pas pareil Lucy! Nous n'allons plus nous réveiller pour ensuite se rencontrer dans la cuisine… Nous ne pourrons plus discuter à chaque heure de la journée… Nous ne serons plus une famille comme maintenant.

\- Hey… Nous allons toujours rester unies. Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue et même si tu ne vis plus avec nous, tu auras Erza, Levy. Ma mère et moi serons là aussi. Nous sommes une famille pour la vie.

\- C'est juste que… Je me suis habituée à vivre avec vous, à vivre enfin une vie de jeune fille normal, vivant avec sa famille… Retourner à la maison fera en sorte qu'Erza et moi serons seules à nouveau.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Mira. On fera en sorte que tout se passe bien. Finit par dire Lucy qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Son sourire sembla avoir eu l'effet escompté car Mira avait délaissé son regard attristé pour un léger sourire. La cloche retentit par la suite les obligeant à rejoindre leur classe. Son premier cours fut celui de mathématique qui se passa assez bien. Ayant étudié cette notion avec Kagura il y avait de cela deux jours, elle se souvenait de ses formules. Bien sûr, Lucy resta Lucy. Elle avait fait des efforts pour suivre le cours en entier mais après une demi-heure, elle retomba dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Il arrivait de temps en temps que Levy lui donne un coup de crayon sur la tête pour la sortit de ses rêveries mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Puis vint le temps de commencer son deuxième cours qui était nul autre que celui de l'histoire du Japon. Habituellement, lors de cette matière, Cana lisait la majorité du temps et Lucy n'avait qu'à faire semblant d'écouter. Mais aujourd'hui, le cours allait être différent. Étant donné l'arrivée de la fin d'année, Cana sensei avait décidé de faire un test surprise. Évidemment, il n'allait pas compter dans les notes de fin d'année mais cet examen allait déterminer le niveau de chaque élève.

« Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile. Kagura m'en a parlé l'autre jour. »

\- L'examen final ressemblera à celui-ci. Si vous arrivé à avoir une note supérieur à soixante-dix vous devriez être en mesure de passer ce cours. Déclara Cana qui distribua les copies.

« Soixante-dix… Ce ne devrait pas être si dur que ça. »

Une fois sa copie devant elle, Lucy inscrit son nom ainsi que son numéro de groupe. Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages afin d'avoir une petite idée de quoi allait ressembler cet examen.

« Trente questions… Pourquoi pas dix? »

Elle commença à lire chaque question et de plus en plus qu'elle lisait, de plus en plus elle se décourageait.

« Mais c'est quoi ces questions!? Je ne me rappel pas d'avoir entendu Cana sensei lire à propos de ça. Et Kagura, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de quoi nous avons parlé!? Je suis dans le pétrin… »

Lorsque la cloche qui annonça le diner sonna, Lucy venait tout juste de terminer de répondre à la dernière question. Aussitôt, elle poussa un long soupire déposant à la fois son crayon sur son pupitre.

« J'espère que ma note sera au-dessus de soixante-dix… »

\- Tu es prête Lu-chan?

\- O-oui… Répondit Lucy s'étant levée de sa chaise pour suivre Levy et Mira.

\- Erza ne vient pas? Demanda sa sœur ainée.

\- Une réunion pour le conseil des élèves.

\- Elle n'en a pas eu une à chaque jour de la semaine?

\- Oui mais avec la fin d'année, elle est occupée. Déclara la blonde.

Elles s'installèrent à l'extérieur sur une table à pique-nique. L'heure du diner était toujours le moment préféré de Lucy. Elle pouvait penser à autre chose que les cours et profiter de la compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Oui, elle avait quelques tourments comme sa lettre, ses cours de rattrapage, ces notes et le fait qu'Erza et Mira partaient de la maison d'ici un mois mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses moments de bonheurs qu'on lui offrait. Chaque jour, elle se remerciait d'avoir rencontré Mira et Levy et encore plus en ce qui concerne Erza. Erza, la femme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, celle qui pouvait en un sourire faire disparaitre tout le mal qui l'entourait, celle qui ne l'avait pas abandonnée lorsqu'elle ne cessait de la repousser…

Jasant de tout et de rien, elles ne virent pas le temps passé. L'heure du diner durait quarante-cinq minutes mais paraissait seulement que dix minutes. Le seul point positif de ce diner qui passa beaucoup vite fut que la fin de semaine s'approchait à grand pas. En après-midi, Lucy avait trois cours à suivre. Le premier fut la littérature japonaise vint ensuite le temps de son cours d'éducation physique puis elle termina en science.

L'horloge avançait lentement mais surement, ne restant que quelques minutes au dernier cours de la journée.

\- Comme il ne reste que cinq minutes, vous pouvez ranger vos livres et me remettre votre matériel. Je vais également vous remettre votre note concernant l'examen d'histoire que vous avez fait ce matin. Déclara Cana sensei.

« L'heure de vérité… »

Lorsque Cana sensei appela Lucy, celle-ci avait les mains moites espérant voir une note acceptable. Une fois entre ses mains, elle se dirigea à son bureau ne regardant pas son résultat.

« Bon, allez… »

Elle tourna sa copie voyant au même moment sa note d'examen. Inutile de dire que son espoir fut réduit en un insant.

« Soixante-trois sur cent… Je suis mal, vraiment mal… »

Elle rangea rapidement son test puis la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Comme chaque jour depuis lundi, Lucy trouva une excuse potable pour ne pas rentrer avec Mira et Levy. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle désirait attendre Erza pour rentrer, ce qui tombait bien puisqu'elle avait une réunion avec certain professeur ainsi que le directeur de l'école.

C'est en ayant le pas peu décidé que Lucy se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre Kagura.

« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne me demandera pas mon résultat… » Elle déposa sa main dans son sac et y sortit une enveloppe dont son nom y était inscrit. « J'ai décidé de la lire mais à présente, je ne suis plus aussi sûre… Kagura sera-t-elle capable de m'aider? Et est-ce que je serai capable de la regarder droit dans les yeux avec le rêve que j'ai fait ce matin..? »

Arrivée devant les deux portes, elle replaça son enveloppe dans son sac puis entra. Comme à son habitude, Kagura était assise à la même table, ces cahiers déjà en place.

\- Heartfilia.

\- Kagura…

\- J'espère que ton examen surprise a été un succès. Lança la vice-présidente en croisant bras.

\- On peut dire…

\- Ce qui veut dire?

\- Soixante-trois. C'est plutôt bon! C'est mieux que zéro, non? Demanda la blonde tentant d'alléger la colère de Kagura.

\- Pourtant, nous avons révisé la majorité des questions qui se trouvaient sur le questionnaire. Tu dois écouter d'avantage, sinon tu vas devoir faire les cours d'été.

\- Je sais mais j'ai la tête ailleurs depuis une semaine… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'é…

\- L'as-tu avec toi?

\- Uh?

\- Ta lettre. L'as-tu amené? Demanda Kagura.

\- Oui… Je la traine avec moi depuis ce matin.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé de faire?

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de mon choix. Je voulais la lire ce matin mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que j'avais peur…

\- La peur est souvent perçue comme un obstacle à la vie mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Comment fait-on pour la faire disparaitre?

\- Elle ne disparait pas, il suffit de passer par-dessus.

« Passer par-dessus… Elle n'a pas tort. Si je n'ouvre pas cette lettre, jamais je vais être en mesure de me défaire de mon père. Je ne veux pas me dire et si j'avais ou bien j'aurais dû… »

\- La bibliothèque n'est pas l'endroit pour ouvrir ta lettre. Nous pouvons monter sur le toit puis nous redescendrons quand nous aurons terminé.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi..? Questionna la blonde.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit en début de semaine. Je vais tenir parole.

Lucy se mit à lui sourire. Le fait qu'elle ne sera pas seule, l'a rassurait même si cette personne était Kagura. Elle appréciait le fait que la vice-présidente essayait de l'aider même s'il ne s'agissait pas de ses cours particuliers. Juste avant de détourner son regard de Kagura, Lucy put remarquer un léger arc se dessinant sur les lèvres de celle-ci

« Elle a souri. C'est plutôt rare, la dernière fois était, était… » Le visage de Lucy prit quelques rougeurs lorsqu'elle se rappela de son rêve érotique du matin même.

\- Heartfilia? Ça va?

\- Oui! Je, uh. Désolée. Finit par dire la blonde qui sortit de son sac la fameuse lettre.

Kagura ouvrit la marche la première suivit de Lucy. C'est en silence qu'elles se rendirent sur le toit de l'école se trouvant l'une en face de l'autre. Kagura observait la blonde tandis que Lucy regardait sa lettre pensive.

\- Ça va aller. Lança Kagura qui réveilla Lucy de ses pensées.

\- Oui…

Les mains tremblantes, elle déchira l'enveloppe du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Kagura, qui la regardait, avait remarqué ces tremblements ainsi que sa difficulté à sortir la lettre de l'enveloppe blanche.

\- Voudrais-tu la lire… S'il te plait. Lança Lucy lui tendant au même moment le morceau de papier semblant plus épais que la normal.

\- Très bien.

Lorsque celle-ci déplia le papier, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une page mais bien une dizaine. Kagura prit une bonne inspiration puis débuta la lecture à haute voix.

 _À ma très chère fille…_

* * *

 **Cette fin n'était nullement dans le but de vous mettre en colère... Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end des amoureux. Et pour ceux et celles qui sont seules, puisse le sort vous être favorable pour l'année à venir!**

 **Koromo62 : Bonjour à toi! Heureuse de voir que ma fiction t'intéresse :) Merci de me lire et d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire un commentaire.**

 **Katesummers : Bonjour, Merci beaucoup et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire cette fiction, du moins, jusqu'à la fin! Merci encore!**

 **Novia974 : Bonjour, Yeah tu as trouver ce chapitre 'suuuuuuper'! J'essaie d'incorporer le plus de moment Erlu possible dans chacun de mes chapitre. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plu ^^**

 **Thegleek67 : Bonjour, avec ce chapitre, est-ce que tes soupçons étaient vrais? J'espère seulement que ce chapitre ressemble un peu à ce que tu t'imaginais. Kagura qui s'incruste un peu trop? Bien sûr! Ce serait moins bon sinon!**

 **LucyxErza : Bonjour, ne t'en fais pas, même si tu commente sur le chapitre 1 j'ai remarqué que ce commentaire s'adressait au chapitre 20. (enfin 19 si on retire la note d'auteur...) Comme tu me l'as demandé dans ton commentaire, j'ai fait en sorte que ce chapitre soit plus long que le dernier. J'espère qu'il te satisfait car je n'ai pas envie de me faire battre ou réprimender...**

 **CandySona : Bonjour, merci de ta franchise. Je tâcherai de vérifier mes temps de verbre et l'orthographe de mes mots à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas déranger votre lecture. À la suite de ton commentaire, je suis aller lire quelques uns de mes chapitres et il est vrai que j'écris un peu comme je parle. En effet, la relation Erza x Lucy est arrivée assez vite et j'aurais aimé que ça prenne plus de temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ne t'en fais pas, vaut mieux se faire dire ce qui ne vas pas et l'améliorer que de ne rien dire. Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'écrire ce commentaire.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	22. À ma très chère fille

**Bonjour, Voici le chapitre 21. Désolée du léger retard, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ceci.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 21

 _À ma très chère fille,_

 _J'ai dû réécrire cette lettre des milliers de fois. Chaque fois que j'avais enfin terminé, je trouvais un point négatif à celle-ci. Premièrement, je tiens à te remercier de me laisser une seconde chance en ayant ouvert cette lettre et en la lisant. Tu sais Lucy, je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner ta mère et toi. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix. Tu me diras que nous avons toujours le choix dans la vie mais parfois, peu importe le choix que nous choisirons, nous finirons par blesser les autres autour de soi. Malheureusement, tu as dû en payer le prix._

 _J'aurais dû être le père qui te serre dans ses bras à chaque minutes de la journée, être le père qui te demande comment a été ta journée, être le père qui va te porter à l'école et qui t'amène chercher une glace. Depuis des années, je n'ai que des j'aurais dû et des regrets dans ma tête._

 _Lorsque ta mère et toi êtes parties de la maison, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'agissais mal. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises de venir te voir mais ta mère ne voulait pas et je la comprends très bien. Elle voulait te protéger et maintenant, je peux affirmer qu'elle a bien fait. Sans cela, je ne serais jamais allé me faire soigner. Je n'aurais pas réglé mes problèmes. Je n'aurais jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais un monstre._

 _Un père est celui qui protège sa famille. Ce n'est pas ce que j'étais. Je t'ai apeuré souvent, je t'ai rabaissé et ne me suis pas occupé de toi comme il le fallait et je le regrette. Maintenant que je suis guérit, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Lucy, j'ai envie de te revoir. J'ai envie d'être le père que j'aurais dû être. Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je veux seulement une seconde chance de ta part._

 _J'ai trouvé un appartement à Tokyo. Ta mère possède l'adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Je ne compte pas m'éclipser et je tiens à te revoir. Je sais que tu es une fille intelligente Lucy, tu feras le bon choix mais s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas à cause du passé. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu as toujours été dans mes pensées. Tu as toujours été ma petite fille adoré._

 _Je t'aime, papa._

 _Ps : C'est ceci qui m'a aidé à me rendre jusqu'au bout. Je suis sûre que tu te souviendras…_

Kagura regarda vers Lucy qui avait un regard absent. Elle décida de regarder ce que cachaient les autres feuilles derrière la lettre et ne trouva que des dessins d'enfant. La vice-présidente tendit les dessins et la lettre à Lucy qui les prit. La blonde feuilleta ce que son père lui avait envoyé, le regard un peu plus triste à chaque mot lu ou bien dessin vu. Lorsqu'elle termina enfin, sa force qu'elle croyait avoir, disparu en un instant. Elle éclata en sanglot, incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

« Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi est-il revenu? Ces dessins et cette lettre, ce n'est pas lui… Il n'a jamais été là. Il ne mérite pas que je pleure pour lui. Ce n'est pas juste… »

Lucy put sentir une main se déposer sur son épaule. Une main délicate, rassurante. Une main qui provenait de Kagura. Aucune des deux ne parlèrent. Ayant besoin de réconfort, Lucy se rapprocha de la vice-présidente qui l'enlaça de ses bras. La tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de Kagura, Lucy laissa couler plusieurs larmes toujours incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Tout va bien aller, Heartfilia. Finit par dire Kagura.

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de Lucy, il n'y avait que le bruit des sanglots. Comment un homme dont elle détestait depuis tant d'années pouvait autant la bouleversée? Dire qu'il l'aimait n'avait aucun sens. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ou démontré. Il n'avait pas le droit de le lui dire, elle n'acceptait pas ces mots qui étaient inscrit sur la lettre.

Un bruit provenant de la porte menant à l'escalier attira l'attention de Kagura qui releva sa tête afin d'apercevoir nul autre qu'Erza. Lorsque la présidente remarqua la présence de sa copine dans les bras de la vice-présidente, son visage démontrait de l'incompréhension.

\- Erza sempai!?

\- J'ai terminé plus tôt alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque mais vous n'étiez pas. J'ai ensuite pensé que vous seriez ici pour étudier mais…

\- Ce n'est pas! J'aide seulement Heartfilia. Finit par dire la vice-présidente qui relâcha Lucy de ses bras.

La blonde se tourna afin de regarder vers la rousse. Erza remarqua aussitôt les petits yeux rouges de celle-ci ainsi que ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Erza… Murmura Lucy.

À l'entente de son nom, Erza lâcha son sac au sol et se dirigea à vive allure vers celle qui l'avait interpellé. Cette fois-ci, ce sont les bras d'Erza qui réconfortèrent la blonde. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de la chaleur dont la rousse dégageait. Elle adorait également cette petite odeur de fraise qui faisait surface à chaque accolade qu'elle recevait.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit Lundi. Lança Kagura qui prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Merci Kagura… Ajouta Lucy.

Surprise de ces mots, Kagura arrêta un instant tout en ayant un regard surpris. Toujours de dos aux deux autres, elle reprit sa marche levant sa main dans les airs.

\- Ce n'est rien Heartfilia, Finit-elle par dire avant de quitter le toit de l'école.

Lorsqu'Erza entendit la porte se refermer, elle desserra son étreinte de sorte à pouvoir regarder Lucy droit dans les yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle essuyant à la fois une larme à l'aide de son pouce.

Lucy ne répondit pas, elle regarda vers le bas où se trouvait la lettre de son père ainsi que les dessins. Voyant cela, Erza baissa ses yeux pour remarquer les feuilles blanches dans la main de sa petite-amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Est-ce la lettre de ton père? Demanda la rousse qui venait tout juste de comprendre pourquoi Lucy était dans cet état.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation puis lui tendis les bouts de papier. Elle commença à lire cette fameuse lettre, gardant une expression neutre sur son visage. Lucy fixa Erza tout au long de sa lecture, scrutant chaque réaction de sa part. Les secondes paraissaient pour des minutes et ces minutes pour des heures. Elle espérait qu'Erza puisse l'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Le fait qu'elle l'ait pris dans ses bras l'avait calmé et ses larmes avaient cessé.

\- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda la présidente ayant terminé de lire la lettre.

\- Je l'ignore… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi. Pourquoi le serait-il maintenant?

\- Les gens peuvent changer parfois. Peut-être est-ce le cas pour ton père Lucy.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles avec ta mère. Elle pourra t'aider concernant ta décision.

\- Oui…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller. Je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de briser cette promesse.

À ces mots, Erza put enfin voir le sourire de Lucy, ce sourire magnifique qui ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur gelé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… Susurra la blonde.

Erza se contenta de lui répondre à l'aide d'un doux baiser, aussi délicat qu'un nouveau-né. À voir cette scène, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces films romantiques dont Lucy trouvait si cliché. Parce qu'en y pensant bien, vivre un amour comme celui-ci devenait de plus en plus rare et de plus en plus précieux.

\- On y va?

\- Oui. Répondit aussitôt Lucy qui prit au même moment la main d'Erza.

La rousse attrapa son sac au sol puis elles descendirent jusqu'à la bibliothèque où se trouvait le sac de Lucy ainsi que ses livres. Une fois le tout rangé, Erza insista pour transporter le sac de la blonde qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Finalement, comme à chaque jour depuis un moment, elles rentrèrent à la maison ensemble. Profitant de leur temps seule à seule, se racontant comment s'est passé leur journée et à quel point elles attendaient avec impatience le temps où elles allaient se retrouver pour rentrer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'édifice où se trouvait l'appartement de Lucy, elles aperçurent Layla qui semblait les attendre devant l'entrée.

\- Maman? Que fais-tu dehors?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Tu m'attendais? Tu aurais pu attendre à l'intérieur…

\- Non parce que nous allons prendre une marche toi et moi.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Lucy. Répondit Layla l'air sérieux.

\- Comment sais-tu ça… Lança Lucy qui comprit que sa mère était au courant de la lettre.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit. Je pensais qu'une discussion avec Layla t'aiderais surement. Rétorqua Erza.

\- Quand?

\- Lorsque tu es allée à la toilette…

\- Bien sûr… soupira la blonde.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Ajouta Layla qui ouvrit le pas suivit de Lucy qui lança un dernier regard à la rousse avant de rejoindre complètement sa mère.

Elles marchaient depuis un moment déjà mais n'avaient pas dit un seul mot. Agacée par ce silence, Lucy se permit de prendre la parole.

\- Combien de temps va durer ce silence? Je sais très bien que tu as une idée en tête maman…

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que je veux entendre, non?

\- Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. C'est plutôt à toi que tu devrais le dire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais pas si tu devrais aller voir ton père ou non.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon père… Il n'a jamais été présent.

\- Malgré ce que tu dis, je sais très bien que l'envie de le voir est présente en toi. Tu as beau le rejeter, mais il reste tout de même ton père.

\- Je sais… Maman, pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il nous avait abandonné? C'est nous qui sommes parties, non?

\- Tu n'aurais pas voulu partir et il le fallait. Ton père n'allait pas bien et même s'il n'agissait pas de la bonne façon, tu ne l'aurais jamais abandonné parce que tu es une personne si gentille Lucy.

\- Je l'attendais à chaque jour pendant des années, croyant qu'il allait enfin revenir… Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit?

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais je n'en ai jamais été capable. Parler de ton père te rendait si triste que je n'osais pas prononcer son nom.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Prononcer son nom ne peinait pas seulement moi mais toi aussi… Ajouta Lucy baissant les yeux au sol.

\- J'aimais ton père, Lucy. Autrefois, il était bon, généreux. Devoir le quitter fut très difficile. Avec ce qu'il m'a écrit, j'ai espoir qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'il était.

\- Ce n'est pas une lettre qui fera de lui une bonne personne…

\- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je crois que tu devrais le rencontrer. Tu n'as rien à perdre Lucy.

\- Je vais y penser. Finit par dire la blonde de sorte à conclure cette discussion.

Satisfaite de sa conversation avec sa fille, Layla lui adressa un sourire avant de lui dire qu'elles devaient rentrée à maison. Elles furent accueillit par Mira et Erza qui venait tout juste de terminer le souper. Voyant leur état physique, on pouvait croire que la préparation de celui-ci fut mouvementée. Mira avait de la farine sur son tablier ainsi sur le visage tandis qu'Erza avait de la sauce sur sa chemise blanche et quelque bout de pâte dans les cheveux. Les voir ainsi donna le sourire à Lucy et Layla qui ne tardèrent pas de demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mira expliqua qu'elles avaient décidé de faire leur propre pâte. Le seul problème était qu'elles n'avaient jamais fait cela avant. Lorsqu'elle avait mélangé la farine avec les œufs, elle avait renversée le bol sur son tablier et avait dû recommencer. Lorsque fut le temps de pétrir les pâtes, elle devait mettre de la farine sur le comptoir mais le sac s'était déchiré mettant de la farine partout dans la cuisine. Ensuite, il fallait faire les pâtes à l'aide du laminoir et il faut croire qu'Erza en a reçu quelques-unes sur sa tête. Finalement, lorsqu'Erza faisait chauffer la sauce, Mira devait aller jeter les cannes mais s'est enfargée dans les jambes d'Erza. Bien sûr, les cannes ont tombé sur la chemise d'Erza et l'a salit par la même occasion. Bref, leur idée était bonne au départ mais pour ce qui est de la préparation, ça laissait à désirer. Nul besoin de dire que Lucy et Layla ne se gênèrent pas pour rire d'elles malgré leur bonne action. Ce qui surpris le plus Lucy, fut que le souper était mangeable et même très bon! Finalement, Erza et Mira formaient un bon duo malgré quelques embuches.

Avec sa semaine chargée et la lettre de son père, Lucy décida de se coucher beaucoup plus tôt que la normal. Elle allait certainement profiter de sa fin de semaine pour se reposer et réfléchir à son père. Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux femmes qui faisaient partie de sa vie et alla en embrasser une en particulier avant de sombrer dans le pays des merveilles.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé de la salle familiale, Lucy observait Mira qui se trouvait tout juste devant elle. Elle marchait d'un côté et puis de l'autre, un visage particulièrement heureux. Lucy quant à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue la réveiller si tôt, surtout que cette journée était un samedi. Las d'attendre, la blonde poussa un soupir puis déposa sa tête dans le creux de sa main droite.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Erza! Il faut qu'elle soit là.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la réveiller comme tu me l'as fait? Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer se faire chatouiller les pieds…

\- Elle est déjà réveillée. Elle réglait une petite chose et venait nous rejoindre par la suite.

\- Une petite chose?

\- Tu vas voir! S'écria Mira incapable de retenir sa joie.

« Décidemment, je ne comprendrais jamais Mirajane… »

Les secondes passèrent puis vint les minutes. Erza n'arrivait toujours pas et Lucy était sur le point de s'endormir assise. La tête devenant de plus en plus lourde, Lucy commença à perdre la notion du temps mais une certaine personne tapa de ses mains ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Oui!? Lança la blonde croyant avoir raté une partie de la conversation.

\- Ne t'endors pas, Erza arrive!

Comme l'avait dit Mira, Erza venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce une feuille à la main qu'elle donna à Mira avant de s'asseoir auprès de Lucy.

\- Bon matin Luce. Ajouta la rousse avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Bon matin à toi aussi.

\- Bien! Maintenant qu'Erza est là, nous pouvons commencer! Déclara la sœur ainée s'étant enfin arrêter de marcher.

\- On se croirait à l'école… Murmura Lucy.

\- Arrête de grincher Lucy! Lança Mirajane ayant entendu les propos de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne grinche pas…

\- Il faut croire que Layla avait raison… Susurra à son tour Mira.

\- Quoi!?

\- Non rien! Répondit la blanche tout en lui souriant.

« Je déteste quand elle fait ça… Je ne suis pas si grincheuse que ça, non..? »

Elle devait avoir certainement un visage insulté puisqu'Erza attrapa sa main dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire. Il fallait croire que la présidente savait comment s'y prendre pour calmer sa petite amie qui pouvait se fâcher pour un rien parfois.

\- Vas-y Mira. Ajouta sa sœur.

\- Très bien! Alors, ce que je voulais te dire Lucy est quelque chose de fantastique!

\- Ce qui est? Demanda la blonde plus curieuse qu'au départ.

\- Erza et moi avons préparé ceci! Répondit-elle en lui présentant la feuille qu'elle tenait en main.

Lucy plissa les yeux afin de bien voir ce qui était écrit sur le papier devant elle.

« Merci de votre achat, nous vous souhaitons bon voyage. Quatre billets pour l'Australie… Durer de quatorze jours. Q-quoi!? Mais qu'est-ce que..! »

\- Alors? Demanda Mira.

\- Alors!? Mais comment? Pourquoi? Balbutia la blonde.

\- Nous en avons discuté avec Layla et nous sommes venues à la conclusion qu'un voyage en famille serait bien, non? Répondit la blanche.

\- Mais… Ce voyage n'est pas donné et vos parents? Votre maison?

\- Layla et nos parents se sont contactés. Le voyage est déjà payé. Nous partons une semaine après les examens. Et tu n'as pas le choix de venir. Déclara Erza qui lui souriait.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

\- On voulait te faire la surprise! Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal mais je suis heureuse d'avoir tenu ma langue jusqu'au bout. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! Lança Mirajane en riant.

\- C'est juste que je ne croyais pas que cette petite chose dont Erza s'occupait était un voyage de famille en Australie.

\- On t'a bien eu! Erza disait que tu allais t'en douter mais non!

\- J'espère que tu es contente Luce..?

\- Contente? Je suis vraiment contente! Ce sera notre premier voyage tous ensemble. Comment ne pourrai-je pas être heureuse?

\- Alors c'est réglé! On part en Australie! S'écria Mira.

« Partir en voyage me fera grand bien. Mais avant cela, je vais devoir régler la situation avec mon père pour de bon… »

\- Mais pour cela, il faut que vous passiez vos examens. Ajouta Erza qui devint sérieuse tout d'un coup.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Répondirent les deux meilleures amies en chœur.

« Les examens… J'avais complètement oublié! Si je ne passe pas mes cours, je ne pourrai pas partir… Je vais devoir travailler dur, étudier sans relâche, écouter en cours et bien sûr, écouter Kagura lors de mes cours particuliers! Très bien, c'est décidé! Cette fin de semaine, je ne fais que réviser. Je ne dois en aucun cas être distraite. Je… »

\- Maintenant que l'annonce est faite, ça vous dirait d'aller au karaoké? Demanda Mirajane qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le message de sa sœur.

\- Karaoké!? J'adore le Karaoké! S'écria Lucy aussi heureuse qu'une enfant. Erza, on y va!? S'il te plait… Demanda-t-elle à l'aide de son air de chien battu.

\- Vraiment vous deux… Soupira la présidente.

\- Pitié… Ajouta Lucy de plus en plus convaincante.

\- Très bien.

Mira et Lucy poussèrent un cri de joie. Sans même prendre le temps de remercier Erza, elles se dirigèrent dans leur chambre afin de s'habiller le plus vite possible.

« Je vais pouvoir réviser demain, non? »

* * *

 **La lettre a été enfin lu. À votre avis, Lucy devrait-elle contacter son père?**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Thegleek67 : J'aime bien mettre un peu de suspense de temps à autre! Heureuse que ça ait marché. Kagura choisit ces moments de gentillesse il faut croire ;) Merci beaucoup!**

 **Novia974 : Il est vrai que le début de ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé tranquillement comme les autres. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai adoré! Mais je te comprends, avoir lu un début comme celui-ci, je serais aller vérifié si je n'avais pas oublié de lire le chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup! :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	23. Mon choix est fait

**Bonjour!**

 **Oui, j'ai trois semaines de retard et je m'en excuse! J'ai été occupé et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite.**

 **Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Après leur séance de Karaoké, Lucy et Mira ont dû étudier sans relâche le dimanche étant supervisé par Erza et Kagura qui était venu chez la famille Heartfilia pour la première fois. Lucy croyait que sa mère allait venir la sauver de griffes de ces deux femmes cruelles lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'école mais non. Au contraire, Layla s'était assise sur le canapé avec du maïs soufflé et regardait la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, Mirajane était aussi réveillée qu'un paresseux et aussi vivante qu'un zombie… Ce qui n'encourageait pas Lucy à poursuivre son étude par crainte de se retrouver comme sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée de ses chaînes, il était presque minuit et elle était exténuée. Nul besoin de mentionner qu'elle s'était dirigée dans son lit assez rapidement, suivit de sa mère qui semblait bien joyeuse. Croyant pouvoir dormir, elle ferma ses yeux mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement.

\- Tu as passé une belle journée? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu es très drôle, as-tu une autre question comme celle-ci? Rétorqua Lucy sarcastiquement.

\- J'espère que cette journée d'étude t'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais prendre ses examens à la légère.

\- Je ne l'ai prenait pas à la légère, j'espérais seulement que Cana sensei attrape une grippe et comme ça nous n'aurions pas eu d'examens.

\- Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, tu ne devrais plus te fier à un espoir comme celui-ci pour passer ton année scolaire.

\- Oui, je sais… Bouda la blonde sachant très bien que sa mère avait raison.

\- Oh et en passant, j'ai bien aimé cette Kagura. Elle semble se préoccuper de toi ainsi que de tes notes scolaires.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu la connaissais réellement.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Quand elle me donne des cours, elle est aussi tyrannique qu'un démon, elle… Soudainement, elle comprit qu'elle venait tout juste de révéler son secret de cours particulier à sa mère.

« Merde… »

\- Quand elle te donne des cours..? Répéta sa mère.

\- Eum, je voulais dire, comme aujourd'hui…

\- Tu es une horrible menteuse Lucy.

\- Tu as gagné. Soupira la blonde. Il y a de cela deux semaines, Cana sensei m'a forcer à suivre des cours après l'école diriger par Kagura.

\- Que pense Erza de tout cela?

\- Pourquoi cette question..?

\- Et bien, Kagura est sa meilleure amie et toi tu es sa copine. Le fait que tu passes chaque fin de cours avec Kagura ne l'enchante peut-être pas.

\- Erza n'est pas comme ça maman. Elle ne serait pas jalouse pour si peu. Elle m'a même dit que Kagura était excellente pour enseigner.

\- Très bien, mais n'oublie pas qu'on révèle rarement ce qui nous tracasse. Conclu sa mère en passant sa main dans les cheveux doré de sa fille.

\- Oui, je sais…

La dernière semaine de cours s'était passée à une vitesse folle. Durant toute la semaine, elle avait eu cours avec Kagura et ces cours avaient duré une à deux heures de plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Chaque fois que Lucy revenait à la maison, il était tard et elle n'avait plus d'énergie. C'est à peine si elle avait pu passer du temps avec Erza. Les seules fois qu'elle avait pu était quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher afin de raconter sa journée et d'avoir son petit moment d'affection. Elle avait pu dormir deux nuits en compagnie de sa petite-amie durant la semaine lorsque Mira avait décidé de rester chez Levy car elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle n'allait pas voir la bleutée pendant deux semaines. En ce qui concerne Kagura, elle avait été aussi dur qu'à l'habitude mais semblait se soucier de comment Lucy allait avec ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine précédente. La blonde ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce geste de la vice-présidente, au contraire, elle se disait que Kagura était une bonne personne. Cependant, Lucy se sentait toujours un peu mal en compagnie de Kagura ou bien d'Erza suite à son rêve qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne par peur de se faire juger et il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas en parler à Erza.

Elle avait aussi utilisé ces cinq jours de semaine pour décider de ce qu'elle allait faire pour son père. Les examens arrivaient dès le lundi, ce qui se trouvait être dans une journée. Donc, elles partaient en voyage dans quatorze jours. Elle s'était mise d'accord sur le fait de régler la situation avec son père avant de quitter pour l'Australie. Malheureusement, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Assise sur le canapé avec un bon thé, elle tenta de choisir ce qu'elle devait faire. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'une certaine rousse s'était assise juste à côté d'elle. Elle le réalisa seulement lorsque celle-ci déposa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu sembles avoir quelques soucis en tête, non? Lança la présidente en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Que ferais-tu à ma place?

\- Tu parles de ton père c'est cela?

\- Oui…

\- Je ne peux te dire quoi faire, mais moi si j'avais le choix, je ferais tout pour revoir mon père une dernière fois. Je sais qu'ils sont différents l'un de l'autre, mais sa reste ton père Luce…

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ailles toujours raison… Répondit la blonde qui se blottit dans les bras d'Erza.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours raison. Je tente simplement de faire de mon mieux. Rétorqua la rousse qui donna un baiser sur le front de Lucy.

« Elle a raison… Je dois lui laisser une dernière chance pour enfin pouvoir me soulager de cette histoire. Ce sera à lui de décider s'il restera dans ma vie ou non. »

Elle resta auprès de sa petite-amie durant la journée entière. Elles avaient discuté, rient ensemble, parler de leur passé, de leur avenir… Lucy savait déjà que le père d'Erza était mort lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle était très près de lui mais elle venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il était mort suite à un cancer des poumons. Son père était un pompier très connu et aimé des autres. Erza se retrouvait souvent à la caserne et s'occupait à ce que le camion soit propre. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle rêvait de faire ce métier mais lorsque son père est mort, son rêve disparut avec lui. Quant à la mère d'Erza, elle était d'une beauté sans égale comme le lui avait dit la rousse. Elle réussissait bien dans la vie et voyageait souvent pour son travail. Selon la présidente, le fait de passer du temps avec sa mère faisait en sorte qu'elle repensait à son père défunt. C'était la seule hypothèse possible sur le fait que sa mère ne se préoccupait pas de passer du temps avec elle. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'au départ, Mira et elle, ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Erza était quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas des autres et ne pensait qu'à elle tandis que Mira était une fille têtue et qui ne voulait pas perdre contre sa demi-sœur. Mais avec le temps, elles ont fini par s'apprécier et même se voir comme de vraies sœurs. Du côté de Lucy, elle raconta l'histoire de son père. Comment il était lorsqu'elle était jeune, ses cauchemars du passé et le fait que sa mère pleurait à tous les soirs.

Avec tout cela, l'heure du souper arriva puis fut venu le temps de se préparer au lendemain puisque les examens commençaient. Erza devait aussi préparer les documents de fin d'années ainsi que la fête qui allait se dérouler le vendredi soir. Lucy en profita pour demander le numéro de téléphone de son père à Layla puis alla s'enfermer dans la toilette de la chambre. Le papier dans une main et le téléphone dans l'autre, elle tenta de rassembler le plus de courage qu'il lui restait. Faisait-elle le bon choix? Allait-il lui répondre? Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Tous ces questionnements et aucune réponse…

« Tout va bien aller… Tout va bien aller. Une fois fait, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Les doigts tremblotant, elle composa le numéro de son père puis finit par cliquer sur le petit rond vert en bas de son écran. Elle déposa l'appareille contre son oreille puis écouta le son de la sonnerie jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave répond.

\- Oui?

Au son de la voix de son père, Lucy figea, incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Bonsoir? Qui est là? Demanda à nouveau l'homme.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Lucy réussit à dire quelques mots.

\- Eum… C'est Lucy…

\- Lucy!? C'est bien toi?

\- Oui… J'ai lu ta lettre et je…

\- Je suis si content que tu m'appel! Je ne fais que penser à toi et ta mère depuis des semaines. Ta voix me manquait, tu me manques Lucy…

\- Je… J'ai réfléchit et j'ai décidé de te revoir. Que dirais-tu de mercredi dans la journée? Je n'ai pas d'examen alors…

\- Bien sûr! Veux-tu que je passe te chercher?

\- Non, on pourrait se rejoindre au restaurant Médusa. Tu connais?

\- Oui, je connais. On se rejoint vers midi, ça te va Lucy?

\- Oui… Alors à mercredi.

\- À mercredi Lucy, j'ai hâte de te revoir ma puce.

Suite à ces paroles, elle raccrocha puis une larme s'échappa de son œil droit. Elle passa sa main pour l'essuyer mais une autre se forma de l'autre côté et puis une autre. Elle pleurait mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de joie ou bien de tristesse. Elle espérait simplement d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Sa nuit de sommeil ne dura pas longtemps. Elle l'avait plutôt passé à se retourner dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait pas fait part à sa mère qu'elle avait contacté son père. Elle avait prévu lui dire le lendemain matin. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder sa mère dormir se demandant si elle serait fière de ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos et sa mère avait toujours réussi à tout arranger même si parfois cela ne faisait pas son affaire. Mais en vieillissant, elle avait enfin réalisé à quel point sa mère avait fait des sacrifices pour elle. Tous les heures travaillées de plus à l'hôpital pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, toutes les fois où elle se réveillait la nuit pour calmer ses pleurs, toutes les fois qu'elle devait venir à l'école parce qu'elle n'écoutait pas en classe et ne faisait pas ses leçons… Elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir eu une si bonne mère. Ce sont sur ses pensées, qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux et rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le son de son alarme retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormit que deux minutes. Elle avait les yeux lourds et le corps épuisé. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se leva du lit. Sa mère devait être partie ou dans la cuisine puisqu'elle n'était plus là. Rapidement, elle alla à la salle de bain pour se coiffer, se brosser les dents et d'enfiler son uniforme. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait Mira et Erza.

\- Ma mère est déjà partit c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, cela doit faire un quart d'heure. Répondit Erza.

\- Moi qui voulais lui dire que j'avais appelé mon père… Soupira la blonde.

\- Tu as téléphoné à ton père? Questionna Mira surprise.

\- Oui, hier soir… Je vais le voir ce mercredi.

\- Je suis contente pour toi! Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Déclara la blanche.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?

\- Merci de me le proposer Erza mais je vais y aller seule. Assura Lucy qui se blotti dans les bras de la présidente.

\- Très bien… Murmura-t-elle.

Mira ne manqua pas de faire un commentaire qui fit rougir Lucy. Lorsque celle-ci se retira des bras d'Erza, elle attrapa le petit déjeuné de Mirajane en guise revanche. Erza s'était mise à rire puisque sa sœur venait tout juste de se faire avoir. Les déjeuners comme ceux-ci étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde. Ces moments-là donnaient toujours le sourire à Lucy ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elle passait une bonne journée. Elles partirent les trois ensembles en direction de l'école. Étant dans la même classe, leurs examens étaient aux mêmes heures. Il n'y avait qu'Erza qui restait plus longtemps à l'école dû à ses responsabilités du conseil des élèves.

Ayant étudiées comme des folles durant la semaine dernière, Mira et Lucy avait espoir en leur capacité à réussir leurs examens. En ce lundi matin, il était question de mathématique. L'examen comportait dix questions et une question bonus. En trois heures, Lucy avait réussi à répondre à toutes les questions et même celle de bonus. Mirajane avait répondu aux dix questions seulement tandis que Levy avait tout terminé en seulement une heure. Erza et Kagura, elles, avaient fini au même moment, à en croire qu'elles communiquaient à l'aide de la télépathie…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la tranquillité. Levy, Mira et Lucy allèrent manger chez Médusa où ils rencontrèrent Natsu. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne tenta pas d'embrasser la blonde. Il la salua chaleureusement tout en gardant son sourire durant tout le service. En ce qui a trait à la fin de la journée, Elles la passèrent à regarder des films jusqu'à temps qu'Erza revienne à la maison et ne vole Lucy que pour elle.

Comme Mirajane allait dormir chez Levy, Lucy allait pouvoir passer la nuit avec sa petite-amie. Elle ne se gêna pas pour la coller durant toute la nuit sans jamais la lâcher. Elle était si bien près d'elle, tous ses problèmes et ses craintes disparaissaient. Et que dire de l'odeur de fraise qu'Erza dégageait… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en passer. Elle eut même droit au meilleur réveil qu'elle avait eu depuis une éternité. Erza avait passé sa main le long de son visage puis avait replacé une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle avait ensuite déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes en lui murmurant un petit 'je t'aime'.

\- Si seulement chaque réveil était comme celui-ci… Susurra Lucy en lui souriant.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit aussi parfait qu'aujourd'hui à chaque jour de ta vie.

\- Erza…

Lucy se redressa afin d'embrassa la rousse qui était assise en face d'elle. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, elle n'avait pas pu passer autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulu avec Erza. Alors, ce baisé n'avait rien de celui qu'elle recevait à chaque soir avant de se coucher. Lucy avait déposé sa main sur la joue d'Erza et avait pris l'initiative de se placer à califourchon sur celle-ci. Lucy passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Erza afin de lui faire part de son envie. Celle-ci laissa la blonde faire et suivit ces mouvements. Sans avertissement, Lucy commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de sa petite-amie qui brisa leur baiser au même moment.

\- Lucy… On ne peut pas, nous devons partir bientôt et nous avons un examen. Lança Erza qui tenta de résister au charme de la blonde.

\- Oui… Tu as raison, désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Répondit Lucy qui se retira d'Erza pour se diriger à la salle de bain.

Lucy savait qu'Erza avait raison mais le fait qu'elle l'avait arrêté ne lui plaisait pas. Elle décida de se préparer puis alla à l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas très faim et ne voulait pas s'expliquer à Erza sur le pourquoi de son comportement plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait envie de le faire avec elle… Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à cent pour cent. Elle craignait encore de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son désir lorsqu'Erza se trouvait devant elle.

Elle se dirigea seule à l'école et ne tarda pas à aller s'asseoir sur son siège. La classe était vide, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le chant des oiseaux. Plus le temps avançait et plus la classe se remplissait jusqu'à ce que Cana sensei entre à son tour suivit d'Erza.

« Je vais devoir m'excuser d'être partit en douce ce matin… »

Mais avant cela, elle devait terminer son examen d'histoire du Japon. Elle n'avait peut-être pas réussit le pré-test plus tôt la semaine dernière mais elle était décidé à réussir cet examen. Le temps prévu était de deux heures trente. Le nombre de question était de douze. Ce qui lui laissait environ douze minutes pour une question.

« Ce n'est pas si mal… Je peux le faire! »

Elle regardait l'horloge au mur et constata qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa onzième question. C'était la première fois qu'elle écrivait aussi vite que cela. Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle venait à peine de déposer son crayon sur son pupitre.

« J'ai réussi! »

Elle lâcha un grand soupire que Levy remarqua aussitôt.

\- Tu as réussi à terminer Lu-chan?

\- Oui et juste à temps! Répondit-elle en s'étirant.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller à la piscine? Demanda la bleutée.

\- La piscine?

\- Oui celle de l'école. Et lorsqu'Erza aura terminé, on rentrera.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas! Je vais aller avertir Erza.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Erza qui s'apprêtait à quitter la classe, lui attrapa la main et l'amena jusque dans le corridor.

\- Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour être partie ce matin. Deuxièmement, je vais t'attendre à la piscine de l'école et troisièmement, je te réserve pour le reste de la nuit. Déclara Lucy qui n'attendit pas la réponse de la présidente mais se contenta de lui donner un rapide baiser et de rejoindre Levy et Mira dans la classe.

* * *

 **Donc, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Thegleek67 : Oui, il est vrai que Mira était beaucoup trop surexcitée ou semblait nerveuse pour uniquement annoncer un voyage de famille! La rencontre avec son père se passera dans le prochain chapitre, il ne reste plus grand temps d'attente! Merci encore :)**

 **ByakuyaFan : Heureuse d'avoir apporter du bonheur lors de ce matin qui est désormais un peu loin à cause de mon retard... Désolée! Tu as très bien pensé, puisqu'elle a é d'aller le rencontrer mais cependant, ce sera sans Erza. Enfin, on ne sait pas si la présidente va décider de s'en mêler. Oui, le voyage était vraiment imprévue. Mira a toujours le dont d'être excitée pour tout et rien alors on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'elle va annoncer. Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Novia974 : Tu as eu tout bon! Félicitation :) Merci pour tout ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Merci à toi! Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter ma fiction! À la pochaine ^^**

 **AmandineReader : Merci beaucoup :)**


	24. Est-ce un bon choix?

**Bonjour, Je sais que la publication de mes chapitres sont moins rapide ces temps-ci et je vous remercie de votre patience et de continuer à me suivre!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 23

La chaleur du soleil était à son apogée, de ce fait, il était impossible pour les trois filles de rester hors de l'eau plus de dix minutes. De la piscine, on pouvait voir la grande horloge qui indiquait l'heure locale. Lorsque la blonde regarda, celle-ci affichait dix-sept heures et vingt-trois minutes. Un sourire se posa alors sur le visage de Lucy. Plus que quelques minutes avant qu'Erza n'arrive et soit complètement à elle. Bien sûr, Lucy avait repensé aux mots qu'elle avait employés devant Erza. 'Je te réserve pour le reste de la nuit'. Sur l'instant, cela lui semblait bien et attirant mais en y repensant, elle se sentait gênée. Habituellement, elle pensait avant de parler mais ce coup-ci, il semblerait que non. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle allait voir son père le lendemain ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était prête à le faire et n'avait plus le gout d'attendre. Elle espérait sincèrement que l'option deux était la bonne. Soudainement, ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Mirajane lui balança de l'eau en plein visage.

\- La piscine n'est pas un endroit pour rêvasser. Je sais bien que tu penses à ma sœur mais tu devrais te contrôler un peu! S'écria-t-elle en ricanant.

\- Que tu peux avoir un esprit pervers parfois! Rétorqua la blonde en l'arrosant à son tour.

\- Pas du tout, n'est-ce pas Levy?

La bleutée ne répondit pas. Son visage devint rouge et ce n'était pas à cause du soleil loin de là.

\- Tu vois, même Levy ne dit pas le contraire. Lança la blonde.

\- Très bien, gare à toi dans ce cas! Finit par dire la sœur d'Erza en s'avançant vers Lucy d'une manière effrayante.

\- Qu'est-ce que..? Ne t'approche pas de moi!

Mira se contenta de répondre à l'aide d'un rire démoniaque. Elle leva les mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la hauteur de sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers la blonde. Lucy se recula tentant de garder une distance de sécurité entre elle et son amie mais finit par se cogner sur le rebord de la piscine.

\- Tu es à moi!

\- M-Mira… Qu'est-ce que tu..! Kyaaa!

Sans avertissement, Mira avait attrapé Lucy dans ses bras en la soulevant pour l'entrainer sous l'eau. Lorsque Lucy ressortit sa tête de l'eau, elle regarda Levy qui ne bougea pas.

\- Levy! Vient m'aider, elle est devenue incontrôlable! L-Levy..!

Mirajane venait de l'attraper par derrière passant ses mains sur les côtes de la blonde. Mira savait très bien que Lucy était chatouilleuse et en profita pour se venger des propos de celle-ci. Incapable de parler, Lucy ne faisait que rire en se tortillant de tous sens et tous côtés. Pourquoi était-elle si sensible à cet endroit? Elle commençait à être à bout de souffle et tentait de supplier Mira de la lâcher lorsqu'une simple voix la délivra de l'emprise de son amie.

\- Si tu continues ainsi je vais devoir te punir.

Mirajane connaissait cette voix par cœur. Elle relâcha Lucy aussitôt et adressa un sourire à sa sœur qui l'observait.

\- On ne faisait que jouer, pas vrai Lucy?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui jouais en fait. Moi j'étais la victime.

\- Je crois qu'en fait, tout a commencé à cause de Levy. Donc c'est elle la coupable. Ajouta Mira en souriant.

\- Q-quoi!? Mais je n'ai rien fait…

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Mira. Lança Lucy qui se rapprocha de la bleutée accompagnée de Mira.

\- N-ne vous approchez pas..!

\- Il est interdit d'attaquer ses camarades dans la piscine. Ajouta Erza toujours debout.

\- Mais les cours sont fini, non? Demanda la blonde.

\- Erza sempai a raison. Je croyais que tu commençais à suivre les règlements Heartfilia.

\- Kagura… Murmura la petite amie de la présidente.

Lucy et Mira s'avouèrent vaincues puis sortirent de la piscine suivit de Levy qui remerciait Erza et Kagura mentalement. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de serviette pour se sécher puisque le soleil plombait sur leur peau mouillée. Au bout de quelques minutes, leur cheveux était sèche, leur maillot et leur corps. Rapidement, elles allèrent se changer dans le vestiaire et rejoignirent la présidente et la vice-présidente aux grilles de l'école. Les cinq se dirigèrent à la station de train afin de rentrer chez elles. Kagura avait décidé de dormir chez son frère ainé et Mirajane allait passer la nuit chez Levy. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'Erza et Lucy sur le chemin du retour. Main dans la main, elles rentrèrent rejoindre Layla qui devait surement les attendre. Comme elles le pensèrent, Layla était déjà rentrée et regardait la télévision avec un bol de maïs soufflé. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les rideaux fermés et on n'entendait que le cri d'une adolescente en fuite.

\- Maman...?

Celle-ci mit sur pause son film, se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et leur sourit.

\- Ah! Vous rentrez enfin. Où est Mira Chan?

\- Elle dort chez Levy ce soir. Répondit sa fille.

\- Très bien! J'ai mis quelques dépliants sur la table. Choisissez ce que vous voulez manger et on le commande, ça vous va?

\- Oui… Mais dis-moi, depuis quand écoutes-tu des films d'horreurs seule à la maison?

\- Un collègue de travail m'a recommandé ce film en me disant qu'il était excellent.

\- Un collègue de travail..? Demanda Lucy de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter avec moi? Je suis sûre qu'Erza Chan aime bien ce genre de film.

\- Il est vrai que j'apprécie les films d'horreurs. Répondit la rousse tout sourire.

\- Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter Lucy. Je sais que ce genre de film te fait peur mais…

\- Je n'ai pas peur!

\- Excellent! Commandons-nous à souper et écoutons le film. Déclara Layla en souriant.

« Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée… »

Elles finirent par se commander des brochettes de bœuf avec du riz. La livraison assurait une rapidité hors norme qui fut respecté puisqu'elles n'ont patienté que vingt minutes avant que le livreur ne cogne à la porte. Une fois les trois installées sur le canapé, une brochette à la main, Layla recommença le film. Malgré sa tentative de camouflé sa peur, Lucy ne tarda pas à attraper le bras d'Erza et de le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait durant tout le film. Lorsque le générique apparut, Lucy avait les yeux aussi rond qu'un vingt-cinq cenne tandis que Layla et Erza parlaient de différents scénarios qui auraient pu arriver. Voulant se changer les idées de toutes ces têtes coupées et du sang à profusion, elle alla prendre un bon bain chaud. Au départ, elle regardait autour d'elle, se méfiant de chaque bruit qu'elle entendait mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle avait réussi à se calmer et à se relaxer. Une fois terminé, elle enfila un petit short et une camisole rose puis se peigna les cheveux avant de rejoindre Erza dans la chambre.

\- Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure. Je ne te croyais pas aussi brave. Déclara la présidente.

\- Ce n'était pas un acte de bravoure… Je n'ai pas peur de ce genre de film. Répondit-elle tout en se dirigeant dans le lit auprès de la rousse.

\- Donc, lorsque tu te cachais derrière mon dos et que tu serrais mon bras avec une force phénoménal ce n'était pas parce que tu avais peur?

\- Non…

\- Tu me surprendras toujours Lucy Heartfilia. Murmura Erza avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Lucy regarda sa petite-amie avec un air timide.

\- Erza…

\- Oui?

\- Plus tôt, je t'ai dit que je te réservais pour la nuit. Alors voudrais-tu…

\- Lucy, ne te presse…

\- Voudrais-tu rester près de moi? Voudrais-tu me prendre dans tes bras jusqu'à temps que le soleil se lève?

Un sourire se dressa sur le visage d'Erza. Il lui était impossible de refuser une telle requête. Elle hocha de la tête puis prit Lucy dans ses bras. Malgré ses tourments, la jeune Heartfilia ne tarda pas à s'endormir suivit d'Erza qui ne desserra aucunement son étreinte de toute la nuit.

Le réveil était arrivé beaucoup trop vite selon Lucy. Elle aurait bien aimé rester dans son lit avec Erza pour toute la journée. Cependant, elle devait rencontrer son père chez Médusa. Plus les minutes avancèrent, plus elle hésitait à y aller. Oui, elle voulait le revoir. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ait réellement changé. Elle l'espérait vraiment mais une crainte impossible à dissiper restait en elle. Celle d'être déçue une autre fois. Celle de se faire abandonner une autre fois.

Elle était en train de manger ses céréales lorsque sa mère vint la rejoindre à la cuisine. Lucy n'avait pas encore dit à Layla qu'elle allait voir Jude. Peut-être se doutait-elle un peu puisque l'autre jour elle lui avait demandé le numéro de celui-ci. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui cacher sa rencontre avec son père, il n'en était pas question. Lucy prit le temps d'avaler sa boucher avant de s'adresser à sa mère mais celle-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Où est Erza Chan?

\- Elle devait s'occuper de quelques dossiers à l'école. Elle devrait revenir avant midi.

\- Je suis surprise que tu ne l'aies pas accompagné.

\- Je l'aurai fait si je n'avais pas un rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures…

\- Un rendez-vous? Quel rendez-vous..? Questionna sa mère un peu inquiète.

\- Um… C'est avec papa.

« Papa… Ce mot sonne tout drôle. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis des années. »

\- Ton père!?

\- Oui, l'autre jour lorsque je t'ai demandé le papier avec son numéro, je l'ai appelé et on a décidé de se voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu l'avais appelé mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais accepté de le rencontrer si vite et si facilement. Déclara sa mère qui prit place en face d'elle avec une assiette comportant des tartines à la fraise.

\- Tu crois que j'ai mal fait d'accepter de le voir..?

\- Non, non… Tu as très bien fait. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Oui… Susurra sa fille.

\- Désires-tu que je t'accompagne? Je peux prendre congé de l'hôpital et…

\- Ça va aller maman, je veux faire ça seule.

Un sourire se percha sur le visage de Layla. Elle se leva de table, fit le tour et donna un baiser sur le front de sa fille en passant sa main dans sa chevelure dorée.

\- Ma belle grande fille… Je suis si fière de toi.

\- Pas plus que moi je le suis d'être ta fille. Rétorqua Lucy qui lui sourit à son tour.

Comme le temps avançait à une vitesse lumière, Layla dû se dépêcher par la suite pour ne pas arriver en retard à son travail. Lorsque Lucy entendit la porte se fermer et les derniers encouragements de sa mère, elle regarda son téléphone qui indiquait onze heures dix-sept.

« C'est bientôt l'heure… Nous allons simplement parler un peu. Il n'y a rien de stressant là-dedans. Je suis capable, je peux le faire. »

Elle s'était déjà habillé un peu plus tôt donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à placer ses cheveux. Elle les attacha en queue de cheval laissant une mèche de chaque côté de son visage. Juste avant de partir, elle se regarda devant le miroir se disant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle respira profondément puis quitta l'appartement. La durée du trajet fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'habitude. Dès qu'elle aperçue l'insigne du restaurant, elle passa en mode recherche. Elle regardait dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver son père. Avant qu'elle parte avec sa mère, il avait une longue barbe blonde et ses cheveux, de même couleur, descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Lucy se trouvait désormais devant les portes, scrutant les environs, ne voyant son père nulle part.

« Il… Il ne viendra pas. Il a toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi j'ai cru que ce serait différent cette fois? »

La tête baissée, elle senti une main se déposer sur son épaule gauche. Tranquillement, elle releva sa tête puis figea à l'entente de la voix derrière elle.

\- Lucy… C'est bien toi. Lança l'homme.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à son père mais qui était complètement différent de ses souvenirs.

\- O-oui…

Jude n'était plus l'homme qui ressemblait à un sans-abri. Ses cheveux étaient courts à présent et soigneusement placé vers l'arrière. Sa barbe avait disparu laissant place qu'à une moustache bien entretenue. Son surplus de poids n'était plus, il portait un habit marron qui le démontrait parfaitement. Il semblait plus jeune qu'avant, il semblait être en santé, il semblait être heureux. Lucy s'était imaginé des scénarios mais celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout changé… Enfin, si. Tu as grandi mais tu as toujours le même regard que lorsque tu étais petite. Lança son père avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Maman me le dit sans cesse… Répondit sans réfléchir Lucy.

\- Layla a toujours eu raison. Elle et toi êtes pareilles.

Lucy se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en gardant un air gêné. Son père le remarqua aussitôt et poursuivit la conversation.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger une glace? En chemin, j'ai vu un petit camion qui en servait.

\- Une glace?

\- Oui, une glace au chocolat comme tu les aime.

\- Tu te souviens de ça? Questionna Lucy surprise.

\- Bien sûr, je n'étais peut-être pas là mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Le tendre sourire de son père à son endroit l'avait apaisé en quelque sorte. Elle avait réussi à lui adresser un sourire à son tour puis elle marcha aux côtés de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ce fameux camion. Jude commanda deux glaces aux chocolats puis alla rejoindre Lucy sur un banc qui était situé dans le parc avoisinant.

\- Merci. Lança Lucy lorsque son père lui donna son cornet.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Dis-moi, comment vas-tu? Ça va bien à la maison?

\- Je vais bien, et si jamais je tombe malade, maman est là alors… Pour ce qui est de la maison, c'est normal. On héberge deux personnes qui n'ont plus de maison depuis quelques temps.

\- Je ne doute pas que ta mère soit au garde-à-vous pour ta santé. Lança Jude en riant quelque peu. Je suis étonné de savoir que ta mère ait accepté d'héberger deux personnes que vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Oh non! Elles sont proches de moi. Maman n'aurait jamais accepté sinon.

\- Je vois et l'école, ça va bien?

\- Oui, tout va bien dans ce domaine… Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait discuter de ce qui s'est passé avant? Demanda Lucy.

\- Oui, tu as raison… J'aurais dû commencer par ceci. Je suis désolé Lucy. Comme je te l'ai écrit, j'ai réalisé mes torts et je tiens à me racheter auprès de ta mère et toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire par racheter..?

\- Je veux que vous puissiez compter sur moi. Que ce soit pour un rien ou pour une urgence, je serai là et je veux être là. Je sais très bien que tu te méfies toujours de moi et je le comprends très bien. C'est pourquoi je tenais à te voir aujourd'hui pour discuter et qu'on puisse recommencer à zéro tous les deux.

\- Alors tu me dis que tu seras là pour nous désormais?

\- Oui, je me suis installé à Tokyo depuis quelques mois et j'ai même un emploi dans la firme Mitsui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Lucy.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne disparaitras pas du jour au lendemain si j'accepte de te revoir?

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais tu dois me faire confiance.

\- J'ai eu confiance en toi durant toute ma jeunesse malgré ce que tu m'as fait subir. J'avais confiance que tu reviendrais pour maman et moi mais tu n'es jamais revenu. Toutes ces années où j'espérais te voir franchir notre porte… Comment pourrais-je remettre ma confiance entre tes mains? Demanda Lucy qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je comprends. J'agirais probablement de la même manière si j'étais toi. Cependant, j'ai changé. J'ai arrêté de boire, je me suis pris en main et maintenant, je suis ici pour ma famille. Je ne peux rien faire pour te redonner cette confiance mais je peux te promettre que je ne partirai pas. Je resterai ici que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Alors je n'ai que ta parole pour décider de la suite?

\- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais cette parole est ce que je t'ai dit de plus vrai depuis toutes ces années.

Jude regardait Lucy sérieusement. Ce visage ne démontrait aucun mensonge et ni de mauvaise intention.

\- Très bien… J'accepte. Déclara Lucy qui prit une bouchée de sa glace.

Jude attrapa la main de sa fille puis lui adressa un sourire sincère. Surprise, celle-ci n'avait pas réagi mais au fond d'elle, la main de son père lui avait manqué. Le sourire de son père, la voix de son père, le regard de son père et la présence de son père… Tout ceci lui avait terriblement manqué même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Malgré le silence qui régnait, Lucy appréciait ce moment. Elle appréciait la présence de son père qui pour la première fois de sa vie agissait comme tel. Elle espérait seulement que le comportement de Jude n'allait pas disparaitre pour faire place à celui qu'il était des années auparavant.

« S'il te plait… Ne te sauve pas cette fois. Ne m'abandonne pas une fois de plus… »

* * *

 **Donc, comme d'habitude, j'aimerais bien lire votre avis concernant ce chapitre!**

 **ByakuyaFan : C'est toujours lorsqu'on veut trop que tout ce gâte! Il va falloir que Lucy réfléchisse un peu ou laisse Erza faire le premier pas! Je suis d'accord avec toi. On ne sait jamais avec Erza. Présentement, Lucy n'a pas vue de tête rousse dans les parages. Ce sera à voir! Merci beaucoup et bon courage pour ton écriture!**

 **Thegleek67 : Hahaha xD Connaissant Mira, elle aurait bien pu annoncer une telle nouvelle! Merci beaucoup pour tout :)**

 **AmandineReader : Merci beaucoup! Même si ton commentaire n'est pas constructif, je l'apprécie tout autant! :)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci à toi pour le commentaire et le fait que tu lises ma fiction. En effet, Lucy progresse!**

 **Novia974 : Désolée, je prend du retard ces derniers temps. Mais j'essaie de publier le plus vite possible! Merci pour tout! Oui, Lucy s'est enfin bouger les fesses et il était temps, maudite feignarde... -_- À la prochaine :)**

 **Kittykat : Merci beaucoup, voici justement la suite. J'essaie de publier un chapitre par mois et peut-être d'ici quelques semaines, je pourrai en publier deux par moi. À la prochaine :)**

 **Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine!**


	25. Fête de fin d'année

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Ayant prit un peu d'avance dans mon écriture, je peux donc mettre en ligne ce chapitre! Il était officiellement prévu pour le 5 juin mais je me suis dit que je pouvais me forcer un peu!**

 **Donc voilà, le chapitre 24.**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui suivent cette fiction :)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Jude et Lucy marchaient en direction de l'appartement de celle-ci. Après avoir mangé leur glace et s'être parlé, ils étaient allés se promener sur le chemin du lac près de la demeure de Levy. Jude lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait son travail dans la firme et qu'il adorait ça. Il lui expliqua aussi ce qu'il avait dû faire durant sa thérapie pour son alcoolisme. Quant à elle, Lucy lui avait fait part de son année dans sa nouvelle ville, la rencontre de ses amies, le fait qu'elle était partie en camps d'été et avait gagné la course d'orientation. Elle avait gardé le silence concernant sa relation avec Erza croyant que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui annoncer qu'elle était en couple et encore moins avec une femme. Sa mère avait peut-être bien réagi, mais elle ne connaissait pas son père, pas comme elle le devrait. Cependant, à quelques minutes de marche de son appartement, Jude posa la question qu'elle avait tenté de cacher durant sa journée.

\- Dis-moi Lucy, je ne suis pas un expert mais je crois qu'à ton âge, les jeunes ont parfois un partenaire dans leur vie. Lança-t-il en tentant de poser la question le plus subtilement possible.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas très doué pour ce genre de discussion. Constata sa fille les pommettes quelque peu rosées.

\- Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un qui était à l'aise en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, je crois que je suis un peu comme lui. Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Um… En fait, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire..? Je ne suis pas pour lui balancer cette information et ensuite partir sans rien ajouter. »

Jude regardait sa fille et remarqua bien qu'elle ne semblait pas à l'aise de lui parler de sa vie amoureuse.

\- Je suis désolé, je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Nous ne sommes pas…

\- Et j'aimerais bien te présenter cette personne si tu le veux bien. Coupa Lucy qui avait pris son courage à deux mains.

L'expression de surprise de son père se changea rapidement en un sourire chaleureux. Sa fille avait accepté de lui laisser une autre chance et elle lui avait même parler de sa vie personnelle. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir sa fille devant lui.

\- Oui, je veux bien. C'est quand tu voudras.

\- Ce samedi? Ça irait pour toi?

\- Ce samedi. C'est parfait!

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle détourna son regard de son père puis constata qu'ils étaient tout près de son immeuble. Plus ils avançaient, plus une silhouette familière se formait devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve en face d'elle.

\- Maman?

\- Layla… C'est bien toi? Demanda Jude, un regard attendrit ainsi qu'une certaine lueur de joie.

\- Jude… Ça fait si longtemps. Répondit tendrement la mère de Lucy qui s'avança près d'eux.

Sachant très bien qu'ils devaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, Lucy se recula puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Juste avant de franchir les portes, elle se retourna pour regarder vers son père et sa mère.

\- Merci! Papa… S'écria-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans l'édifice.

« Papa… Papa… Je devrais être en mesure de m'y habituer. »

Rapidement, elle monta les marches trop pressé de raconter sa journée à Erza et de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle cria le nom de sa bien-aimée, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir.

Sans avertissement, elle sauta dans les bras de la rousse, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Lucy..? Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, tout va bien… Répondit la blonde qui replaça sa tête encore plus près du cou d'Erza.

À son tour, Erza ferma ses bras autour de sa petite-amie, déposant au même moment son menton sur le dessus de la tête de Lucy.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Susurra la blonde.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Lucy se retira des bras de la rousse, attrapa tendrement son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ces lèvres m'ont tellement manqués, son odeur, sa présence… »

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, une autre voix familière les redescendit sur terre.

\- C'est si beau l'amour! Comment ne pas sourire en vous voyant toutes les deux! Lança Mirajane qui les regardait depuis le cadrage du salon.

\- M-Mira!? S'écria Lucy, le visage tout rouge.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé surveiller la viande dans le four? Questionna Erza qui ne semblait pas du tout gênée de s'être fait attrapé par sa sœur.

\- Il ne va pas brûler le temps de quelques minutes. Dès que j'ai entendu Lucy, je me suis dit que le reste de votre conversation allait être intéressante et j'avais bien raison!

\- T-tu savais que Mira était là et tu m'as laissé..! Ajouta Lucy devenant de plus en plus rouge.

\- Ce n'est que Mira non? Et puis, il faudra te faire à l'idée puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir loin de moi. Répondit la présidente en rapprochant Lucy contre son corps.

\- L'amour! S'écria Mira à nouveau.

\- E-Erza! Que fais-tu?! Demanda la blonde n'ayant toujours pas reprit ses couleurs.

Aussitôt, Erza attrapa Lucy dans ses bras, la soulevant par la même occasion. Une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Lucy qui avait l'expression la plus mignonne qui soit. Mira, de son côté, avait des étoiles dans les yeux et se retenait de lancer des cris de joie. Lucy secouait ses pieds et demandait à la présidente de la relâcher qui elle, n'en avait pas l'intention.

\- Le rouge te va très bien, tu sais. Ajouta Erza afin de gêné encore plus sa petite-amie.

\- Erza! Dépose-moi! Lança Lucy toujours aussi rouge.

Trop concentrées, elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne virent pas non plus Layla s'avancer vers elles.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes ennuyées.

Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, Lucy tourna sa tête en direction de sa mère. Le rouge devenait de plus en plus rouge. On pourrait presque croire que sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Maman!? S'écria-t-elle, arrêtant tout mouvement de sa part.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je vais aller voir si la viande est prête. Répondit Layla qui leur adressa un sourire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Mira leur adressa un sourire puis alla rejoindre la mère de Lucy à la cuisine. Toujours dans les bras d'Erza, Lucy restait figée. L'arrivée de sa mère l'avait pétrifié, son âme s'en allait peu à peu, son corps commençait à se décomposer pour laisser place à de la poussière. Pour ce qui est d'Erza, elle se mit à rire, ce qui fit revivre Lucy.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle!

\- Je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Répondit la rousse qui riait encore plus.

\- Ne rit pas! Dépose-moi à la place.

\- Oui, oui…

Comme demandé, Erza la déposa gardant toujours son sourire en l'a regardant. Pendant ce temps, Lucy replaça son chandail ainsi que ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle regarda à l'endroit de la présidente, le rouge un peu moins présent sur son visage.

\- Tu vas me le payer! Lança-t-elle en lui assenant un coup de poing sur son épaule droite.

\- Je me demande qui de nous deux mérite le plus une punition. Rétorqua Erza à la suite du geste de la blonde.

\- C'est toi!

Le comportement de Lucy n'avait rien de celui d'ordinaire. Face à Erza se trouvait une Lucy timide. Même si elle essayait de faire sa dure et de paraitre en colère, Erza ne pouvait que rire. N'ayant pas terminé de gronder la rousse, Lucy s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale mais fut interrompu pas sa mère qui les appela pour le souper.

\- Ne pense pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Finit-elle par dire avant de se diriger dans la cuisine suivit d'Erza qui souriait encore.

« Elle va voir que je peux aussi faire des mauvais coups. Je n'ai pas oublié l'autre fois et je n'ai pas l'intention de ne rien faire. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy s'était calmée et profita de ce souper de famille. Chacune raconta sa journée en détail. Mira était resté avec Levy toute la journée. Elles avaient aidé la mère de la bleutée à planter les arbustes dans son jardin et avaient raclé la terre. Layla avait passé la journée à l'hôpital, recevant deux demandes en mariages par des hommes atteint d'Alzheimer. Erza s'était occupée des documents importants pour le conseil des élèves et avait fait les derniers préparatifs pour la fête de fin d'année prévu ce vendredi. Puis, Lucy raconta sa journée passée avec son père et leur expliqua qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il avait réellement changé. Layla l'encouragea à continuer en lui disant qu'elle était là pour elle, Mira lui exprima sa joie et Erza lui attrapa la main afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était là pour elle.

Une fois les assiettes vides, Erza et Lucy rangèrent la table puis s'occupèrent de la vaisselle puisqu'aujourd'hui était leur tour. Erza nettoyait la vaisselle puis Lucy l'essuya et la rangea. Celle-ci en profita également pour lui parler de la rencontre qu'elle avait prévu ce samedi.

\- Erza…

\- Oui?

\- Um, si je te demandais de rencontrer mon père, accepterais-tu? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Bien sûr! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, n'en doute jamais.

\- Dans ce cas, tu voudrais bien venir le rencontrer ce samedi? Je lui annoncerais que nous sommes ensemble. Vous pourriez faire connaissance par la suite…

\- Tu veux lui annoncer dès la première rencontre?

\- Je ne devrais pas..?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, je veux seulement que tu sois sûre de vouloir lui dire et non te sentir obligé de lui dire. Répondit Erza en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Je veux lui dire, je veux que tu le rencontre et qu'il sache que c'est toi que j'aime. Déclara la blonde, très sérieuse.

\- Très bien, je serai là. Accepta Erza.

Dès qu'elles eurent terminées, elles en profitèrent pour réviser avec Mira. Enfin, Erza avait obligé sa sœur ainsi que Lucy à réviser en vue de l'examen de jeudi et vendredi. Connaissant bien la rousse, Lucy et Mira ne pouvaient refuser. Même si la fatigue prenait le dessus, elles ne devaient pas arrêter et surtout, elles ne pouvaient pas s'abandonner. Après quelques heures de pur torture, Erza arrêta la séance de révision afin d'aller se coucher et être en forme pour son examen du lendemain. Comme Mira dormait ici, Lucy n'eut d'autre choix que de dormir avec sa mère. Elle n'eut aucun temps pour s'ennuyer puisqu'elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain fut le jour de leur examen de science physique. Ayant révisé durant des heures la veille, Lucy termina son examen dans les premières ainsi que Mirajane à la grande surprise de Cana sensei. Évidemment, Elles terminèrent après Levy, Kagura et Erza mais étaient tout de même dans les premières. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Erza et Kagura eurent congé du conseil et purent accompagner Levy, Mira et Lucy au karaoké. Puis, rapidement vint le temps de rentrer à la maison. Pour une deuxième fois en deux jours, Mira dormit chez Lucy. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'habituellement, elle alternait. Cependant, Lucy ne posa pas de question pour le moment ne voulant rien provoquer surtout que la fête de fin d'année se passait demain.

* * *

Assise sur sa chaise, elle regardait sa copie puis soupira.

« Aller, c'est le dernier et ensuite ce sont les vacances. L'Australie… Pense à l'Australie! »

Elle regarda l'horloge devant elle. Elle avait trois heures. Trois heures et tout était fini. Elle attrapa son stylo, se concentra sur sa notion et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de répondre aux questions.

« Pourquoi poser de telles questions!? On ne se servira jamais de cela après l'école! Ahhhh… »

L'heure avançait et Lucy se devait de terminer son examen le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une question, elle regarda au alentour pour constater que plusieurs avaient déjà terminés. Elle regarda l'heure une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'il lui restait assez de temps.

« Une demi-heure, c'est bon Lucy! Tu as le temps de répondre à cette fichue question! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle déposa son stylo, retourna sa copie puis laissa aller un soupir de soulagement. Au son de la cloche, des cris de joie se firent entendre, des soulagements et quelques pleurs aussi. Lucy quant à elle, se dépêcha de sortir de la classe, attendant sa bien-aimée et ses amies. Dès qu'elle vit la chevelure écarlate d'Erza, elle lui attrapa le bras et lui sourit.

\- Comment s'est passé ton examen?

\- Bien, j'ai pu voir que tu as terminé près de la fin. Répondit Erza un petit sourire en coin. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir réviser.

\- Mais j'étais exténuée! Et de toute manière, j'ai réussi à le terminer à temps.

\- Oui, c'est l'essentielle en effet.

\- Alors, tu viens te préparer à la maison? Demanda la blonde.

\- Um… Je ne pourrai pas, je dois rester ici pour finaliser le tout avec Kagura. Rétorqua la présidente se sentant mal de ne pas pouvoir être avec Lucy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends! Cependant, ce soir, tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour être loin de moi. Finit par dire Lucy qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Un sourire au visage, Erza rejoignit Kagura qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Lucy et Mira marchait en direction de leur maison afin de se préparer pour la fête. Au départ, Lucy croyait que Mira allait aller chez Levy mais il semblerait que non. Elle commençait à trouver tout ça de plus en plus louche. Cependant, elle n'osait pas demander à Mira si tout allait bien par peur de mal faire. Elle se contenta uniquement de marcher en sa compagnie, discutant de tout et de rien.

À leur arrivé à l'appartement, le silence régnait. Layla était toujours à l'hôpital et Erza à l'école. Il n'y avait que Lucy et Mira. Elles décidèrent de se prendre un petit quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine avant de se préparer et au même moment virent une note sur la table. Elle provenait de Layla, l'écriture était soignée ce qui surpris Mira puisque les infirmiers et les médecins écrivaient toujours mal.

 _Prenez soin l'une de l'autre et danser jusqu'en à avoir mal aux pieds! S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. N'oubliez pas de vous amuser!_

 _Passez une bonne soirée les filles, je vous aime._

 _Layla xx_

Automatiquement, un sourire se dressa sur le visage des deux amies. Mira en perdit même quelques larmes. Elle expliqua à Lucy que ce n'était rien, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des mots de ses parents et qu'elle appréciait le geste de Layla.

Lorsqu'elles finirent de manger leur collation, elles se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Mira qui était aussi l'ancienne chambre à Lucy. Elles mirent la penderie sans dessus dessous, à la recherche du morceau de linge parfait pour la soirée. Une robe? Une jupe? Un pantalon plus serré qu'ordinaire? Que devaient-elles mettre? Elles devaient faire attention à ne pas porter de vêtements trop osés puisque Kagura l'es avait mises en garde le matin même.

 _Même s'il s'agit d'une fête, vous devez garder un minimum de vêtement sur vous! Vous représentez l'école et des règles d'inspections seront en vigueur! Compris Heartfilia?_

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle spécialement visée? Ce n'est pas comme si j'enfreins les règles. Je les respecte depuis un bon moment… »

L'une près de l'autre, elles enfilèrent tenues après tenues dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne. Se regardant dans le miroir, Lucy entendit la voix de Mira derrière elle.

\- C'est dommage qu'Erza ait dû rester à l'école. Je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé être avec elle.

\- Oui, mais je suis contente d'être avec toi. Je croyais que tu allais te préparer avec Levy et..!

« Mince! Stupide Lucy! »

Sans attendre, Lucy se retourna en direction de Mira la scrutant du regard.

\- Um, je veux dire… Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais elle m'a demandé qu'on se prépare séparément pour garder la surprise. Au départ, j'hésitais mais ensuite j'ai compris qu'elle voulait que ce soit spécial! Et puis, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi! Cela fait si longtemps. Répondit Mira en souriant.

Lucy resta sans voix. Elle qui s'était fait plusieurs scénarios sur Mira et Levy. Elle s'était imaginé des ruptures douloureuses, des trahisons, un amour disparut! Au final, il ne s'agissait que d'une attention si mignonne de la part de Levy. Il faut croire qu'elle avait l'imagination beaucoup trop débordante.

\- C'est plutôt étonnant… Venant de la part de Levy, je ne m'y en attendais pas. Finit par répondre Lucy.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose. Mais l'amour c'est ça, non? Une série d'évènement et de déclaration inattendue!

\- Oui!

Suite à cette discussion, elles finirent enfin par trouver la tenue parfaite. Mira portait une robe noire à décolleté. Malgré les avertissements de Lucy concernant le niveau visible de sa poitrine, Mira avait décidé de la garder. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et avait opté pour des talons noirs ayant une fleur sur le dessus. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux argenté détachés et avait même défait élastique qui tenait son toupet en l'air le laissant tomber au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Du côté de Lucy, elle avait enfilé une robe turquoise sans bretelle qui arrêtait à sa mi-cuisse. Il y avait, sur celle-ci, une petite corde au-dessous de sa poitrine qu'elle attacha à l'aide d'une boucle. Elle se mit ensuite des boucles d'oreille en forme de cœur puis un long collier en forme de clé. Finalement, elle mit de petits talons blancs pour compléter sa tenue. Elle finit par attacher ses cheveux laissant deux mèches de chaque côté libre.

Juste avant de partir, elles regardèrent l'heure et virent qu'elles partaient légèrement en retard sur ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Sans prendre une minute de plus, elles quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent à la station de train. Inutile de dire qu'elles se firent regarder par plusieurs hommes dans le train qui n'étaient pas du tout subtil. Malheureusement pour eux, ces deux demoiselles étaient déjà prises et ce, par des femmes. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant les grilles de l'école, Levy y était.

Elle était peignée comme à son habitude et portait un ruban orangé dans ses cheveux. Elle portait une robe de même couleur qui finissait à ses genoux. Il y avait un ruban blanc sur le haut qui était attaché dans son cou afin que la robe ne tombe pas. Elle portait également de petite sandale orange qui était tressé jusqu'à la hauteur de ses chevilles.

Dès qu'elles furent l'une en face de l'autre, Mira et Levy eurent quelques rougeurs aux visages. Chacune semblant sous le choc, elles ne dirent pas un mot et ne faisait que se regarder.

\- Um… Vous êtes très belles. Lança finalement Lucy tentant de sortir ces deux amies de leur état de pierre.

Aussitôt, elles clignèrent des yeux et remercièrent Lucy en lui retournant le compliment. Malgré l'interdiction de faire des rapprochements dans l'école, Mira attrapa la main de Levy puis marcha en direction de la salle. Lucy qui suivait derrière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir ses amies ainsi, la rendait heureuse. Toutefois, elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de voir Erza. Elle ignorait qu'elle réaction elle allait avoir, elle espérant seulement que ce soit une bonne. Arrivé au niveau de contrôle des tenues, Mira se fit avertir par nul autre que Kagura mais celle-ci l'a laissa passer puisqu'elle était la sœur de la présidente. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Lucy, la vice-présidente alla la voir.

\- Je constate que pour l'une des rares fois cette année, tu m'as écouté Heartfilia. Ta robe aurait pu être plus longue mais ce n'est pas grave. Profite bien de la fête et surtout ne fait rien qui est contre les règles. Lança Kagura avec sa voix stricte.

\- Bien sûr que non. On se revoit tout à l'heure. Répondit la blonde en lui souriant.

Désormais dans la foule, Lucy tentait de trouver une certaine personne à la chevelure écarlate. S'apprêtant à traverser la mer de monde devant elle, elle fut arrêtée par la voix de celle qu'elle cherchait.

\- Mademoiselle Heartfilia, accepteriez-vous de passer cette soirée avec moi?

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna pour apercevoir Erza qui était tout simplement magnifique. Ces cheveux étaient longs et ondulés avec un élégant nœud qui reliait une partit de sa chevelure vers l'arrière. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui au niveau de ses hanche devenait fripé. Le haut s'attachait dans son cou laissant un décolleté en 'v'. Au niveau de sa taille, il y avait un large bout de tissu de même couleur qui était noué laissant tomber le reste du tissu. Finalement, elle avait opté pour des talons blancs et des boucles d'oreille en forme de diamant.

\- Erza… Tu es, splendide! Réussit à dire la blonde.

\- Merci mais devant moi, se tient la plus belle femme de ce monde. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais la garder avec moi pour la soirée. Répondit Erza en lui souriant.

\- Tu n'avais pas à demander… Ajouta la blonde, les joues couleur rosé.

Ayant eu sa réponse, la présidente tendit sa main vers l'avant, attendant que Lucy lui tende la sienne. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle amena la blonde vers la piste de danse. Elles dansèrent durant une bonne partie de la soirée en compagnie de Mira et Levy ainsi que de Kagura. Bien sûr, Kagura avertie à plusieurs reprise qu'elles ne pouvaient pas danser aussi près l'une de l'autre mais Erza lui assura que ce règlement n'était plus en vigueur pour la soirée. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua vingt-deux heures, Erza prit Lucy et l'amena jusque dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, la présidente referma la porte et rejoignit Lucy qui s'était avancée au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de me tuer dans cette sombre pièce? Lança Lucy en ricanant.

\- Non… Je voulais te parler seule à seule quelques instants.

\- Tu sembles préoccupé. Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la blonde devenant un peu inquiète. Tu ne te sens pas bien?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Lucy, je, j'ai…

Erza cherchait ses mots, elle était nerveuse et ne savait pas comment agir. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un objet. Elle le plaça entre ses deux mains pour ne pas que Lucy remarque ce que c'était.

\- Plus jeune, mon père et moi avions chacun un objet que nous portions. Ce représentait notre lien particulier et um… Je sais qu'avec toi, je serai heureuse et jamais je te quitterai. Alors, si tu le veux bien, accepterais-tu de porter ceci en gage de notre amour?

Lorsqu'elle retira sa main au-dessus de l'autre, Lucy put remarquer un anneau. Elle était en argent et sur le dessus de celle-ci, était inscrit 'Tu es mon unique'. En voyant ceci, Lucy laissa couler quelques larmes de joie et lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires.

\- Oui! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Répondit-elle en serrant Erza dans ses bras.

\- Heureusement, je ne voudrais pas être la seule qui la porte. Ajouta la présidente en regardant son anneau sur son annulaire droit.

\- Tu, tu avais déjà le tien? Demanda Lucy qui se retira des bras d'Erza pour observer ses mains.

\- Oui, je t'aime et je trouve important d'avoir quelque chose qui nous relie toutes les deux. Puis-je?

À la demande d'Erza, Lucy lui tendit sa main droite afin qu'elle lui enfile son anneau dans son annulaire.

\- Voilà.

\- Maintenant… Commença Lucy en se rapprochant de l'oreille d'Erza. Que dirais-tu qu'on rentre à la maison. Finit-elle par dire en murmurant les derniers mots de manière séductrice.

\- Je… Um, tu..?

\- Je veux, Erza.

* * *

 **Donc, qu'en dites-vous?**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour, Merci beaucoup! Ce n'est pas évident en effet mais il faut croire que lorsque je décide d'écrire mes chapitres dans un délai précis, je réussi! Hourra! En fait, je me motive plus en lisant vos commentaires qu'en me motivant moi-même et je vous remercie pour cela. À la prochaine ^^**

 **Novia974 : Oui, le rendez-vous s'est bien passé et un autre est prévu pour bientôt! Si Levy et Mira l'ont fait? Eh bien, je dirais que Mira est quelqu'un d'entreprenante tandis que Levy est quelqu'un d'extrêmement gênée. Donc lorsqu'on se fit à la réaction de Levy au debut du chapitre 23, on peut en déduire qu'elles ont fait plus que simplement se tenir la main, s'enlaçer ou bien s'embrasser. Cependant, de la manière dont c'est dit, on peut soit s'imaginer qu'elles l'ont fait ou non. Je crois que je vais laisser cette discrétion aux lecteurs, selon leur point de vue. Oui, tu as raison, dans le dernier chapitre, Erza n'a pas fait assez d'apparition et je te comprend très bien de mentionner ce fait puisque je suis accro à Erza! C'est pourquoi, dans ce chapitre-ci, elle est beaucoup plus présente :) Merci pour tout et à la prochaine!**

 **Mlodie932 : Merci beaucoup :)**

 **AmandineReader : Bonjour, merci beaucoup! :)**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour, merci beaucoup! Heureuse de savoir que tu seras là pour mes fictions! Merci à toi de me suivre, de prendre le temps de lire chacun de mes chapitres dans chacune de mes fictions et de commenter à chaque fois. À la prochaine ^^**

 **Guest : Bonjour, Oui en effet. J'ai lu les derniers scan et lorsque j'ai vue la scène entre Kagura et Erza j'ai sauté de joie en quelque sorte. Il est vri que je suis bien partie pour les mettre ensemble mais je crois que je briserais le petit coeur fragile de Lucy ce qui ne plaaira pas aux autres. Merci encore d'avoir prit la peine de commenter :)**

 **Masamune : Bonjour, Wow! Lire ma fiction en une journée ou soirée, c'est fou! Merci beaucoup. Oui, en effet, ma ficiton ressemble à Citrus dans les débuts. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionner, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction lorsque j'ai commencé à lire Citrus. J'imagine que mon subconscient c'est dit pourquoi pas mettre un peu de Citrus dans tout ça! Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir en tête des idées loufouques. Ne croit pas que j'ai déjà fait brûlé ma maison en voulant invoquer des esprits! Oui, au départ Kagura était un personnage détesté mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire les gens ont commencé à l'aimer un peu plus jusqu'à peut-être penser qu'elle volerait Lucy à Erza. Chose qui pourrait se produire ou non. Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine!**


	26. Un voyage attendu

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Je sais, je suis EXTRÊMEMENT en retard! Pour me faire pardonner, enfin un peu... Voici le chapitre 25 qui est le plus long de cette fiction.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Marchant main dans la main, Lucy et Erza se faufilèrent entre la foule de monde qui se trouvait sur la piste de danse à la recherche de la sortie. Lucy espérait seulement que Kagura ne ferait pas son apparition afin de poser une tonne de question qu'elle n'écouterait pas de toute manière. Voyant le panneau 'sortie' devant elle, la blonde esquissa un sourire. Ce moment qu'elle avait tant repoussé depuis des semaines allait voir le jour. Avec le temps, Erza avait su lui prouver qu'elle était prête à attendre et qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je suis prête, elle ne pourra pas me repousser cette fois. Je veux officialiser le tout ce soir… Je… Je l'aime. »

À la surprise de Lucy, elles avaient réussi à sortir de l'établissement sans se faire pincer par la vice-présidente. Elle devait être occupé à surveiller les filles turbulentes et celles qui tentaient d'alcooliser le ponch au fruit. Ce qui était plutôt bien au final.

Le chemin menant à l'appartement semblait plus long qu'à l'habitude selon Lucy, ce devait être le fait qu'elle avait hâte d'arriver pour démontrer son amour à sa petite-amie. Sans aucune embuche sur leur chemin, elles arrivèrent en un seul morceau chez elles. L'appartement était aussi noir que la ville lorsque toutes les lumières y étaient éteintes, le silence régnait comme il régnait lors d'une nuit calme à Tokyo. Sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, Lucy dirigea Erza vers sa chambre se trouvant à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Une fois dans la chambre et la porte refermée, la blonde entoura le cou d'Erza à l'aide de ses deux bras puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- L-Lucy… Tenta de dire la rousse entre deux baisers.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser la chance de la repousser à nouveau, l'interpellé continua ce qu'elle faisait. Elle en profita également pour attraper les mains d'Erza afin de les positionner sur ses hanches. Prise par le désir, la présidente resserra son étreinte puis la rapprocha de son corps. Rapidement, elle l'a souleva dans ses bras, marchant en direction du lit ce qui laissa le temps à Lucy de retirer ses talons qui avaient tombé au sol ainsi qu'à Erza de descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe de celle-ci. Désormais couché sur son lit, Lucy observa sa petite-amie qui l'a regardait ardemment.

\- Lucy, nous pourr…

\- Ne tente pas de partir Erza. Coupa la blonde avec insistance.

\- Mais, ta mère… Elle pourrait arriver et…

\- Elle ne rentrera qu'au milieu de la nuit et Mira dort chez Levy. Alors, ne part pas. S'il te plait, Erza…

Délicatement, la rousse posa sa main sur le visage de Lucy tout en caressant sa joue à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir… Susurra-t-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Lentement, Erza rapprocha son visage de celle qui se trouvait au-dessous d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne ferme complètement les yeux, elle put apercevoir quelques rougeurs qui envahissaient les pommettes de Lucy. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles ne firent qu'une. Ce baiser venait tout juste de déclencher des désirs et sentiments que les deux ne connaissaient pas encore l'une envers l'autre.

Dans ce seul baiser, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs passions ardentes fusionnèrent et leurs désirs augmentèrent. Lorsqu'elles furent à bout de souffle, Erza en profita pour retirer la robe de Lucy. De ses mains habiles, elle défit la boucle qui se trouvait sous sa poitrine par la suite, agrippa le tissu de chaque côté de ses hanches puis délicatement le fit glisser vers le bas. La robe désormais au sol, la présidente jeta enfin un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie. N'étant qu'en sous-vêtement, la blonde détourna ses yeux tout en gardant ses rougeurs d'autrefois. Remarquant sa timidité, Erza détacha son nœud dans son cou qui fit tomber, à son tour, sa robe au sol.

\- Tu vas bien? Demanda la rousse qui s'était rapproché de Lucy par la même occasion.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime Erza…

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien-aimée.

Tout en l'embrassant, Erza en profita pour passer sa main droite de haut en bas du corps de Lucy. Elle put rapidement se rendre compte que sa partenaire appréciait le geste puisqu'elle frissonnait au contact de ses doigts. Lentement, Erza retira ses lèvres de celle de Lucy puis les déposèrent sur sa mâchoire, descendit vers son cou et finit par remonter vers ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla délicatement. De sa main gauche, elle se faufila sous le corps de la blonde pour ainsi détacher son soutien-gorge.

\- Je peux..? Demanda-t-elle afin d'avoir l'approbation de sa copine.

D'un signe de tête, Lucy autorisa Erza à retirer son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine pour la première fois. D'une douceur hors du commun, Erza commença à embrasser le sein gauche de la blonde puis passa au suivant.

\- Hmmpf..! Gémit Lucy tentant de se retenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la réaction de la blonde, Erza décida d'être légèrement plus agressive. Ses doux baisers se changèrent en de langoureuses succions pour finalement mordiller le mamelon de Lucy à l'aide de ses dents. Sans avertissement, celle-ci attrapa les mains de la présidente qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de son corps. Surprise de sa réaction, la rousse releva son visage et pu voir sa petite amie se pincer la lèvre inférieur tout en ayant les yeux fermés. N'étant pas capable de résister à ce visage si attrayant, Erza remonta l'embrasser avec fougue et sensualité.

Lucy laissa échapper quelques gémissements qui augmentaient l'envie et l'énergie de la présidente. À bout de souffle, Lucy brisa leur baiser tout en ayant des gouttes de sueurs dans son cou. Étant sa première fois, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait ressentir. En ce moment même, elle était en mesure de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû repousser cet instant. Le cœur battant la chamade, une respiration haletante et un désir hors du commun, elle regardait à l'endroit de la belle rousse qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle.

\- Dis le-moi si je te fais mal, d'accord? Lança Erza qui semblait avoir plus d'énergie que ce qu'il restait à la blonde.

\- Ça va… Tu peux..! Ah… Hmmpf! Bredouilla Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir suite aux nombreux baisers que lui donnait Erza sur son cou ainsi que sa poitrine.

Donnant désormais des baisers sur son ventre, la présidente descendit jusqu'au-dessus de sa culotte, s'arrêtant par la même occasion. Elle observa vers Lucy afin de voir une certaine approbation qui lui fut rendu par un regard positif. Ne prenant pas un instant de plus, Erza retira la culotte de Lucy puis la laissa tomber au sol. De ses mains, elle caressa l'extérieur des cuisses de la blonde, lui attrapa les hanches puis alla embrasser le clitoris de celle-ci.

\- Hmmm… Erza… Cafouilla Lucy éprise par le plaisir que lui apportait sa partenaire.

Sans aucune permission, Erza rapprocha le bassin de la blonde puis mordilla son sexe. Aussitôt, Lucy crispa son corps qui remonta légèrement vers le haut. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus vite et ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. Voulant donner encore plus de plaisir à sa douce, la présidente retira son visage puis inséra doucement deux doigts. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir une pression qui se refermait sur ses doigts à chaque aller et vient qu'elle faisait.

\- Je… Je..! S'écria Lucy qui n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase complète et qui fut couper par le baiser qu'Erza lui donna.

Cette sensation était si bonne que Lucy était incapable de retourner le baiser qu'Erza lui avait donné. Elle lui avait agrippé le dos, resserrant son étreinte à chaque seconde. Sa tête désormais dans le cou de la rousse, Lucy gémissait, étant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Erza, elle, continua ses mouvements de va et vient tout en sentant le souffle chaud que dégageait Lucy dans son cou.

\- Erza..! Je… Je vais..! Ah! Ah..! Gnn..!

\- Lucy..! S'écria Erza qui avait accéléré sa cadence.

\- Ah… Ah! Cria littéralement la blonde qui au même moment perdit toute sa force.

Son corps détendu, les bras de chaque côté d'Erza, elle l'a regarda tendrement en ayant le souffle court. La présidente retira par la suite ses doigts puis déposa un baiser sur le front humide de Lucy.

\- À présent, tu ne peux me quitter… Je t'aime Luce. Déclara-t-elle.

\- À tout jamais… Tu es mon unique. Commença Lucy qui prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Finit-elle par lui dire en entourant son cou de ses faibles bras pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Dormant l'une contre l'autre, rien n'arriverait à les réveiller sauf une certaine personne…

\- Alors! Vous faites encore la grâce matinée vous deux! S'écria une voix qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Prise par surprise, Lucy se décolla d'Erza puis se couvrit le corps de sa douillette. De son côté, Erza ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta seulement de cacher son corps avec le peu de couverture que Lucy lui avait laissé.

\- M-Mira!? Que fais-tu ici!? S'écria la blonde aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

\- Levy et moi voulions aller déjeuner avec vous deux mais je vois bien que vous vous êtes couchées plutôt tard, non? Demanda Mirajane en souriant d'une manière à narguer sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa sœur.

\- N-non! De quoi parles-tu? Nous n'avons que dormit! Répondit Lucy gardant ses rougeurs.

\- Bien sûr… Rétorqua la blanche en leur tournant le dos. Nous vous attendons dans le salon. Finit-elle par dire en quittant la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Lucy enfouit son visage dans ses mains, couverte de honte.

\- Ne soit pas si gênée, elle ne faisait que te taquiner. Elle ne peut pas savoir ce que l'on a fait Lucy. Rassura la présidente qui lui caressa le dos.

\- Elle le sait… Rétorqua la blonde regardant désormais dans les yeux d'Erza.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

\- Nos vêtements.

\- Quoi, nos vêtements? Demanda la rousse ne comprenant aucunement ce que Lucy tentait de lui dire.

\- Ils sont partout au sol… Susurra-t-elle en enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans ses paumes de main.

Erza prit un léger moment pour regarder autour d'elle afin de constater que Lucy avait bel et bien raison.

\- Oh… Oh! Elle le sait! S'écria Erza beaucoup trop fort.

\- Ne le crie pas! Lança Lucy qui se jeta sur la rousse pour la faire taire.

Couchée sur le dos, regardant sa petite-amie au-dessus d'elle, Erza esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu souhaites reprendre là où nous l'avions laissé hier soir…

\- Non! Tu es stupide! Répondit la blonde en se levant du lit.

Elle attrapa le drap qui était rendu au pied du lit, l'enroula autour de sa taille puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Mais tu m'aimes tout de même. Ajouta Erza en souriant.

Elle ne put entendre qu'un soupir provenant de Lucy avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Un matin comme je les aime. Finit par dire la présidente qui se leva à son tour pour se préparer.

Assise à la table, Lucy, Mira, Levy et Erza discutèrent de leur soirée de la veille tout en déjeunant. Elles auraient cru voir Layla mais celle-ci dormait encore, trop épuisée de ses heures de travail à l'hôpital. Mira raconta que plus tard dans la soirée, une fille avait enfin réussi à mettre de l'alcool dans le ponch sans que Kagura le remarque. La vice-présidente avait bu cinq verres par la suite et Levy et elle-même en avaient également bu. Elles avaient fini la soirée dans le local du conseil des élèves à rire sans même savoir pourquoi. Pour ce qui était du reste de la soirée, Mira ne se rappelait de rien et ni Levy. Elles s'étaient réveillées dans la salle du conseil, couchées au sol, auprès de Kagura. À leur plus grande surprise, elle ne les gronda pas. Ce devait être dû à son horrible mal de tête qu'avait pensé Mirajane… Puis vint le moment que Lucy redoutait le plus.

\- Dit Lu-chan, vous avez quitté plutôt rapidement, non? Nous ne vous avons pas vue partir. Demanda Levy.

\- Oui… J'étais épuisée à cause de l'examen et les révisions alors nous sommes revenues pour regarder un film et nous nous sommes couchées par la suite. Répondit la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers Mira qui li souriait.

\- Tu en es sûre? Ma méchante petite sœur n'a pas abusé de toi j'espère?

Un teint rougeâtre apparut sur les joues de Lucy, elle semblait penser à une réponse mais Erza fut plus rapide.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Mira. Je n'ai pas abusé d'elle. Tant que je n'aurai pas son accord, je ne ferai rien.

\- Oh… Lui as-tu donné Lucy? Demanda Mirajane sournoisement.

\- E-Euh… Ce sujet n'a rien d'intéressant. Bredouilla la blonde qui passa sa main droite dans une de ses mèches dorées.

\- Je crois, qu'au contraire, cela semble très intéressant. Rétorqua la sœur ainée d'Erza.

De son côté, Levy observait la main de la blonde qui était différente à son habitude. Elle l'a scruta encore quelques secondes puis coupa la conversation entre sa copine et sa meilleure amie.

\- Lu-chan… Cette bague dans ton doigt. Elle n'était pas là les autres jours. Lança-t-elle.

À la question de Levy, Mirajane fixa à son tour la main de son amie et remarqua l'anneau argenté. Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de sa sœur et trouva la même bague sur celle-ci.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes mariée sans ne rien dire hier soir?! Pour ensuite vivre votre semi lune de miel en passant à l'acte? S'écria Mira qui avait des étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- Non! Pourquoi dis-tu toujours d'étrange chose… Répondit Lucy qui secoua la tête.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé la même question. Ajouta Erza qui souriait devant le visage rejeté de sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas étrange! C'est réaliste. Vous avez toutes les deux disparut hier soir, votre linge était au sol ce matin et maintenant la bague!

\- Votre linge au sol… Répéta faiblement Levy qui semblait n'avoir entendu que cela.

Lucy, le visage aussi rouge qu'on pouvait presque croire qu'il allait exploser, secoua ses mains devant elle.

\- Mais arrêté de parler de ça!

\- Alors, vous l'avez fait!?

\- Est-ce que je dois leur répondre? Demanda la présidente qui n'était plus sûr de ce qui fallait dire et ne pas dire.

\- Non! S'écria aussitôt Lucy.

\- Lu-chan… Tu es toute rouge, tu devrais peut-être prendre le temps de respirer un bon et de te détendre.

\- C'est impossible avec vous trois… Murmura-t-elle, découragée.

Suite à ces mots, Mirajane tenta de convaincre Lucy de retirer ce qu'elle avait dit, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas si pire contrairement à Erza et Levy. La bleutée secoua sa tête afin de montrer son désaccord avec sa petite-amie puis soupira. Finalement, Erza croisa ses bras et ne faisait que sourire tout en ayant les yeux fermés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lucy arriva enfin à expliquer l'histoire de sa bague. La déclaration d'Erza puis l'anneau qui est un symbole de leur amour. Elle expliqua par la suite que ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles puisqu'elle la portait dans son annulaire droit. Mirajane avait été un peu déçue mais après quelques secondes félicita sa sœur pour son romantisme. Le reste du déjeuner se passa assez bien. Layla les avait rejoint au alentour de dix heures trente et semblait aussi épuisée que la veille. Comme une bonne mère, elle rassura les filles qu'elle devait donner plus d'heures en vue du voyage et qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer une fois en Australie.

Les heures passaient mais le plaisir ne disparaissait pas. C'est lorsque Lucy remarqua qu'il était passé midi qu'elle dû interrompre tout le monde. En ce samedi, elle devait rencontrer son père avec Erza. Il devait les attendre près du fleuve qui se trouvait à dix minutes de marche de l'appartement. Elle s'excusa à ses amies puis à sa mère, leur disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas canceller se rendez-vous puis alla se préparer en compagnie d'Erza.

« Ça va aller… Il va accepter et comprendre. Il est impossible de croire qu'il n'aimera pas Erza… » Pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer en quelque sorte.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle alla rejoindre Erza qui l'attendait dans le salon depuis quelques minutes. Layla, Mira et Levy lui donnèrent des mots d'encouragements ainsi qu'Erza qui se leva pour la rejoindre.

\- S'il n'est pas capable de voir votre amour, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas encore ce qu'aimer veut dire. Conclu Layla qui donna un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Oui, merci maman…

C'est en étant nerveuse et à la fois excitée qu'elle partit avec Erza en direction du fleuve. Le soleil était à son apogée reflétant chacun de ses rayons sur l'eau bleutée qu'était le fleuve. Lorsqu'elles furent assez près de la promenade, Lucy remarqua un homme qui regardait en direction de l'horizon, les bras contre les barreaux argentés.

« Il est là… »

Marchant en sa direction, l'enfant unique de la famille Heartfilia put entendre sa petite-amie lui lancer un 'Ça va bien aller' afin de la rassurer d'avantage. Désormais derrière son père, Lucy s'adressa à lui faiblement.

\- Papa…

L'interpelé se retourna sans attendre puis lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Lucy! Te voilà. S'écria Jude en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oui et…

\- Et cette ravissante demoiselle doit être Erza, c'est bien ça? Coupa son père tout en desserrant son étreinte pour serrer la main de la rousse en signe de bonjour.

\- Oui… Susurra Lucy qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela. Confirma Erza en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Je me demandais si ma fille avait aussi bon goût que son père. Lança par la suite Jude.

\- A-attend une minute… Tu le savais? Et tu réagis normalement..? Questionna sa fille.

\- Oh, tu sais… Ta mère et moi nous sommes parlés quelques fois au court de la semaine et peut-être m'a-t-elle fait part de quelques détails de ta relation amoureuse. Réagir normalement..? Comment devrais-je réagir dans ce cas? Demanda à son tour Jude qui lui souriait aussi radieusement qu'à l'habitude.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je m'attendais à ce que tu… Enfin. Bredouilla Lucy.

\- Si tu veux, je peux agir un peu plus étrangement ou bien sembler plus sérieux. Ou poser des questions qui pourraient gêner Erza et toi par la même occasion. Déclara son père.

\- Non! Ça va aller! C'est parfait comme cela.

Jude échappa un petit rire à la suite de la réaction de sa fille puis reprit la parole.

\- Alors les filles, ça vous dirait une partie de Karting et ensuite un bon souper?

\- J'aimerais bien, oui. Répondit Erza gardant une attitude exemplaire.

\- J'adorerais! Ajouta Lucy aussi excitée qu'une enfant.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas.

La station de Karting ne se trouvait pas bien loin d'où se trouvait Lucy, Erza et Jude. Le trajet se fit assez rapidement toutefois, il avait permis à Jude d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Erza ainsi que sur la relation qu'elle avait avec sa fille. Bien-sûr, Lucy ne lui raconta pas tous les détails à la lettre puisqu'il faut le dire, leur relation n'avait pas été comme toutes les autres. En gros, Lucy lui expliqua qu'elles étaient à la même école, qu'Erza était la présidente des élèves et qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, le jour de son arrivé. Au départ, elles n'avaient aucun lien qui les unissaient mais ayant Mirajane comme amie avait fait en sorte qu'elles s'étaient vu à l'extérieur des cours. Elle avait fini par dire que Layla l'avait bien prit et qu'Erza et Mirajane vivaient à la maison le temps que leur demeure se reconstruise. Jude qui avait écouté l'histoire en entière n'avait su se retenir de rire lorsque Lucy lui avait expliqué la cause de l'incendie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que deux jeunes femmes avaient pu flamber une maison aussi facilement et imprudemment. Ce commentaire de Jude donna l'opportunité à Erza de lui faire part de ses parents absents. 'Alors, je serai fier d'être une figure paternel pour ta sœur et toi!' Déclara le père de Lucy avec un sourire attendrissant. La présidente ne lui avait pas répond mais sa réaction démontra sa joie et sa reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station de Karting, ils furent accueillis par un employé de la place. Il leur expliqua le déroulement, les règles puis finalement leur souhaita du plaisir. Ce parcours se trouvait à l'extérieur. La longueur d'un tour était approximativement d'un kilomètre et demi. La piste avait plusieurs courbes ainsi que de zigzag, ce qui rendait le tout beaucoup plus divertissant qu'un chemin en ligne droite. Les trois assis dans leur Kart, ils formaient une ligne de gauche à droite. Lucy avait celui de couleur vert, Erza le rouge et Jude le bleu.

\- Le gagnant décide du souper? Demanda Jude, un sourire en coin.

\- Un défi..? J'adore. Rétorqua Erza qui devint plus sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi je sens que je vais finir dernière… Soupira Lucy.

Aussitôt, tous leurs regards convergèrent vers la lumière se trouvant en face d'eux. Celle qui était rouge passa au jaune puis finalement au vert désignant que la course pouvait commencer. Trois tours, c'est ce qu'ils devaient accomplir pour remporter le défi.

« Alors là, mon père à un avantage. C'est le seul qui conduit entre nous trois. Je sais bien qu'Erza est compétitive et est bonne dans tous les domaines mais… Et moi là-dedans. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CETTE MACHINE N'AVANCE PAS PLUS VITE QUE ÇA! »

Effectivement, Jude et Erza avaient pris de l'avance sur la blonde qui n'avançait presque pas malgré son pied qui enfonçait la pédale de gaz.

\- Mademoiselle! Vous devez descendre le frein à main qui se trouve à votre droite. Cria l'employé qui avait remarqué l'état de Lucy.

« Le frein à main… »

Elle tourna son regard vers la droite et remarqua qu'un étrange bâton était en l'air.

« Ce doit être ce truc, non? »

De sa main, elle abaissa le frein à main et comme par magie, la vitesse de son véhicule augmenta considérablement.

« Ça marche! Oh… Ça, ça va vite! »

Lorsque Lucy avait enfin réussi à terminer son premier tour de course, Jude et Erza en était à la fin de leur deuxième. Les deux se suivaient de près cependant, Jude avait une petite avance de quelques secondes. Ils semblaient en parfait contrôle de leurs véhicules tandis que Lucy devait encore ralentir sous la barre des cinq kilomètres à l'heure pour effectuer son virage.

Après de nombreuses minutes, Lucy arriva enfin à la dernière ligne droite qui menait à la fin de la course. Dès qu'elle franchi la ligne blanche et noire, elle stoppa son véhicule et pris soin de mettre le frein à main. De ses mains moites, elle retira son casque de sécurité et alla rejoindre son père ainsi que sa petite-amie qui l'attendait un peu plus loin en souriant.

\- Tu as bien fait ça Lucy. Lança son père.

\- Pour une première fois, tu as été parfaite. Rajouta Erza afin de remonter le moral de sa copine.

\- Vous êtes gentils mais j'ai été nul. Répondit la blonde en souriant. Alors, qui de vous deux a gagné? J'étais un peu trop loin pour voir la fin de votre course.

\- Eh bien… J'étais en avance et arrivait presqu'à la ligne d'arrivée lorsqu'Erza est apparu à côté de moi à la dernière seconde pour l'emporter.

\- Vraiment!?

\- Oui, j'ignore toujours comment elle a fait.

\- Il faut toujours surprendre son adversaire à la fin. Ne jamais dévoiler son atout avant cela. Rétorqua Erza très sérieusement ce qui fit rire Lucy et son père.

« Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de cette personne… »

\- Alors, où allons-nous manger? Demanda Lucy.

\- J'avais pensé au restaurant prénommé Magnolia. Il parait qu'on y fait de succulente brochette de porc.

\- Va pour Magnolia! Lança aussitôt Jude qui commença la marche.

En plus d'avoir choisis un bon endroit pour manger, Erza avait choisis un restaurant qui était situé à quelques minutes de marche de la station de Karting.

Le service fut impeccable ainsi que la politesse que dégageait le serveur. Comme l'avait dit Erza, les brochettes de porcs étaient exquises ainsi que le riz fait à la vapeur. Durant ce souper, Jude en profita pour en apprendre d'avantage sur Erza elle-même. Ce qu'elle voulait faire comme travail, son opinion face à divers sujets ainsi que son opinion sur certaine facette de sa fille. Ce dernier point avait quelque peu gênée Lucy qui n'aimait pas trop cette idée. Bien sûr, Jude inclus sa fille dans la conversation ce qui rendit le souper captivant et un pur moment de bonheur pour les trois.

Puisque le soleil avait laissé place à la lune, Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de quitter le restaurant afin de se diriger vers l'appartement de Lucy. Malgré la réticence de Lucy, Jude alla reconduire sa fille ainsi que sa nouvelle bru.

\- Merci pour cette journée monsieur Heartfilia. Lança Erza qui lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Jude ira. Monsieur fait un peu vieux non? Rétorqua le père de Lucy en riant.

\- Merci pour tout papa… On se revoit cette semaine avant mon départ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Lucy lui fit un dernier sourire puis quitta en direction des portes de l'édifice en compagnie d'Erza.

\- Lucy! Attends une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. S'écria son père qui les avait rejoint tout juste avant qu'elles n'entrent.

\- Oui?

\- Je sais que tu dois te rendre à l'aéroport samedi soir. J'en ai discuté avec ta mère et j'aimerais bien te reconduire là-bas. Je viendrais te chercher en soirée et en même temps, j'aurais un petit quelque chose pour toi avant ton départ. Tout ça, si tu le veux bien sûr.

\- J'aimerais bien! Je t'attendrai samedi. Finit par dire Lucy qui disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment laissant son père seul ainsi que sa joie.

Dès que Lucy rejoignit Erza dans l'entrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras. Cette journée avait été parfaite et Erza avait été là. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Les choses commençaient à se remettre en place tranquillement.

\- Tu as passé une belle journée? Questionna la présidente qui avait refermé ses bras autour de la blonde.

\- Oui, excellente…

\- Même si tu ne savais pas comment fonctionnait le véhicule de la station de Karting?

\- Aller, moque-toi de moi. Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau cette fois. Rétorqua Lucy qui affichait un sourire de victoire.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas…

D'un geste incroyablement rapide, Erza réussi à attraper Lucy dans ses bras comme elle aimait si bien le faire.

\- Mais veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je finis toujours par me retrouver dans tes bras?

\- Si tu veux, je te dépose. Je comprendrais que cela te gêne ou te fâche. Répondit la présidente d'un air nonchalant.

« Si elle croit m'avoir ainsi! Je vais lui prouver! »

\- Non. Tout va bien.

Lucy put entendre un petit rire provenant d'Erza puis elle sentit le corps de celle-ci avancer. Elle se positionna face à l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton avec la flèche qui pointait vers le haut et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent tout en ayant toujours Lucy dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas si pire. Il n'y a personne autour et une fois devant la porte, elle me déposera. Ce qui sonnera ma victoire! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que… »

\- Maman!? S'écria Lucy qui aperçut sa mère lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

\- Lucy… Lança Layla prise par surprise. Et Erza. Je constate que votre journée est terminée. Finit-elle par dire.

Pour une énième fois, le visage de Lucy changea au rouge et elle se mit à gigoter pour qu'Erza la dépose au sol. Le sourire aux lèvres, la rousse la déposa puis la suivit jusque dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu, tu ne descendais pas en bas? Bredouilla Lucy toujours aussi rouge.

\- Non, je venais voir si vous étiez dans les environs et je vous ai trouvées. Je suppose que vous avez passé une bonne journée et que tout c'est bien déroulé?

\- Oui…

\- C'est exactement cela. Ajouta Erza qui souriait.

Le moment qu'avait prit l'ascenseur à monter semblait une éternité pour Lucy. Elle avait chaud et n'avait qu'une envie, donner un bon coup sur l'épaule d'Erza. Dès que les portes glissèrent sur le côté, Lucy sortit la première se dépêchant d'entrer chez elle. Sans attendre Erza ou sa mère, elle se dirigea dans son ancienne chambre et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Mira n'était pas là, elle devait surement passer la nuit chez Levy. Donc, elle était seule avec Erza et sa mère. À bien y penser, ce n'était pas si mal… Elle avait le visage aussi rouge que quelqu'un qui avait attrapé un coup de soleil, son cœur battait aussi vite que le rythme d'une musique et une envie incessante de frapper sa petite-amie l'habitait. Tout allait parfaitement bien!

« Pourquoi Mira n'est pas ici… »

Le bruit de la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux, elle put voir Erza qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Sans aucun avertissement, elle se leva puis assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule gauche de celle-ci. Ce coup ne sembla pas affecter Erza qui se mit à rire pour finalement rapprocher Lucy de son corps.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignonne lorsque tu es fâchée?

\- Tu n'es pas drôle!

\- Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit de ne pas te déposer.

\- Peut-être mais je ne savais pas que ma mère allait surgir devant nous.

\- Un moment assez comique, non?

\- Non! Vraiment toi… susurra Lucy qui colla sa tête contre le corps d'Erza.

\- Même si tu te caches, je sais que tu as le visage tout rouge. Tu dégages une chaleur incroyable!

\- Arrête de parler veux-tu!

\- Oui oui…

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucy reprenne ces couleurs avant de rejoindre sa mère pour lui compter leur journée.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours que Lucy avait présenté Erza à son père. Ils s'étaient revus deux autres fois au cours des derniers jours et tout allait aussi bien que la première fois. Mirajane et Levy avaient même pu le rencontrer durant un cours instant lorsqu'il était passé chercher Lucy et Erza. Lors de leur retour, Mira n'avait pas tardé à leur dire qu'il semblait être très gentil, chose qui avait plu à Lucy. Celle-ci ne devait pas revoir son père avant le fameux samedi soir. Cependant, en ce jeudi soir, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Son bulletin final.

Ses résultats scolaires se trouvaient dans ce bulletin final qui allait être remis le lendemain matin à l'école. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, avoir passé son année. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle devait dire adieu à l'Australie et bonjour aux cours de rattrapages durant l'été.

Il devait être près de minuit et elle ne faisait que se retourner de tout bord, tout côté. Sa mère qui se trouvait tout juste à côté d'elle ne semblait pas être dérangé par celle-ci. Pourquoi fallait-il que Mira dorme à la maison cette nuit. Être près d'Erza l'aurait peut-être aidé à être plus détendue. Mais il fallait s'y en attendre, Mira arrivait toujours dans les mauvais moments et lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sa présence, elle se trouvait chez Levy. La chance n'était pas avec elle pour ce domaine…

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait me distraire un peu? Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à dormir ou bien à me sentir mieux? »

Plus elle pensait, plus une idée lui vint en tête.

« Si je me souviens bien, je ne me suis pas encore venger d'Erza et de Mira… Et par chance, je crois avoir trouvé une idée parfaite! »

Aussi discrète qu'un ninja, elle sortit du lit puis quitta la chambre de sa mère. Sans faire de bruit, elle alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit un tiroir puis attrapa un marqueur noir permanent.

« Vous allez le regretter! »

D'un pas délicat, elle se dirigea jusque dans la chambre où se trouvaient Erza et Mirajane. Doucement, elle s'avança près de sa petite-amie, un sourire machiavélique l'accompagnant. De son marqueur noir, elle dessina de petites moustaches et lui colora le bout du nez par la même occasion.

« Fait! Passons à Mira… »

Lucy fit le tour du lit en prenant soin de ne toucher à rien. Lorsqu'elle fut en face de sa meilleure amie, Lucy approcha son marqueur puis lui dessina à son tour les fameuses moustaches ainsi que le petit nez noir.

C'est en ayant une allure de vainqueur que Lucy sortit de la chambre et alla se recoucher. Le simple fait de s'être venger l'avait calmé et avait fait en sorte qu'elle s'endorme pour profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Le dos contre le couloir, Lucy attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa copine ainsi que de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était levée beaucoup plus tôt pour se rendre à l'école dès son ouverture. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trouve dans l'appartement lorsqu'elles auraient réalisé l'état de leurs visages. Le temps avançait et les filles commençaient à arriver. Aux aguets, Lucy regardait vers sa droite, attendant le fameux moment. Levy fut celle qui arriva la première et alla saluer son amie aussitôt.

\- Lu-chan, tu es là plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Il y a une raison à cela!

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui! Tu vas la découvrir lorsque ta petite-amie et sa sœur vont arriver. Répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Ce sourire ne m'inspire pas confiance Lu-chan…

L'une à côté de l'autre, elles regardèrent dans la même direction jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes femmes arrivent. Sur leur visage, des marques y étaient présentes, ressemblant étrangement à des moustaches de chats ainsi qu'au nez de celui-ci. Levy s'apprêtait à demander qui pouvait bien venir à l'école déguisé ainsi mais fut vite répond lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Mira et Erza.

\- Lu-chan… Tu as!? Lança Levy qui ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque les deux sœurs arrivèrent en face d'elle.

Un sourire satisfait s'était formé sur les lèvres de Lucy.

\- Je dois admettre que ce mauvais coup est plutôt bon. Cependant, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne. Lança Erza en regardant à l'endroit de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignonne comme ça Erza…

D'un sourire, la présidente reprit son chemin en prenant soin de prendre la main de Lucy. De son côté, Mira regardait à l'endroit de Levy sans dire aucun mot.

\- Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage? Demanda la bleutée.

\- Tu ne me dis pas que je suis mignonne moi aussi? Répondit-elle sérieusement.

Prise par surprise, Levy afficha quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues. Elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits puis complimenta à son tour sa petite-amie.

Les quatre inséparables arrivèrent finalement à leur salle de classe où se trouvaient d'autres élèves ainsi que Cana sensei. Celle-ci ne s'était pas retenue pour parler des goûts douteux d'Erza et de Mira pour cette journée. Kagura avait même rit de la situation puis avait grondé Lucy par la suite lui disant que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire et encore moins à la présidente du conseil des élèves.

Finalement, vint le moment où Cana sensei distribua les bulletins. Comme elle fonctionnait par ordre alphabétique, Lucy n'allait pas attendre trop longtemps pour connaitre son résultat. À l'entente de son nom, elle sentit son cœur accélérer et son niveau de stress augmenter. De ses mains tremblotantes, elle attrapa le document puis retourna à sa place. Ayant pris une grande inspiration, elle décida enfin de jeter un coup d'œil. La note de passage pour chaque cours était de soixante-dix pourcent.

« 72, 71, 77, 84, 80, 73, 75 et finalement… 70… 70!? Je..! J'ai réussi! À moi l'Australie! »

Sans attendre, Lucy alla montrer ses résultats à Erza qui la félicita par la suite. Avec ses moustaches, elle était si mignonne! Elle aurait dû lui faire ce coup beaucoup plus tôt avait-elle pensé. Au bonheur de tous, elles avaient tous passé leur année scolaire. Ce qui signifiait une année en moins et un été qui allait être des plus formidables.

En arrivant à la maison, Lucy ne manqua pas de dire la bonne nouvelle à sa mère ainsi que Mirajane. Erza n'avait pas besoin de lui en faire part puisqu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait réussir. Layla prit le temps de les féliciter puis de demander pourquoi Mira et Erza portait un maquillage de chat. Lucy lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance personnelle. Suite à cette réponse, Layla ne posa pas plus de question.

Comme elles partaient demain soir, Erza, Mirajane et Lucy préparaient leurs bagages ensemble. Enfin, Erza les aidait plutôt puisqu'elle avait tout préparé en début de semaine.

\- Nous aurons besoin de notre maillot de bain n'est-ce pas? Questionna la sœur ainée en tenant trois sortes de maillots différents.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'amener toute ta garde-robe tu sais… Soupira Erza.

\- Tu sais, il peut arriver des imprévus et ce jour, tu seras contente que j'aie amené tout ce linge!

\- Tant que tout rentre dans ta valise. Rétorqua la présidente.

De son côté, Lucy était tranquille. Elle plaçait ses vêtements dans sa valise et écoutait les autres parler. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et cela commençait à l'affecter.

\- J'espère que ce que tu nous as dessiné sur le visage partira avant demain soir. Lança Mirajane qui se frotta la joue.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il faudra seulement que tu te laves plus longtemps. Sourit la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es mieux de rester sur tes gardes d'ici demain soir. Ajouta Erza afin de l'effrayer quelques peu.

\- Oh… Il ne faudrait pas qu'un petit chaton sauvage débarque pour se venger.

\- Erza… Un petit chaton sauvage..? Lança Mirajane qui n'arrivait pas à contenir son rire.

Seulement, la présidente ne trouva pas les propos de sa sœur si drôle. De sa main droite, elle lui assena une pichenette sur le front qui lui laissa une marque rouge.

\- Tu devrais te concentrer à faire ta valise. Finit par dire la rousse qui ignora la douleur de sa sœur.

Comme demandé, Mirajane continua de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Lucy avait échappé un petit rire suite à la situation et Erza aida sa petite-amie. Lorsqu'elles finirent enfin, l'heure indiquait onze heures trente-six minutes. Pour une deuxième nuit de suite, Lucy souhaita bonne nuit à sa bien-aimée ainsi qu'à sa meilleure amie.

\- Dors bien Luce, on se revoit demain matin. Termina par dire Erza qui embrassa tendrement Lucy avant qu'elle ne quitte pour la chambre de sa mère.

* * *

En ce fameux samedi, le soleil était à son apogée, éclairant tout autour de lui et brulant tous ceux qui osaient trop le regarder. Lucy et Erza étaient assises sur le canapé du salon à regarder une chaine de télévision. On peut dire qu'elles n'avaient fait que ça de leur journée ainsi que se bécoter un peu. Layla avait travaillé et venait tout juste de revenir pour le souper tandis que Mira était toujours chez Levy jusqu'à ce que Layla et Erza aillent la chercher pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Ce fut un souper où les mots Australie, plage et excité revenaient sans cesse.

Elles n'eurent conscience du temps que lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit dans l'appartement.

\- Ce doit sûrement être ton père. Lança Layla qui se leva de sa chaise pour aller répondre.

Pendant ce temps, Erza attrapa la main de Lucy et lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de te voir. Profite bien de ce temps avec ton père puisqu'après, je te garde que pour moi.

\- Compris. Rétorqua aussitôt la blonde qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever et de rejoindre ses parents dans l'entrée.

\- Tu es prête à y aller Lucy?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

\- Je vais m'occuper d'amener ta valise jusqu'à l'aéroport, d'accord ma puce? Lança Layla qui passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés de sa fille.

\- D'accord, merci maman.

\- On se voit plus tard. Finit-elle par lui dire juste avant qu'elle ne quitte avec son père.

Dès qu'elle mit le pas à l'extérieur, elle remarqua que le soleil commençait à descendre vers l'horizon, la rapprochant de plus en plus de son voyage. Une voiture se trouvait dans la rue en face de son père et elle-même. Une petite Hyundai qui ressemblait à la norme qu'avaient les gens de Tokyo.

\- Je l'ai acheté récemment. Elle sera pratique lorsque je voudrai aller te voir ou lorsque tu passeras pour ton permis. Lança son père désormais assis derrière le volant.

\- C'est une excellente idée!

Prêt à partir, Jude amena sa fille dans un petit café situé à une vingtaine de minutes de l'aéroport. Entre deux gorgée de son crémeux au chocolat, Lucy annonça à son père qu'elle avait passé son année scolaire ce qui l'avait soulagé. Celui-ci la félicita et l'encouragea à travailler encore plus fort pour l'année à venir. Décidée à avoir de meilleur note pour sa dernière année, Lucy accepta et lui promit de travailler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Inutile de dire qu'elle comptait sur les talents d'Erza pour l'aider à comprendre d'avantage et à rester concentrée lors des cours.

L'heure avança ce qui força le père et sa fille de quitter le café pour rejoindre les autres qui devaient déjà être à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Assis dans le véhicule et leur ceinture bouclée, ils partirent du petit bistro en direction Nord.

\- Lucy, j'ai pensé à te remettre un petit quelque chose avant que tu ne partes.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, cela t'aidera à penser un peu à ton vieux père et j'espère que ce présent te donnera le sourire et t'aidera à me faire confiance d'avantage.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera le cas papa… Répondit Lucy qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Regarde dans le coffre à gant, il est emballé dans un emballage vert. Lança son père qui restait concentré sur la route.

\- D'accord.

Comme son père le lui avait dit, elle ouvrit le coffre à gant et en sortit un paquet de couleur vert. Sur le dessus était écrit 'À ma chère fille, de ton père qui t'aime.' Un petit sourire se percha sur ses lèvres. Elle releva son visage pour observer à l'endroit de son père pour seulement un instant, mais fut au même moment aveuglé par les phares d'un véhicule qui se dirigeait tout droit vers le côté de son père. En un instant seulement, tout devint blanc autour de Lucy, elle sentit le véhicule tourner et tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à un endroit qu'elle ignorait pour finalement sombrer dans le noir total.

* * *

 **Donc? Des avis? Un opinion sur le sujet? Je suis preneuse :)**

 **Je tiens à vous informer que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction. Et oui, elle est presque terminée! Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas qu'elle allait être aussi longue! Merci pour tout ^^**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour! Effectivement, c'est toujours un pur délice de voir Erza se moquer légèrement de Lucy! Navré du long retard. Comme tu peux le voir, je peux publier en quelques jours et ensuite en quelques mois. Merci encore pour tout!**

 **KobaYouka : Bonjour :) Oui, on pourrait dire ça! Un pacte d'engagement, une preuve d'amour et de fidelité! Si romantique :) Merci beaucoup!**

 **Masane : Bonjour à toi, Merci pour tous ces compliments! C'est agréable de savoir que mes chapitres sont toujours aussi captivant! Alors, pour répondre à ta question, la vengeance... Eh bien, elle s'est faite dans ce chapitre :) Qu'en dis-tu? Quel imagination tu as! Ce n'est pas bête non plus! Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine ^^**

 **Kittykat : Bonjour, merci de lire ma fiction et d'avoir prit le temps de mettre un commentaire! À la prochaine ^^**

 **Koromo62 : Bonjour, j'espère que la rencontre Erza\Lucy\Jude t'a bien plu ainsi que leur fin de soirée du bal de fin d'année :) Merci ^^**

 **AmandineReader : Bonjour! Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour! Nul besoin de me remercier. Merci à toi plutôt!**

 **Link345 : La voici ^^ au plaisir!**

 **Loulou246 : Bonjour Loulou! J'espère que tu as pris le temps de cligner des yeux lorsque tu as lu ma fiction en entière ;) Merci pour ces compliments! Eh bien non, je ne l'avais pas abandonné, seulement flemmarder un petit peu. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera :)**

 **Merci à tous et à la prochaine ^^**


	27. La première page

**Bonjour!**

 **Après une longue absence, je suis enfin de retour!**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 26

En sursaut, Lucy ouvrit grand ses yeux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait sur un siège d'avion près du hublot de celui-ci. Des gouttes de sueurs sur ses tempes, elle regarda autour d'elle où se trouvait Erza qui l'a regardait inquiète.

\- Lucy? Ça va? Demanda sa petit-amie.

\- Je… Nous… Sommes dans l'avion? Vers l'Australie?

\- Oui, où crois-tu que nous soyons? Tu as oublié? Tu es arrivée avec ton père, il t'a souhaité bon voyage et nous sommes embarqués dans l'avion.

\- Mon père… Il va bien!? Demanda-t-elle en panique.

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? Répondit la rousse en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde.

\- Je crois que oui. Susurra Lucy tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

«Je vais bien, mon père aussi… Je dois avoir rêver. Tout va bien Lucy.»

Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et compta qu'elles devaient arriver d'ici une heure environ. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se recala dans son siège en serrant la main d'Erza qui se trouvait toujours sur sa cuisse. Elle n'osa pas fermer l'oeil du trajet par risque de revivre ce même cauchemar une deuxième fois qui avait semblé si réel. Erza et elle avait discuté un bon moment des endroits à visiter, des activités à faire et du temps de qualité qu'elles allaient avoir ensemble pendant ces deux semaines de vacance.

L'atterrissage s'était bien dérouler ainsi que le passage des douanes et du périple de retrouver sa valise. Toutes les quatre avaient en main leur bagage et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport de Sydney. Lorsqu'elles sortirent dehors, le soleil qui venait tout juste de s'étendre sur la ville leur brouilla la vue quelques instants. Il n'était que neuf heures trente du matin et elles pouvaient entendre le son des klaxons. Une voiture garée devant la sortie les attendait pour les conduire jusqu'à leur hôtel situé tout près de la mer de Tasman. Cela avait pris une quinzaine de minutes pour se rendre à destination. Inutile de dire que le trajet se fut dans le silence total, trop concentré à admirer le paysage féerique de l'Australie.

L'hôtel se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche de la plage de Bondi. L'extérieur était typique des hôtels moderne. La batiste était blanche, assez grande et large, un jardin était présent tout autour et de grandes portes en verre menait au hall d'entrée.

Lorsque Lucy entra suivit d'Erza ainsi que de Mira et sa mère, elle resta sans voix. Tout était blanc, l'entrée était vaste et dégagée. Des néons aussi bleus que l'eau de mer éclairaient tout le rez-de-chaussée et d'immenses fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du jour à l'intérieur. Le plafond comptait plusieurs poutre de bois qui donnait un style plus rustique et plus spécial.

Pendant que sa mère allait se charger des chambres, Lucy, Erza et Mira se plaça devant une des grandes fenêtres et observèrent l'horizon où elles pouvaient apercevoir la mer.

\- J'avais pensé au surf, ça vous dirais? Demanda Mirajane très sérieuse.

\- Tu es sûre de ça? Je crois que tu es plus du genre à flotter sur l'eau et à ne rien faire. Rétorqua sa sœur tout aussi sérieuse.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lucy qui ne se lassait jamais de ces petits moments importants.

\- Et toi Lucy? Demanda soudainement sa meilleure amie.

\- Moi?

\- Oui, tu es d'accord pour le surf? Et d'accord sur le fait qu'Erza peut être une personne cruelle et sans coeur. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui pour le surf et je dirais que ça dépend des jours. Répondit la blonde en ricanant tout en se collant sur la rousse qui avait pousser un petit rire.

\- Vous surveillerez vos arrières une fois sur votre planche. Prévenu Erza.

\- Ne joue pas à la dur de dur! Tu vas t'étirer un muscle du visage à force de garder ce regard sérieux et stupide. Lança la blanche.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de la tienne?

\- Elle ne peut pas être pire que toi, tu…

«De vraies enfants… Et dire que je vais devoir passer deux semaines comme ça»

\- Les filles! Venez, j'ai nos chambres. S'écria Layla qui leur faisait signe un peu plus loin.

Layla avait réservé deux chambres ayant chacune deux lits de grands formats. Comme Lucy et Erza étaient ensemble, elle s'était dis qu'il pouvait arriver des jours où elles aimeraient avoir une chambre à elles seules. Ce qui était parfaitement comprenable, mais qui avait gênée Lucy lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait part. Son visage avait tourné au rouge et elle n'arrêtait pas de demander à sa mère de changer de sujet, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un cours particulier pour ce domaine.

Une fois leurs valises dans leur chambre et s'être changer, elles redescendirent au hall d'entrée pour quitter l'hôtel en direction de la plage. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent arrivées à destination, comme l'avait indiquer la brochure. Le sable était d'une couleur blanchâtre et aussi fin que du papier. La mer avait un dégradé qui commençait d'un bleu turquoise jusqu'à un bleu plus sombre. Quelques vagues se faisaient voir au loin donnant ainsi le sourire aux filles qui ne pensait qu'à essayer de chevaucher l'une d'elle.

Une station conçue spécialement pour la location de planche ainsi que de combinaison aidèrent les quatre voyageuses pour s'équiper et pour leur expliquer les bases du surf. Après plus d'une demi heure, elles étaient enfin libres de plonger à la mer. Couché sur sa planche, Lucy regardait l'horizon accompagné d'Erza.

\- Alors tu es prêtes? Demanda la présidente.

\- Oui. Je suis juste surprise que ma mère est accepté d'en faire. Elle n'est plus très jeune, elle pourrait se faire mal.

\- Je ne m'en ferais pas pour ta mère mais plus pour Mira, regarde. Répondit Erza en pointant vers sa droite.

Lucy tourna légèrement sa tête et pu voir Mira qui ne faisait que tomber à l'eau à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se mettre debout. Puis un peu plus loin, se trouvait sa mère, déjà en train de chevaucher une vague avec facilité.

«Quoi!? Vraiment? Elle qui disait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait arriver à se lever debout sur sa planche… Je m'inquiétais pour un rien finalement.»

Lucy fut vite arraché de ses pensées lorsqu'Erza déposa un baiser sur sa joue mouillée.

\- Un baiser de chance. Aller, profitons de ce soleil et de ces vagues parfaites. Lança la rousse qui commença à nager droit devant elle.

«Oui!»

À son tour, Lucy pris son élan et nagea vers ce qui semblait à un début de vague. Contrairement à sa mère et à sa petite-amie, elle n'avait tenu que trois secondes avant de retomber dans la mer.

«Il faut croire que je ressemble plus à Mira pour ce qui est des réussites sportives...»

Elle passe des heures à tenter de surfer sur une seule vague. C'était finalement en fin d'après-midi qu'elle avait réussi pour la première fois. Elle avait lâcher un cri puissant qui avait fait tomber Mirajane de sa planche. Malheureusement pour elle, le surf n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Après leur séance de surf, elles passèrent du temps sur la plage à se reposer et à profiter des rayons du soleil sur leur peau blanche de touriste. Erza ne manqua pas d'attraper Lucy dans ses bras et de la jeter à l'eau froide à quelques reprises. Layla qui s'était endormi sur la plage s'était fait recouvert de sable par Mirajane, Lucy et Erza qui n'avaient cessé de rigoler. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin réveillée et sortie de sa prison de sable, tous s'étaient mis à rire. Son visage était d'un rouge éclatant ainsi que ses pieds tandis que le reste était aussi blanc que de la neige.

Elles quittèrent la plage au alentour de dix-sept heures pour aller prendre une bonne douche et se préparer à aller souper à l'hôtel. Mira et Layla avait pris une chambre pour se doucher et l'autre chambre était pour Lucy et Erza. Le jeune couple en profita pour partager leur douche et économiser de l'eau. Bien sûr, la vraie raison n'avait en rien rapport avec l'idée d'aider la planète.

\- J'aurais envie de te garder dans mes bras toute la soirée. Lança Erza qui était nue contre le dos également dénudé de Lucy.

\- Tu m'auras pour cette nuit. Répondit-elle en se retournant faisant désormais face à Erza.

\- Oui, mais laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu avant de descendre. Susurra la rousse avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Lucy.

Celle-ci répondit à son baiser tout en caressant la nuque de sa petite-amie qui l'avait serrer contre elle. Le baiser dura près d'une minutes lorsque Lucy se sépara d'Erza.

\- L'eau devient froide. C'est signe que nous devons sortir et nous préparer. Lança-t-elle en quittant la douche.

\- Vraiment, tu sais comment me rendre folle… Finit par dire Erza qui resta sous l'eau un moment avant de se préparer à son tour.

Le souper se passa très bien, le service avait été impeccable. Elles avaient discuté de leur séance de surf ainsi que des insuccès de Mirajane qui demanda à Layla de la défendre un peu. Cependant, la mère de Lucy lui fit remarqué qu'elle avait été enterré vivante par sa faute. Elles avaient également parler de leur plan pour le jour suivant. Visiter le centre-ville ainsi que le musée de Sydney.

Avec le vol et la journée à la plage, elles ne tardèrent pas à se mettre au lit une fois de retour dans leur chambre. Mirajane avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre de Layla pour tenter de se racheter pour sa faute de la plage, ce qui laissait la chambre seule à Lucy et Erza. Épuisées aussi de leur journée, elles n'avaient qu'en tête de se mettre sous la couverture, se blottir l'une contre l'autre et sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Luce, je t'aime. Murmura faiblement Erza.

\- Je t'aime aussi Erza. Répondit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Un bruit sourd vint déranger le sommeil de la blonde qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs secondes avant de s'habituer à la lumière avant de relever sa tête confuse.

«Quoi? Mais..! Je suis chez moi!? Qu'est-ce que..!»

Effectivement, elle était assise sur la chaise près de la table dans la cuisine. Elle se leva tranquillement et resta debout un bon moment sans bouger. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Hier soir, elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel en Australie avec Erza et ce matin elle venait de se réveiller dans sa cuisine, à Tokyo. Elle sortit son téléphone de son jeans pour vérifier la date ainsi que l'heure mais l'écran restait noir. Paniqué, elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait sept heure trente-deux du matin.

«Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. C'est quoi ce bordel?»

Elle décida d'aller rejoindre Erza dans sa chambre. Elle aurait probablement une explication à tout ça. En entrant dans la chambre, elle aperçu Erza qui dormait et à ces côté se trouvait Mirajane.

«Si Mira est là, nous sommes soit vendredi ou bien samedi.»

Lucy s'approcha doucement du lit en direction d'Erza. Avec ses mains, elle tenta de secouer le bras de la rousse mais elle n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Ses mains traversaient son corps.

«Quoi? C'est… Mais!»

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de toucher le bras d'Erza, le lit, Mirajane mais sans succès.

«Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve!»

Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra pour reprendre ses esprits. Une voix familière lui fit ouvrir les yeux assez rapidement.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de te voir. Profite bien de ce temps avec ton père puisqu'après, je te garde que pour moi.

«Erza..? Et moi?»

Devant elle, se déroulait une scène qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Sa doublure, enfin elle, donna un baiser sur la joue de la rousse avant de se diriger vers l'entrée où se trouvait son père et sa mère.

\- Tu es prête à y aller Lucy?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

\- Je vais m'occuper d'amener ta valise jusqu'à l'aéroport, d'accord ma puce? Lança Layla qui passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés de sa fille.

\- D'accord, merci maman.

\- On se voit plus tard. Finit-elle par lui dire juste avant qu'elle ne quitte avec son père.

«Je connais ce moment… Mais quand? Ma valise… Je pars pour l'Australie. Mais pourquoi je ne pressent rien de bon?»

Curieuse ainsi qu'inquiète, elle suivit son corps ainsi que son père qui monta dans la voiture et partie en direction d'un bistro pas trop loin de l'aéroport. Elle les observa parler pendant près d'une heure pour ensuite les voir repartir en direction de l'aéroport.

«Je…»

\- Lucy, j'ai pensé à te remettre un petit quelque chose avant que tu ne partes.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, cela t'aidera à penser un peu à ton vieux père et j'espère que ce présent te donnera le sourire et t'aidera à me faire confiance d'avantage.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera le cas papa… Répondit Lucy qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Regarde dans le coffre à gant, il est emballé dans un emballage vert. Lança son père qui restait concentré sur la route.

«Le paquet vert… La lumière… La lumière!»

\- Non! Arrête toi là! Arrête la voiture! PAPA! Cria-t-elle, mais cela ne servait à rien.

Son père ne l'entendait pas, il passa sur la lumière verte et en une fraction de seconde, un camion percuta la voiture de plein fouet qui fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de finir sa course de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Non! Non!

Prise de panique, elle courut vers le véhicule en piteux état.

\- Non..! Non!

Elle passa à travers la porte passager puis tomba dans un trou noir qui semblait sans fin. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblait une éternité, elle put voir une lumière blanche qui s'approchait d'elle.

«C'est la fin? C'est terminé? Je ne verrai plus ma mère? Mon père? Mira? Levy? Kagura? Erza… Je suis désolée.»

Voyant la lumière de plus en plus près, elle ferma les yeux et laissa filer une larme.

N'ayant pas senti de choc ou de douleur, elle ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau. Une lueur aveuglante l'empêchait de bien voir. Soudainement, elle commençait à ressentir de la douleur au niveau de la tête, des côtes et de ses jambes. Elle senti un petit poids sur ses bras et quelque chose sur son visage. Elle plissa ses yeux, les fermèrent à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Erza vers sa droite, la tête appuyée contre le lit. Vers sa gauche se trouvait sa mère qui dormait sur une chaise. Des fils recouvraient ses bras, des aiguilles étaient plantées dans ses veines et elle portait un masque d'oxygène.

Elle tenta de bouger son bras mais grimaça aussitôt.

«Ça fait mal! Arrgh!»

Elle tenta cette fois-ci de bouger ses doigts et y arriva difficilement. Elle le refit une deuxième fois tentant de toucher le bras d'Erza. Elle réussi à l'effleurer légèrement, ce qui fut suffisant pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Lucy! S'écria Erza en se levant d'un bond.

Le son de la voix de la rousse réveilla au même moment Layla qui se lever à son tour et versa toutes les larmes de son corps en remerciant le ciel d'avoir enfin réveillé sa fille chérie. Incapable de parler, Lucy regarda sa mère et sa petite-amie soulagement. Elle était rentrée. Elle allait finalement les revoir. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et coula le long de sa joue blanche et endolorie.

Mirajane arriva quelques minutes plus tard ainsi que Levy. Toutes deux l'avaient prises dans leur bras, enfin, de ce qu'elle pouvait prendre. Elle eu même le droit à une visite de Kagura un peu plus tard qui lui avait sourit et souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux. Elle avait aussi reçu la visite du docteur, qui l'inspecta et cita les nombreuses blessures sur son corps. Jambe droite fracturée, quelques côtes cassées, ecchymoses sur le corps et les bras et finalement, traumatisme crânien. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que sa mère allait lui dire. Elle pris un certain moment avant de l'annoncer, tentant d'amasser un peu courage et de force. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avec quelques larmes donna la nouvelle à sa fille.

\- Lucy chérie… Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller mais je n'ai pas le choix de te le dire. Elle renifla un bon coup puis repris. C'est ton père. Il… Il n'a pas survécu à l'accident. Son cœur a arrêté de battre dès que le camion a heurté sa voiture. Ils n'ont rien pu faire pour le sauver.

Toujours incapable de parler, elle ne put que pleurer pour démontrer sa peine. Layla lui attrapa une main et Erza attrapa l'autre.

\- L'homme qui vous a percuté est toujours en vie. Il a passé sur le feu rouge en étant ivre. Ajouta Layla faiblement.

«Pourquoi… Pourquoi maintenant? Maintenant que mon père était enfin revenu? Qu'il allait mieux!? Pourquoi...»

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil de l'hôpital. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant deux semaines. Bien sûr, le voyage en Australie avait été annuler. L'année scolaire recommençait dans quelques jours déjà, mais avant cela, les funérailles de Jude Heartfilia avait lieu. Les blessures physiques de Lucy n'étaient plus apparentes, elle devait marcher avec une canne et avait repris l'usage de la parole au bout de quelques jours. Vêtue d'une robe noir simple et de petits talons de la même couleur, elle regardait un carnet orné de fleur ainsi qu'un stylo rose. Le son de la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées et l'a fit sourire légèrement.

\- Dès que tu es prête, je le suis Luce. Lança une douce voix.

\- J'arrive. N'oublie pas que j'ai un handicape. Répondit-elle à la blague.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Ajouta la rousse qui tendit sa main vers Lucy.

Délicatement, la blonde reposa le stylo ainsi que le carnet qui avait comme titre 'Pour notre histoire' sur le drap de lit et attrapa la main de sa petite-amie. Main dans la main, elles quittèrent la chambre en direction du salon funéraire où elle allait dire un dernier au revoir à son père avant de reprendre sa vie qui lui avait été si généreusement remit.

«La vie est pleine de rebondissement. La vie nous surprendra toujours. Que ce soit pour de bonne nouvelle ou de mauvaise. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons ta mort papa. Tu me manqueras à tout jamais. Toi qui était enfin de retour parmi nous. La vie n'a pas été juste avec moi, C'est ce que je me disais. Maintenant qu'elle t'a prise à moi, je pourrais le penser d'avantage, mais ce ne serait pas ce que tu voudrais et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai rencontré une femme magnifique et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. J'ai une mère qui m'aime plus que tout au monde, des amies qui ne m'abandonneront jamais et une famille heureuse et pleine de vie. Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur. Ce coeur qui continue de battre et qui battra bien longtemps encore. Je vivrai pour toi, je vivrai pour nous et je vivrai pour elle. Je t'aime papa et ma prochaine histoire sera la nôtre. Celle que tu désirais tant lire. Et bien, je te la ferai vivre à travers moi. Regarde-moi bien. Écrire cette première page.»

* * *

 **Alors? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Il est probable que j'ajoute quelques petits chapitres de temps en autres à cette fiction.**

 **Merci pour tout et on se revoit bientôt pour une autre aventure ^^**

 **Mlodie932 : C'était une fin macabre! J'aime bien de temps à autre. Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère pouvoir relire quelques commentaires de ta part dans le futur :)**

 **Loulou246 : Coucou! Je voulais faire voir à Jude qu'Erza n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère xD Oui... C'est déjà la fin mais j'ai d'autres projets à venir. Merci pour tout et à la prochaine ^^**

 **Masane : Oui! Vengeance accomplie! J'ai osé faire cette fin de chapitre! J'ai osé vous créer une peur irraisonnable dans votre tête. Je te remercie pour tous les compliments et tous les commentaires que tu as publié pour cette fiction. Je te dis à la prochaine ^^**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour, j'aime bien créer ce genre de réaction vois-tu :) Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite. J'espère que tu as aimé la fin. À bientôt :)**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour, merci beaucoup :) Je voulais vous faire parler voilà à quoi servait cette fin si choquante!**

 **Laulink : Salut :) J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop mis en colère avec cette fin? Sinon, je tenais à te remercier pour ton commentaire et te dire que j'espère pouvoir revoir ton nom prochainement :)**

 **Link345 : Bonjour, est-ce que la fin t'a plu? Elle n'est pas si amoché que ça au moins! Merci pour tout et à la prochaine ^^**

 **Kittykat : Bonjour, voilà la grande final. J'espère que tu as aimé! Merci pour tout!**

 **Soiz : Bonjour, voici la suite et la fin! J'adore également le Erlu :)**

 **Novia974 : Bonjour, ne t'excuse pas pour le retard, je suis encore pire pour la publication de ce chapitre! Heureuse de savoir que le lemon t'a plu. Merci encore pour tout :)**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Et si nous avons autant de plaisir à écrire et à vous répondre c'est bien à cause de vous! J'espère que cette fin t'a plu. À la prochaine ^^**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


End file.
